Corvus et Phoenix
by Serpens Slytherin
Summary: Severus Snape trifft auf Serena Shadows, deren Leben von Geheimnissen geprägt ist, die der Tränkemeister nicht einmal erahnen könnte. Nach Buch 7: Snape, Malfoy, Dumbledore ect. völlig OoC und AU.
1. Prolog I: Überreaktionen & Zitronenbonbo

**Warnung! ****- keine reine Romanze - kein Lemon/Lime - Humor beim Lesen erwünscht - Slash angehaucht - Mary Sue Verdacht -**  
In dieser FanFiktion-Reihe ist Regulus Black der ältere Bruder von Sirius. (Im Original ist es umgekehrt)  
Lucius Malfoy ist jünger als im Original (1958 statt 1952/53 geboren).

**Disclaimer:** Charaktere und Handlungsorte der Harry Potter Reihe sind alleiniges geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling.

**Prolog I: Überreaktionen & Zitronenbonbons**  
**(Severus POV) **

**1994** - Freitag - Hogwarts - Kerker - Privaträume Severus Snape  
  
Es war Freitag abend und in einer Woche würde ich diese lästigen Plagegeister endlich wieder für einige Zeit los sein - genau wie Lupin.

Ich wusste er war gefährlich, ich hatte Albus immer und immer wieder gesagt 'Ein Werwolf an einer Schule ist unverantwortlich!', was der Direktor als Überreaktion abgetan hatte.

Natürlich.

Ich reagierte über.

Als würde ich nicht wissen, wie es war von so einer Bestie angegriffen zu werden - und - Dank Albus und diesem verfluchten Flohzirkus, wurde meine Erinnerung lebhaft aufgefrischt.

Flohzirkus. Black.  
Leider musste ich zugegeben, dass ich überrascht war als ich von Pettigrew erfuhr.

Die ganze Zeit hat Weasley ihn mitgeschleppt, ohne es zu bemerken, obwohl, Weasley würde nicht einmal merken, wenn ihm Voldemort persönlich aus dem Hintern wachsen würde.

Wenn ich weiter darüber nachdachte: keine abwegige Vorstellung, bedenkt man, dass die jüngste Weasley vor zwei Jahren vom dunklen Lord besessen war.

Ein Rudel Todesesser-Wiesel.

Vielleicht sollte ich Albus darauf hinweisen, dann könnte er mir wieder eine Überreaktion vorwerfen.

Nein, Severus, ein Werwolf beisst doch nicht, na ja, vielleicht ein bisschen.

Nein, Severus, Black würde nie jemandem etwas antun, na ja, außer dir vielleicht.

Nein, Severus, beim Trimagischen Turnier ist schon lange keiner mehr gestorben, gut, es ist sind schon einige Jahre vergangen seit es das letzte Mal veranstaltet wurde - etwa so lange wie keiner mehr dabei umgekommen ist.

Seufzend erhob ich mich, es wurde Zeit, wenn ich nicht zum Abendessen erschien, sprang Albus im Sechseck und warf mir vor ich sei unhöflich und introvertiert.

Ich fragte mich manchmal was als nächstes kommen würde, wobei nicht mehr sehr viel übrig blieb, da er sich schon über so ziemlich alles an mir ausgelassen hatte.

Meine Kleidung sei, laut seiner Meinung, viel zu dunkel oder besser - zu einheitlich schwarz - das wirke 'abschreckend' sagte er.

_Nein, wirklich? _

Ich war zu aufbrausend, unfreundlich, verschlossen, mürrisch, streng, viel zu viel im Labor beschäftigt und ich verlange den Schülern zu viel ab.  
Seiner Meinung nach müsste ich mir in den Ferien einen schönen Urlaubsort suchen, wo ich am Meer in der Sonne bei einem widerlich süßen Cocktail versuchen sollte mich zu entspannen.

Würde bestimmt gut ankommen - unauffällig krebsrot in der Sonne liegend mit den Rückständen des dunklen Mals, gut sichtbar für jeden, vor sich hinbrutzelnd auf meinem Arm.

_Wunderbar, Albus, wenn du mich loswerden möchtest, genügt eine Kündigung. _

Sein Lieblingsthema hatte er schon lange nicht mehr zur Sprache gebracht:  
Severus und der nicht vorhandene Lebenspartner.

Er hatte mir schon jeden - wirklich jeden - als potenziellen Partner ans Herz gelegt, nicht einmal vor dem Ganzjahres-Weihnachtsbaum Trelawney machte er halt und ich musste tatsächlich damit drohen, mir etwas anzutun, sollte er Kupplungsversuche in diese Richtung unternehmen.

Hooch, Sprout und Raue-Pritsche waren, Merlin sei Dank, schnell vertrieben als er sie zum 'Tränke holen' zu mir schickte, ich wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte, da ich mich nicht erinnern kann, eine der drei jemals auch nur in der Nähe des Kerkers gesehen zu haben.

Wahrscheinlich hatten sie sich mehrmals verlaufen, bevor sie den Eingang in die Kerker fanden.

Poppy war bekanntermaßen schon über zwanzig Jahre mit einem Heiler aus dem St. Mungos liiert und mein Glück war, dass Albus Minerva, die gute Frau sei gepriesen, viel zu sehr fürchtete, als dass er einen Versuch wagen würde sie mir aufzudrehen.

Sogar vor den wechselnden VgdK Lehrern machte er nicht Halt, egal ob Mann oder Frau.

Ich musste zugeben, dass ich an manchen Kündigungen und übereilten Aufbrüchen nicht ganz unschuldig war, aber was soll's?

Vielleicht wird er irgendwann genug genervt sein und gibt mir diesen verdammten Job, ich werde sicher nicht bis ins hohe Alter Zaubertränke unterrichten.

Irgendwann werden meine Reaktionen langsamer, ich werde mich nicht mehr schnell genug in Deckung werfen können, wenn eine dieser Bälger mein Klassenzimmer mal wieder in Schutt und Asche legt.

Ich überlegte, ob ich dem Direktor einen Vorschlag über „Gefahrenzulage" unterbreiten sollte da ich an dieser Schule das bei weitem gefährlichste Fach unterrichtete.

Merlin sei Dank, hatten Albus Attacken vor vier Jahren ein Ende gefunden und ich hoffte den Grund dafür zu kennen, sei es auch noch so abwegig.

Fünf Minuten vor acht. Der Direktor würde mich schon erwarten.

**O--O--O--O--O--O--O --O--O--O--O--O--O--O**

Hogwarts - Kerker - Privaträume Severus Snape  


_Erstens kommt es anders und zweitens als man denkt - ein dummes altes Muggelsprichwort doch so wahr... _

Ich saß hier mit einem Glas gutem 'Green Clover' Feuerwhiskey und sinnierte vor mich hin.

Albus bat mich nach dem Abendessen noch auf ein Wort in sein Büro, normal ein böses Omen, vor allem für mich.

- **Flashback - eine Stunde vorher in Dumbledores Büro -**

„Severus, mein lieber Junge, setz dich doch. Zitronenbonbon?"

„Nein danke, Direktor."

_Ich verspürte plötzlich den Impuls schnellst möglich so weit weg zu laufen wie meine Beine mich tragen konnten._

„Hast du nächsten Freitag etwas vor?"

„Ja, einige Experimente."

_Ich hätte 'dringender, nicht verschiebbarer Notartermin' sagen sollen_

„Etwas außer deinen Forschungen?"

„Nein."

_Jetzt schon befürchte ich Schlimmes._

„Es geht um Remus und Sirius."

_Diese beiden Tölen schon wieder! _

„Nach langer Suche habe ich jemanden gefunden, der sich ihrer annimmt und auf sie achten wird.  
Ich habe Freitag abend ein Treffen mit allen drei arrangiert, die Vorbereitungen für das Quidditchfinale kommen uns zu Gute, sämtliche Auroren und Ministeriumsbeamte sind derart damit beschäftigt, dass sich Sirius einigermaßen frei bewegen kann.  
Bei dem Treffen geht es darum, dass ich Sirius und Remus nahelegen werde, den Vorschlag, eine Anstellung die man ihnen im Ausland anbietet, anzunehmen."

_Ausland! Das hörte sich traumhaft an - für mich - ich wäre die beiden Nervensägen los. _

„Und was habe ich damit zu tun?"

_Irgendwas irritiert mich._

„Du sollst mich zu diesem Treffen begleiten."

„Traust du dieser Person nicht?"

„Ich würde ihr mein Leben anvertrauen mein Junge."

„Warum dann? Als Kindermädchen für die beiden Flokati?"

_Ich hasse diese Geheimnistuerei!_

„Severus, sei nicht so gehässig.  
Ich fürchte, dass du mich begleiten musst, mein Junge, da sie deine Anwesenheit dort ausdrücklich gefordert hat."

„Wer?"

_Lauf Severus! Lauf!_

„Serena."

- **Flashback Ende -**

Der letzte Brief, ich hätte es wissen müssen.

_Severus,_  
_das Meerschweinchenexperiment war ein Erfolg! _  
_Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie sehr ich mich freue! _  
_Meine Theorie war korrekt, es ist nicht einfach eine Krankheit, es ist eine Krankheit UND ein Fluch!_  
_Die Tiere nahmen den Virus erst an, nachdem mein Team und ich ein altes, schwarzmagische Ritual, welches in einem arabischen 'Wandelbuch' gefunden wurde, an ihnen ausgeführt hatten._  
_Natürlich etwas verändert und meinen Ansprüchen angepasst, außerdem war ein Fluchbrecher anwesend sowie ein paar andere Magier für den Fall. dass etwas schief gegangen wäre._  
_Es ist alles wunderbar gelaufen: das Ritual war anstrengend und kompliziert, aber ein voller Erfolg - die Meerschweinchen verwandelten sich!_  
_Leider werde ich bis nächsten Monat warten müssen, um meine Ergebnisse zu analysieren, momentan bin ich damit beschäftigt einige bürokratische Einzelheiten, für die Ankunft zweier neuer Kollegen, zu regeln. _

_Ich werde sie Freitag kennen lernen und muss sagen, dass ich ein wenig angespannt bin, Gutes wie Schlechtes wurde mir von ihnen erzählt und ich frage mich, welchen ersten Eindruck ich von ihnen bekommen werde._  
_Wir werden sehen. Mir wurde gesagt, wie ich mit ihnen umgehen muss und was ich in etwa zu erwarten habe, was nicht heißt, dass ich deshalb weniger neugierig bin. _

_Ich habe frische Zutaten hereinbekommen, unter anderem einen ganzen Basilisk, jedoch bedeutend kleiner als euer Exemplar, gerade bin ich dabei, genannten Basilisk zu zerlegen. _  
_Ein Prachtexemplar! _  
_Für heute habe ich Schluss gemacht, sechs Stunden in Eingeweiden waten, hat mir gereicht. _

_Ich überlasse das keinem meiner Assistenten, da ich sicher gehen möchte, dass die Zutaten korrekt verarbeitet und eingelegt werden. _  
_Du weißt ja, wenn etwas richtig gemacht werden soll, ist es immer noch am besten, man macht es selber. _  
_Wenn du Zutaten brauchst, gib mir bitte Bescheid. _

_In freudiger Erwartung_

_Serena_

Wiedereinmal musste ich schmunzeln, als ich die Beigabe betrachtete, es war eine Art Ritual, wir schickten und gegenseitig Zutaten und Rezepte - wobei keiner wusste, ob der andere sie gebrauchen konnte, manchmal seltene, manchmal kommerzielle Zutaten, manchmal sogar Kochrezepte - nur um einen Grund zu haben, in ständigem Kontakt zu bleiben.

Dieses Mal hatte sich das Mädchen etwas Extravagantes einfallen lassen: Drachenschuppen, nicht irgendwelche, sondern von einem Orochi, einem achtköpfiger chinesischer Drache aus dem Gebiet Koshi, Schuppen von diesem Wesen sind eine extrem seltene, extrem teure und vor allem extrem verbotene Angelegenheit.

_Ich frage mich immer wieder, welche Bezugsquellen du hast, nur um gleich darauf festzustellen, dass ich es eigentlich gar nicht wissen möchte. _

_Gestern kam der Brief, es wird Zeit zu antworten:_

_Serena,_  
_was hast Du wieder angestellt? _

_Severus_

Zufrieden legte ich noch vier Phönixfedern auf das Pergament, rollte es zusammen, versiegelte es und rief meinen Raben Hermes, um ihn im Freien auf die Reise zu schicken.

**O--O--O--O--O--O--O --O--O--O--O--O--O--O**

Auf dem Weg begegnete mir niemand, ehrlich gesagt, achtete ich auch nicht darauf, zu sehr war ich in Gedanken versunken.

Unwillkürlich spürte ich, wie sich ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht schlich.  
Das Meerschweinchenexperiment - wie kommt man auf so etwas Verrücktes und doch derart Geniales?

Ich war wirklich sprachlos, als sie mir davon erzählte, irgendwie hatte das Mädchen von Anfang an die Angewohnheit mich völlig zu überrumpeln.

- **Flashback 1991 -**

Sonntag - Hogwarts / Hogsmeade 

Ich war auf dem Weg in die „Drei Besen" in Hogsmeade.

_'Nur ein kleiner Gefallen mein Junge', 'dauert nicht lange, Severus', 'Zitronenbonbon?'_

_Steht auf meiner Stirn 'kleine Gefallen gegen Zitronenbonbons?' _

_Weshalb kommt er immer zu mir gerannt, wenn es um 'kleine Gefallen' geht? _

_Warum weiß ich, dass 'dauert nicht lange' soviel heißt wie: 'Urlaub gestrichen'? _

_Wieso terrorisiert der Alte seine Umwelt - mich! - permanent mit Zitronenbonbons?!_

_Manchmal komme ich mir vor wie Albus persönlicher Prügelknabe. Vermutlich hat er mir Askaban erspart, um den Rest seines Lebens auf mir herumzutrampeln und mir den letzten Nerv zu rauben. _

_Vielleicht wurde ich auch von Dementoren geküsst und befinde mich in meiner ganz persönlichen Hölle - mit Albus als penetrant zwinkernden Folterknecht._

_Meine Experimente sind wichtig, in der Forschung liegt die Zukunft - ich habe wahrlich Besseres zu tun, als für ihn den Botenjungen zu spielen und irgendwelche Schüler abzuholen! _

_Endlich haben die Ferien begonnen, ich bin diese Bälger gerade zwei Tage los und fange an mit meinem aktuellen, alchemistischen Projekt einen Durchbruch zu erreichen. _  
_Aber nein - dieser Zuckerbomber kommt angerannt und meint es gibt etwas Wichtigeres! _

_Wobei, langsam sollte ich daran gewöhnt sein, dass meine Berufung verkannt wird: _  
_Erst musste ich mich - dumm wie ich war - in den Kreis der Todesser begeben, nur um den Rest meines verdammten Lebens, den Kopf dafür hinzuhalten. _

_Danke Lucius! Danke Regulus! Wieso musste ich euch blind nachlaufen?_

_Dann gab man mir einen Schubs, natürlich erst nachdem es zu spät war und ich bereits einen Freund verloren hatte und wechselte mit Hilfe von meinem einzig verbliebenen Vertrauten die Seiten._

_Letztendlich ist der verrückte muggelhassende Irre gescheitert, an einem Baby - Potters Baby. Ich hätte es mir denken können, Potters Kind konnte nur DER Anti-Slytherin sein!_

_Und was passierte? Ich sollte nach Askaban! Natürlich hätte ich es verdient, aber wer sagte, dass ich die Dinge, die ich verdiente, auch haben wollte? _

_Albus war meine Rettung, ich hatte ihm gute Dienste erwiesen und mich mit ihm angefreundet. _

_Mittlerweile war er nicht nur mein Freund und Mentor, er war wie ein Vater für mich - etwas was ich nicht einmal unter Folter zugeben würde..._

Diese und mehr Gedanken schwirrten mir im Kopf herum, dennoch war ich stinksauer, dass Albus mich mitten aus meinen wichtigen Forschungsarbeiten geholt hatte, nur damit ich 'Kindermädchen' für einen externen Schüler spielte, der bei uns in Hogwarts die UTZ-Prüfung ablegen sollte.

**O--O--O--O--O--O--O --O--O--O--O--O--O--O**

Sonntag - Hogsmeade - Die drei Besen 

_Hoffentlich ist der externe Schüler pünktlich, Albus sagte zwar, dass Shadows immer pünktlich ist, aber bei ihm ist auch eine Stunde Verspätung noch gut in der Zeit. _

_Warum nehmen wir plötzlich auch externen Schülern die UTZ-Prüfung ab? _  
_So etwas gab es bisher noch nie, jedenfalls nicht in der Zeit, in der ich schon in Hogwarts bin. _

_Der Direktor sagte, dass der Schüler wegen 'besonderen Umständen' bei uns die Prüfung ablegen darf, obwohl er nie eine staatliche Zaubererschule besucht hatte._

_Vermutlich ist er noch unfähiger als meine eigenen Schüler, wie kommt der Direktor darauf, jemand könnte die UTZ-Prüfungen bestehen, ohne je ein Klassenzimmer von innen gesehen zu haben? _

_Noch eine Minute. Wo bleibt er? _

Die Antwort sollte auf dem Fuß folgen als ein junges, Mädchen - nicht älter als 17 Jahre - in einer dunklen Robe die kleine Kneipe betrat.

Ihre rabenschwarzen langen Haare waren hochgesteckt und hingen ihr leicht gelockt ins blasse Gesicht, sie war etwa 1,70 m bis 1,75 m groß und die dunkle Robe schmiegte sich sanft an ihre Konturen, sodass man eine zu dünne, fast androgyne Figur erkennen konnte.  
Das Gesicht ungewöhnlich eben, die Gesichtskonturen weich, ihre Wangenknochen zeichneten sich leicht ab und die Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst.

Doch das ungewöhnlichste waren ihre Augen: Selbst aus dieser Entfernung zu ihr konnte ich das helle Saphirblau erkennen.  
Ich hatte noch nie solche Augen gesehen, sie schienen förmlich zu leuchten, fasziniert starrte ich sie - ohne es zu merken - regelrecht an.

Sie sah sich suchend um und ihr Blick blieb an mir haften.

_Bei Merlin, Albus! Ist DER externe Schüle, eine externe SchülerIN? _  
_Das hättest du mir sagen können, du alter Tatterich! _

Nachdem sie mich kurz gemustert hatte, kam sie langsam auf mich zu, blieb vor mir stehen und sah fragend zu mir auf.

Ich möchte mir im Nachhinein das Bild, das sich den anderen Gästen bot, nicht vorstellen:  
Ein fremdes, hübsches Mädchen und der bekannte, griesgrämige Tränkemeister standen voreinander und starrten sich gegenseitig an.

Man sah, dass sie sich nicht so recht traute mich anzusprechen, doch ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, in diesen Augen zu versinken und mich damit völlig lächerlich zu machen, als dass ich ein Wort gesagt hätte.

„Eh, entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Sie sind Professor Snape, nicht wahr?"

Ihre Stimme, angenehm dunkel, aber weiblich, holte mich aus meiner Lethargie.  
Ich sah sie verblüfft an, überrascht, dass sie mich als Professor Snape erkannte.

„In der Tat. Miss Shadows?"

Ich gratulierte mir innerlich, einen vollständigen, korrekten Satz zu Stande gebracht zu haben.

Sie lächelte mich freundlich an, neigte ihren und Kopf und sagte leise:

„Es ist mir eine Freude und Ehre Sie kennen zu lernen, Sir. Mein Name ist Serena Shadows."

_Eine Freude? Eine Ehre? Ist das ein schlechter Scherz?_

„Direktor Dumbledore schickt mich um sie in Hogwarts willkommen zu heißen.  
Sie haben mich sofort erkannt, kennen ich Sie irgendwo her?"

Ich überlegte fieberhaft, woher sie mich kennen konnte

„Ich bin Ihnen noch nie persönlich begegnet, Sir, aber ich bin mit Ihren Arbeiten vertraut. Unter Ihrem Artikel im 'Pharmacopola', über eine theoretische Anwendung von Neurotoxinen in Heilsalben, war ein Foto von Ihnen abgebildet."

Ich schaute sie verdutzt an, der 'Pharmacopola' war eine rein wissenschaftliche Zeitschrift mit dem Schwerpunkt Zaubertränke, für den ich hin und wieder einen Artikel verfasse.

Die Rückmeldung war mehr als kläglich, die meisten Tränkebrauer hatten, und haben noch immer, Angst vor der Verwendung von Giften, ein Grund warum der Titel 'Meister der Zaubertränke' selten war. Diesen Möchtegern-Spezialisten fehlten einfach die innovativen Ideen und das Rückrat, diese zu verwirklichen.

„Sie interessieren sich für Zaubertränke?"

„Sicher. Eine wahre Kunst - mit dem Zauberstab wedeln kann jeder Troll."

Würde ich sagen, ich war überrascht, wäre dies wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts.  
Ich war baff!  
Dieses junge Ding, das ich gerade einmal zwei Minuten kannte, sprach mir aus dem Herzen! Ich ignorierte meine innere Dixieband und fragte sie, ob sie bereit wäre zu gehen, da uns Albus sicher schon erwartete.

„Ja, Sir. Midnight wartet bereits vor der Türe."

„Midnight?"

„Mein Wolf."

_Scheiße._  
_Ich wusste doch es gibt da einen Haken. _

„Sie haben einen Wolf, der vor der Türe sitzt? Ich hoffe. Sie haben nicht vor, ihn mit nach Hogwarts zu nehmen"

„Ehm, doch. Ich habe mir extra von Professor Dumbledore versichern lassen, dass das kein Problem sein würde."

_Ein Wolf, warum ausgerechnet ein Wolf! Hätte es kein Kaninchen sein können?_

**O--O--O--O--O--O--O --O--O--O--O--O--O--O**

Wir traten hinaus ins Freie, schon sah ich ihn - einen großen, schwarzen Wolf!

Ich schätzte ihn auf etwa zwei Meter Länge vom Kopf bis zum Schwanz, die Schulterhöhe betrug rund einen Meter, das Fell war zerzaust und durchweg schwarz, manche Stellen, wie zum Beispiel der linke Hinterlauf, wiesen vernarbtes Gewebe und kahle Stellen auf, so konnte ich davon ausgehen, dass dieses Tier einige Zeit in einem Rudel gelebt hatte und nicht unbedingt zahm war.

Das Ungewöhnlichste war die Rasse, die ich nicht sofort, aber nach kurzem, angestrengten Überlegen, bestimmen konnte: Lupus Obscurum, ein Dunkelwolf.

„Professor Snape, das ist Midnight."

„Ein Dunkelwolf? Ich hatte gelesen, diese Rasse wäre ausgestorben."

„In der Tat, Midnight ist das vielleicht noch einzig lebende Exemplar. Ein Prachtkerl, nicht wahr?"

„Ein etwas räudiger Prachtkerl" erwiderte ich trocken.

Hier hörte ich es zum ersten Mal: ein glockenhelles, leises Lachen, das mir einen wohltuenden Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

_Alter Narr._

Gedanklich schalt ich mich selbst, doch weiter kam ich nicht, der Dunkelwolf erhob sich und kam langsam auf mich zu, seine gelben Wolfsaugen starr auf mich gerichtet.

Wollte er mich Angreifen?  
Ich wusste es nicht und muss gestehen, dass ich einen kleinen Schritt zurück trat und mich gegen die geschlossene Tür lehnte.

Shadows sagte etwas, doch ich kann mich nicht erinnern, was es war, zu sehr war ich beschäftigt den Dunkelwolf zu beobachten, dennoch schlug keiner meiner ausgeprägten Sinne, die durch die Tätigkeit als Spion immer noch geschärft waren, Alarm.

Der Wolf stand nun vor mir, kein Meter trennte uns und mit einem Mal hörte ich ein Winseln.

„Midnight?"

Shadows schien überrascht zu sein und ich streckte die Hand - bei Merlin, bis heute weiß ich nicht, welcher Teufel mich geritten hatte - nach ihm aus und strich ihm sanft über den Kopf.

Das Fell war angenehm geschmeidig und er winselte noch einmal.

Er ließ sich nieder und drehte sich auf den Rücken, seine Kehle für mich frei zugänglich - ganz klar eine Geste der Unterwerfung.

„Midnight?! Ent... Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, das... das hat er noch nie gemacht! Normalerweise ist er scheu und zurückhaltend, aber dass er sich jemanden unterwirft... das ... das ist vollkommen unmöglich, ausgeschlossen..."

Sie schien sichtlich geschockt zu sein, ich ging in die Hocke, um dem Wolf den Bauch zu streicheln, sie fing sich langsam wieder und lachte leise.

„Sie scheinen eine gute Hand für Wölfe zu haben, Sir."

Ich musste über diesen Satz ein wenig schmunzeln.  
„Eigentlich habe ich eine Abneigung gegen Wölfe, ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, warum sich ihr Wolf mir gegenüber so verhält."  
Midnight schien die Streicheleinheiten zu genießen, er räkelte sich und winselte leise vor sich hin.

„Ich fürchte, Sie haben einen Groupie", seufzte sie und sah mich an.  
„Können wir aufbrechen, Professor? Ich muss zugeben, ich bin neugierig Hogwarts zu sehen, da ich schon so viel darüber gehört habe."

„Sicher, wenn Sie soweit sind." Immer noch war ich mit Midnight beschäftigt, ich empfand jetzt schon eine - für mich ungewöhnlich - Zuneigung für den Wolf.

Serena nickte knapp und lächelte unsicher, sie schien Angst vor den Prüfungen zu haben, während ich meine anfängliche Meinung revidierte, ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie die Prüfungen meistern würde und mein Gefühl sagte mir noch weit mehr:  
Dieses Mädchen würde noch mehrere Überraschungen für mich bereit halten.

So machten wir uns schweigend auf den Weg nach Hogwarts: zwei schwarzgekleidete Gestalten und ein dunkler Schatten - ein Bild selten friedlicher Eintracht.

**Flashback Ende**

_  
Midnight, ein wundervolles Tier, weder Du noch ich wissen, warum er sich mir damals unterworfen hat - meine Theorie lautet, dass der Wolf unsere Gemeinsamkeiten spürte:_  
_Er hat kein Rudel mehr und ich keine Familie, was uns beide zu Einzelgängern macht, wir sind gezeichnet von Kämpfen, die wir trotz allem überlebt haben. Uns begegnen die meisten Menschen aufgrund von Äußerlichkeiten mit Misstrauen oder gar Furcht und Du natürlich._  
_Er hat gespürt, dass ich dir nichts tun würde, er wusste, dass ich da bin um dich zu schützen. _

Genug, ich hatte noch Einiges zu tun, der Heiltränkevorrat wies einige Lücken auf und Poppy bat mich zur Vorsicht, die fehlenden Tränke noch vor den Ferien zu ergänzen.

_Doch ich habe Kopfschmerzen wie so oft, ich glaube Albus färbt auf mich ab - erst werde ich sentimental und dann weinerlich, was kommt als nächstes? _

_Seltsame Kleidung und eine Schwäche für schrille Farben?_

Ich schauderte, als an meinem inneren Auge ein Bild von mir, in Albus schrecklicher Neontürkiser Robe, vorbeizog.

_Severus, prüf die Zitronenbonbons von Albus besser doch noch mal auf halluzinogene Stoffe..._


	2. Prolog II: Schokomuffins & mentale Tritt

**Prolog II: Schokomuffins & mentale Tritte**  
**(Serena POV) **

**1994** - Freitag - Unicorn Island - Labor - Furry Cave  
  
„Namen? Für meine Laborschweinchen?"  
Etwas ungläubig musterte ich meinen Vater, der gerade Laborschweinchen 'Dunkelbraun' streichelte.

„Du wirst doch ständig mit Ihnen arbeiten, wenigsten einen Namen hätten sie sich verdient." erwiderte er und streichelte den Nager.

Ich war etwas erstaunt, aber warum nicht?  
Devon hatte Recht, die Meerschweinchen waren momentan der Mittelpunkt meiner Forschung und sie hatten sich wenigstens einen Namen verdient. 

Anfangs waren es zwei mit den passenden Namen „Eins" und „Zwei", auch „der Hellbraune" und „der Dunkelbraune" genannt.

Merlin sei Dank, musste man als Wissenschaftler nicht einfallsreich in Sachen Namensgebung sein.

Nach dem Erfolg der letzten Woche hatte ich mir weitere 25 Meerschweinchen besorgt die jetzt in der 'Plüschhöhle' in einer Transportbox saßen:

'Furry Cave' war ein quadratischer Raum der 6 Meter auf 6 Meter maß, die Wände und die Decke waren mit einem Illusionszauber belegt, der die Wände in eine weite Wiesenlandschaft und den Himmel in einen, momentan klaren, Sternenhimmel verwandelte.

Sogar der Boden war von mir mit Gras bepflanzt worden.  
Wissenschaftler & Laborschweinchen hin oder her, die Fellballen sollten es so gut wie möglich bei mir haben.

Die Käfige waren die 'Wände' entlang aufgereiht, durchgehend fünfstöckig, mit einer Höhe von 50 cm pro Etage, standen sie auf einem 50 cm hohen Sockel, in dem das Futter aufbewahrt wurde, und erreichten fast die imaginäre Decke.

Der große Käfig konnte in drei kleinere Käfige unterteilt werden, sowohl magisch, als auch mechanisch mittels Gittern, die Aufteilung erfolgte in zwei gleich große Käfige - rechts und links von der Türe aus gesehen - und den kleinsten an der Stirnseite des Raumes.

Ich wollte, dass es den Tieren so gut wie möglich geht, auch ich hatte ein Gewissen und Schuldgefühle, weil ich sie für meine Experimente missbrauchte, sollte ich dafür maßlos übertreiben und mich lächerlich machen - Merlin was würde Severus mich auslachen! - sei's drum.

Diese kleinen Nager sind letztendlich die, die zu leiden hatten, aber auch diejenigen, die einen Erfolg erst möglich machten.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du fünf benennst, ich fünf benenne und für die restlichen fünfzehn dürfen meine Kollegen einen Namen aussuchen?" fragte ich.

Mein Vater lächelte. Ich freute mich jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn zum Lächeln oder Lachen brachte, ein Grund weshalb ich ihm selten einen Wunsch abschlagen konnte.

In einer Woche begann seine Reise als Fluchbrecher nach Ägypten, wo er den Auftrag bekam, bei den Ausgrabungen einer alten Ruhestätte - von dem bekanntesten Magier der damaligen Dynastie - teilzunehmen. 

Mein Herz stach, ich wusste, dass ich ihn einige Zeit nicht sehen würde, doch es war seine Entscheidung und er freute sich auf die Herausforderung, natürlich ließ ich ihn nicht gehen, ohne ihm das Versprechen abzunehmen, dass er so oft wie möglich nach Hause kommen würde und dass auch ich ihn besuchen durfte.

„Gut," nickte ich „dann such dir deine fünf heraus."

Er biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, auch eine meiner Angewohnheiten, wenn ich eine Entscheidung zu treffen hatte, seine Augen leuchteten auf und er griff zu einem großen schwarzen Meerschwein, dem größten in der Transportbox, das ihn bösartig quiekend anfunkelte.

Skeptisch besah er es und fing an zu Strahlen, als er mir das Tier, das aussah als hätte es sich mit einem Schweizer Kracher frisiert, unter die Nase hielt.

„Tatze!"

Überrascht sah ich auf.  
„Dad, du willst ein Meerschweinchen, an dem ich herumexperimentiere, nach deinem Bruder benennen?"

Ungläubig schaute ich meinen Vater an, er sah etwas belämmert drein.

„Tschuldige, hab vergessen, dass es Laborschweinchen sind", nuschelte er.

„Schon gut, Dad, wenn du möchtest kannst du ihn ruhig Tatze nennen, dann setz ihn aber bitte in den kleinen Käfig da vorne."

Ich zeigte auf den abgegrenzten, kleineren Käfig.  
„Dort sind die Zuchttiere untergebracht."

Sein Grinsen wurde dreckig.  
„Mein Bruder - Der Zuchthengst."

Schmunzelnd sah er den Nager auf seinem Arm an, der ihm Todesblicke zuwarf und hasserfüllt anquiekte.

Plötzlich brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus, drückte mir den verstörten Fellballen in die Hand und flüchtete aus dem Raum.

Kopfschüttelnd, aber lächelnd, sah ich ihm nach und hörte wie er im Korridor vor Lachen fast erstickte.

_Ich würde ihn gerne zu dir bringen, Dad, aber er denkt du bist tot. Es tut mir leid..._

Ich streichelte den mittlerweile beleidigt vor sich hingrunzenden Nager gedankenverloren und setzte ihn auf das Plateau im Käfig, der kleine fing sofort an zu schnüffeln, quiekte scheinbar glücklich auf und schlüpfte durch ein Loch in das Höhlensystem.

Niemals würde ich es zugeben, aber in diesem Augenblick war ich mindestens genauso zufrieden wie nach dem erfolgreichen Experiment. Diesen Raum hatte ich selbst gestaltet und den Käfig in Eigenregie gebaut, zutiefst befriedigt grinste ich vor mich hin. 

Meine Kollegen waren neugierig, sicher, aber in der Bauzeit hatte ich niemanden in diesen Raum gelassen.

Als sie schließlich das erste mal einen Blick in den fertigen Raum werfen durften, waren sie berührt, wie viel Mühe ich mir gegeben hatte, sie tauften den Raum:  
'Furry Cave' - Plüschhöhle. 

Devons Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er den Raum, scheinbar wieder beruhigt, betreten hatte.

„Den weißen hier nenn ich Lucius."

Er hielt mir ein zierliches, durchgängig weißes Meerschwein hin.  
Es quiekte ängstlich, ich nahm es auf den Arm und streichelte ihm beruhigend durch das lange, geschmeidige Fell.

Dieses kleine, zierliche Tier erinnerte mich tatsächlich an einen Malfoy, nur war es so putzig, dass ich es eher Draco genannt hätte.

„Warum?", fragte ich etwas unsicher da ich wusste welche Bedeutung Lucius in seinem Leben gehabt hatte - und noch immer hat.

Liebevoll sah er das kleine, zitternde und quietschende Fellknäuel an.  
„Er erinnert mich an ihn."

„Lucius hat gequiekt?", fragte ich verblüfft.

Er lachte auf und schüttelt den Kopf.

Er sah mich schelmisch lächelnd an. „Manchmal?"

Ich zog die Nase kraus. „Dad, ich will das nicht wissen, ich will es nicht wissen!   
Es gibt Sachen, die eine Tochter nicht über ihren Vater wissen möchte, es gibt Dinge, die will man sich im Zusammenhang mit seinem Vater nicht einmal annähernd vorstellen.  
Und wie du Lucius zum Quieken gebracht hast, gehört zu diesen Dingen!", regte ich mich künstlich auf, meine Meisterdisziplin.

Er lachte und schüttelte den Kopf, während ich 'Lucius' ebenfalls in den Zuchtkäfig setzte und dieser sofort im Höhlensystem verschwand.

Mein Vater trat neben mich und flüsterte leise: „Sollte ein Meerschweinchen es wagen sich an Lucius zu vergreifen, weißt du welches du als nächstes für ein Giftexperiment herzunehmen hast."

Seine Augen funkelten und er schien es vollkommen ernst zu meinen.

In diesen Moment sah ich ein Feuer in seinen Augen brennen und es versetzte mir ein Stich.

_Er wird ihn nie wieder sehen._

Unwillig schüttelte ich den Kopf und wandte mich den verbleibenden Meerschweinchen zu, als mir ein dürres schwarzes Exemplar mit hängenden Ohren und verfilzten Fell ins Auge stach.

Ich starrte es an, mein Vater bemerkte meinen Blick und spähte in die Richtung, auf die ich fixiert war, er sah, was ich fasziniert anstarrte und fing schallend an zu lachen.

„Severus, bei Slytherin, du auch hier?"

Er schnappte sich die wütend quiekende Meersau und fing munter an darauf los zu plappern, während er mit dem bösartigen - mittlerweile sehr laut quiekend und grunzenden - Exemplar auf und ab lief.

„... ja die alte Schachtel McGonagall..."

„... muhahaha, ja der Färbetrank von dir..."

„... weißt du noch der alte Filch?..."

„... dein Blick ist ja noch fieser als früher..."

Ich starrte ihn ungläubig an und überlegte, ob er, nach dem Schock mit dem Meersau-Lucius, jetzt völlig übergeschnappt war, als er mir überraschend 'Severus' in die Hand drückte - der mich auch prompt biss.

Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen.

„Miststück!"

Wild fing ich an zu fluchen, eine Eigenart die ich zweifellos meinem Vater zu verdanken hatte, doch dieser störte sich nicht daran, fing an zu kichern, schnappte sich den Täter, hielt in auf Augenhöhe und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Alter Charmeur, weißt immer noch wie man Frauen zum schreien bringt, was?"

Ich, immer noch damit beschäftigt zu fluchen, ignorierte seinen Kommentar ebenso wie die fiese Lache seinerseits und wandte mich wieder der Transportbox zu, während er das Miststück Severus in den Zuchtkäfig setzte.

_Bei Merlin, hoffentlich vermehrt sich der nicht._

Ich spürte wie mein Vater mich von hinten umarmte, er war nur ein kleines Stück größer als ich und seinen Atem kitzelte mein Ohr.

„Mhh", brummte er „Der kleine fleckig Braune da, ja der, der etwas räudig aussieht."

Ich schnappte mir genannte Meersau, die ängstlich quiekte, drehte mich um und hielt sie meinem Vater hin.

„Moony", murmelte er, „wo Tatze ist, darf Moony nicht fehlen."

Ich stutzte kurz, aber erinnerte mich „Lupin? Der Werwolf?"

„Ja", er sah mich an und lächelte traurig „Wo Sirius war, war auch."

„Ein Herz und eine Seele, was?" fragte ich lächelnd.

Er runzelte die Stirn.  
„Bis Sirius beinahe das Leben von sich, Remus und Severus zerstört hätte."

Ich nicke und erinnerte mich daran, dass Dad mir von dem Vorfall erzählt hatte.  
Bis heute frage ich mich, wie Sirius so dumm sein konnte Severus bei Vollmond in Lupins Nähe locken.

Nicht nur, dass Severus sein Leben hätte verlieren können, nein, indirekt hätte Sirius Lupin zum Mörder und sich selbst sowie Potter und Pettigrew zu Mittätern gemacht.

Für Mörder und Komplizen steht Askaban, Albus hätte seinen Posten verloren, wenn bekannt geworden wäre, dass er wissentlich einen Werwolf an der Schule betreute und wenn Lupin einen Werwolfshasser als Richter erwischt hätte, wäre ihm der Kuss eines Dementor sicher gewesen.

Vaters leise Stimme riss mich aus den Gedanken.  
„Sirius hat selten über die Konsequenzen seines Tuns nachgedacht."

„Aber keine Sorge, Liebes", er strich mir sanft über die Wange.  
„Lupin ist dabei, er ist der Schlüssel um Sirius zu kontrollieren.  
Sirius würde nie wieder etwas tun was Lupin verletzen könnte.

Damals... nach dieser Sache... Lupin wollte nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben, Sirius litt - mehr als unter den Schlägen unseres Vater und den Strafen unserer Mutter - er hat geweint. Ich habe ihn noch nie so weinen sehen und ich war machtlos. Ich konnte nichts für ihn tun."

Er senkte seine Stirn auf meine Schulter und sagte leise:  
„Wäre ich damals ein bisschen mehr wie er gewesen, hätte ich nur einen Bruchteil von seinem Mut und seiner Willensstärke, die ihm zu eigen war, gehabt, ich wäre zu ihm gegangen und hätte ihn in den Arm genommen.

Doch ich war zu feige, ich habe meinen eigenen Bruder im Stich gelassen in einer Zeit, wo er mich am meisten gebraucht hätte, ich hätte ihn vor den Attacken meiner Eltern schützen müssen aber ich habe nichts getan."

Ich spürte, wie der Stoff meiner Robe an der Schulter feucht wurde „Absolut gar nichts."

„Dad?", er sah mich an und ich sehe Tränen in seinen Augen.

_Ich will nicht, dass du leidest. _

„Du hast es versucht, erinnere dich, du hast alles getan, was deine Eltern von dir verlangten - egal was sie von dir forderten. Du dachtest, dass sie so Sirius in Ruhe lassen würden, mehr hättest du nicht tun können!"

„Doch, das hätte ich. Ich war feige. Wäre ich ein besserer Mensch gewesen..."

„Nein!", unterbrach ich ihn scharf.

„Du warst nicht feige! Du hast dich Voldemort widersetzt!  
Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass er seine 'Waffe', seine 'Schöpfung' nicht in die Finger bekommt! Du bist zu Albus gegangen, obwohl du wusstest, dass es dein Todesurteil bedeutete!  
Du bist für die Welt gestorben, für Sirius, Severus, Lucius - du hast alles zurück gelassen, um für mich da zu sein!

Du warst selbstlos, edel und du bist der beste Mensch den ich kenne!  
Wenn, dann ist es meine Schuld, dass du sie verloren hast."

_Die Wahrheit - die bittere, schmerzhafte Wahrheit._

Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen, ich sah wie er litt und wusste es war allein meine Schuld.

Er sah mich an, sein Blick verzweifelnd und ungläubig.   
Plötzlich erwachte er aus seiner Starre und nahm mich in den Arm, ich klammerte mich förmlich an ihn, während er mir beruhigend über den Rücken strich.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Liebes", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

Eine Lüge - wir wussten es beide.

So standen wir einige Zeit da, umgeben von quiekenden Meerschweinchen, und hielten uns einfach gegenseitig fest.  
Tief in meinem Inneren spürte ich, dass hier ein Mensch war, für den ich immer da sein würde.  
Für den ich bereit war alles tun um.  
Für den ich mein Leben geben würde um ihn zu schützen.  
Nicht weil ich in seiner Schuld stand, sondern weil ich ihn bedingungslos liebte.

**O--O--O--O--O--O--O --O--O--O--O--O--O--O**

Ich war wieder allein.  
Mein Vater sagte, er hätte noch einiges für seine Reise vorzubereiten - eine Lüge wie ich wusste.

Wahrscheinlich weinte er sich in den Schlaf, wie sooft.

Mein Gewissen nagte an mir, ich war der Grund, warum er für die Welt sterben musste, es ist meine Schuld, dass er seinen Bruder, seine Freunde und seine einzige Liebe verloren hatte.  
Seufzend setze ich ein kleines struppiges Meerschwein namens 'Drop' in den Käfig.  
Das einzige weibliche Zuchttier, wir wollten es ja nicht übertreiben. 

Dad gab ihm den Namen, er meinte in dem leichten Gelbstich des Fells ein Zitronenbonbon zu sehen - er hat eindeutig zu viel Kontakt mit Albus.  
Die fünf braun/weiß gefleckten Tiere, die ich benannt hatte - 'Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raffello, Donatello und Botticelli' - setze ich in den Wolfskäfig rechterhand.

„Sorry, Jungs", murmelte ich in den Raum hinein, „irgendwer zieht immer die Arschkarte."

Die restlichen Meerschweinchen, die meine Kollegen morgen benennen durften, kamen in den linken Käfig.  
Ich verwandelte 'die Sonne' mit einem kurzen Schwenker meines Zauberstabs in einen Mond, der den Raum nur indirekt mit silbrigem Licht versorgte, setzte mich auf den weichen Grasboden, lehnte mich gegen die einen Käfig und schloss die Augen.

Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf mein Gesicht, als ich an den kurzen Wortwechsel von mir und Devon dachte, bevor er im Bett verschwand.

_„Dad? Es ist seltsam, aber ich kann mich erinnern, dass einer von Severus Laborhamstern ebenfalls Sirius heißt." _

_Er grinste. „Der zweite heißt James, nicht wahr?"_

_„Ehm, ja." _

_Sein Grinsen wurde breiter: „Severus, du wirst durchschaubar", murmelte er und verschwand durch die Türe._

Severus? Durchschaubar? Nicht für mich. Von Anfang an war mir dieser Mann ein Rätsel.

**  
- Flashback 1991**

Sonntag - Hogsmeade/Hogwarts 

Ich schielte - mal wieder - unauffällig zu dem schweigenden Tränkemeister neben mir, an dessen Seite mein treuer Wolf Midnight lief und zufrieden vor sich hinschwänzelte.

_Wie kann das sein? _

Midnight war sehr scheu, vor allem, wenn es um Berührungen ging.  
Fremde knurrte er an und versuchte sie von mir fern zu halten - aber nicht Snape.

Als der Tränkemeister seine Hand nach Midnight ausstreckte, sah ich ihn schon schreiend am Boden liegen und Midnight zufrieden, auf seiner Hand kauend, vor ihm sitzen.

Mein „Vorsicht" hat der gute Mann gänzlich ignoriert.

Mein Vater sagte ja, dass Severus manchmal ein komischer Kauz war, aber dass er derart verrückt war, die Hand nach einem fremden, riesigen Dunkelwolf auszustrecken, vor allem, weil er selbst sagte er, hätte kein gutes Verhältnis zu Wölfen - das war nicht nur verrückt, dieser Magier war total durchgeknallt!

Auf den ersten Schock folgte sogleich der zweite, Midnight knurrte nicht wie gewöhnlich, nein, er winselte und unterwarf sich dem Tränkemeister ohne zu zögern.

Ich dachte, ich wäre in einem schlechten Muggelfilm!

Und jetzt liefen die beiden nebeneinanderher, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt.

_Irgendwie komme ich mir ausgeschlossen vor. _

Eigentlich konnten wir in die Nähe von Hogwarts apparieren, gut er könnte apparieren und müsste mich mitnehmen, Midnight würde uns finden, keine Frage, aber ich zögerte den Professor anzusprechen.

Er schien in Gedanken versunken, seine Augen schienen unfokussiert, sein Gesicht verschlossen und die Mimik völlig steinern.

Er war ein gutes Stück größer als ich, schätzungsweise an die 1,90 m und hatte schwarze, fettige schulterlange Haare.  
Wahrscheinlich, weil er sie wohl nie vor dem Brauen imprägnierte.

Das Brauen von Tränken ließ die Haare permanent fettig erscheinen, deshalb imprägnierte ich sie grundsätzlich mit einem speziellen Mittel, zur Not genügte auch ein einfacher Zauber, der jedoch bei Weitem nicht so wirkungsvoll war, und wusch sie mir gleich nach der Fertigstellung des Trankes aus.

Eitel? Sicher, keine Frage.

Seine dunkle Robe war weit geschnitten, doch man konnte die magere Gestalt erahnen.  
Vater hatte mir gesagt, dass Professor Snape schon immer recht dünn gewesen sein musste, aber dass er derart dürr war, dass ich den Wunsch verspürte ihn zu füttern, hätte ich nicht erwartet.

Ich sah mir sein Profil an:  
Scharf geschnittene, harte Züge, sowie schmale Lippen und eine auffällig große Hakennase.  
Alles in Allem: Wahrlich keine Schönheit.

Zu meinem Bedauern musste ich feststellen, dass er charakteristische kleine Fältchen um den Mundwinkel aufwies, die auf Verbitterung hindeuteten, zumal ich zwischen den Augenbrauen Schemen einer 'Zornfalte' erkennen konnte. 

Seine Augen, das was mir als erstes an ihm aufgefallen war, waren schwarz, schwärzer als die tiefste Nacht es sein könnte.  
Als er mich musterte, jagten mir diese Augen einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken, etwas was ich mir selbstverständlich nicht anmerken ließ.

Ich ahnte, dass er seine Schüler mit einem Blick zum Schweigen brachte, dass diese Augen förmlich brennen konnten.

Seine dunkle Stimme riss mich aus meinen Überlegungen: „Dort vorne ist Hogwarts."

Hogwarts.  
Ich erstarrte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", seine Stimmlage war neutral und doch blieb er, wie ich, stehen.

Ich reagierte nicht, zu sehr war ich fasziniert von diesem riesigen, majestätisch anmutenden Bau, es sah aus, als würde das Schloss wie ein König über die umliegenden Ländereien wachen und herrschen.

„Es ist wundervoll, nicht wahr?"  
Auch der Tränkemeister sah zum Schloss, kurz flackerte eine undefinierbare Wärme und Verbundenheit in seinen Augen, doch nicht lange genug, dass ich sicher sein konnte, es wirklich gesehen zu haben.

„Mehr als das", hörte ich mich sagen.  
„Ich habe über Hogwarts gelesen und man hat mir davon viel davon erzählt, doch es vor mir zu sehen ist... atemberaubend."

„Folgen Sie mir Miss Shadows, Sie bekommen die Chance es nicht nur von außen zu bestaunen", nichts Zynisches lag in seiner Stimme, nein, sogar ein gewisses Verständnis.

Ich antwortete nicht, sondern folgte ihm wortlos, zu sehr war ich mit Staunen und meinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.

Er hielt vor dem Schlosstor, fast überrannte ich ihn, Merlin sei Dank, konnte ich rechtzeitig bremsen, ohne dass er etwas bemerkte.  
Ich erinnerte mich an die Worte meines Vaters

_„Verglichen mit den Wutanfällen von Severus, ist der Zorn eines ungarischen Hornschwanzdrachen ein Nifflerniesser!"_

Wer weiß, was mit mir gemacht hätte, wenn ich ihm plötzlich am Hintern geklebt wäre. 

Er deutete mir an ihm zu folgen.  
„Ihr Gepäck befindet sich in Ihren Räumlichkeiten, ich denke es wäre am besten, wenn Sie mir direkt in die Große Halle folgen.  
Albus und das restliche Lehrerkollegium erwarten Sie dort zum Abendessen", sprach er und rauschte von Dannen.

Leider hatte ich keine Zeit die riesige Eingangshalle zu inspizieren, ich kannte mich in Hogwarts nicht aus und war somit auf Professor Snape angewiesen, der es besonders eilig zu haben schien.

Doch die Treppen stachen mir sofort ins Auge, sie wechselten ständig ihren Standort!

Die Bilder an denen wir vorbeikamen begrüßten uns überwiegend mit einem Nicken und fingen, nachdem Snape an ihnen vorbeigerauscht und ich hinter ihm hergerannt war, eifrig untereinander an zu tuscheln.

Der Tränkemeister steuerte direkt auf zwei große Flügeltüren zu und stieß genannte Tür schwungvoll auf.

Im Geist hörte ich wieder die Stimme meines Vaters.  
_Slytherins lieben dicke, theatralische, übertriebene Auftritte._

Ich nickte ihm innerlich bekräftigend zu und betrat die Halle, zwar ohne Dramatik, aber dafür der Aufmerksamkeit aller sicher.

„Sera, Liebes! Wie schön dich zu sehen!"  
Ein älterer, weißhaariger Magier mit einem langen weißen, wallendem Bart und Spitzhut erhob sich und kam auf mich zu.  
Seine Robe war lindgrün gehalten und mit allerlei verschiedenfarbigen Blättermustern bedruckt, seine hellblauen Augen blitzen fröhlich hinter der goldenen, halbmondförmigen Brille auf der leicht gebogenen Nase. 

„Hallo, Großvater", murmelte ich leise und ließ mich in eine Umarmung ziehen.

„Ich hab dich vermisst", hörte ich mich leise sagen, so leise, dass nur er es hören konnte.  
Seine Umarmung verstärkte sich leicht, als Zeichen, dass er mich verstanden hatte und dass es ihm nicht anders ergangen war.

Er schob mich ein kleines Stück von sich weg, um mich intensiv mustern zu können.

„Du siehst fabelhaft aus, Engel, wenn auch bisschen blass und mager.  
Bekommst du nichts Anständiges zu essen?"  
Ich rollte mit den Augen „Das passt schon so", maulte ich leicht eingeschnappt woraufhin er anfing zu lachen und sich suchend umsah.

„Midnight?"

Ich zeigte auf Snape, der hinter ihm stand und murmelte: „Hat einen neuen Freund."

Albus drehte sich um und lachte Midnight sowie den, etwas irritiert dreinschauenden, Tränkemeister an.

Midnight sah dies als Grund auf den älteren Magier zuzutraben und ihm vertrauensvoll den Kopf hinzustrecken, was natürlich prompt mit einem Tätscheln und einem hingehaltenen Schokomuffin belohnt wurde, den Midnight auch mit einem Haps verschwinden ließ.

Muffins waren Midnights Passion, besonders hatten es ihm Schokomuffins angetan.

„Großvater, sag nicht, dass du dir extra wegen Midnight Muffins besorgt hast", tadelte ich ihn leicht, musste aber selbst lächeln.

Albus schüttelte den Kopf und zog mich Richtung eines runden Tisches, der, trotz seiner Größe, in der riesigen Halle etwas verloren aussah.

Der verdattert dreinschauende Tränkemeister sowie der, noch kauende, Wolf folgten uns.

„Meine Lieben, ich möchte euch unseren externen Prüfling vorstellen: Serena Shadows."

Ich wurde mich einem Nicken und einigen gemurmelten „Hallo" willkommen geheißen.

Albus deutete mir mich zu setzen, während er selbst den freien Platz neben mir einnahm, ließ sich der, noch immer etwas verwirrte, Tränkemeister zwischen dem älteren Magier und einer ernst dreinschauenden Hexe nieder.

„Großvater? Albus?", sprach Snape den Direktor an, der daraufhin leicht lächelte.   
„Ja, man kann sagen, dass wir uns gegenseitig adoptiert haben, mein Junge."

Über den Köpfen der restlichen Anwesenden erschien ein großes, imaginäres Fragezeichen, woraufhin der ältere Magier anfing zu erklären.

„Serena war ein Waisenkind, sie wurde von einem Freund von mir adoptiert.  
Ich war dabei als sie ihre ersten Worte sprach und eines dieser Worte bezeichnete mich als 'Grandy'.  
Sie ist in der Rolle meiner Enkelin aufgewachsen und auch wenn wir nur entfernt blutsverwandt sind fühle ich mich doch wie ihr richtiger Großvater." 

Albus lächelte.  
Ja, er war mein Großvater, und würde es immer sein.

„Das mit ihr'n Eltern is schlimm, is' immer schlimm, wenn n Kind seine Eltern verliert", sprach mich ein großer Mann, rechts neben mir an - groß im Sinne von wirklich riesig!

_Riesenblut. Das muss Hagrid, der Wildhüter sein._

Er war über zwei Meter groß, hatte braune Haare und einen Vollbart, der die untere Hälfte seines Gesichts völlig verdeckte.  
Seine Hände waren Schaufelgross und von körperlicher Arbeit gezeichnet, seine Kleidung ließ mich ebenfalls auf Arbeit im Freien schließen, da sie leicht und recht verschlissen wirkte, in seinen braunen Augen sah ich warmes Mitgefühl - er war mir sofort sympathisch.

„Schon gut, Mr. Hagrid", sagte ich und brachte ein schiefes Lächeln zu Stande.  
„Ich habe sie nie kennen gelernt und ich könnte mir keinen besseren Vater als den meinen wünschen."

„Hagrid oder Rubeus reicht, bin nur der Wildhüter und kein Professor", ehrlich lächelnd stand er auf und streckte mir seine Hand entgegen, ich tat es ihm gleich, ließ meine Hand in der seinen verschwinden und fühlte wie sie sachte gedrückt wurde. 

„Es freut mich, Sie alle kennen zu lernen, ich habe viel Gutes von Ihnen, von Ihnen allen gehört.  
Ich danke dem gesamten Kollegium, dass ich hier, eigentlich als Fremder, meine UTZ-Prüfung ablegen darf."

Die Blicke waren überrascht bis geschmeichelt, Albus Augen funkelten nur und der Tränkmeister sah mich, mit einem undefinierbaren Blick, an.

„Darf ich fragen, was Ihren Eltern passiert ist?", sprach mich eine dunkelhaarige Hexe mittleren Alters an, ihr Gesicht wirkte aufgeschlossen und freundlich, ich konnte Sie anhand ihrer weißen Kleidung, die mit dem Symbol des 'Äskulap', eine um einen Stock gewundene Schlange, als die Schulkrankenschwester Poppy Pomfrey identifizieren.

„Voldemort", sagte ich schlicht, doch die Wirkung war enorm:  
Eine Welle des Schauderns durchzog das Lehrerkollegium.

„Sie... Sie nennen ihn beim Namen?" 

_Salazar! Was, in der Götter Namen, ist DAS!_

Durch eine silbern geränderte Brille, deren Gläser mich stark an Flascheböden erinnerten, sah ich mich mit einem schreckgeweiteten Augenpaar konfrontiert.

Doch das war bei Weitem nicht das Schockierendste an dieser Gestalt:  
Ihr Hals war wie ihre Handgelenke und Finger nur noch zu erahnen, alles war vollständig mit Ketten, Ringen und Reifen zugepflastert, riesige Ringe zogen ihre Ohren in die Länge, bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung klirrten die Reifen und die weit geschnittene Kleidung, die ihrer Statur etwas Unförmiges gab, raschelte und knisterte. 

Das Gesicht war eingefallen und mager, ihre Wangenknochen standen hervor und ihre Augen hatten permanent einen seltsam dümmlichen Ausdruck des Erstaunens, die Haarfarbe undefinierbar zwischen grau, blond und hellbraun.

_Sibyll Trelawney das Pseudo-Orakel._

"Hatten Sie das nicht vorausgesehen?", erwiderte ich scheinbar überrascht, doch der sarkastische Unterton stach heraus und musste sich förmlich in ihre Ohren bohren.  
Mein Großvater warf mir einen tadelnden Blick zu.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah ich, wie sich Snape ein schiefes Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Die Gabe kommt und geht, mein Kind, wie sie will", wies sie mich mit rauchiger Stimme zurecht, „es liegt nicht in meiner Macht sie zu rufen."

Ich sah sie abschätzig an und erwiderte „Verzeihen Sie, Professor Trelawney, doch mein Focus bezieht sich auf wissenschaftliche Bereiche."

Sie wollte schon zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als die ältere Hexe, das Medium geflissentlich ignorierend, das Wort ergriff.

„Ihr Berufswunsch steht bereits fest?", fragte sie mich knapp und ich musterte sie kurz. 

Ein strenger Dutt, verbunden mit einem scharf geschnittenen Gesicht, schmalen Lippen und ernster Miene.  
Fast könnte man denken sie sei mir gegenüber feindselig eingestellt, doch in ihrem Blick war davon nicht zu sehen.  
Ihre klugen, klaren Augen sahen mir neugierig und neutral entgegen.

_Minerva McGonagall, Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und neutraler als die Schweiz._

„Ja, Professor McGonagall", hörte ich mich höflich und respektvoll sagen, „ich werde wohl den Weg der Wissenschaft einschlagen."

Sie nickte mir zu und schenkte mir ein kurzes lächeln, innerlich atmete ich auf und bemerkte plötzlich wie jemand an meinem geistigen Schutzwall rumpfuschte.

Unwillkürlich fing ich an zu Grinsen.  
Man hatte mich bereits mehrmals vorgewarnt, dass Snape früher oder später versuchen würde in meinen Geist einzudringen.

Ich setzte eine ausdrucklose Mine auf, wand mich in Richtung des Übeltäters und sah mich mit, zu schlitzen verengten, dunklen Augen konfrontiert

_So nicht mein Freund, nicht mit mir!_

Mental verpasste ich ihm eine Kopfnuss und sah genüsslich zu wie er leicht zusammen zuckte.  
Vermutlich hatte er nicht mit Widerstand gerechnet.

Dass ich ihn bemerkt hatte und er von mit, mit einem dezenten, mentalen Tritt aus meinem Kopf geworfen wurde, schien an ihm zu nagen.

Er biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, während seine Wangen kurz einen leichten Rotschimmer annahmen.  
Seine Augen waren noch immer auf mich geheftet.  
Er versuchte mich einzuschätzen was ihm wohl nicht gelang.

Ich zuckte leicht zusammen als plötzlich hinter mir etwas quiekte.

„Sie haben sich viel vorgenommen, Miss Shadows", ich drehte mich um und sah eine kleine Gestalt auf einem Sitzkissen.

_Filius Flitwick. _

Der Name schoss es mir durch den Kopf und ich unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

„Sieben Fächer geprüft in fünf Tagen, denken Sie, Sie schaffen das?", quiekte es erneut von unten herauf.

„Ich bin guter Dinge", antwortete ich lächelnd, wandte mich an Albus und sprach ihn förmlich an: „Direktor, sind die Termine schon festgesetzt?"

„Natürlich, Miss Shadows", antwortete er ebenso förmlich und einige Pergamente erschienen in seiner Hand.  
Er verteilte sie unter fünf Lehrern und reichte mir ebenfalls ein Exemplar, was ich mit einem höflichen Nicken quittierte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ministeriumsabteilung für pädagogische Anliegen  
_  
Hoch geschätzter Professor Dumbledore,

Ihr Antrag auf eine außerordentliche Prüfung der externen Schülerin Serena Shadows wurde von dem Ministerium genehmigt.

Die Fragebögen und vorgegebenen Themen, zusammengestellt von den teilweise nicht staatlich anerkannten Lehrern des Prüflings, wurden geprüft, überarbeitet und freigegeben, sie werden am Tage der Prüfung von den jeweiligen Lehrern, ggf. von einem schriftlich ausgewählten Vertreter, von dem Ministerium versiegelt an den Prüfer überreicht.  
(Das brechen der Siegel ist nur dem Prüfer im Beisein des Direktors gestattet.)

Aufgrund der besonderen Umstände werden verschärfte Prüfungskriterien angewendet, ich bitte die Prüfer dies zu beachten.

Alle als 'zusätzlich' gekennzeichneten Themen sind Sonderprüfungen, die für den angestrebten Berufswunsch unbedingt zu erfüllen sind.

Die Prüfungsfächer wurden gemäß den Vorgaben des angestrebten Berufes ausgewählt:

Nebenfächer: Kräuterkunde, Runenkunde, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe

Sollfächer: Zauberkunst, Verwandlung

Hauptfach: Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wahlweise Okklumentik (Praxis)

Schwerpunkt: Zaubertränke

Daten zur Prüfung der externen Schülerin Serena Shadows  
Name: Shadows, Serena Serpens  
Geburtsdatum: Unbekannt (1975/1976)  
Geburtsort: Unbekannt  
Name der Mutter: Unbekannt  
Name des Vaters: Unbekannt  
Wohnhaft: Unicorn Island, Atlantic Ocean  
Freier Staatsbürger der europäischen magischen Gesellschaft 

Gesetzlicher Vormund: Shadows, Devon Draconis  
Wohnhaft: Unicorn Island, Atlantic Ocean 

Adoption rechtsgültig genehmigt und abgeschlossen

Patenschaft: Dumbledore, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian  
Wohnhaft: Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei

Sämtliche geforderten Dokumente vorhanden und auf Rechtsgültigkeit geprüft 

Die Prüfung von Shadows, Serena Serpens in **Hogwarts - Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei **wurde von dem Ministerium, Abteilung für pädagogische Angelegenheiten sowie vom Schulbeirat von Hogwarts, **genehmigt**.

**Prüfungstermine**  
Montag: Nebenfächer  
08.00 Uhr - 12.00 Uhr: Kräuterkunde - Professor Sprout  
_Fähigkeiten:_  
_Magische Pflanzen bestimmen und benennen_  
_Auf Eigenheiten und Gefahren hinweisen_  
_Magische Pflanzen züchten (pflanzen) und pflegen_

13.00 Uhr - 17.00 Uhr: Runenkunde - Professor Lönnrot  
_Fähigkeiten:_  
_Schriftliche Übersetzung eines Runentextes  
Freie Übersetzung eines Runentextes  
Zusätzlich zu dem vereinfachten Alphabet (16 Zeichen) sollte die Schülerin  
das älteste Runenalphabet (22 Zeichen) und das englische Runenalphabet (33 Zeichen) beherrschen._

Dienstag: Nebenfach / Sollfach  
08.00 Uhr - 12.00 Uhr: Pflege magischer Geschöpfe - Professor Kesselbrand   
_Fähigkeiten:_  
_Umgang mit sämtlichen heimischen magischen Geschöpfen, sollte nach dem Ermessen des Prüfers stichprobenartig begutachtet werden._  
_Zusätzlich sollte die Schülerin sämtlichen Arten magischer Wesen bestimmen und benennen können, sowie deren charakteristischen Eigenschaften benennen._

13.00 Uhr - 17.00 Uhr: Verwandlung - Professor McGonagall  
_Fähigkeiten:_  
_Die Schülerin sollte alle gängigen Zauber beherrschen und vorführen können._  
_Zusätzlich sollte ihre Fähigkeit als 'Animagus' geprüft werden._

Mittwoch: Sollfach  
08.00 Uhr - 12.00 Uhr: Zauberkunst - Professor Flitwick  
_Fähigkeiten:_  
_Die Schülerin sollte tote/lebende Materie nach den Wünschen des Professors verändern können._  
_Zusätzlich sollte die Fähigkeit zum Gebrauch stiller Magie/ungesagter Zauber geprüft werden._

Donnerstag: Hauptfach  
08.00 Uhr - 12.00 Uhr: Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste - Professor Dumbledore  
_Fähigkeiten:_  
_Die Schülerin sollte gefährliche magische Geschöpfe und Kreaturen erkennen und die entsprechenden Abwehrzauber nennen können. _  
_Zusätzlich sollte die Schülerin über Dunkelwesen/Kreaturen ein erweitertes theoretisches Grundwissen beweisen._  
_Ihre Okklumentikfähigkeiten sollen geprüft werden. Hierfür sollte mindestens ein zweiter Professor anwesend sein._

13.00 Uhr - 17.00 Uhr: Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste - Professor Dumbledore  
_Fähigkeiten:_  
_Die gängigen Abwehrzauber sollen geprüft werden._  
_Zusätzlich sollte die Eignung der Schülerin sich zu duellieren und die Fähigkeit Schutzzauber zu erstellen sowie sie zu durchbrechen geprüft werden. Der Patronus soll beschworen werden. _

_Freitag: Schwerpunkt_  
08.00 Uhr - 12.00 Uhr: Zaubertränke - Professor Snape  
_Fähigkeiten:_  
_Die Schülerin sollte die Eigenschaften der gängigsten alchemistischen Werke sowie die der gängigsten Zaubertränke benennen können_  
_Zusätzlich sollte sie umfangreiche Kenntnisse in Bezug auf Heiltränke und Salben aufweisen, vorgegebene theoretische Probleme bei der Entwicklung von Tränken lösen und Wechselwirkungen kombinierter Zutaten erkennen können._

13.00 Uhr - 17.00 Uhr: Zaubertränke - Professor Snape   
_Fähigkeiten:_  
_Die Schülerin sollte in der Lage sein, Zutaten ordnungsgemäß zu benennen und vorzubereiten. Die gängigsten Tränke (Zeitlimit 2 h) sollten von ihr zubereitet werden können_  
_Zusätzlich sollte die Schülerin auch Tränke die einen längeren Reifungsprozess benötigen sachgemäß brauen können. Sie ist zum Arbeiten mit gefährlichen Stoffen und Toxinen berechtigt._

Folgende Benotungen werden in allen Fächern erwartet, um das angestrebte Ziel zu erreichen:  
**O hnegleichen**  
**E rwartungen übertroffen**

Dem prüfenden Schüler viel Erfolg in der Zukunft.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Warwick Wollworth  
Abteilung für pädagogische Angelegenheiten

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Animagus?"

„Besondere Umstände?"

„Verschärfte Kriterien?"

„Schwerpunkt Zaubertränke?!"

Jede Menge Fragen flogen mir um die Ohren, Albus griff sofort ein, wohl in dem Wissen, dass ich keine dieser Fragen beantworten wollen würde.

„Na, na! Nicht alle auf einmal! Sie werden Zeit finden ihre Fragen zu stellen und, wahrscheinlich, auch Antworten bekommen, doch Sera ist erschöpft. Es war heute alles ein bisschen viel, nicht wahr, Liebes?"

Er wandte sich zu mir und ich nickte müde, tatsächlich fühlte ich mich wie gerädert.

„Ich würde sagen, ich zeige dir deine Räumlichkeiten, morgen beginnen die Prüfungen, da musst du fit sein!"  
Nachdem ich mich erhoben hatte, nahm er meinen Arm und zog mich schleunigst aus der Halle.

Anscheinend wusste er, dass sein Kollegium nicht lange zu beruhigen war und ich schätze, er wurde nach meinem Verschwinden förmlich mit Fragen überschüttet.

Albus wies mir ein kleines Gästezimmer in den Kerkern, wie ich es gewünscht hatte, zu.

Der Raum verbarg sich hinter dem Bild von Friedolin, dem Furchtsamen, sein Name war Programm, er verschwand sofort als wir vor seinem Gemälde stehen blieben.

Ich sah ein wenig perplex drein und Albus erklärte mir, dass sich Friedolin erst an mich gewöhnen müsste.

Nach gutem Zureden seitens des Direktors öffnete der dürre, abgebildete Mann in dem Gemälde, nach Nennung des Passworts 'Schokomuffins' die Türe.

Der Raum war nicht besonders groß, aber gemütlich eingerichtet:  
An der Stirnseite befand sich ein Himmelbett mit rotem

_Ach Albus, ROT, muss das sein? _

Deckenüberzug, was dem Zimmer einen Touch von einem Muggelbordell verlieh.  
Nicht, dass ich wirklich wusste, wie ein Muggelbordell von innen aussah, aber ich war, durch einige Kinofilme, fest davon überzeugt, dass alle Muggelbordelle der Welt ausschließlich rote Deckenüberzüge besaßen.

„Gefällt es dir?", fragte Albus, nachdem ich mir alles angesehen hatte, ich lächelte und nickte. 

„Ich denke, Midnight wird die Nacht mit Streifzügen durch das Schloss verbringen, dafür wird er morgen zu müde sein um dir Ärger zu machen", sagte ich zu ihm und linste unauffällig in Richtung Bett - was er natürlich sofort bemerkte.

„Du bist wirklich müde, Liebes", stellte er fest, „du solltest schlafen gehen, die Woche wird lang und anstrengend werden."

„Ich frage mich, was anstrengender wird: Die Prüfungen, dein Kollegium oder Professor Snape", ich grinste schief, während Albus' Augen amüsiert glitzerten, er zwinkerte mir noch kurz zu, wünschte mir eine gute Nacht und verließ das Zimmer.

Kurz sah ich mich um und beschloss, dass die heutige Priorität 'Schlafen' hieß und dass das Einräumen meiner Besitztümer bis morgen warten konnte.

**Flashback Ende**

Langsam sollte ich mich aufrappeln und zusehen, dass ich ins Bett kam, auch morgen bzw. heute würde ein langer Tag auf mich warten.

Ich sah mich kurz um, verließ den Raum und schlug den Weg zu meinen eigenen Räumlichkeiten ein, das Schloss schlief, es war wunderbar ruhig. 

_Mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass dies die berühmte Ruhe vor dem Sturm war._


	3. Chapter 1 :1: Freundschaft & Vertrauen

**Disclaimer:** Charaktere und Handlungsorte der Harry Potter Reihe sind alleiniges geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling.  
Ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben von FF's kein Geld.

_Reviewantworten, Autors Note & Anmerkungen bei www.morsmordre.de_

**Chapter 1/1: Freundschaft & Vertrauen  
(Albus POV)**  
**  
**Es war mitten in der Nacht, trotzdem fand ich keinen Schlaf.

Seit ich wusste, das Severus, Lucius und Regulus Mal wieder stärkere Konturen annahm, hatte ich keine ruhige Minute mehr.

Zumindest musste ich mir keine Sorgen mehr über Remus und Sirius Unterbringung machen.  
Bei Serena waren sie gut aufgehoben, zumal das Mädchen mit ihrem Leben für die Sicherheit der beiden sorgen würde.

Außerdem hatte ich die Hoffnung, dass der junge Black sein Temperament mit ihrer Hilfe - oder besser unter ihrer Fuchtel - unter Kontrolle bringen könnte.

Auch die Hoffnung, dass die beiden ungleichen Brüder sich wiederfinden könnten, hatte ich noch nicht aufgegeben.

Regulus hatte so viele Entbehrungen über sich ergehen lassen, etwas das man nie von ihm erwartet hätte.

Trotzdem hatte er sein gesamtes Leben hinter sich gelassen, seine Liebe, seinen jüngeren Bruder und seinen besten Freund, um für jene Morde zu sühnen, die er im Namen des dunklen Lords begangen hatte.

Eines stellte Regulus unanfechtbar klar: sollte es heute nötig sein, seine Tarnung aufzugeben, um seine Lebensschuld abzutragen, zu kämpfen für seine Familie, seine Freunde, seine Ideale und jene, die er im Stich lassen musste, dann würde er das tun, auch wenn der Preis sein Leben wäre.

Er würde mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen sterben.

Regulus war stolz und froh, diesen Schritt gewagt zu haben, er wusste, welche Kreise sein damaliger 'Tod' gezogen hatte.

Severus und Lucius erkannten, dass sie so nicht weiter machen konnten. Als sie sich dem dunklen Lord anschlossen, ahnten die drei nicht, was sie sich damit antaten, sie wussten nicht, dass sie ihre Seele sprichwörtlich an die Dunkelheit verkauften und ihre Zukunft von ihren Taten geprägt sein würde.

Doch dann machte Riddle einen Fehler, einen Fehler, der alles veränderte, der ihn vermutlich letztendlich den Kopf kosten könnte.

Er glaubte einen Black gebrochen zu haben, ein schrecklicher Fehler denn wenn die Blacks eine Eigenart besaßen, die sie im Blut zu haben schienen, dann war es Stolz.

Nicht sein schlechtes Gewissen trieb Regulus zu mir, es war sein Eigenbewusstsein.

Voldemort hatte Regulus seine Schöpfung überlassen.  
Riddle drohte seine Familie auszulöschen, seine Freunde zu töten und seine Liebe unter den größt möglichen Qualen sterben zu lassen, sollte seiner geheimen Kreation etwas zustoßen.

Doch indem er starb, zog er sich und seine Lieben aus Voldemorts Focus. Der dunkle Lord konnte einen vermeintlich Toten nicht bestrafen, indem er seine treuen Diener opferte, zumal ihm Malfoy Geld und Macht zugänglich machte, Snape Wissen und Können besaß wie kein zweiter und die Blacks sich durch extreme Grausamkeit auszeichneten.

Der dunkle Lord mochte grausam und gewissenlos sein, dennoch war er außerordentlich gerissen.  
Regulus wusste, dass Voldemort keinen Vorteil nutzlos opfern würde.

Wir, besser ich, nahm den Tod Regulus auf meine Schultern.  
Das Gerücht, dass der Orden des Phönix einen Todesser beim Kampf getötet hatte, wurde in die Welt gesetzt, eine verbrannte, namenlose Leiche wurde dem Ministerium vorgelegt und mein Wort, in Verbindung mit den chaotischen Zeiten ließen keinen daran zweifeln, dass es sich um Regulus Black handelte.

Doch Regulus wusste nicht, welch umfangreichen Wirkungskreis Voldemorts Machenschaften mittlerweile wirklich hatten.

Riddle sorgte dafür, dass Malfoy ihm treu ergeben wurde. Er setzte in dem Augenblick Lucius größter Schwäche zuerst Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius Vater, gegen ihn ein, der Lucius zu einer Heirat mit Narcissa Black drängte, die sich wiederum rührend um Lucius kümmerte.

Narcissa versprach ihm das Blaue vom Himmel herunter!

Lucius müsste sich nicht wirklich mit ihr einlassen, die Heirat sei zu beiderlei Vorteil, sie versprach ihm Liebe und akzeptierte, vermeintlich, seine Ablehnung.  
Sie bot ihm Freundschaft an ohne jegliche Verpflichtungen ihr gegenüber und sagte, dass sie es nur gut mit ihm meine.

Der Druck seines Vaters, die Versprechungen von Narcissa und der Verlust von Regulus zeigten ihre Wirkung.

Lucius Malfoy heiratete Narcissa Black.

Voldemort, seinen treuen Dienern Abraxas Malfoy, Narcissa Black und ihrer Familie war trotz allem die Sicherheit zu gering, sie schmiedeten einen erbarmungslosen Plan:

Der dunkle Lord nahm aus den Vorräten des Tränkemeisters eine benebelnde Droge, die auch zu Verhörzwecken verwendet wurde, sowie eine kleine Einheit Vielsafttrank, den Severus stets auf Lager hatte.

Severus wusste nicht, was damit geschehen sollte, selbst wenn, er hätte keine Zeit mehr gehabt Lucius zu warnen.

Einen Fruchtbarkeitstrank besorgte sich Narcissa selbst von den Spezialisten der Geburts- und Kinderabteilung im St. Mungos, nach einer großzügigen Spende händigte die Chefheilerin ihr selbstverständlich freudig den besten Fruchtbarkeitstrank aus und wünschte ihr viel Glück.

Vermutlich kann sich jeder vorstellen, was weiterhin geschah.

Die Hauselfen mischten Lucius, am selben Abend noch, die Drogen ins Essen, Narcissa nahm den Fruchtbarkeitstrank ein und erschien durch den Vielsafttrank in der Gestalt von Regulus.

Ein Haar von ihm war leicht aufzutreiben, Lucius bewahrte sämtliche persönliche Besitztümer von Regulus auf und hütete sie wie seinen Augapfel.

Lucius wusste, es konnte nicht wahr sein, doch die Drogen benebelten seinen Geist, die Hoffnung und die Sehnsucht taten ihr Übriges.  
Für ein paar Minuten hatte Lucius Regulus vor Augen - tief im Inneren ahnte er, dass es Trugbild war, doch auch als Regulus sich vor seinen Augen in Narcissa verwandelte - das Bild in seinem Geiste blieb.  
In dieser Nacht war Narcissa sein verlorengeglaubter Geliebter.

Am nächsten Tag stellte Lucius Narcissa zur Rede die ihm weinend vorlog, dass es nur zu seinem Besten wäre, dass sie einen Stammhalter brauchten um seinen Vater zufrieden zu stellen und dass Sie sich immer ein Kind gewünscht hatte.

Natürlich glaubte er ihr, verzieh Ihr sofort und freute sich sogar auf das gemeinsame Baby.

Der Tag der Wendung kam.

Narcissa war im sechsten Monat schwanger, Lucius kam von einem Auftrag Voldemorts zurück und war nah an einem Zusammenbruch, als er bemerkte, dass sämtliche Sachen von Regulus verschwunden waren.

Er stellte sie zur Rede, sie jedoch behauptete nicht zu wissen, wo die Sachen seien.

Nach stundenlanger Suche gab Lucius auf, er war völlig aufgelöst, als Narcissa zu ihm kam, seine Verfassung ignorierte und lediglich fragte, ob er den Auftrag des dunklen Lords erfüllt hätte.

Er bejahte und gestand ihr im gleichen Atemzug, dass er aussteigen wollte, dass er das Dasein als Todesser leid war und nie zum Mörder werden wollte, dass er niemals an den dunklen Lord, dessen Vorstellungen und Parolen geglaubt hatte und dass sich jetzt, da sein Vater Abraxas endlich den in der tiefsten Hölle schmorte, einiges ändern würde.

Er, Lucius, wurde Vater! Es war an der Zeit, Prioritäten zu setzen, seine oberste Priorität, das einzig Wichtige in seinem Leben, würde sein Baby sein.

Lucius machte einen Fehler, er rechnete nicht mit dem Hass seiner zurückgewiesenen Frau.

An diesem Tag zeigte Narcissa ihr wahres Gesicht.  
Sie wurde rasend und warf ihm in ihrer Wut die gesamte, schmerzhafte Wahrheit, von der Lucius bis dato noch nichts wusste, an den Kopf.

Regulus war in die Ungnade des dunklen Lords gefallen, wenn ihn nicht der Orden des Phönix erwischt hätte, so wäre es gekommen, dass Voldemort selbst sich seiner angenommen und ihn bestraft hätte.  
Ein grausamer, qualvoller Tod wäre ihm sicher gewesen.

Nachdem Narcissa Lucius anschrie, dass sie Regulus Sachen verbrannt hatte, fing sie hysterisch an zu lachen.

Ihre Versprechen waren eine Farce, geplant von ihrer Familie, seinem Vater Abraxas und dem dunklen Lord persönlich.

Sie würde ihn nicht lieben, nicht einmal mögen, sie verachtete ihn sogar und das Baby sei ihre Sicherheit.

Sollte Lucius einen Fehler begehen, würde Narcissa persönlich das Kind töten.

Sie hatte ihn nur auf den Befehl des dunklen Lords geheiratet, seine körperliche Nähe war ihr ein Graus, seine Anwesenheit schier unerträglich für sie, doch aus Ergebenheit gegenüber Voldemort hatte sie alles über sich ergehen lassen, um ihm ihre Treue zu beweisen und in der Gunst des dunklen Lords zu steigen.

Lucius war klar, dass Narcissa die Wahrheit sprach.  
Er wusste, dass es keine leeren Drohungen war.

Dies war der Tag, an dem Lucius Malfoy seine Entscheidung traf.

Als Narcissa ihre geplanten Reise nach Frankreich, zu ihrer Schwester Bellatrix und deren Mann Rudolphus Lestrange, antrat, sah er seine Chance gekommen.

Er wusste, dass ich regelmäßig am ersten Samstag des Monats meinen Bruder Aberforth im Eberkopf besuchte, dort war es, wo er mich aufsuchte.

Ich war skeptisch als neben mir eine vermummte Gestalt auftauchte, sich als Lucius Malfoy identifizierte und allein mit mir sprechen wollte.

Mir war bekannt, dass er in den Diensten des dunklen Lords stand.  
Ich fragte ihn, warum ich ihm vertrauen sollte, wie ich mir sicher sein konnte, dass es keine Falle war und er geschickt wurde um mich zu töten.

Was er sagte, brannte sich in mein Herz.

_„Ich werde Vater, Professor Dumbledore, ich kann nicht zulassen, dass der dunkle Lord irgendwann mein Kind zu dem macht, was ich bin, was ich nie sein wollte."  
_  
Wir zogen uns in ein Hinterzimmer zurück, versiegelten den Raum mit allen schützenden Zaubersprüchen, die uns bekannt waren, um dafür zu sorgen, dass niemand von unserem Gespräch erfuhr.  
Die Sicherheit von Lucius und seinem ungeborenen Kind hatte höchste Priorität.

Die erste Frage war, ob ich Regulus auf dem Gewissen hatte, ich sagte ihm die Wahrheit:  
Keiner vom Orden des Phönix trug die Schuld an seinem Tod.

Er glaubte mir, zu meiner Überraschung stellte er keine weiteren Fragen zu den damaligen Vorfällen.  
Vermutlich saß der Schmerz zu tief oder er hatte Angst, etwas zu erfahren, was das Bild, welches er von Regulus im Herzen trug, zerstören könnte.

Ich ließ ihn reden, Stunde um Stunde, erst zögerlich dann offener, schlussendlich voller Emotionen legte er mir sein gesamtes Leben dar.

Er fluchte, schrie und weinte sich an meiner Schulter aus.

Bestürzung wäre eine Untertreibung für das, was ich fühlte.

Dieser junge Mann vor mir musste Grausamkeiten ertragen, an denen jeder andere zerbrochen wäre.  
Er war von seinem Vater, seiner Frau - vielleicht auch, weil es alle von ihm erwarteten, sogar ich - gezwungen worden Dinge zu tun, für die er sich selbst zu tiefst verabscheute.

Nun, da es einen Lichtblick in seinem Leben gab, den man ihm drohte wegzunehmen, fing er an zu verstehen, dass man für seine Freiheit kämpfen musste.  
Sich selbst hatte er bereits aufgegeben, doch er war bereit für sein Kind durch die Hölle zu gehen, wenn es sein musste würde er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken sein Leben geben.

Lucius bot mir an, alles mit eigenen Augen zu sehen und öffnete mir seinen Geist, allein dieses Angebot hatte mir gereicht um mir zweifellos sicher zu sein, dass es Lucius völliger Ernst war, doch er bestand darauf, dass ich in seinen Geist eindrang, so gab ich seinem Wunsch nach.

Ich selbst glaubte an dem Gesehenen zu zerbrechen.  
Nicht die grausamen Bilder, die unmenschlichen Taten, sondern seine Gefühle bei jedem Mord, jeder Folterung und jeder Bestrafung durch seinen Herren, waren das, was mich an den Rand der Verzweiflung trieb.

Waren es zu Schulzeiten noch die Liebe zu Regulus und den starken, freundschaftlichen Gefühlen für den Außenseiter Severus, so spürte ich nur noch Hoffnungslosigkeit, kalten Hass, tiefe Abscheu und Verachtung.

Ich fühlte aufrichtige Trauer um jeden einzelnen Toten und verstand plötzlich etwas Unfassbares:  
Keine Freude oder Lust am Morden trieb ihn dazu den Avada Kedavra zu benutzen.  
Es war Mitleid mit den grausam entstellten Opfern.  
Lucius wollte sie nicht leiden lassen, sondern erlöste sie mit der einzigen Möglichkeit, die ihm gegeben war.

Das Wissen, dass Regulus dagegen wäre, ihren Jüngsten allein zu lassen, der starke Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber Severus hatte ihn in der Zeit, nach dem Verlust seiner Liebe, am Leben erhalten.

Ich schwor mir Lucius nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen zu helfen, wir fingen an Pläne zu schmieden und ich hämmerte ihm ein, dass er am Leben bleiben musste, um seinem Kind beizustehen, dass sich keinen noch so kleinen Fehler erlauben durfte und dass er, auch wenn es ihm widerstrebte, ein vorbildlicher Todesser werden musste.

Er verstand es, in der folgenden Zeit wurde er zu jenem Lucius Malfoy wie ihn die meisten Magier heute kennen:

Der kalte und grausame Todesser, par exellence.

Für mich jedoch war Lucius Malfoy ein liebender Vater, der alles für seinen Sohn tun würde.

Ich erkannte, dass dies nie der Weg war, den Lucius, Regulus und Severus gehen wollten.  
Doch sie hatten keine andere Wahl.

Lucius und Regulus Eltern alles in die Wege geleitete, den Lebensweg für ihre Kinder bereits vorgezeichnet und sie so zu einem Leben als Voldemorts Sklaven verdammt.  
Sie würden nach ihrem Schulabschluss sofort in den Kreis der Todesser aufgenommen werden.  
Ob sie das wollten, hatte die beiden keiner gefragt.  
Sie mussten sich dem fügen.  
Regulus tat alles, was seine Eltern von ihm verlangten, um seinen jügeren Bruder aus dem Schussfeld fern zu halten und damit sie weiterhin seine Beziehung zu Lucius akzeptierten.

Bei Lucius war es ähnlich, er tat nichts, was seine Eltern hätte verärgern können, zu sehr hing er an Regulus, zu groß war die Angst seinen Freund zu verlieren.

Nur deswegen wollte Severus dazugehören.  
Er wollte seine beiden einzigen Freunde nicht verlieren und folgte ihnen in den Kreis der Todesser.  
Er wusste, dass es falsch war, alle drei wussten es, Regulus und Lucius versuchten sogar Severus noch davon abhalten sich den Todessern anzuschließen, doch der junge Slytherin stellte auf stur: er würde bei ihnen bleiben, komme was wolle.

Slytherin. Hier wirst du wahre Freunde finden.

Schon zwei der drei Slytherins, die ich nur als kalte, abweisende Schüler in Erinnerung hatte, überraschten mich durch ihre Courage und der dritte ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

Am Abend der Prophezeiung belauschte der junge Severus Snape das Gespräch zwischen mir und Sybill Trewlaney im Hinterzimmer des Eberkopfs. Durch einen unglücklichen Zufall, muss ich sagen, denn unter normalen Umständen hätte Severus nichts anderem als einem einfachen Vorstellungsgespräch gelauscht, doch so kam es, dass er gerade die Prophezeiung über Tom und Harry zu Ohren bekam.

Severus war nicht dumm, er konnte sich ausmalen, dass nur das Baby der Longbottoms oder der junge Potter gemeint sein konnten.  
Wenn Voldemort davon erfuhr, würde er seine Todesser ausschicken, um die Kinder und deren Eltern töten zu lassen.

Er konnte James Potter nicht leiden, dennoch hatte er ein Gewissen und zudem eine Lebensschuld gegenüber James, auch dass er Lilly Evans in Schulzeiten als ?Schlammblut' betitelt hatte, war nicht weil er das Mädchen oder Muggelgeborene hasste.  
Er mochte keine Muggel, dennoch war er selbst ein Halbblut, es war vielmehr Gruppenzwang und Selbstschutz denn einige ältere, reinblütigen Slytherins sympathisierten damals bereits mit Riddles Ansichten und waren nicht bereit, einen 'Blutsverräter' in ihren Reihen zu dulden.

Auch gegen das Aurorenpaar Longbottom hegte Severus keine Abneigung, sie waren für ihre Fairness und ihre Abneigung gegenüber unbegründeter Gewaltübergriffe gegen vermeintliche Todesesser bekannt, auch in ihrer Schulzeit hatten sie sich stets freundlich gegenüber den drei Slytherins verhalten.

Severus wusste keinen Ausweg, doch er wusste, dass es einen Menschen gab, mit dem er darüber sprechen konnte, einer, der ihn niemals an den dunklen Lord verraten würde: Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius reagierte sofort, er brachte den Paten seines Sohnes auf direktem Wege zu mir.

Severus begriff nicht, was vor sich ging als Lucius ihn, in das selbe Hinterzimmer des 'Eberkopfs', schleifte, in dem Malfoy selbst vor über einem Jahr entschloss sich gegen den dunklen Lord zu stellen.

Als ich das Zimmer betrat, verstand Severus.

In wenigen Sekunden erfasste Snape alles:

Lucius würde sich nie mit den Mördern von Regulus zusammenschließen, das hieß, dass nicht der Orden des Phönix die Schuld am Tod seines Freundes trug, sondern nur der dunkle Lord selbst dafür verantwortlich sein konnte.

Lucius war übergelaufen, er hatte Mut bewiesen und Verantwortung übernommen, als er für seine Fehler einstand. Er war nicht der grausame, kalte Mann geworden, der er vorgab zu sein.

Lucius bot ihm die Hilfe und Unterstützung an, die er selbst erfahren hatte, er vertraute ihm sein Leben an und gab ihm diese Chance, weil er an Severus glaubte.

Lucius passte immer noch auf Severus auf, sorgte sich um ihn und gab ihm allen Schutz, den er geben konnte.

Ich hatte einen Tobsuchtsanfall erwartet, doch dass Snape in Tränen ausbrechen würde, sich an Malfoy klammerte überstieg meinen Horizont.

Lucius Geste wies mich an, draußen zu warten bis sich Severus beruhigt hatte.  
Ich besah mir den kränklich aussehenden Tränkemeister von der Seite und fragte mich, was noch für Überraschungen auf mich warten würden.

Erst der unnahbare, ältere Black-Erbe, der mit einer unbekannten bläulich schimmernden Kugel in mein Arbeitszimmer platze und stockernst verkündete, dass dies die ultimative Waffe des dunklen Lords sei und dass er, Regulus Black, jetzt sofort sterben müsste.

Dann der kalte, berechnende Malfoy-Spross, angetrieben durch die Sorge um sein Kind, entschlossen sein Leben einzusetzen, um Voldemort zur Strecke zu bringen, mir außerdem anbot in seinen Geist eindringen zu dürfen und künftig für mich in den Kreisen der Todesser spionierte.

Und nun der emotionslose, gehässige Tränkemeister, der sich an der Schulter von Malfoy die Seele aus dem Leib heulte.

Aberforth sah meinen Gesichtsausdruck, mein ungläubiges Kopfschütteln, und dass ich etwas blass um die Nase war.

Er brachte einen Baldriantee, genau das, was ich in diesem Moment brauchte.

Nicht einmal Tom Marvolo Riddle persönlich, tanzend in einem Bastenröckchen, konnte mich in diesem Moment noch schocken.

Nach einer geschlagenen Stunde öffnete sich die Türe, ich betrat den Raum und sah direkt in die verweinten, aber entschlossenen, nachtschwarzen Augen des Tränkemeisters.

Lucius stand hinter ihm und bedeutete mir, mich zu setzen, ich tat wie mir geheißen, orderte aber vorher noch eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und zwei Gläser, sowie einen weiteren Baldriantee für mich.

Es lief ähnlich ab wie bei dem Gespräch mit Lucius, Severus erzählte mir alles und bot mir ebenfalls an in seinen Geist einzudringen.

Das, was er erdulden musste, war so grausam, dass ich die ersten Minuten kein Wort an die beiden Slytherins richten konnte.  
Stumme Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg und zeugten von einem Leben wie ich es keinem jemals wünschte.

Ich sah Severus als kleinen Jungen, wie er Jahr um Jahr die Misshandlung seiner Mutter mit Ansehen musste und selbst auf brutalste Weise von seinem eigenen Vater verprügelt wurde.

Wie konnte ein Mensch derart grausam sein und einen dreijährigen Jungen windelweich schlagen, weil er ein Glas Wasser umgeworfen hatte?

Severus hatte keine Freunde in der Nachbarschaft, er war groß, hager und bedenklich unterernährt.  
Sein Vater strafte Severus allein für seine Anwesenheit und prügelte ihn fast jeden Abend ins Bett.  
Abendessen kannte Severus nicht, nur mittags, wenn sein Vater noch in der Arbeit war, kochte seine Mutter für ihn, nur für ihn.

Schon als Kind scheute Severus sich vor fremden Menschen und fasste nur sehr schwer Vertrauen. Er war ein Einzelgänger und den Hänseleien der anderen Kinder ausgesetzt, sie zogen über sein Aussehen, vor allem seine Nase und seine verschlossene Art, her, sodass er sich immer mehr in sich zurückzog.

Eileen Prince kümmerte sich rührend um ihren Sohn.  
Ich erinnerte mich, dass sie stets gute Noten in Zaubertränken und Kräuterkunde schrieb, einen guten Abschluss hatte und eigentlich Tränkemeisterin werden wollte.

Bevor sie Tobias Snape kennen lernte.

Sie wurde sehr jung von dem Muggel schwanger, heiratete ihn und wurde deshalb von ihrer reinblütigen Familie verstoßen, dadurch brach jeglicher Kontakt zur magischen Welt ab.

Severus ging oft mit seiner Mutter spazieren, sie zeigte ihrem Sohn die verschiedensten Pflanzen, erzählte ihm, was sie für Eigenschaften besaßen und für welche Tränke sie verwendet werden konnte.

Manchmal las sie ihm aus Büchern Muggelmärchen vor, nach und nach brachte sie Severus bei zu lesen, mit der Zeit las er ihr vor, später saß er meistens mit einem magischen Buch, die seine Mutter stets im Keller versteckte, ruhig auf der Couch im dem kleinen, schäbigen Wohnzimmers und lernte für sich.

Sie spielte mit Severus, erzählte ihm von der magischen Welt und gab ihm so viel Zuwendung und Liebe, wie es sich ein Kind wünschen konnte.

Doch dann kam der Tag, der den jungen Magier für immer verändern sollte, eine grausame Tat, die mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

An jenem Tag, an dem der Brief mit der Einschulungsbescheinigung aus Hogwarts kam, stritten sich Severus Eltern, sein Vater schrie, dass er keinen Freak als Sohn wollte.  
Tobias Snape nahm eine schwere Eisenstange aus seiner Werkzeugkiste, um auf den Jungen los zu gehen, Eileen stellte sich dazwischen - und starb für ihren Sohn.

Der kleine Severus musste mit ansehen wie seine Mutter von seinem rasenden Vater tot geprügelt wurde, nicht einmal der erste Schlag mit der blutbeschmierten Eisenstange konnte ihn aus seiner Lethargie holen, schon beim zweiten Schlag ging der Junge zu Boden und versank in der Dunkelheit.

Die Nachbarin hatte anscheinend das Geschrei gehört. Von Eileen, Severus Mutter, wusste sie, dass Tobias, ihr Mann, gewalttätig war.

Sie waren Freundinnen und die Nachbarin machte sich Sorgen, so schlimm war es selten gewesen, deshalb rief sie die Auroren, die bei den Muggeln 'Polizei' genannt werden.

Severus rettete diese Sorge das Leben, für seine Mutter kam jede Hilfe zu spät.

Der junge Snape wachte in einem Muggel-Krankenhaus auf.  
Er erinnerte sich an das, was passiert war und weigerte sich zu sprechen oder zu essen.  
Die Polizei verhörte ihn, zumindest versuchten sie es, doch bekamen sie keine Antwort von dem seltsamen kleinen Jungen.

Tobias Snape wurde blutverschmiert, noch mit dem Mordwerkzeug auf den Jungen einprügelnd, verhaftet. Severus Aussage war nicht nötig, um ihn für den Rest seines Lebens ins Gefängnis zu sperren.

Die Polizisten, Ärzte und Schwestern wussten, dass Severus junge Seele einen bleibenden Schaden davon getragen haben musste.  
Die Muggel hatten Mitleid mit dem Jungen, sie versuchten mit ihm zu sprechen, dennoch schaffte es keiner, waren die Versuche noch so verzweifelt, Severus Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

In all der Zeit im Krankenhaus sprach er kein Wort.

Severus wurde auf die Kinderstation verlegt, er trug immer noch schwere Verletzungen, sein Körper war übersäht mit Zeugnissen des grausamen Geschehens und solange bis man sich nicht darüber im Klaren war, was nun mit ihm passieren sollte, war er im Krankenhaus gut aufgehoben.

Am Tag seiner geplanten Einschulung kam ein Ministeriumsbeamter in das Muggel-Krankenhaus, er gab Severus einen Koffer mit seinen spärlichen Besitztümern, drückte dem Arzt einige Dokumente in die Hand und nahm den Jungen mit sich, um ihn bei Kings Cross wieder abzusetzen, von wo aus er nach Hogwarts gebracht werden sollte.

Verloren stand der kleine, verängstige Junge in einer Ecke, der Hogwarts-Express war drauf und dran abzufahren und Severus drohte den Zug zu verpassen.  
Im letzten Moment kamen zwei ältere Jungen auf ihn zu, ein dunkelhaariger mit grau/blauen Augen und ein hellblonder Junge, beide trugen das Hoheitszeichen der Schlange.

Die jungen Männer lachten und unterhielten sich ausgelassen, als sie an Severus vorbeigingen, doch sie stoppten im selben Moment, als sie ihn sahen.

„Hey, hey, du verpasst den Zug!"

Der Blonde sprach ihn als Erster an.  
Severus fürchtete sich, ließ seinen Koffer fallen und drückte sich zitternd an die Wand.

Der Blonde erschrak über diese Reaktion und der Dunkelhaarige ging in die Hocke um dem fremden Kind in die Augen sehen zu können.  
„Hallo, mein Name ist Regulus Black, das ist Lucius Malfoy. Bist du neu?"

Severus hatte viel zu viel Angst um zu antworten.  
Der Dunkelhaarige, der sich als Regulus Black vorgestellt hatte, runzelte die Stirn und sagte an den Blonden, Lucius Malfoy, gewandt, dass der scheue Junge etwa so alt sein musste wie sein kleiner Bruder und dass sie ihn hier nicht stehen lassen konnten.

Daraufhin ging auch der Blonde in die Hocke und sah Severus in die Augen.  
„Du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten, wir tun dir nichts."

Severus kindlicher Instinkt sagte ihm, dass die beiden ihm nichts Böses wollten.  
Zum ersten Mal seit dem Mord an seiner Mutter erklang seine leise, krächzende Stimme.  
„Severus Snape."

Die beiden Jungen fingen an zu lächeln.  
Lucius sagte Severus, dass der Zug nach Hogwarts fahren würde und dass sie auch dahin müssten, doch der Junge weigerte sich weiterhin einzusteigen.

Der kleine Junge hatte zu viel Angst, was die beiden Älteren auch deutlich sehen konnten.

Die Slytherins sahen sich an und trafen, in dem Wissen, dass es für sie Konsequenzen nachziehen könnte, aber auch die Rettung des kleinen, verschreckten Jungen bedeuten konnte, eine Entscheidung.

„Hör zu", sagte der Lucius, „wir passen im Zug auf dich auf, versprochen."

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", flüsterte Regulus ihm zu, „wir sind da, okay?"

Severus sah sie durchdringend an, die beiden Slytherins beobachteten fasziniert den Kampf in den intelligent und traurig wirkenden, dunkle Augen.

Der Junge traf eine Entscheidung und nickte den beiden Älteren schüchtern zu.

Regulus nahm Severus den schweren Koffer ab, flankiert von Lucius Malfoy und Regulus Black betrat der abgemagerte, unbekannte Schüler den Hogwarts-Express auf den Weg in eine unbekannte Zukunft.

So fügte sich also das Puzzle zusammen, vor über einem Jahr beobachtete ich die selbe Szene in Lucius Erinnerung.

Severus saß allein mit Lucius und Regulus in einem Abteil, die beiden hatten dafür gesorgt, dass niemand sie stören würde.  
Severus wusste nicht, dass er mit den beiden Erben der einflussreichsten Magierfamilien Englands in einem Abteil saß.  
Er hatte sich in eine Ecke gekauert und starrte stumm aus dem Fenster, die beiden Slytherins waren ratlos, da der Junge jedes Gespräch vermied und vehement verneinte ein Zauberer zu sein.

Er hatte keine Robe, keinen Zauberstab, nicht einmal Schulbücher!

Regulus fasste sich ein Herz, er öffnete seinen Koffer und zog eine Robe heraus, die er auf die passende Größe verkleinerte.

Der junge Black stupste Severus an, unnatürlich stark zuckte dieser, bei der kurzen Berührung, zusammen.  
Die beiden Slytherins sahen, dass einen kurzen Moment Schmerz in den Augen des Jüngsten flackerte.

Lucius und Regulus sahen sich an, die beiden verstanden sich blind und jeder konnte sich vorstellen, dass auch der andere den selben, grausamen Verdacht geschöpft hatte.

Der junge sah Regulus mit großen Augen fragend an.  
„Hier, das ist eine Zaubererrobe Severus, die müsste dir passen. Ich schenk sie dir, komm schon, tu mir den Gefallen und zieh sie an."

Regulus lächelte dem Neuen aufmunternd zu, irgendwie mochte er den dünnen Jungen und irgendwas sagte ihm, dass er Aufmerksamkeit und Wohlwollen brauchte.

„Komm schon Severus", mischte sich auch Lucius lächelnd ein, „bestimmt passt sie dir wunderbar."

Zögerlich griff Angesprochner nach der Robe, der Stoff war weich und kühl, noch nie hatte er einen ähnlich edles Textil in seiner Hand gehalten.

Severus fing an, seinen abgetragenen Pullover abzulegen, kurz sah man einen Teil von seinem Bauch.  
Lucius zog scharf die Luft ein, doch ein mahnender Blick von Regulus sagte ihm, dass er sich nichts anmerken lassen durfte.

Blanker Hohn es als Bauch zu bezeichnen, jede Rippe zeichnete sich deutlich ab, die blasse Haut war verfärbt und zeugte von Hämatomen, die ihm vor nicht allzu langer Zeit zugefügt wurden.

Als Severus sein T-Shirt auszog wurde das ganze Maß an Grausamkeit sichtbar.  
Man sah immer noch die Abdrücke, welche die Eisenstange hinterlassen hatte, sowohl am Rücken als auch über die Brust zogen sich Hämatome, die übersäht waren von Hausrissen und Kratzern, an den Armen waren deutliche Abdrücke zweier großer Hände zu sehen und auch am Hals waren stark ausgeprägte Würgemale zu erkennen.

Lucius war zu keiner Reaktion fähig, er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf während Regulus Tränen in die Augen schossen.

Der Black-Erbe wusste, dass auch Sirius manchmal von seinem Vater oder seiner Mutter Schläge bezog. Auch er hatte schon des öfteren eine Tracht Prügel bekommen, doch so etwas Grausames und Brutales hatte er noch nie im Leben gesehen.

Beide verstanden, warum sich der dünne Junge so vor ihnen gefürchtet hatte.  
Es konnte nicht lang her sein, dass er derart brutal misshandelt wurde, sie sahen sich an, mit dem selben Gedanken:  
Egal, wer dieser Junge war, egal was er getan hatte, nichts rechtfertigte eine Behandlung, die solche Male auf dem Körper hinterließ!

Er brauchte Hilfe, er brauchte Schutz und Fürsorge, er brauchte Freunde.

Der Erbe der Malfoys und der älteste der Black-Geschwister trafen eine spontane Entscheidung. Sie entschlossen sich Severus Snape anzunehmen, seine Freunde zu werden, sich um ihn zu kümmern und ihn niemals im Stich zu lassen.

Die beiden wussten noch nicht, was wirklich geschehen war, aber sie freuten sich, als der Hut ihn nach Slytherin schickte, denn so konnten sie weiterhin auf ihren 'Kleinen' aufpassen und sich um ihn kümmern.

Als Regulus Severus ein Jahr später an seinem Geburtstag ein Denkarium schenkte, entschied Severus, dass seine beiden Freunde die ganze grausame Wahrheit erfahren sollten.

Severus nutze das Geburtstagsgeschenk, das Erste, das er je bekommen hatte, um seinen beiden Freunden zu zeigen, dass er ihnen vertraute und dass er ihnen unvorstellbar dankbar war. Denn sie hatten sich um ihn gekümmert, in einer Zeit, in der er, ohne sie, vermutlich gestorben wäre.

Die enge Bindung zwischen den drei Slytherin war stärker als alles, was ich bisher erlebt hatte.  
Weder Voldemort, noch Narcissa, nicht einmal Sirius Hänseleien - vermutlich ein Produkt seiner Eifersucht auf Severus, welcher von Regulus so behandelt wurde, wie Sirius es sich immer für sich gewünscht hatte - konnten dieses Band brechen.

Regulus Tod schweißte die beiden Übrigen noch enger zusammen.

Merlin weiß, dass ich kein rachsüchtiger Mensch bin und Morde, egal aus welchem Grund, verabscheute.

Dessen ungeachtet fühlte ich kein Mitleid, als ich in Severus Erinnerungen sah wie er, bei seiner Initiationszeremonie, seinen Vater Tobias vor Voldemorts Augen folterte und, durch einen Avada Kedavra, ermordete.

Auch der junge Snape hatte viele grausame Taten vollbracht, gefoltert und gemordet, doch wie bei Malfoy spürte ich keine Genugtuung, keine Freude oder Lust am Morden und Foltern, nicht einmal als er seinen verhassten Vater umbrachte.

Ich spürte Selbsthass, Schuldgefühle, Verachtung gegenüber sich selbst und den dunklen Lord und vor allem Trauer und Mitleid.

Schluchzend und stockend erzählte Severus mir von dem Vorfall im 'Eberkopf', von seiner Schlussfolgerung, der ich leider nur zustimmen konnte und dass er nun nicht wusste was er nun tun sollte.  
Der junge Tränkemeister war völlig verzweifelt.

So kam es, dass sich auch der dritte, und letzte der Gruppe, mir anvertraute.

Ich hatte mir geschworen, keinen der drei je zu enttäuschen, hätte ich eingegriffen, als es mir noch möglich gewesen war, in der Schulzeit der drei, hätte ich ihnen vielleicht viel Leid ersparen können. Doch ich war blind, schlimmer noch, ich hatte alle drei durch mein Verhalten nach dem Vorfall mit Sirius, James und Remus derart enttäuscht, dass sie sich erst an mich wandten als es fast zu spät war.

Ich überlegte mir, ob es anders gekommen wäre, hätte ich damals zu Severus Gunsten entschieden.  
Eine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf schrie, dass ich nicht unschuldig an dem Lauf der Dinge war, doch kein Selbstvorwurf, keine Reue würde heute noch etwas daran ändern können.

Und Trotzdem...

Wir fingen an die Zukunft zu besprechen, meine beiden ehemaligen Schüler würden sich jetzt im Kreis der Todesser nach nützlichen Informationen umhören und mir zukommen lassen, sodass sich der Orden des Phönix auf eventuelle Angriffe vorbereiten konnte.  
Sie würden versuchen, so viele Anschläge wie möglich zu manipulieren, jedoch kam ihre Sicherheit für mich an erster Stelle.

Ich schlug vor, Severus die Stelle als Zaubertränkelehrer in Hogwarts zu vermitteln, da ich wusste, dass Horace Slughorn vorhatte, das Land zu verlassen. Er fürchtete einen Angriff auf Hogwarts und Horace war niemand, der sich durch besondere Tapferkeit auszeichnete.

Lucius war hellauf begeistert. Severus hätte einen Job, stünde unter meinem Schutz und, sollte es wirklich zum Sturz des dunklen Lords kommen, könnte ich mich für ihn einsetzen.

Auf meine Frage hin, was mit ihm geschehen würde, antwortete er nur grinsend: „Geld & Beziehungen."

Ich wusste, was er meinte: Wenn etwas käuflich war, dann das Ministerium.

Doch es kam alles anders.  
Natürlich informierte ich Alice und Frank Longbottom sowie James und Lily Potter über die Prophezeiung.  
Potters Familie ging, nach dem Anschlag auf die Longbottoms, auf Nummer sicher und benannten einen Geheimniswahrer.

Keiner damals ahnte, dass James und Lily sich nicht für Sirius entschieden hatten, sondern für Peter Pettigrew - den Verräter.

Pettigrew informierte seinen Herrn über die Prophezeiung, dieser rief Snape zu sich und folterte ihn erbarmungslos.

Severus hielt stand, erst das Veritaserum brach sein Schweigen und, Merlin sei Dank, nannte er wahrheitsgemäß 'die Lebensschuld' als Grund für sein Schweigen.

Severus Snape war dafür bekannt, die alten Grundsätze Slytherins, von Ehre und Stolz, zu befolgen, vielleicht rette ihm dies das Leben.

Der Rest ist soweit bekannt, bereits eine Woche später am 31.10.1981 drang Voldemort in das Haus der Potters ein, ermordete zuerst James, um anschließend Lily und Harry zu töten.

Der dunkle Lord hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Lilys Liebe zu ihrem Kind stärker war als sein Todesfluch.

Lily gab ihr Leben um Harry zu schützen, der Zauber wurde auf Voldemort zurückgeworfen und Harry wurde von ihm gezeichnet - wie Trewlaney es prophezeit hatte.

Ich glaubte nie, dass der dunkle Lord geschlagen war.  
Das dunkle Mal war zwar verblasst, aber nicht verschwunden und der zweite Teil der Prophezeiung würde vermutlich irgendwann zur grausamen Realität werden.  
Bei allen Göttern, ich wünschte es wäre anders, doch Harry war derjenige, der sich ihm irgendwann auf einen Kampf um Leben und Tod stellen musste. Doch ich wusste noch etwas:  
Harry würde nicht allein in den Kampf ziehen müssen, er hatte mehr Verbündete als er selbst ahnte.

Bei all den traurigen Gedanken musste ich doch schmunzeln, als ich daran dachte, wie Serena und Severus umeinander herum schlichen.  
Es war ein Wunder, dass diese beiden höchst intelligenten Magier nicht sahen, was sich direkt vor Ihrer Nase abspielte.

**Flashback 1991  
**  
Samstag - Hogwarts - Büro von Albus Dumbledore 

„Albus, das ist kein Witz!  
Hör auf mich und such dir einen anderen VgdK Professor!" fauchte Serena aufgebracht.

„Liebes", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen „du hast keinen Grund Quirrell zu misstrauen.  
Er ist ständig nervös, das weiß ich genauso gut wie du, aber das heißt nicht, dass er böse Absichten hat!"

Serena stand auf und lief unruhig in meinem Büro umher, während sie mir förmlich eine Standpauke hielt. „Die hat er aber, Großvater! So glaub mir doch, es kann kein Zufall sein, dass er sich gerade in der Zeit für Gringotts interessiert, in der dort der Stein der Weisen aufbewahrt wird!"

„Serena, du bist zu argwöhnisch.  
Woher sollte er wissen, dass der Stein dort verwahrt wird?"

„Was hat sonst dort gemacht?  
Wollte er sich eine Frau suchen?!"

Ich seufzte laut. Es kam mir fast so vor als würde ich mich nicht mit meiner Enkelin unterhalten, sondern mit meinem dickköpfigen Tränkemeister.  
„Liebes, er hatte bestimmt seine Gründe..."

Sie schnaubte abfällig, dennoch sah ich keinen Grund, die Pferde scheu zu machen, weil der neue Professor, der sowieso als etwas seltsamer Zeitgenosse bekannt war, in der Gegend herum stand und Leute ansah.

Das Mädchen war fast hysterisch, ich würde mich nicht wundern, sollte sie gleich einen Anfall bekommen. Eigentlich erinnerte sie mich in diesem Moment doch mehr an Alastor - ich hoffte, dass ihr Auge nicht gleich anfangen würde zu rotieren, während sie einen Flachmann aus der Robe zog.  
„Also schön, du zwingst mich dazu Großvater.  
Ich fordere eine Verschärfung der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen!"

„Aber Liebes..."

„Nein Großvater, du glaubst mir nicht? Schön!  
Entweder du verschärfst die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen oder ich bleibe dir das ganze Jahr über hier erhalten!"

„Du hast keine Zeit..."

„Dann nehme ich mir die Zeit!" zischte sie ungehalten.

„Du kannst die anderen nicht warten lassen..."

„DAS werden wir ja sehen, Albus!"

Bei Gryffindor, ihre Augen sprachen Bände, sie würde alles liegen und stehen lassen, um in Hogwarts den Stein zu bewachen.  
„Du willst mich erpressen, Serena?"

Ihre Augen blitzten herausfordernd. „Gut erkannt, Großvater."

Meine Enkelin erpresste mich tatsächlich - erfolgreich.  
„Also schön... irgendwelche Wünsche?"

Sie lächelte, nicht triumphierend, sondern erleichtert.  
„Zusätzlich zu äh... ähm..."

„Fluffy?"

Das Mädchen rümpfte die Nase „Albus, wie kann man einen dreiköpfigen Hund Fluffy nennen!?"

„Nun, Hagrid hat einen ... besonderen Bezug zu magischen Kreaturen."

Das Mädchen runzelte noch einmal die Stirn, schüttelte unwillig den Kopf und winkte ab  
„Ist ja auch egal.  
Mir wäre es recht, wenn zusätzlich zu deinen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen jeder Hauslehrer eine Sicherheitsvorkehrung treffen würde, außerdem würde ich selbst gerne etwas zur Sicherheit beitragen."

Ein interessanter Vorschlag, ich hatte schon an etwas ähnliches gedacht.  
„Gut, ich hatte auch schon daran gedacht zusätzliche Vorkehrungen in diese Richtung zu treffen.  
Was stellst du dir unter deinem 'Beitrag' vor?"

„Einen Drachen."

„Einen Drachen!?"

Serena zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht?"

„Weil ein Drache alles andere als unauffällig ist?"

„Aber Fluffy!"

„Immerhin unauffälliger als eine riesige, feuerspeiende Echse!"

„Wie wäre ein Basilisk?"

„Bist du wahnsinnig?!"

„Es wäre effektiv..."

„NEIN!"

„Ein Behemonth? Eine Harpyie? Eine Chimäre? Wie wäre ein Mantikor?"

„Serena! Das hier ist eine Schule! Ich werde meine Kinder sicher nicht in Gefahr bringen, indem ich eine dieser Kreaturen an die Schule hole!"

Das Mädchen rollte mit den Augen. Unfassbar, aber es schien als wären diese Vorschläge tatsächlich ernst gemeint!

„Also schön, Großvater, gib mir etwas Zeit, eventuell fällt dir noch etwas ein das sicher, aber ungefährlich ist, sodass wir uns einigen können."

„Ich werde es mir überlegen, Liebes, auch wenn ich denke, dass es nicht nötig sein wird."  
**  
Flashback Ende**

Damals hätte ich sofort auf sie hören sollen, doch keiner konnte wissen, dass Quirrell der dunkle Lord aus dem Hinterkopf wuchs.

Tatsächlich hatte sie durch ihre Hartnäckigkeit verhindert, dass dieser unglaublich machtvolle Stein in Riddles Hände fiel. In einem langen Gespräch mit Nicolas kamen wir zu dem Schluss, dass die Bedenken, die Serena schon immer hatte, beinahe grausame Realität wurden und es besser war den Stein zu zerstören.

Voldemort lebte, der Beweis war erbracht.

Er würde zurück kehren, doch wir würden so gut wie möglich darauf vorbereitet sein...


	4. Chapter 1 :2: Kaffee am Morgen

**Chapter 1/2: Kaffee am Morgen...  
(Severus POV)  
**  
**1994** - Samstag - Hogwarts - Kerker - Privaträume Severus Snape   
  
Gähnend ließ ich mich in meinem Lieblingssessel nieder - meine Haare noch nass vom Duschen, die Kleidung leicht, weich, leger, aber schwarz, meine morgendliche Tasse schwarzen Kaffees in der Hand - und schlug noch guter Dinge den Tagespropheten auf.

**_Sirius Black wieder auf der Flucht  
_**

_Nein! Nein! NEIN!  
_

Am helllichten Samstagmorgen werde ich es mir nicht antun, etwas über diesen stinkender Köter zu lesen!

Schwungvoll warf ich die Zeitung in den kalten Kamin neben mir, schoss mit meinem Zauberstab einen kleinen Feuerball darauf und sah genüsslich dabei zu, wie das magische Foto von Black auf der Titelseite verbrannte.

_Besser.  
_

Ich nahm mir also die neueste Ausgabe des 'Pharmacopola' zur Hand, verschob meinen Sessel leicht nach links, sodass ich meine Füße auf den zweiten Sessel legen konnte, und nahm dann eine halb sitzende, halb liegende Position ein, indem ich noch ein Stück tiefer rutschte.

_Viel Besser.  
_

Die Zeitung auf meinen Schenkeln liegend, schlug ich die erste Seite auf und verschluckte mich gleich mal an meinem geliebten Kaffee.

**_Verwendung von Neurotoxinen in schmerzlindernden Salben -  
Ein Artikel basierend auf den Theorien von Professor Severus Snape.  
Verfasser: Serena Serpens Shadows_**

Nachdem ich das erste Drittel gelesen hatte, kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass Serena diesen Artikel ganz in meinem Sinne verfasst hatte - die Theorien waren logisch und leicht nachvollziehbar, die Thesen schlüssig und gut durchdacht, auch die vorgeschlagenen Anwendungsgebiete entsprachen denen, die ich angegeben hätte.

Der Schlusssatz war mir, namentlich, gewidmet - ein vermeintlich unscheinbarer Dank.

- **Flashback 1991  
**  
Montag - Hogwarts / Büro von Albus Dumbledore - 1. Prüfungstag  
  
„Tee?", fragte Albus und hielt mir eine Tasse, heißen schwarzen Tee, unter die Nase.

Er wusste genau, ich bevorzugte Kaffee.  
Doch bildete sich der Direktor ein, er müsse auf meine Gesundheit achten, wenn ich es schon nicht tat.

„Danke Direktor", sagte ich höflich.  
Ich wusste, wenn ich Informationen wollte, musste ich dies geschickt anstellen.  
Er setzte sich mir gegenüber, hinter seinem Schreibtisch in den großen, bequemen Ohrensessel und nahm mir sogleich den Wind aus den Segeln.

„Du hast Fragen zu Serena, nicht wahr, mein Junge?"

_Warst du so naiv zu glauben, der alte Kauz wüsste nicht genau, warum du hier bist?  
_

Ich ignorierte die Stimme in meinem Kopf, die mich schallend auslachte, und brachte ein Nicken zustande.

„Du darfst mir ruhig Fragen stellen, Severus, aber ich möchte dich bitten, dass dieses Gespräch, sowie die Informationen, unter uns bleiben. Außerdem solltest du wissen, dass ich einige Frage weder beantworten kann, noch will."

„Ich verstehe", sagte ich knapp und wusste, ich würde auf Granit beißen.

„Ihre Eltern?", begann ich.

„Voldemort. Wie sie sagte."

„Wie kommt es, dass sie seinen Namen nennt?"

„Wie ich hat auch sie die Angewohnheit, die Dinge, in dem Fall Voldemort, beim Namen zu nennen", lächelte er stolz. Verständlich, da sie etwas zu Stande brachte, womit einige meiner Kollegen nach wie vor Schwierigkeiten hatten.

„Sind dir die Namen ihrer Eltern bekannt?"  
Sofort sah ich, dass er zögerte mir zu antworten.

„Ja", begann er und sah mir fest in die Augen. „Du musst verstehen, dass ich dir die Namen nicht nennen werde, zum einen, weil ihr es nicht recht wäre, zum anderen zu ihrem Schutz."

„Zu ihrem Schutz?"

„Voldemort, seine Rückkehr ist möglich und, leider, sehr wahrscheinlich.

Er würde nicht ruhen, bis er sie in seine Gewalt gebracht hätte.  
Sie ist ähnlich, wenn nicht gar schlimmer, gefährdet als der junge  
Potter."

Meine Augen verengten sich kurz, als ich den Namen 'Potter' hörte, aber ich war nicht deswegen hier, außerdem war meine Neugier geweckt.  
Doch Albus bedeutete mir, das Thema ruhen zu lassen und ich hielt mich - vorerst - daran.

„Sie hat es anscheinend sehr eilig die Prüfung abzulegen, die Termine sind eng gesetzt, die Prüfungskriterien verschärft und in dem Ministeriumsbrief ist die Rede von einem 'angestrebten Berufswunsch'."

Ich stand auf und lief aufgebracht in seinem Büro auf und ab.  
Ich wollte endlich Klarheit. „Sie hat acht Fächer gewählt, von vier möglichen Hauptfächern ausgerechnet Zaubertränke als Schwerpunkt angegeben - noch vor Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!  
Albus, erklär mir das!"

Ich hatte meine Stimme erhoben und ich verlangte regelrecht nach einer Bestätigung oder Zerschlagung meiner Theorie.

Albus lächelte nur und fragte: „Hast du denn keine Idee, mein Junge?"

_Also doch - ein Tränkemeister.  
_

Zielstrebig ging ich zu einem Schrank, ähnlich einer kleinen Bar, in dem Albus seinen Feuerwhiskey aufbewahrte, und goss mir wortlos  
ein Glas randvoll ein.

Der Direktor sah mir in aller Ruhe zu und nach dem ersten tiefen Zug beruhigte sich mein erhitztes Gemüt spürbar.

Langsam ging ich zu dem Sessel, der vor dem Schreibtisch des Direktors stand, setzte mich und legte seufzend den Kopf in den Nacken.

Albus durchbrach leise die Stille.  
„Sie kennt alle deine Arbeiten Severus, du bist der Grund warum sie hier ist."

„Ich?"

„Sie... hat mich oft über dich ausgefragt, manchmal über dich als Person, manchmal über deine laufenden Experimente und manchmal hat sie mir die Frage gestellt, ob sie wohl genauso gut werden könnte wie du", er lächelte während ich die aufsteigende Hitze, welche unweigerlich eine Färbung meiner Wangen nach sich gezogen hätte, erbarmungslos versuchte zu unterdrücken.

„Davon hat sie sich nichts anmerken lassen", brummte ich in mein Whiskeyglas und vermied Blickkontakt.  
Albus würde in meinen Augen erkennen können, dass ich fast vor Stolz platzte und mir kamen ihre Worte vom Vortag in den Sinn, in denen sie mir sagte, dass ich einen Groupie hätte, nun war ich mir nicht mehr sicher:

_Meinte sie den Wolf oder sich selbst?   
_

Unwillig vertrieb ich diesen Gedanken, ich war hier um Informationen zu bekommen, nicht um mir über Gesagtes den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

Albus Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken: „Sie hätte auch an einer anderen Schule ihre Prüfung ablegen können, doch sie will unter deinen Kriterien bestehen und nicht bei einem - wie sie sagte 'zweitklassigem Koch', sondern 'bei dem Besten' - und das bist ihrer festen Meinung nach du", seine Augen glitzerten mich vergnügt über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an.

Ich schenkte ihm einen skeptischen Blick und wusste nicht, was ich von der ganzen Sache halten sollte.

„Du wirst überrascht sein, wie gut sie ist. Ihr Mentor hat sie auf Biegen und Brechen geprüft, bevor er sein Einverständnis gab. Wenn er sagt sie ist soweit, dann ist sie so weit."

„Wer ist ihr Mentor?"

„Das... wirst du sehen", lächelte er, „lass dich überraschen."

Albus hatte beschlossen, mich im Dunkeln tappen zu lassen, also stellte ich die einzige Frage, die er mir dazu beantworten würde.

„Wann?"

„Bald. Er wird als Einziger anreisen und dir die Dokumente übergeben."

Er grinste verschmitzt und ich hatte gute Lust, ihm eins seiner Zitronenbonbons ins Gesicht zu werfen.

„Warum hat sie es so eilig, ihre UTZ Prüfung abzulegen?", fragte ich, da mir gerade das keine Ruhe ließ.

„Nun, nächstes Jahr steht bereits ihre Prüfung zum Tränkemeister an."  
Ich sog scharf Luft ein und verschüttete ein wenig von dem goldenen Getränk.

_Unmöglich, sie ist viel zu jung!  
_

Ich selbst hatte mit knappen neunzehn den Titel als der jüngste Tränkemeister, seit fast dreihundert Jahren!

Es schien, als würde er meine Gedanken erraten. „Du hast vor ein paar Jahren eine Aussage gemacht - ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an den Wortlaut - wahre Tränkemeister und was sie von einfachen Tränkebrauern unterscheidet", er rückte seine Brille zurecht und sah mich an, ich überlegte kurz.

„Ein Tränkebrauer versucht von seinem Mentor zu lernen und so gut wie möglich zu werden, ein wahrer Meister versucht ihn zu übertreffen und der Beste zu sein."

Und mir fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Albus!"

„Doch mein Junge, ich wünsche, dass du fair zu ihr bist. Sie hat es nicht verdient noch mehr zu leiden."

Abfällig schnaubte ich.  
Dieses junge Ding wollte einen Krieg mit mir beginnen!  
Albus sprach in Rätseln und da sollte ich ihm auch noch einen Gefallen erweisen?

„Wir werden sehen."

„Severus!"

„Nein, Albus! Deine Informationen sind weniger als spärlich, du solltest mich mittlerweile gut genug kennen!  
Du weißt, dass ich es hasse, uninformiert zu sein!"

Er seufzte.  
Ich wusste, dass ich zwar nicht gewonnen hatte, ein Teilsieg war es aber allemal.

„Ich habe einen Fehler begangen Severus. Ich bitte dich um diesen Gefallen, weil ich nicht möchte, dass ihr Selbstvertrauen noch weiter sinkt."

„Sie möchte ein Tränkemeister werden, Albus, nicht unbedingt ein Beruf, in dem fachliches Misstrauen von großem Nutzen ist."

„Oh, du verstehst mich falsch, sie hat Vertrauen in ihre Künste, es geht um ihre Person."

„Meiner Einschätzung nach scheint sie ein junges, fröhliches..."

Albus schüttelte den Kopf, in seinen Augen sah ich Schmerz und Trauer. „Nein mein Junge, sie ist zwar jung, aber alles andere als fröhlich.

Sie gibt sich an vielen Dingen die Schuld, doch für nichts davon ist sie verantwortlich.

Vor etwas über einem Jahr habe ich einen großen Fehler begangen, ich habe sie verletzt und hätte sie beinahe verloren, seitdem ist sie fast nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen.

Sie ist einsam Severus, so einsam wie ein Mensch nur sein kann."

Es war ihm Ernst, Albus würde mich in solchen Dingen niemals belügen.

„Ihr scheint ein gutes Verhältnis zu haben." sagte ich und nahm noch einen Schluck Whiskey.

„Mittlerweile wieder, doch dieses Band ist zart und kann leicht reißen. Ich habe hart darum kämpfen müssen wieder ein Lächeln von ihr zu sehen, trotzdem ist das kleine Mädchen von einem Augenblick auf den anderen erwachsen geworden. Ihren kindlichen Glauben an das Gute hat sie in diesem Moment verloren."

Ich schwieg betroffen.

Albus sprach von ihr wie von einem Kriegsopfer, aber sie war doch noch ein junges Ding!

„Kann ich etwas tun?"

_Bei Salazar, WAS habe ich da gerade gefragt!?  
_

„Vielleicht, auch wenn du es mir wahrscheinlich nicht glaubst, ihr habt viel gemeinsam."

Skeptisch hob ich eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts dazu.

„Unterhalte dich doch ein wenig mit ihr. Sie ist überaus intelligent und  
ihr habt sicher viele gemeinsame Themen, über die ihr diskutieren könnt.  
Wie ich dir bereits sagte, Severus, sie respektiert dich in einem Maß, das an Bewunderung grenzt."

Verärgert fühlte ich, wie meine Wangen wieder anfingen zu brennen.  
Die meisten hatten Respekt vor mir, weil sie mich fürchteten.  
Meine Kollegen respektierten mich zwar, aber es mangelte ihnen an Akzeptanz.

Jene, die mich akzeptieren und respektierten, konnte ich an einer Hand abzählen.

Meine Entscheidung war gefallen, vielleicht tat ich es Albus zu Liebe, vielleicht wegen meiner Neugier.

Vielleicht nur weil ich wissen wollte, ob sie ebenso einsam war wie ich.

**Flashback Ende**

Für jeden anderen Leser war dieser Satz eine hohle Danksagung, eine reine Höflichkeitsfloskel:

**_An dieser Stelle möchte ich dem, meines Erachtens, Besten danken - Professor Severus Snape.  
_**  
Für jeden anderen Leser, nicht für mich.


	5. Chapter 1 :3: Das liebe Leid

**Disclaimer:** Charaktere und Handlungsorte sind alleiniges geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling.

**Chapter 1/3: Das liebe Leid mit den Kollegen  
(Serena POV)  
**  
**1994** - Samstag, Unicorn Island - Stiller Hain am Bach  
  
Etwas Ruhe und Einsamkeit, endlich.

Was sind das für Zeiten, in denen man nicht einmal ungestört im Kerker einen Basilisken zerlegen kann?

Keiner, wirklich keiner, ließ mir meine Ruhe!  
Meine Kollegen, mein Vorgesetzter und mein Vater - alle wollten mich plötzlich sprechen, natürlich alle auf einmal.

Schlussendlich flüchtete ich mit Midnight in die Einsamkeit des Waldes und lag im weichen Gras, auf dem kleinen Hain, am Bach.

Mein Wolf ließ sich neben mir nieder und döste im Schatten vor sich hin, auch ich schloss die Augen, genoss die leichte lauwarme Brise, hörte schwach die Bäume rascheln, den Bach leise vor sich hin säuseln und lauschte den ruhigen Atemzügen meines Begleiters.

Tief atmete ich die frische, klare Waldluft ein und... spürte wie sich etwas auf meinem Bauch nieder ließ.

Langsam öffnete ich ein Auge und sah  
„Hermes!"

Severus Raben erkannte ich unter Hunderten.  
Er war ein stattliches Exemplar mit glänzendem, schwarzen Gefieder, sein auffälligstes Merkmal war ein Kratzer im Schnabel in Form eines nach links gekippten Ls, das ein bisschen an einen Flügel erinnerte.

Vermutlich benannte Severus ihn nach Hermes dem Götterboten, Sohn von Zeus und Maja, der meist mit Flügelschuhen und Heroldsstab dargestellt wurde.

Ich richtete mich auf und streichelte ihm sanft über den Kopf, was ihm ein wohliges Krächzen entlockte.

Er ließ sich auf meinen angewinkelten Knien nieder, schüttelte sich kurz, streckte mir sein Bein entgegen und wartet darauf, dass ich ihm das Pergament abnahm.

Ich platzte schier vor Neugier!

Hermes schlug mit den Flügeln, glitt zum Bach und trank aus dem kristallklaren Wasser, während ich das Pergament entrollte und mir vier Phoenixfedern in den Schoß fielen.

_Serena,  
was hast du wieder angestellt? _

Severus

Anscheinend hatte Albus ihn schon auf ein paar Zitronenbonbons in sein Büro gebeten.

Selig lächelnd fischte ich mir mein Päckchen Zigaretten aus der Robe, sah mich zur Sicherheit noch einmal um und zündete mir mein 'unmögliches Laster' - wie es meine Kollegen zu nennen pflegen - an.

Ich lehnte mich zurück und streckte die Beine aus. Ich nahm eine einen tiefen Zug, ließ den Rauch durch leicht geöffnete Lippen entweichen und sah dem blauen Dunst auf seinen Weg gen Himmel zu.

Ich weiß, du bist nicht böse auf mich, Severus, aber warum Phoenixfedern?  
Du könntest dir wenigstens ein bisschen Mühe geben so zu tun, als wäre es kein Vorwand.

**Flashback 1991**

1. Prüfungstag - Montag - Hogwarts - Bibliothek  
  
Vor zwei Stunden hatte ich mein heutiges Pensum erfüllt, sowohl Professor Sprout als auch Professor Lönnrot waren wegen meines Wissenstandes begeistert.

Kein Wunder, ich hatte keine Beschäftigung außer lesen, alles weitere hatte ich Tony, Albus, Nick und meinem Vater zu verdanken.

Die beiden Professoren waren schier aus dem Häuschen:

Professor Sprout, weil ich ihr neben den charakteristischen Eigenschaften der Pflanzen auch ihre Verwendung in verschiedenen Heil- und Zaubertränken nennen konnte.

Professor Lönnrot, da ich auch die ältesten Runen seiner Sammlung übersetzen konnte.

_„So viele Bücher, so wenig Zeit",_ schoss es mir durch den Kopf.  
Ich dankte den Göttern, dass meine Prüfungstermine in die Ferienzeit gefallen waren, als ich hörte, wie die Bibliothekstüre geöffnet wurde, um kurz darauf wieder geschlossen zu werden. Kurzerhand ließ ich das Päckchen, welches auf dem Tisch lag, in meiner Robe verschwinden.

Ich kümmerte mich nicht weiter darum und widmete mich ?Paracelsus - Physische und Chemische Lebensgrundlagen', bei dem es eine Seltenheit war, ein authentisches Exemplar in die Finger zu bekommen.

„Guten Abend, Miss Shadows." Ich zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, erwiderte aber höflich:  
„Guten Abend, Professor Snape", und sah auf, er stand direkt vor mir, seinen Blick fest auf mich geheftet.

Ich fragte mich, was er von mir wollte, da keine Anstalten machte, nach einem Buch zu suchen.

„Sollten Sie sich nicht etwas Ruhe gönnen? Vor Ihnen liegen anstrengende Tage", seine Augen funkelten sonderbar.

„Ausruhen kann ich mich im Grab, Professor. Ich nutze die Zeit, die mir bleibt."

„Eine unbedachte Äußerung, Miss Shadows, oder haben Sie einen Grund mit Ihrem baldigen Ableben zu rechnen?"

Ich klappte das Buch zu, lehnte mich zurück und sah ihn an.  
„Es sind noch immer gefährliche Zeiten, Professor, auch wenn Ihr Ministerium die Augen vor den Tatsachen verschließt."

Obwohl er vermutlich genau wusste, was ich damit sagen wollte, fragte er trotzdem: „Wovon sprechen Sie?"

„Voldemort, Professor. Er tat der Welt sicher nicht den Gefallen einfach zu sterben."

Er zögerte kurz, rückte dann doch den Stuhl mir gegenüber zurecht und setzte sich.

_Ich habe seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Ist das gut oder schlecht?  
_

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, Miss Shadows, oder ist es nur 'weibliche Intuition', die Sie dies annehmen lässt?", der höhnische Unterton entging mir nicht und sprang mir wie ein Dorn ins Auge.

Ich lächelte süffisant: „Das dunkle Mal, Professor, es ist nicht verschwunden."

Kurz flammte Entsetzen in sein seinen Augen auf:  
„Und woher wollen Sie das wissen?", fragte er scheinbar gelangweilt.

Ich lehnte mich ein Stück zurück, seiner vollen Aufmerksamkeit gewiss:  
„Bei allem Respekt, Sir, das ist nicht von Belang, wichtig ist, dass es den Tatsachen entspricht.  
Das Mal ist verschwommen und blass, aber noch sichtbar."

„Hat das, Ihrer Meinung nach, eine Bedeutung?", wollte er, scheinbar ruhig, wissen.

„Sicher, Voldemort und das Mal sind verbunden.  
Wäre es verschwunden, könnte man davon ausgehen, dass er aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach tot ist, doch es ist sichtbar, vermutlich ist er geschwächt, aber noch am Leben."

„Wilde Spekulation sind keine gute Grundlage im Leben, vor allem wenn man bedenkt welche Tätigkeit Sie in naher Zukunft ausüben wollen."  
Sarkasmus schwang in seiner Stimme mit, doch er war viel zu entsetzt um wirklich bösartig zu klingen.

Jetzt kamen wir der Sache näher.

Ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und musterte ihn skeptisch:  
„Da Sie meinen Berufswunsch kennen, Sir, können Sie davon ausgehen, dass ich mir keineswegs wegen einem unbestätigten Gerücht Sorgen mache.  
Ich habe das dunkle Mal gesehen, es berührt und sogar versucht etwas darüber herauszufinden."

Seine Gesichtsfarbe glich mittlerweile einem Stück gebleichtem Muggel-Papier.

„Voldemort brandmarkte seine Anhänger wie Vieh.  
In einer Initiationszeremonie wurde eine Verbindung hergestellt, welche seine Anhänger, ob sie wollen oder nicht, bis heute an ihn fesselt.  
Ich bin mir nicht sicher welches Ritual er durchgeführte, da er es in Parsel sprach."

Kurz herrschte Schweigen, seine nächsten Worte waren sorgsam gewählt.  
„Diese Informationen - stammen Sie von Ihren Eltern oder von Albus?"

Ich lächelte leicht. „Ich habe meine Eltern nie kennen gelernt, und dass Albus das dunkle Mal trägt, wäre mir neu."

Kurz runzelte er die Stirn und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, er wusste, dass er gut daran tat vorsichtig zu sein, ich war der persönliche Schützling des Direktors und noch dazu sein Patenkind.

„Sind Sie... sind Sie mit Voldemorts Ansichten vertraut?"

„Sicher."

Wieder ein kurzes Zögern: „Was ist Ihre Meinung dazu?"

„Alles Unsinn", schmunzelte ich, „Halbblüter sind genauso Magier wie Reinblüter - nicht schlechter, aber auch nicht besser."

Seine Haltung entspannte sich sichtlich, er schien erleichtert.

_Dachtest du, ich bin einer seiner Anhänger?  
_

„Voldemort selbst ist ein Halbblut, wussten Sie das?", anscheinend riss ich ihn aus seinen Gedanken, er sah mich etwas irritiert an, nickte unsicher und schien über sein weiteres Vorgehen nachzudenken.

„Woher wissen Sie so viel über ihn? Und warum?"

„Meine Informationen habe ich aus verschiedenen Quellen. Albus", lächelte ich, „ist wohl derjenige, der am meisten über ihn weiß.  
Ich habe ihn gebeten, mir alles über ihn zu erzählen, nach stundenlangem Betteln und annehmen von Tausenden Zitronenbonbons kam er meiner Bitte widerwillig nach."

Ich sah die Kieferknochen des Tränkemeisters mahlen.  
Sein Gesicht war verschlossen wie eh und je, dennoch verriet er seine Nervosität durch kleine Gesten, wie das Drehen seines Siegelrings.

„Was hat er Ihnen erzählt?"

_Du willst wissen ob ich von dir weiß.  
_

„Wissen Sie, Albus nennt Voldemort grundsätzlich 'Tom' oder 'der junge Riddle'", begann ich um den heißen Brei herum zu reden, „vermutlich um ihm zu zeigen, dass er keine Angst vor ihm hat, manchmal vielleicht auch um ihn zu ärgern.

Er erzählte mir, wie er den jungen Tom im Waisenhaus aufsuchte und kennen lernte, von seinen Eindrücken und Riddles Schulzeit, manchmal zeigte er mir auch seine Erinnerungen im Denkarium, über die wir anschließend sprachen oder stundenlang diskutierten."

Er sah mich nachdenklich an: „Warum das alles? Warum interessieren Sie sich so für Voldemort?"

Ich wiegte ab, was ich ihm sagen wollte und was nicht.  
Albus legte mir Vorsicht bei dem Umgang mit dem Tränkemeister ans Herz - Snape war gerissen.

„Es hat etwas mit mir persönlich zu tun, Sir.  
Voldemort hat mein Leben geprägt, man kann sagen, er ist der Grund dafür, dass ich jetzt hier vor Ihnen sitze.  
Ich versuche soviel wie möglich über ihn herauszufinden, da ich die wage Hoffnung habe auf etwas zu stoßen, das dem Orden nützlich sein könnte."

Er zuckte zusammen und richtete sich auf.  
„Sie wissen vom Orden?! Unmöglich! Das ist unverantwortlich!", zischte er, woraufhin sich meine Augen zu Schlitzen verengten.

Meine Stimme war eisig und zitterte bei den nächsten, wütend gefauchten, Worten.  
„Ich habe verdammt noch mal das RECHT, alles zu wissen, da ich im nächsten Krieg - und dieser Krieg wird kommen - an vorderster Front stehen werde, ob ich will oder nicht!"

Er schwieg, sah kurz weg, seufzte und legte seine rechte Hand auf seinen linken Unterarm.  
„Dann wissen Sie von meiner ... Vergangenheit?"

Diese Frage und seine Geste löste meinen Zorn in Luft auf.  
Ich legte meinen Kopf schief und sah ihn fragend an.

„Was sollte ich wissen, Sir? Albus vertraut Ihnen.  
Wenn er von Ihnen spricht nennt er Sie häufig 'mein Junge' oder 'mein Sohn'. Mehr muss ich nicht wissen. Außerdem", fuhr ich fort und lehnte mich ein Stück nach vorne, „bin ich wegen Ihnen hier. Albus erzählte so viel über Sie, häufig las ich in Zeitschriften von Ihren Erfolgen, in Büchern unter 'Entwickler' Ihren Namen.  
Ich bin nicht hier, um Sie über Voldemort auszufragen, ich würde sowieso keine Informationen bekommen und Sie hätten mir, auf die Frage nach dem dunklen Lord, vermutlich einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt und mich hochkant rausgeworfen."

„Da kennt mich wohl jemand sehr gut", schmunzelte er und seine Haltung entspannte sich.

Ich lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern.

_  
Wenn du wüsstest, wer mir das gesagt hat._

„Sie sind tatsächlich wegen mir hier? Warum?", anscheinend ließ ihm diese Frage keine Ruhe.

„Weil ich von Ihnen geprüft werden will", provozierend hob ich eine Augenbraue, „und zwar nur von Ihnen."

„Warum ich?", fragte er amüsiert und leicht skeptisch und lehnte sich zurück, ich tat es ihm gleich, mein Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein breites Grinsen.

„Man sagt Ihnen nach, Sie seien gehässig und boshaft. Ihre Scharfzüngigkeit ist schon fast legendär."  
Seine Augenbraue wanderte gen Himmel und ich fragte mich, ob sie am Haaransatz stoppen würde.

„Albus hat mir ans Herz gelegt, mir einen anderen Prüfer zu suchen, da Sie wohl mit nicht weniger als mit Perfektion zufrieden seien.  
Er sagte, Sie seien der bissigste Lehrer, den er in seiner gesamten Laufbahn erlebt hätte, ich müsse Sie übertreffen, um bei Ihnen zu bestehen.

Wenn ich mich schon mit jemandem anlege, dann mit Ihnen."

„Sie wollen es wirklich wissen", stellte er belustigt und leicht erstaunt fest.

„Genau deswegen bin ich hier."

Nach Klärung der Fronten schien der Professor entspannter zu sein, ich fragte ihn, ob es möglich wäre noch raus aufs Gelände zu gehen und die kühle Abendluft zu genießen, zu meiner Überraschung bot er mir an mich zu begleiten.

Schweigend liefen wir einige Zeit nebeneinander her, bei der Hütte des Wildhüters trafen wir auf Hagrid. Der Halbriese grüßte freundlich und ich streichelte kurz seinen Rüden Fang, welcher schon Bekanntschaft mit Midnight gemacht hatte, jedoch war alles friedlich verlaufen, da Midnight eigentlich niemals von sich aus ein anderes Tier angriff.

Als wir zum See kamen, brach der Tränkemeister das Schweigen.

„Sagen Sie, Miss Shadows, ich könnte mich irren, aber vorher hatte ich den Eindruck, dass sie etwas in Ihrer Robe verschwinden ließen."

Wie auf Kommando lief ich rot an und sah ertappt zu ihm auf, er hob belustigt eine Augenbraue.

„Albus weiß es, aber sieht es nicht gerne, er meint, dass sogar Muggel davor warnen würden."

„Muggel warnen ständig vor irgendwelchem Unsinn."

Lächelnd schüttelte ich den Kopf, er linste mich auffällig von der Seite an, bis ich mein Päckchen Zigaretten aus dem Robenärmel schüttelte und ihm wortlos eine anbot.

Natürlich wusste ich, dass er früher gequalmt hatte wie Trewlaneys Räucherstäbchen, rauchend schlenderten wir weiter am Ufer des Sees entlang.

„Haben Sie den neuen Vgdk-Lehrer schon kennen gelernt?"

Er sah mich leicht irritiert an.

„Wieso fragen Sie?"

„Donnerstag war ich in der Winkelgasse..."

„Sie sind schon länger in England?"

„Nein, ich bin Mittwoch angereist, um mir noch einige Dinge zu besorgen und ein wenig shoppen zu gehen, in der Zwischenzeit war ich im 'Eberkopf' untergebracht, unter Aberforths Fittichen."

„Wie geht es Aberforth?", fragte der Tränkemeister süffisant grinsend, wahrscheinlich auf die 'Sache' mit der Ziege anspielend.

Vor vielen Jahren hat Aberforth aus Spaß eine Ziege in einen Menschen verwandelt und wurde von dem Ministerium, gegen den Willen des Schulleiters, der Schule verwiesen.

Das Lehrerkollegium war der Ansicht, dass dieser Vorfall von einem ungeheuren Talent zeugte, doch keiner der Professoren besaß genug Courage sich gegen das Ministerium zu stellen und sich für Abe einzusetzen.

„Wunderbar, wir haben viel gepokert, aber er hat andauernd gemogelt."

„Abe betrügt beim Pokern mehr als jeder Slytherin, den ich kenne."

„War das ein Kompliment an ihn, Professor?"

„Ich verteile keine Komplimente an Leute, die mir nicht minder Geld abgenommen haben als die magische Steuerbehörde."

Ich verschluckte mich an dem Rauch der Zigarette und fing an zu husten. Es war einfach unglaublich, dass Aberforth sich traute, den Hauslehrer von Slytherin über den Tisch zu ziehen!

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, dass auch Snape amüsiert vor sich hingrinste, ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass er sich bitter gerächt hatte.

„Jedenfalls war ich Donnerstag in Muggel-London und wollte durch den Zugang hinter dem 'Tropfenden Kessel' zur Winkelgasse, als ich den neuen Lehrer dort gesehen habe.

Ich habe seinen Namen nur durch Zufall aufgeschnappt, als er sich, seltsamerweise, bei dem Wirt nach Trollen in der Gegend erkundigte und sich als Professor Quirrell vorstellte.  
Ein blasser, nervöser, stotternder Mann, sein linkes Augenlid hat ständig gezuckt, als er mit dem Wirt sprach.

Er sagte, dass er sich für sein neues Unterrichtsfach, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, nach dem Trollvorkommen in dieser Gegend informierte, aber ich glaube ihm nicht."

Überrascht sah mich der Tränkemeister an, natürlich wusste ich, dass meine Behauptung aus der Luft gegriffen war, trotzdem musste ich ihn davon überzeugen, ein Auge auf Quirrell zu werfen.

„Wie kommen sie darauf, dass er gelogen haben könnte? Seine Erklärung klingt jedenfalls plausibel."

„Quirrell war außergewöhnlich nervös..."

„Quirrell ist IMMER nervös, Miss Shadows!

Der junge Quirrell soll ein genialer Kopf gewesen sein, solange er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nur in den Büchern studierte.  
Abwärts mit ihm ging es nach einem Jahr Auszeit, in dem er die Praxis kennen lernen wollte und, angeblich im Schwarzwald, auf Vampire und alte Hexen traf.

Seither hat er vor allem Angst - vor Büchern, Magiern, Muggeln, vor seinen Schülern, sogar kleine Kätzchen können ihm Angst einjagen!"

„Das ist es nicht, Professor, er verhielt sich einfach seltsam, zumal ich ihm kurz gefolgt bin, als er ..."

„Sie sind ihm gefolgt?!"  
Snape sah mich an, als wäre mir ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen, ich ignorierte es, in dem Wissen, dass er nicht anders gehandelt hätte.

„Wie gesagt, ich bin ihm gefolgt, er ist in die Winkelgasse gegangen, hat sich gegenüber von Gringotts postiert und dort eine Stunde lang herumgestanden, praktisch hat er die ganze Zeit über nur die Zaubererbank angestarrt."

Der Tränkemeister betrachtete mich skeptisch.

„Sie verfolgen einen Professor, den sie für verdächtig halten und wollten sich ihm todesmutig, sollte er irgendwelche böse Absichten hegen, entgegen stellen?  
Was sind Sie?! Gryffindor?"

Schmollend sah ich ihn an, er verstand noch nicht, was ich ihm sagen wollte, vielleicht hätte ich den Mund halten sollen.

„Nein, Sir, ich wurde von einem reinblütigem Slytherin aus altem Hause erzogen, er lehrte mich Augen und Ohren offen zu halten!

Ich hab ihn gesehen, konnte ihn nicht leiden und misstraute ihm sofort, mein Gefühl sagt mir einfach, dass er gefährlich ist, egal wie harmlos er wirkt!"

Er schwieg kurz und sah in den klaren Sternenhimmel.

„Nun gut, ich werde es Albus melden."

„Das habe ich schon, Albus sagte, ich sei zu argwöhnisch.  
Ich hoffte, dass sie mich vielleicht verstehen würden."

Kurz lachte er heiser auf, riss sich von dem wundervollen Firmament los und fixierte mich mit einem durchdringenden Blick.  
Seine Augen waren dunkler als die Schwärze der Nacht, die uns umgab.

„Ich behalte ihn im Auge, sind Sie zufrieden?"

Erleichtert nickte ich, und atmete auf.  
Eigentlich hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass er mir Glauben schenken würde.  
**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Mitten in der Nacht fiel mir ein, dass ich am nächsten Tag, oder besser gesagt am heutigen Morgen, zu zwei Prüfungen erscheinen musste und wir machten uns auf den Weg in die Kerker.

„Warum die Kerker?", wollte Snape von mir wissen.

„Gewohnheit, Sir."  
Ich hatte den respektvollen Ton nach wie vor beibehalten, ich wusste, dass der Tränkemeister sehr darauf bedacht war.

„Auf Unicorn Island liegen meine Räume ebenfalls im Kerker, ich bin gerne in der Nähe meines Labors, so kann ich bis zur Grenze arbeiten, und brauche einfach nur noch umzufallen, um ins Bett zu kommen."

Er lachte leise auf, ein dunkles, angenehmes Lachen, das mir wohlig in den Ohren klang.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mir des Öfteren einen Laborschlaf gönne", nach diesem unverhofften Geständnis musste auch ich leise lachen.

Mittlerweile waren wir an dem Bild von Friedolin, dem Furchtsamen angekommen, der sich, nach dem er Snape sah, schleunigst aus dem Staub machte.

„Ich fürchte, meine Anwesenheit blockiert den Zugang zu Ihren Räumen."

Ich hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und sah in Richtung des leeren Bilderrahmens, noch immer wusste ich nicht, was ich von diesem Bild zu halten hatte.

„Gute Nacht, Miss Shadows."

„Gute Nacht, Professor."

Er nickte mir knapp zu, drehte sich um und wehte, nicht ganz so aufbauschend wie sonst, in Richtung seiner Privaträume.

Ich schmunzelte vor mich hin und dachte an die Worte meines Vaters.

_Sieh hinter die Maske, lerne ihn kennen. _

Du wirst verstehen warum ich ihn vermisse.

**Flashback Ende**

Ich faltete das Pergament zusammen und ließ es in meiner Robe verschwinden. Die Sonne stand tief - ich sollte langsam zurückgehen.

Früher oder später würden meine Kollegen mich sowieso finden.

_Das dunkle Mal - es wird stärker. Du spürst es, nicht wahr, Severus? Was mag in dir vorgehen?_  
_Hast du Angst?_

_Fürchte dich, Severus. _  
_Kehrt der dunkle Lord zurück, sind wir beide verloren. _


	6. Chapter 2 :1: Drollige Füchse &

**Disclaimer:** Charaktere und Handlungsorte sind alleiniges, geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling.

**Chapter 2/1: Drollige Füchse & der Schrecken Slytherins  
(Severus POV)**

1994 - Sonntag - Malfoy Manor 

Vor dem prächtigen Eingangstor von Malfoy Manor stoppte ich, um die angenehm kühle Abendluft tief einzuatmen und der Sonne zusehen, wie sie hinter dem Horizont verschwand.

Gerade wollte ich die Formel sprechen, die mir das Tor zu dem prächtigen Anwesen öffnete, als ich ein Rascheln hörte, mich nach der Quelle des Geräusches umdrehte und bemerkte, wie mich ein kleiner schneeweißer Fuchs aus dem heraus Gebüsch anlinste.

Ich hob eine Augenbraue und fragte laut und deutlich in die Stille hinein: „Wie komme ich zu der Ehre, dass du mich persönlich am Eingangstor begrüßt, Lucius?"

Der Fuchs trottete gemächlich aus dem Gebüsch, schüttelte sich kurz und sah mich mit großen Augen an.

_Merlin, er sieht wirklich drollig aus.  
_  
Ich musste bei dem Gedanken schmunzeln und ging in die Hocke, um ihm durch das Fell zu streichen - eine Geste, die nur mir und Draco erlaubt war.

Der kleine Arktisfuchs stupste mit der Nase gegen meine Hand, ich fing an ihn hinter dem Ohr zu kraulen: „Lucius, was werden die Leute von uns denken, wenn sie uns so sehen?"

Er schnaubte kurz, ein Laut, der sich in seiner Animagusform eher nach einem Niesen anhörte, und ging ein Stück weg von mir.

Ich richtete mich wieder auf und sah dort, wo vorher noch der kleine Fuchs gestanden hatte, einen schlanken Mann, etwas kleiner als ich selbst, der mir mit strahlend weißen Zähnen aufrichtig zulächelte.

In dieser Hinsicht war ich etwas Besonderes: Einer der wenigen Menschen, der in Genuss eines aufrichtigen Lächelns, dieses sonst eiskalten Mannes, kam.

Seine langen, hellen blonden Haare leuchteten silbrig und seine Augen erinnerten mich an Quecksilber.

Das schöne Gesicht war eben, aristokratisch und ein wenig feminin, wie auch seine Statur, die eher schlank und zierlich als maskulin wirkte - unverkennbar das Veela-Blut, das durch seine Adern floss.

Die Jahre schienen spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen zu sein, ich würde ihn auf Ende zwanzig schätzen, wüsste ich es nicht besser.

Seine Kleidung war - für einen Malfoy - leger und einfach gehalten: eine leichte, lange, hellblaue Robe aus feinstem Stoff, an deren Vorderseite der Reihe hinab strahlend polierte Silberknöpfe schimmerten.

Er flüsterte einige Worte, das eiserne Tor öffnete sich leise und er bedeutet mir mit einer Geste ihm zu folgen.

Hinter uns schloss sich das Portal, welches durch Efeuranken in sattem Grün vor neugierigen Blicken schützte. 

Er drehte sich zu mir um und strahlte mich an - ehe ich mich versah, fand ich mich in einer Umarmung wieder.

„Lucius, du wirst alt und sentimental!", brummte ich leise vor mich hin, erwiderte die Umarmung dennoch und tätschele ihm leicht den Rücken.

Er kannte mich gut genug, um zu wissen, was ich ihm damit sagen wollte.

Schön dich wieder zu sehen mein Freund.

Er löste seine Umarmung und sah mich erfreut an, doch seine Augen wirkten müde:  
„Ich freue mich, dass du hier bist Sev, wirklich. Ich möchte dich gleich etwas fragen -"

„Ja", erwiderte ich trocken, mir der Frage schon bewusst, „auch ich spüre es."

Er presste seine Kiefer aufeinander, drehte sich langsam um und schlug den Weg in Richtung Wald an.

„Begleite mich ein Stück Severus..."

Ich nickte und folgte ihm, so wie ich ihm immer gefolgt bin...

Etwa zwei Stunden später betraten wir den grünen Salon von Malfoy Manor, ich sah mich um und wunderte mich jetzt erst darüber, dass wir ein ungestörtes und offenes Gespräch führen konnten.

„Narcissa?", fragte ich knapp und sah, wie Lucius eine Grimasse zog.

„Weg, Merlin sei Dank. Irgendwo in Paris, Rom, meinetwegen auch liebend gern in der tiefsten Hölle.  
Sagte irgendwas von 'exquisiter Modenschau, muss für die Quidditch-WM neue Kleider kaufen, komme Mittwoch wieder' und verschwand", er verdrehte die Augen.

„Als hätte sie nicht genug Zeug rumliegen! Weißt du wie viele Zimmer ihre Garderobe mittlerweile beansprucht? Fünf Zimmer, Fünf Zimmer in dieser Größe!", er breitete die Arme aus und drehte sich, in dem, zugegeben, großen Zimmer, um die eigene Achse. 

Ich rümpfte ebenfalls die Nase: „Da lebt es sich als Single leichter", und grinste ihn schief an, er zog eine elegant geschwungene Augenbraue nach oben, ging in Richtung Bar und murmelte einige Worte vor sich hin.

Der riesige Spiegel, der die gesamte Rückwand der Bar beanspruchte, verschwand und gab den Blick auf eine beachtliche Sammlung Muggelspirituosen frei. 

Muggelzeugs im Hause Malfoy, immer wieder erstaunlich.

Er zögerte kurz und griff sich eine Flasche guten 1968er Rotwein aus Italien, entkorkte ihn stilvoll mit einem Muggelkorkenzieher, füllte zwei Weingläser und ließ alles wieder hinter dem Spiegel verschwinden.

Ich grinste immer noch vor mich hin, als er mir das Weinglas in die Hand drückte.

„Is was?", nuschelte er, doch ich schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf.

Ich kannte Luc, wahrscheinlich besser als jeder andere - auch besser als Narcissa, die sich nie wirklich für ihn oder Draco interessiert hatte -, und ich wusste, dass er manche 'unmalfoyhafte' Anwandlung hatte.

Wir setzten uns in zwei gemütliche slytheringrüne Ohrensessel - am Rande sei erwähnt, dass der 'grüne Salon' seinen Namen nicht von ungefähr hatte.  
Die Möbelbezüge, Teppiche und Vorhänge waren in slytheringrün gehalten, der Boden war aus weißem Carraramarmor, die Möbel wurden aus dunklem Teakholz gefertigt und über dem Kamin prangt ein riesiges Slytherinwappen.

„Draco?"

Seit dem Vorfall mit Lupin in Hogwarts bestand Lucius darauf, Draco an den Wochenenden nach Hause zu holen.

„In der Bibliothek, es würde ihn freuen dich zu sehen. Soll ich nach ihm schicken lassen?"

„Wir könnten uns auch bewegen und zu ihm gehen", ich hob eine Augenbraue.

„Könnten wir. Er könnte aber auch zu uns kommen." Er tat es mir nach.

Wir sahen uns an: „Was spricht dafür?", fragte er amüsiert.

„Draco. Was spricht dagegen?", stellte ich ebenso amüsiert die Gegenfrage.

„Bewegung", kam die eintönige Antwort.

Lucius fing ungezwungen an zu lachen: „Demokratische Verhandlung, nicht wahr, Severus?"

Ich grinste ebenfalls vor mich hin und erinnerte mich an unsere Schulzeit.

**Flashback - Schulzeit**

„Regulus! Ich kann das nicht tun!", flüsterte ein dunkelhaariger Junge aufgeregt.  
Er war unnatürlich schlank für seine Größe, trug eine einfache dunkle Robe und das Zeichen des Hauses Slytherin.   
Anscheinend war er der Jüngste der drei.

„Shhht! Nicht so laut! Sonst bemerken sie uns!", fauchte ein hellblonder Junge, mit Augen wie flüssiges Silber und einem engelsgleichen Gesicht.  
Er beobachtete die Hauselfen und trug ebenfalls das Schlangensymbol.

„Warum nicht Sev?", wollte der dritte Slytherin wissen.  
Auch er hatte schwarze Haare, doch seine waren im Gegensatz zu denen des Jüngeren nicht lang und fettig, sondern kurz und glänzend.

„Hab keine Angst, Kleiner."   
Seine graublauen Augen sahen den Jüngsten mitfühlend an, auch seine Stimme war sanft und beruhigend.

„Ich kann das nicht"  
Er zitterte.  
Er hatte Angst.

Sie waren unbemerkt in die Schulküche eingedrungen und kauerten unter dem Tisch, der die Speisen für Gryffindor trug, zusammen, um nicht entdeckt zu werden.

„Luc? Lucius! Sag was!"  
Er kniff den Blonden in den Hintern, dieser drehte sich um und grinste anzüglich.

Er sah seinen Freund an, der vor ihm saß als wäre er die Ruhe selbst.

Dann sah er zu dem Jüngeren, der ihn verschreckt anschaute und wie Espenlaub zitterte.

„Was spricht dafür - Regulus?", fragte der Blonde sachlich.

„Gryffindors mit slytheringrünen Haaren", antwortete dieser trocken.

„Was spricht dagegen - Severus?", die Frage war ebenso sachlich, doch der Ton weicher.

„Ein Verweis", antwortete der Jüngste trotzig und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe.

Schweigen -

„Regulus hat die besseren Argumente! Direkt vor dir steht die Suppe Sevi, nichts wie rein mit dem Trank!"

**Flashback Ende**

„Erinnerst du dich an den Gesichtsausdruck von Potter?"

Lucius kam aus dem Lachen nicht mehr heraus, auch ich musste mich stark zusammenreißen, um den guten Wein nicht zu verschütten.

„Er hat getobt, gewütet, und uns alles geheißen was sein Wortschatz hergab" erinnerte ich mich

„Aber Nachweisen konnten sie uns die Sache nie."

„Deshalb", zwinkerte mein alter Freund und prostet mir zu, „sind wir Slytherins."

**Flashback 1991**

2. Prüfungstag - Hogwarts - Große Halle/Mittagessen 

Ich betrat die Große Halle, begrüßte meine Kollegen und Miss Shadows mit einem höflichen Nicken.

Neben ihr am Boden lag Midnight und schwänzelte, als er mich sah, und zu meinem Erstaunen bemerkte ich Fawkes auf ihrem Schoss, der sich genüsslich kraulen ließ.

Ich nahm zwischen Albus und Minerva Platz, sah auf den Tisch und bemerkte überrascht einen schimmernden Stoß Phönixfedern.

Vor dem Direktor waren mindestens zwanzig der golden glänzenden Federn gestapelt, etwas irritiert sah ich zu Albus, der mir zuzwinkerte und den Kopf leicht nach rechts neigte.

Ich sah in besagte Richtung und beobachtete, wie Serena eifrig den Phönix streichelte, kurz innehielt, die Stirn runzelte und an einer langen Feder wackelte, die sich auch prompt löste.

Unwillkürlich zuckte ich zusammen, Phönixe hatten die Angewohnheit bei Schmerzen oder Widerwillen - wortwörtlich - in die Luft zu gehen.

Doch Fawkes interessierte das alles nicht, sein Kopf lag auf dem Tisch, seine Flügel waren ausgestreckt und hingen entspannt von Serenas Schoß herunter.

Das Mädchen sah die Feder kritisch prüfend an, legte sie - scheinbar zufrieden - auf den Stapel und linste an Albus vorbei zu mir. 

„Brauchen Sie Phönixfedern, Professor?"

„Haben Sie keine Verwendung dafür?", fragte ich leicht verdutzt.

Phönixfedern waren durchaus wertvoll, doch sie lächelte nur und schüttelte den Kopf: „Fawkes kommt mindestens alle zwei Wochen um von mir verwöhnt und gemausert zu werden."

„Wunderbar ihr Umgang mit Tieren", mischte sich Kesselbrand ein, „sie hat die Thestrale ohne Scheu gefüttert und gestreichelt!"

„Ist das... außergewöhnlich?", fragte sie irritiert woraufhin Kesselbrand heftig nickte.

„Ja, sicher, die meisten Schüler scheuen sich davor und haben Angst vor den Tieren!", ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf und widmete sich wieder ihrer Tätigkeit.

Mental machte ich mir eine Notiz, dass der dunkle Lord oder einer der Todesser ihre Eltern vor ihren Augen getötet haben könnte, da sie Thestrale wahrnahm. Zum Zweiten sollte ich Nachforschungen anstellen, welche jungen Paare von Todessern, vielleicht von dem dunklen Lord persönlich, getötet wurden und ein Baby oder kleines Mädchen zurück ließen.

Mich selbst konnte ich sicher ausschließen, ich war meine Notizen durchgegangen, obwohl es für mich eine grauenvolle Reise in die Vergangenheit war.

„Sie haben keine Angst vor Thestralen?", ich wusste, die meisten Magier sahen sie als Todesboten, schreckten zurück, fürchteten oder verabscheuten diese Kreaturen wegen ihres grässlichen Anblicks.

„Warum sollte ich, Sir?" 

„Sollte es Ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen sein, Miss Shadows, diese Kreaturen sind wirklich abstoßend hässlich."

Das Mädchen schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf: „Schönheit", sagte sie, hielt kurz inne und musterte mich intensiv, „liegt im Auge des Betrachters."

Sie zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und schenkte mir ein süffisantes Lächeln „Sir."

_Was zum Teufel...?_

Ich war gerade dabei, mir Gedanken über die Tonlage, in der sie mich 'Sir' genannt hatte, zu machen - es war mehr ein Schnurren als alles andere gewesen -, als mich Minerva etwas unsanft aus meinen Gedanken riss, da sie direkt neben mir saß und eine - sagen wir mal- durchdringende Tonlage angeschlagen hatte.

„Miss Shadows?", hörte ich eine strenge Stimme neben mir sagen.

„Professor McGonagall?", antwortet das Mädchen in neutralem Ton.

„Ich würde gerne wissen welche Animagusgestalt sie annehmen werden und ob sie bereits registriert ist."

Ich wandte mich wieder Serena zu, immer noch etwas verstört und sah neben mir einen breit grinsenden Dumbledore, sowie den - nicht weniger breit grinsenden - Prüfling.

„Sie ist registriert Minerva, lass dich überraschen welche Gestalt sie annehmen wird", antwortete statt ihrer der Direktor.

„Aber Albus", erwiderte die Angesprochene pikiert, „ich werde es sowieso bald erfahren!"

„Ich weiß meine Liebe, ich möchte anmerken, dass ich gerne dabei wäre da... nun...wir... ich... äh ... ich habe meine Gründe."

Jetzt lag es an Minerva, verwirrt drein zu schauen, währenddessen schoss mir eine ganz andere Frage durch den Kopf.

„Albus?" 

„Severus?"

„Gryffindor?"

Er schaute mich etwas verdutzt an: „Das weißt du doch mein Junge..."

Ich verdrehte die Augen: „Nicht du!", und machte eine Geste in Richtung Serena: „Sie!"

Serenas Augen funkelten und ihre rechte Augenbraue zuckte leicht.

_Natürlich nicht._

„Severus, woher sollte das Mädchen das wissen?", fragte Minerva in einem Ton, den sie normal für die ganz Dummen reserviert hatte.

Ich schlug den selben Ton nur um einige Nuancen gehässiger an: „Liebe Kollegin, seien Sie nicht naiv, der Direktor wollte sicher wissen, welchem Haus sein Patenkind angehört."

Sie funkelte mich an und wollte das Wort erheben, doch der Direktor war schneller: „Er hat Recht, Minerva."

McGonagall schloss den Mund und blitze mich noch einmal finster an.

Gespanntes Schweigen breitete sich aus, sämtliche Kollegen - ich eingeschlossen - sahen interessiert zu Albus, welcher gerade dabei war, ein Zitronenbonbon aus seinem Bart zu fischen.

Als er bemerkte, dass er von allen angestarrt wurde, sah er ein wenig verwirrt drein: „Zitronenbonbon?"

Ich konnte nicht anders als mit den Augen zu rollen und resigniert den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Großvater", ergriff nun die - noch neutrale - Schülerin das Wort, „ich denke, dein Kollegium würde gerne wissen, was der Hut gesagt hat."

Seine Augen funkelten vergnügt: „Gibt es irgendwelche Vermutungen meine Lieben?"

„Ravenclaw", quiekte Flitwick.

„Huffelpuff", schwärme Sprout.

„Gryffindor", sagte McGonagall überzeugt.

Großvater und Enkelin schüttelten drei mal lächelnd den Kopf, so ruhte nun der Blick sämtlicher Anwesender auf mir.

Ich sah Shadows in die Augen.  
Mein Blick glich mehr einem Starren, unter dem die meisten meiner Schüler fluchtartig die Halle verlassen hätten.  
Sie hielt den Blickkontakt und blieb völlig ruhig.

„Slytherin", sagte ich leise.

Der Blickkontakt stand nach wie vor, ich sah sie leicht nicken und aufrichtig lächeln.

Zweifellos.

**Flashback Ende**

„Sev? Sev?! Severus!!!"

„Mh?", fragte ich leicht irritiert, mir darüber im Klaren, dass ich Lucius die letzten Minuten überhaupt nicht zugehört hatte.

„Du träumst? Von Serena?", er grinste mich verschwörerisch an und fing an zu bohren.

„Wann habt ihr euch zum letzten Mal gesehen? Läuft da etwas, wovon ich nichts weiß? Erzähl schon! Bekomme ich auch bald ein Patenkind?", er grinste mich verrucht an, doch ich machte nur eine wegwerfende Geste.

„Unwichtig."

„Du hast Geheimnisse vor mir?", fragte er mit schmollendem Unterton und schürzte die Lippen.

„Lucius, ich bin Tränkemeister. Ich bin langweilig! Wann siehst du das endlich ein?  
In meinem Leben passiert nichts. Das Spannendste an meinem Tagesablauf sind die Wetten mit meinen Kollegen, wem Dumbledore über den Tag verteilt mehr Zitronenbonbons andreht.

Das Mädchen ist jung, hübsch, intelligent und sicherlich hat sie mehr Verehrer als du Galeonen in Gringotts.

Dagegen bin ich ein alternder, griesgrämiger Tränkemeister, der sogar Eier ohne kaltes Wasser abschrecken kann.

Frag mich ernsthaft, ob zwischen mir und Serena etwas läuft und ich lache dich bis zum Ende deines Lebens aus."

Er lachte, schüttelte leicht den Kopf, kam auf mich zu und legte mir seine Hand auf die Schulter: „Versuch es Severus, wir leben in einer Welt voller Magie, vieles ist unwahrscheinlich, aber nichts ist unmöglich. "

Ich lächelte ihn an, ein seltenes offenes und ehrliches Lächeln.

„Sicher Lucius", nuschelte ich, „das ist genauso unwahrscheinlich wie ich Freude am Quidditch hätte."

„Du hast es dir also nicht noch mal überlegt?"

„Ich hasse Quidditch, Lucius! Der einzige Grund, warum ich es mir in Hogwarts ansehe ist, weil ich die PFLICHT dazu habe."

„Sev, Draco würde sich sicher freuen und..."

„Nein Lucius! Ich werde NICHT mitkommen und da gibt's nichts zu rütteln!"

„Schade, ich dachte, wenn ich dich überzeugen könnte uns zum Finale zu begleiten, wäre es für dich nur noch ein kleiner Schritt, dich zu überwinden und Serena zum Essen einzuladen."

_Lucius.   
Du. Hast. __Keine. Ahnung!_

„Und was sollte das bringen?"

„Die Chance auf eine wunderbare potenzielle Partnerin?"

„Ich will nicht! Und überhaupt, was springt für dich dabei heraus?"

„Ein kleiner Severus!"

Ich verdrehte die Augen, Merlin allein weiß, dass Lucius nicht der kalte, abweisende Mensch war den alle in ihm sahen.

Alles, was er vor seinen Kollegen, seiner Frau und der gesamten magischen Gesellschaft an positiver Energie verheimlichte, brach allein über mich und Draco herein.

Manchmal wollte ich ihn würgen, bis seine Haarspitzen einen blauen Ton annahmen. 

Manchmal war ich kurz davor es zu tun.

„Und was würdest DU bitte mit einem 'kleinen Severus' anstellen? Nein, lass mich raten: du würdest ihn gnadenlos verhätscheln."

Er sah mich gespielt beleidigt an. Natürlich hatte ich Recht, aber das würde er allein wegen Draco niemals zugegeben.

„Severus! Wie kommst du darauf? Ist Draco..."

„Ja, Draco ist verhätschelt und verzogen!"

Schweigen -

„Na ja, vielleicht ein klein wenig..."

„Lucius, ich sehe es in der Schule!  
Sobald ihm was nicht passt, verflucht er Parkinson!"

„Und?"

„Gut, schlechtes Beispiel."

„Sehr schlecht, alter Freund.  
Sogar du hast damals in der Schule Druella Bulstrode einem Fluch nach dem anderen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt."

„Ich musste mich wehren Lucius, das war was völlig anderes..."

**Flashback - Schulzeit**

Hogwarts Gänge lagen still und friedlich im tristen Abendlicht, einzig die Schritte dreier Schüler unterbrachen die andauernde Stille.

Ein großer, dünner, dunkelhaariger Junge mit einem blassen, hageren Gesicht, markant gebogener Nase, langen Haaren und Augen schwärzer als die tiefste, dunkelste Nacht es sein konnte.

Ein blonder Junge mit engelsgleichem Gesicht, silbrig glänzenden Haaren und Augen, die kalte, silberne Arroganz ausstrahlten.

Ein dunkelhaariger junger Mann mit intelligenten, blau/grauen Augen, seine Statur, seine Anmut und seine Ausstrahlung erinnerte an die Marmorstatuen griechischer Künstler, die versuchten göttliche Überlegenheit in edlem Stein einzufangen.

Alle drei trugen stolz das Wappen der Schlange.

Die Schlange: Zeichen von List und Tücke, ein Symbol für Anmut und Charisma...

„HUHU!"

„Scheiße, das ist Bulstrode!"

„Stupor!"

„Stupor!"

„Nichts wie weg hier!"

**  
Flashback Ende**

Lucius konnte sich kaum noch halten vor lachen.

Ja, ich erinnerte mich zu gut daran, dass es Druella Bulstrode war, die uns unsere Pubertät zu Hölle machte. Wir gingen sogar soweit blindlings Schockflüche in die Dunkelheit zu jagen, in der Hoffnung, sie zu treffen und etwas Ruhe vor ihr zu haben.

„Igitt, Severus, erinnerst du dich an den Tag, wo sie in unser Zimmer eingebrochen ist und halbnackt in deinem Bett lag?"

„Lucius, an so etwas MÖCHTE ich mich nicht erinnern!"

Sein Kopf hatte mittlerweile die Farbe einer Tomate angenommen und sein Lachen war alles andere als 'aristokratisch zurückhaltend': „Weißt du noch, wie sie sagte, dass sie uns alle drei..."

„LUCIUS! Bei allen Göttern! Willst du, dass ich heute Nacht, schweißgebadet und schreiend wie ein kleines Hufflepuff-Mädchen, aus einem Alptraum hochschrecke!?"

Er bekam vor lachen fast keine Luft mehr, doch ich fand das ganze alles andere als erheiternd. Nachdem wir sie damals mit Furunkelflüchen aus unserem Zimmer gejagt hatten, weigerte ich mich wochenlang mein Bett zu benutzen und schlief auf dem Teppich vor dem kleinen Kamin. 

„Lucius?  
Soll ich Draco davon erzählen, wie sie dich damals nach einem Quidditchspiel in der Gemeinschaftsdusche aufgesucht hat?"

Schlagartig wurde Lucius ruhig, er wusste genau, wovon ich sprach.

**Flashback - Schulzeit**

Hogwarts

Der Mond stand kurz vor der Vollendung und tauchte die schneebedeckten Ländereien in silbriges Licht.

Zwei dunkelhaarige Gestalten standen im Schatten der Bäume, in ihren rot gefrorenen Händen eine Zigarette, um ihren Hals silbergrüne Schäle geschlungen...

Plötzlich zerriss ein hoher Schrei die Stille.

Die beiden Gestalten schraken auf, sahen wie die Tür, vor der sie auf den dritten warteten, aufgerissen wurde und ein blonder Junge panisch die Räume dahinter verließ.

Kein Stück Stoff bedeckte seinen Körper, silbriges Licht traf auf makellos weiße Haut. Vereinzelt spiegelte es sich in Wassertropfen, die glänzende Spuren auf dem alabasterfarbenen Körper hinterließen.

Schreiend lief er durch den Schnee, nackt, wie die Götter ihn schufen, brachte er sich hinter seinen Freunden in Sicherheit.  
Einer der beiden Bekleideten reagierte sofort und wickelte den nackten, ängstlichen und frierenden Blonden in seine Robe.

Die Nerven der beiden Jungen waren bis zum Äußersten gespannt, sie fixierten mit erhobenen Zauberstäben die offene Tür, durch die ihr Freund vor seinem Peiniger geflüchtet war.

Als die Gestalt, im Evakostüm, im Türrahmen erschien und ihren Körper für alle sichtlich präsentierte, fingen auch die beiden anderen an zu schreien und rannten, als wäre Gevatter Tod persönlich hinter ihnen her, in Richtung des großen, altehrwürdigen, majestätischen Schlosses.

Die Stimme, die die darauffolgende Stille zerriss, war schrill wie der Schrei einer Harpyie.

„LUCIUS?!"

**Flashback Ende  
**

„Das war nie witzig Severus und das ist auch heute noch nicht witzig!"

Nun war ich daran zu lachen, ich erinnerte mich an seinen angsterfüllten Gesichtsausdruck als wäre es gestern gewesen.

Natürlich hatte ich Bulstrode auch nackt gesehen, doch war das eine Nichtigkeit gegen das, was uns Lucius im Nachhinein erzählte:

Lucius genoss die wohl verdiente Dusche, als das Mannsweib sich ihm näherte. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und merkte erst, dass sie da war, als sie ihn in den Hintern kniff.

Im ersten Moment dachte er, es wäre Regulus und drehte sich, noch lächelnd, zu ihr um.

Vermutlich gab es niemanden im Schloss, der damals seinen Schrei nicht gehört hatte.

„Severus, Draco hat allen Grund der Welt dieses Weib zu verfluchen!  
Ich hoffe die Götter sind gnädig und er muss niemals eine ähnlich grausame Erfahrung machen wie ich damals."

„Er ist nicht du, Lucius. Vielleicht freut er sich, eine nackte Frau zu sehen..."

„Das glaube ich nicht."

„...solange es nicht gerade Parkinson ist."

„Das glaube ich trotzdem nicht."

Eine leichte Röte fing an, sich auf Lucius Wangen auszubreiten.

„Luc?"

„DrcoshtMnrnhnhr!"

Verwirrt sah ich ihn an: „Sprichst du seit neuestem Troll?"

„Ich sagte: Draco sieht Männern hinterher!"

Wirklich, ich versuchte krampfhaft nicht zu lachen, sogar das Grinsen wollte ich unterdrücken, was alles in allem dazu beitrug, dass Tränen in meine Augen schossen.  
Lucius zog einen Schmollmund und maulte mich in beleidigtem Ton an: „Lach nur!"

„Wann hast du es bemerkt?"

„Nun, letztes Mal als du hier warst."

„BITTE, WAS?"

Sein Schmollmund verwandelte sich augenblicklich in ein breites, dreckiges Grinsen.

„Er hat dir ungeniert auf den Hintern gestarrt, zumindest dahin, wo dein Hintern sein sollte, alter Freund. Aber keine Sorge, ich glaube nicht, dass er Interesse an dir hat, vermutlich war es ihm gar nicht bewusst und er hat sich nichts dabei gedacht.  
Außerdem verdeckt deine weite Robe ja bei Weitem mehr als an dir dran ist..."

Leicht pikiert hüstelte ich.

_Mein Patensohn versucht, mir auf den Hintern zu starren! Merlin, was ist aus der Welt geworden?!_

„Wirst du ihm von dir und Regulus erzählen?"

Er sah mich ungläubig an: „Du hast mir wirklich nicht zugehört."

„Eh, nein. Ich dachte das hätten wir bereits geklärt?"

Das Oberhaupt der Malfoys seufzte resigniert, holte die Weinflasche hinter dem Spiegel hervor und füllte mein Glas erneut mit dem absurd teuren Getränk.

Er stellte die Flasche offen auf dem Tisch ab, nahm sein Glas in die Hand und drehte es abwesend.

Sein Blick war auf den Kamin gerichtet, doch er ging völlig ins Leere: „Ich habe Angst Severus, Narcissa versucht Draco zu manipulieren, sie redet ständig von der 'Überlegenheit der Reinblüter', hetzt ihn gegen Muggel und Halbblüter auf und erzählt ständig von der 'alten, glorreichen Zeit'."

Bei Salazar, da interessiert sich Narcissa schon einmal für ihren Sohn und dann nur, weil das alte Miststück versucht, aus ihm einen kleinen Todesser zu machen.

„In dem Wissen, dass sie nicht im Hause war, kam Draco vor zwei Tagen zu mir.

Schon als er mein Büro betrat, wusste ich, warum er zu mir kam - ich sah die Angst in seinen Augen.

Er fragte vorsichtig, ob ich Narcissas Ansichten teile, ob ich wirklich von der 'Überlegenheit der Reinblüter' überzeugt sei.

Ich konnte ihn nicht anlügen, Severus, und ich wollte es auch nicht, ich erzählte ihm alles, was ich verantworten konnte.

Wir redeten die Nacht hindurch bis tief in den Morgen hinein, du wirst überrascht sein, alter Freund, aber das Meiste ahnte er bereits."

„Er ist dein Sohn, Lucius, er ist nicht dumm."

Dieser Kommentar entlockte Lucius ein stolzes Lächeln.  
Natürlich war Draco nicht dumm, ich würde sogar so weit gehen zu sagen, dass er schon eine geraume Zeit diese Farce durchschaut hatte.

„Ich erzählte ihm von meiner Zeit als Todesser, sagte ihm auch, dass ich schreckliche Taten begangen hatte, natürlich keine Details oder Namen, nur dass ich gezwungen war zu töten.  
Ich sagte ihm ganz klar, dass ich nie der Meinung war, dass ein Mensch besser sei als ein anderer und dass ich das ganze nie wollte, sondern in eine Rolle gedrängt wurde, die ich hasste.

Dann fragte ich ihn nach seiner Meinung, du wirst nicht glauben, was er gesagt hat, Severus!

'Narcissa ist völlig verrückt, Vater. Ich komme nach dir, das wusste ich immer..'"

Es war unpassend, aber ich fing an zu lachen, genau wie Lucius, Draco hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. 

„Und dann?"

„Und dann... habe ich ihm von Regulus und mir erzählt und wie sehr ich ihn geliebt habe.

Ich erzählte ihm von seinem Tod, von der Zeit danach und auch von den Plänen des dunklen Lords und Narcissas.

Erst sah er mich ungläubig an, dann wurde sein Kopf rot und er hat getobt und geflucht wie es Regulus selbst nicht besser gekonnt hätte.

Er brauchte einige Zeit, um sich zu beruhigen, blanker Hass loderte in seinen Augen, Severus, er sah aus als würde er Narcissa sofort den Todesfluch auf den Hals hetzen!

Aber ich beschwichtigte ihn, dass etwas Gutes dabei herausgekommen sei, nämlich er, und dass ich ihn über alles lieben würde.

Das, was er dann sagte, war schier unglaublich: 'Ich sollte nicht sie als Mutter sondern Regulus als dritten Vater haben!"

„Dritten?!"

Er sah mich überrascht an, ein warmes Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Zügen und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf: „Ja, mich, Regulus und dich, du dummer Hufflepuff!"

Den Hufflepuff-Kommentar überhörte ich völlig.

_Draco sieht mich als zweiten Vater?_

Ich sah völlig belämmert drein, mir war nicht klar gewesen, dass Draco mich so sehr ins Herz geschlossen hatte, vermutlich stand mir meine Frage ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn Lucius setzte nahtlos wieder an: „Du bist für ihn mehr ein Teil der Familie als Narcissa es jemals war.

Als er klein war und hinfiel, warst es du oder ich, der ihm wieder beim Aufstehen half.  
Nachts, wenn er Albträume hatte, rief er nie nach Narcissa, sondern immer nach dir oder mir.

Du warst es, der mit mir zusammen bei ihm am Bett saß und ihm Geschichten vorlas, wir beide spielten mit ihm und brachten ihm laufen und lesen bei.

Er liebt dich nicht weniger als mich Severus, er liebt dich genauso wie du ihn.

Draco hat Narcissa noch nie mit 'Mutter' angesprochen, bei ihm ist sie 'Narcissa', eine Fremde.

Sie zeigte nie Interesse an ihm, Hauptsache er war höflich und benahm sich.

Weißt du noch, als sie mir Draco kurz nach der Geburt in die Hand drückte und zwei Monate mit Bellatrix zur Kur verschwand, weil 'mein Sohn' ihre Figur ruiniert hatte?

Seine Mutter war nie für Draco da, sie hat ihn nie akzeptiert.

Er ahnte schon lange, dass er kein Produkt der Liebe zwischen uns beiden war, sondern Narcissa einen Vorteil einbrachte, den er noch nicht erkennen konnte, nun, nach unserem Gespräch wurde ihm Einiges klar."

„Wie hat er es verkraftet?"

„Gut, überraschend gut."

„Das dachte ich mir, ich kann mir vorstellen..."

„... dass er nur Gewissheit über das wollte was er bereits wusste", schloss Lucius.

Abwesend nickte ich, die Frage ob Draco über unsere 'Tätigkeit' Bescheid wusste brannte mir auf der Zunge, doch Lucius kam mir zuvor.

„Draco sagte zu mir, dass er nur einen Magier kennen würde, der mir hätte helfen können. Ich wusste, wen er meinte und lächelte, es genügte ihm als Antwort.

Mein Junge sagte zu mir, dass er sich nichts anmerken lassen wird, dass er weiterhin brav 'Ja' sagen würde, sollte Narcissa ihn mit ihren kranken Wahnvorstellungen heimsuchen.  
Er hofft nun darauf, dass es einen anderen Grund für das Brennen des dunklen Mals gibt und der dunkle Lord nicht auferstehen wird."

„Sagte er schon, was er tun würde, wenn es doch so weit käme?"

„Ja, er würde weiterhin auf Potter herum hacken, denn so könne er in seiner Nähe sein und zur Not 'der Hoffnung der Zauberer' unter die Arme greifen, wenn er sich gar zu dumm anstellen sollte."

Ich grinste: „Was hast du dazu gesagt?"

„Das ist MEIN Sohn!"


	7. Chapter 2 :2: Drachen & Pläne

**Disclaimer:** Charaktere und Handlungsorte der Harry Potter Reihe sind alleiniges geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling.  
Ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben von FF's kein Geld.

_Reviewantworten, Autors Note & Anmerkungen bei www.morsmordre.de_

**Chapter 2/2: Drachen & Pläne  
(Lucius POV)  
**  
Nachdem Severus nach Hogwarts appariert war, ging ich zu meinem Sohn in die Bibliothek.

Merlin, ich war so stolz auf den Jungen!  
Mit knapp vierzehn Jahren zeigte er eine Courage, von der ich mich fragte, woher er sie hatte.

Er wusste, dass die Tarnung der perfekten kleinen Todesserfamilie' nicht auffliegen durfte.  
Narcissa durfte keinen Grund zum Argwohn haben, denn wenn der dunkle Lord wieder an die Macht käme, und entgegen aller Hoffnung wusste ich, dass dieser Tag kommen würde, konnten wir nur überleben, wenn wir weiterhin den Kopf einzogen.

Er würde uns gnadenlos jagen und töten, sollte jemals die Wahrheit ans Licht kommen.

Doch was, wenn es soweit käme?

Vermutlich müsste Severus als Verräter an meiner Seite sterben.  
Narcissa würde sich einen Dreck um Draco scheren.  
Der einzige, der sich um meinen Jungen kümmern könnte, wäre Albus, dennoch glaubte ich, dass der Direktor schon mehr als genug mit dem Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord am Hals hatte und Draco ganz alleine dastehen könnte.

Schon oft hatte ich mir über dieses Horrorszenario Gedanken gemacht.  
Ich hoffte, dass es nie dazu kommen würde, dennoch: es war möglich.

Heute hatte mich Severus auf eine Idee gebracht.

„Draco?"

Mein Sohn sah zu mir auf und der brennende Wunsch mehr Sicherheiten für ihn zu schaffen verstärkte sich, als ich meinem Jungen in seine klaren silbergrauen Augen sah.

„Stehst du noch in Kontakt mit Serena?"

Überrascht sah er mich an, wahrscheinlich hatte er mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit: „Dad, du willst doch nicht schon wieder versuchen, mich an sie zu verschachern?"

Gespielt beleidigt sah ich ihn an: „Verschachern! Salazar Draco! Was heißt hier verschachern!"

„Du weißt, was ich meine!"

Ich konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen.  
Seine Wangen nahmen wieder diesen typischen zartrosa Ton an, wie immer, wenn er sie sah oder sich mit ihr unterhielt, man brauchte nur ihren Namen zu erwähnen und das Blut schoss ihm die Wangen.

„Als wäre es dir nicht Recht."

„Nein, Dad!", fing er an zu maulen, „Ich bin zu jung, Vater, sie ist hübsch, intelligent und über dies an jemand anderem interessiert..."

_Informationen!  
_

Ich zog mir einen Stuhl heran, kurz weiteten sich Dracos Augen, als er erkannte, welchen Fehler er gerade begangen hatte.

Entnervt stöhnte er auf, was mich zu einem noch breiteren Grinsen veranlasste: „Nein Vater, ich werde dir nichts darüber erzählen!"

„Aha. Über was?"

„Du weißt schon."

„Was weiß ich?"

„Na, an wem Sera interessiert ist."

„Aha?"

Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, er lehnte sich zurück, setzte einen Schmollmund auf und verschränkte die Arme: „Von mir erfährst du nichts."

„Was denn?"

„DAD!"

„Was ist, mein Sohn?"

Er starrte mich an.

Ich starrte zurück an.

„Es ist Severus."

Verschreckt sah er mich mit großen Augen an: „Woher weißt du..." 

„HA!"

Ich freute mich diebisch, natürlich ahnte ich es schon immer, aber von meinem Sohn eine Bestätigung zu bekommen, dass sich wirklich ein wundervolles Mädchen in Severus verliebt hatte, war als würde Weihnachten mit meinem Geburtstag zusammenfallen!

„Sohn, wir müssen Pläne schmieden."

Er sah mich interessiert an: „Pläne?"

„Dein Pate braucht eine Frau."

Draco sah mich nun nicht mehr interessiert an.  
Schockiert oder entsetzt wäre wohl eine bessere Beschreibung für seinen Blick gewesen.

„Das ist jetzt aber nicht dein Ernst, Vater!?"

„Wieso nicht?"

„Na, weil..."

„Ja?"

„Weil..."

„Ja?!"

„Die beiden sind alt genug!"

„Severus ist in dieser Hinsicht mehr als feige, eher kommt der Tag, an dem Crabbe und Goyle im Staatsballett tanzen, als dass Severus seinen Hintern hoch kriegt."

„Und was ist mit ihr? Sie könnte doch genauso..."

„Sohn. Würdest DU Severus um ein Date bitten?"

„..."

„Siehst du."

„Aber sie treffen sich doch regelmäßig ..."

_Was? Was!? WAS?!_

„Das... das wusstest du nicht?"

_Nein mein Sohn, entsetzt auszusehen macht mir Freude.  
_

„Was weißt du noch?"

Er holte tief Luft, sah mich noch einmal skeptisch an und rollte mit den Augen: „Ihre Treffen sind immer zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr, an ihrem Geburtstag, an seinem Geburtstag..."

„AN SEINEM GEBURTSTAG?! Nicht einmal MICH lässt er an diesem Tag in seine Nähe!"

„Tja Dad, du machst in einem Kleid auch keine so gute Figur wie sie."

_  
Seit wann ist mein Sohn frech zu mir? Aber Recht hat er ja..._

„Dann noch manchmal unter dem Jahr, meistens unter dem Vorwand, dass Serena Hilfe von Severus braucht oder Severus eine fähige Assistentin.

Onkel Sev holt mich immer bevor sie wieder verschwindet, weil sie mich noch sehen möchte und ich freue mich natürlich auch immer.

Dad? Ist alles in Ordnung? Du bist irgendwie blass."

Ich nickte kurz und bedeutete ihm vorzufahren.  
Die Blässe kam von dem Schock als ich erfuhr was sich alles vor meiner Nase abspielte, ohne dass ich davon etwas mitbekam!

„Sie fragt oft nach ihm, natürlich auch nach dir, aber die Fragen nach ihm sind auffälliger."

„Was denkst du, mein Junge?"

Er legte seine Stirn in Falten. Vermutlich hatte er begriffen, dass sein Patenonkel zwar ein hochintelligenter Mann war, jedoch vollkommen unfähig, wenn es um Herzensangelegenheiten ging.

Ich würde zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen:  
Severus wäre glücklich und Serena wäre, bei einer eventuellen Heirat, mitverantwortlich für den Patensohn ihres Mannes - Draco!

„Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, hast du wohl doch Recht..."

„Wunderbar!"

„... was nicht bedeutet, dass ich es gutheiße, dass du dich da einmischen willst!"

Ich seufzte.

„Also schön, Vater, wenn es dir Freude bereitet..., aber ich möchte noch einmal klarstellen:  
Das. war. nicht. meine. Idee!"

„Natürlich, mein Sohn.  
Hast du einen Vorschlag, wie wir das ganze ins Rollen bringen könnten?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?! Ich bin zu jung um jemanden verkuppeln zu können!"

Ich konnte mir mein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen, denn mir kam gerade eine wunderbare Idee: „Was hältst du davon, Serena bald wiederzusehen?"

„Du willst sie hier nach Hause einladen? Dad, wenn Narcissa..."

„Nein mein Sohn, ich dachte eher an das Quidditch-Endspiel."

Seine Augen wurden groß, anscheinend ahnte er, was ich vorhatte, aber begriff es noch nicht ganz: „Als Begleitung für Severus? Er hat doch gesagt, dass er nicht mitkommen wird! Severus würde sie nicht einladen, um mit ihm etwas anzusehen, was ihn selbst nicht im Geringsten interessiert."

„Er nicht. Ich schon"

„Das ist gemein, Dad."

„Gemein, aber effektiv."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_Guten Abend Miss Shadows,_

Ich hoffe Sie erinnern sich noch an mich? 

_Lucius Malfoy, Vater von Draco._

Wir lernten uns vor einigen Jahren in Hogwarts kennen und Sie freundeten sich während dieser Zeit mit meinem Sohn Draco an.

Ihre Eulanschrift erhielt ich freundlicherweise von Draco.

Sie stehen in regem Briefkontakt mit ihm?

Zum Ersten möchte ich mich natürlich nach Ihrem werten Befinden erkundigen und ich muss gestehen, dass ich neugierig bin, zu erfahren, was aus Ihnen geworden ist.

Draco erzählte mir, dass Sie überwiegend als Wissenschaftlerin in der Forschung tätig sind, dass Ihr Beruf aber auch Tätigkeiten umfasst, bei denen lange Reisen von Nöten sind und zudem nicht ungefährlich erscheinen.

Wie Sie vielleicht von meinem Sohn erfuhren, bin ich nach wie vor im englischen Ministerium tätig.  
Draco erwähnte, dass Sie ebenfalls im Kontakt mit einigen unserer Behörden stehen.  
Dürfte ich fragen, was genau ihr Tätigkeitsfeld umfasst, dass Sie international aktiv sind?

Ich hoffe Sie nicht zu stören, zumal Sie sich vermutlich fragen werden, welchen Grund ich habe, Ihnen eine Nachricht zu senden...

Wie Sie wissen, findet das Quidditch-Endspiel zwischen Irland und Rumänien am 25.08. in England statt. Ich werde natürlich dieses Spiel aus der Loge in Begleitung meiner Frau, meines Sohnes und Severus mitverfolgen.

Doch noch immer befindet sich eine Karte ohne Besitzer in der Schublade meines Schreibtisches.  
Draco brachte mich auf die Idee, Ihnen diese Karte zu senden, da er sich freuen würde, Sie wiederzusehen.  
Natürlich würde auch ich Ihre Anwesenheit begrüßen, da ich nach all der Zeit gerne ein wenig mit Ihnen plaudern würde.

Sie als charmante und liebreizende Begleitung an Severus Seite zu wissen, würde sicherlich ein wenig Freude in den tristen Alltag meines treuen Freundes bringen. 

Zugegeben, ich habe ihn hinsichtlich meines Wunsches, Sie an diesem Tag nach England einladen zu dürfen, nicht informiert, doch es sollte eine Überraschung für ihn sein, weswegen ich Sie bitten möchte meine Einladung mit Diskretion zu behandeln. 

Anbei sende ich Ihnen selbstverständlich die Eintrittskarte und einen Brief von meinem Sohn.

Natürlich würde ich Sie standesgemäß abholen lassen oder unter Umständen mit dem englischen Ministerium einen Treffpunkt vereinbaren, sollte dies in Ihrem Ermessen liegen.  
Natürlich werde ich Ihrem Wunsch Folge leisten.

Ein reservierter Portschlüssel liegt uns bereits vor, eine Stunde vor Spielbeginn sollte genannter spätestens aktiviert werden.

Es würde uns wirklich große Freude bereiten, Sie als Gast in unserem kleinen Kreis begrüßen zu dürfen,

Hochachtungsvolle Grüße  
  
_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

_&_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Zufrieden lehnte ich mich zurück.

Die Gründe waren plausibel, ich hatte Draco als Sündenbock vorgeschoben und Serena konnte schlussfolgern, dass ihre Anwesenheit quasi eine „Überraschung" für Severus werden sollte.

Erstaunt sah ich meinen Sohn an, als er mir ein versiegeltes Pergament entgegenhielt.

„Du hast deine Nachricht überarbeitet?"

Draco nickte knapp und ich rollte die Pergamente - inklusive der Eintrittskarte - zusammen.

Draco holte eine der Diensteulen herein und band ihr das Dokument an das vorgestreckte Bein.  
Zur Sicherheit sagte Draco ihr drei Mal, wo sie hinmüsse, danach öffnete er das Fenster, um den Vogel auf seine Reise zu entlassen.

„Sohn, ich denke das war eine gute Idee."

„Dad, ich denke Severus wird anderer Meinung sein."


	8. Chapter 2 :3: Wetten, Zauberstäbe

**Disclaimer:** Charaktere und Handlungsorte der Harry Potter Reihe sind alleiniges geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling.  
Ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben von FF's kein Geld.

_Reviewantworten, Autors Note & Anmerkungen bei www.morsmordre.de_

**Chapter 2/3: Wetten, Zauberstäbe & Rattenfänger  
(Serena POV)  
**  
**1994** - Unicorn Island - Außenanlage - Tag vor Vollmond  


_Luft, krieg keine Luft!  
_

„Casey! Lass Sera los, sie erstickt ja!", hörte ich, Merlin sei Dank, Benji rufen und wurde etwas unsanft fallen gelassen.

„Aber ihr Fell ist so flauschig", quiekte es schräg über mir und ich merkte, wie ich wieder am Genickt gepackt wurde.

_Flauschig - Pah!  
_

Mir reichte es für heute, ich schüttele mich kurz und verwandelte mich schnurstracks zurück, bevor mich Casey wieder in seinen Würgegriff ziehen konnte.

Große grüne Augen schauten mich verdutzt an und fingen an zu strahlen.

„Sera", lachte er, „verwandle dich zurück in eine Katze!"

Leicht genervt rollte ich mit den Augen: „Ich bin keine Katze, ich bin eine Peludo - das ist keine einfache 'Katze'!"

„Du siehst aber aus wie eine Katze", widersprach er mir und schob schmollend die Unterlippe nach vorne.

Ich sah hilfesuchend zu Benji, der grinsend hinter dem Jungen stand: „Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht." 

Benji trat hinter mich, um mir auf die Beine zu helfen, ich drehte mich zu ihm um und warf ihm meine obligatorische Antwort zu diesem Thema an den Kopf.

„Besser als ein räudiger Flokati", fauchte ich leise, sodass es der Kleine nicht hören konnte.

Als ich mich wieder nach Casey umsah, bemerkte ich, dass dieser schon auf dem Weg zu unseren anderen Gästen war, die gespannt eine abenteuerliche Geschichte von Drachenrittern verfolgten, welche Andrew und Drake mit einem farbenprächtigen Illusionszauber nachstellten.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf mein Gesicht.  
Ich bemerkte, dass nicht nur die Jüngeren dem Spektakel zusahen, sondern Besucher aller Altersstufen. Zu meinem Erstaunen konnte ich sogar auch die Köpfe meiner Mitarbeiter sehen, deren Augen ebenfalls zu leuchten schienen.

Benji trat an mich heran und schnurrte: „Ich Wolf, du Katze", in mein Ohr.

Ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schnurrte genauso provozierend: „Ich Ozelot, du Köter."

Hinter uns ertönte die amüsierte Stimme meines Vaters: „Ihr doof, ich nicht", gefolgt von einem leisen Lachen.

Schwungvoll drehten wir uns zu Devon um, er sah aus als könnte er kein Wässerchen trüben.

„Wie wäre es", sprach ich meinen Vater an, „wenn du dich zu Abwechslung einige Zeit verwandelst und dich von dem Kleinen herumschleppen lässt?"

„Ich öhm, äh, mein... mein Fell ist empfindlich", fing er an, doch ich unterbrach ihn.  
„Du bist ein Fuchs, Dad, dein Fell ist sicher nicht empfindlicher als meines."

Devon sah mich empört an: „Ich bin älter als du, meine Knochen brechen leichter!"

Ich rollte mit den Augen: „Im Vergleich zu Albus bist du noch ein Welpe."

Mein Vater zog eine Grimasse: „... ich äh... oh schon so spät? Ich muss weg..."

Ich sah zu wie er schleunigst Fersengeld gab, fing an zu kichern und lehnte mich wieder gegen meinen Ersatzbruder.

„Sera?"

„Benji?"

„Du siehst aber wirklich aus wie ein ordinärer Rattenfänger..."

**  
Flashback 1991**

2. Prüfungstag - Hogwarts - Klassenzimmer Verwandlung  
  
Ein leises Klopfen an der Türe kündigte den Direktor an.

„Minerva, Serena, darf ich eintreten?"

Angesprochene Professorin deutete ihm an einzutreten, er schloss die Tür hinter sich und sah sie fragend an.

„Nun", lächelte die Gryffindor den Direktor versonnen an, „sie hat alle Fragen vollständig und völlig korrekt beantwortete, die ihr gestellten Aufgaben hat sie - mit Bravour muss ich sagen - gemeistert."

Ich sah zu, wie seine Brust stolz anschwoll - eine untypische Geste für einen Gryffindor, doch ich wusste, dass der Direktor mehr Angewohnheiten besaß, die weit besser zu einem Slytherin passen würden.

Auch ich war erleichtert, obwohl ich von meinem Vater und Albus wusste, dass McGonagall gerechter als Justitia persönlich war.

Ihre Miene nahm einen gespannten Ausdruck an: „Ich bitte Sie nun, mir ihren Zauberstab zu überreichen."

Ich gab meinen Zauberstab nur ungern aus der Hand, es war eine Sonderanfertigung von Gregorowitsch, dem Gegenstück zu Ollivander im osteuropäischen Raum.

Ein wunderbares Exemplar aus dunklem Wurzelholz, 11 Zoll lang, handlich und geschmeidig.

Das Besondere daran war, dass er nicht nur einen magischen Kern, sondern drei in sich trug.

Eine Woche lang waren Albus und Devon mit mir in Russland gewesen, um einen Zauberstab für mich zu suchen, doch keiner passte.

Der Ladeninhaber stand kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch, so etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt.

Nach einer Woche hatten wir alle seine Zauberstäbe durchprobiert, der Mann war ratlos und nachdem ich den letzten Zauberstab erfolglos getestet hatte, zog mich Albus zur Seite und fragte ob ich 'es' dabei hatte, was ich mit eifrigen Nicken bejahte.

Ich zog eine einzelne schwarze Feder aus der Robe und gab sie Gregorowitsch.

Er sah sich die ungewöhnliche Feder an und hielt sie gegen das Licht, in welchem das magische Artefakt sofort golden zu schimmern begann.

Gregorowitsch wusste nichts damit anzufangen, er hatte noch nie eine ähnliche Feder gesehen, doch bat ich ihn, mir eine Sonderanfertigung mit dieser Feder als Kern herzustellen.

Die zweite Feder stammte von Fawkes, welche der energische Phoenix direkt vor Gregorowitsch ausgerupft bekam, um anschließend lautstark darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass ihm das gar nicht gefiel.  
Er gab keine Ruhe, bis der Mann seine Feder neben den eigentlichen Kern legte.

Letztendlich kam noch eine dritte, mir damals unbekannte Feder, hinzu.

Nachdem Gregorowitsch sich einverstanden erklärte, eine Sonderanfertigung - auch mit zwei Federn - auf gut Glück zu machen, zog Albus eine pechschwarze Feder aus seiner Robe und fragte, ob er denn auch drei Kerne verwenden könnte.

Der Russe war überrascht, dennoch willigte er ein.

Gregorowitsch glaubte von vornherein nicht, dass der Zauberstab funktionstüchtig werden würde, geschweige denn, dass das kleine Mädchen ihn verwenden könnte.

Ich wusste damals, dass diese Feder etwas mit mir zu tun haben musste.  
Natürlich war ich mir schon zu dieser Zeit darüber im klaren, dass ich keine durchschnittliche Magierin war.

Vater und Albus sagten immer, ich sei etwas Besonderes, vor allem für sie beide, und dass sie mir irgendwann meine Vergangenheit offenbaren würden.

Wenn ich ehrlich bin, interessierte mich die Wahrheit zu dieser Zeit nicht wirklich. Wichtig waren mein Dad und meine Familie, sie liebten mich und ich wusste, dass ich irgendwann alles erfahren würde.

Doch war mir nicht klar, dass die Wahrheit derart grausam sein würde. 

Nach sechs Wochen war der Zauberstab fertig und wir reisten in die magische Hauptstadt Russlands, um ihn abzuholen.

Er war wundervoll, doch in den Augen des Magiers völlig untauglich.  
Gregorowitsch sagte, dass er sein möglichstes getan habe, dennoch funktioniere der Stab nicht.

Albus und Devon versuchten damit zu zaubern - vergebens.

Schlussendlich gaben sie ihn mir, ich spürte seine Magie, die sich mit der meinen verband und lächelte während ich ihn in einem halbkreisförmigen Bogen schwenkte - sofort sprühte aus seiner Spitze eine große Fontäne aus roten, grünen, goldene und silberne Funken.

Gregorowitsch war völlig fassungslos, Devon sah irritiert drein, aber freute sich, und nur Albus lächelte wissend vor sich hin.

„Bitte nehmen Sie jetzt ihre Animagusgestalt an", holte mich die Stimme der Gryffindor aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich nickte und konzentrierte mich, kurz spürte ich ein leicht unangenehmes Gefühl, als mein Körper anfing sich zu verformen:  
Ich wurde kleiner, leichter, meine Haut überzog sich mit Fell, meine Hände und Füße wurden zu Tatzen, ich spürte meine Ohren wachsen und wie mein Rückrat sich veränderte...

Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, sah ich alles aus einer ganz anderen Perspektive, ich linste zu den beiden Gryffindors hoch, direkt in das Gesicht einer sichtlich verblüfften McGonagall.

„Eine Katze?!"

Ich maunzte laut auf, trippelte zu Albus und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Sieht aus, als hättest du gewonnen, Liebes", lachte er und hob mich mit einem Arm hoch.

McGonagall sah noch verwirrter drein als vorher: „Gewonnen, Albus?", fragte sie leicht entgeistert.

„Ich habe mit Serena gewettet, Minerva."

Ich schnurrte zufrieden während er mir über den Kopf streichelte: „Ich war fest davon überzeugt, dass du sie als Peludo der Gattung Ozelot erkennen würdest, sie hielt dagegen und sagte, dass du sie für eine Katze halten wirst."

Sie musterte meine Erscheinung kritisch:  
Das gelbbraune, gemusterte Fell mit den dunklen, ringförmigen Flecken, der kurze, abgerundete Kopf mit den dunklen Ohren und die Augen als starker Kontrast zum Fell, wie bei mir als Mensch, in strahlendem Saphirblau.

All das, doch besonders der charakteristische ca. 40 cm lange Schwanz, dem diese Gattung auch den Namen „Langschwanzkatze" verdankt, fiel Professor McGonagall erst jetzt auf.

„Du hast Recht", murmelte sie leicht verlegen, „eindeutig keine normale Katze. Um was habt ihre gewettet, Albus?", fragte sie zögernd.

„Ich habe ein paar Slytherinroben und Krawatten verloren, Minerva", sagte er lachend.

Sie schmunzelt, wendete sich an mich und sagte in belehrendem Ton: „Sollten sie diese innerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts tragen, Miss Shadows, wären Sie als vollwertige Slytherin gekennzeichnet und somit direkt Professor Snape unterstellt, dem entsprechenden Hauslehrer.  
Sie hätten seine Weisungen zu befolgen, ansonsten ist er befugt, ihnen Strafarbeiten aufzugeben und in dieser Hinsicht ist mit ihm nicht zu spaßen."

„Das habe ich ihr schon gesagt, meine Liebe."

Mein Schweif zuckte wild, ich sah die Gryffindor trotzig an und gurrte zufrieden.

Sie schaute irritiert und murmelte: „Entweder haben Sie enorm viel Mut für einen Slytherin oder einfach keine Ahnung auf was Sie sich damit einlassen", vor sich hin.

Die Animaga sah den Direktor an, der sie munter anlächelte, mit den Schultern zuckte und ein Zitronenbonbon aus seiner Robe fischte.

**Flashback Ende**

„Benji?" 

„Sera?"

„Du bist ein Arsch."

Er fing an zu lachen: „Wirklich?"

„Natürlich", grinste ich, „eindeutig zu viel Kontakt mit mir!"

Er knuffte mich kurz und wurde ernster: „Sag mal, die beiden Neuen, hältst du das für eine gute Idee, sie zu uns zu holen? Vor allem diesen Black. Sicher, es wird gesagt, er sei unschuldig - ich weiß du glaubst das auch, weil er Devons Bruder ist -, aber ich befürchte, dass es Scherereien geben wird, denkst du nicht auch? "

„Doch. Trotzdem läuft alles wie geplant", antwortete ich knapp.

„Warum?"

„Versteh mich bitte, Benji", sprach ich ihn mit sanftem Ton an, „es ist wichtig... für mich, für Devon... für uns alle. Auch wenn es Ärger bedeutet."

Er sah mich an und nahm mich in den Arm, eine Geste, die ich nur denen gestattete, die ich als Familie ansah.

„Ich verstehe es, Sera. Vielleicht täusche ich mich und es wird keinen Ärger geben."

Ich besah Benji skeptisch und konnte in seinen Augen lesen, dass er mich gerade erbärmlich angelogen hatte und ebenso fest mit Problemen rechnete wie ich.


	9. Chapter 3 :1: Scherzkekse & Ammenmärchen

**Disclaimer:** Charaktere und Handlungsorte der Harry Potter Reihe sind alleiniges geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling.  
Ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben von FF's kein Geld.

_Reviewantworten, Autors Note & Anmerkungen bei www.morsmordre.de_

**Chapter 3/1: Scherzkekse & Ammenmärchen  
(Severus POV)**

**1994** - Montag - Hogwarts - Kerker - Klassenzimmer Zaubertränke Gryffindor/Slytherin  


_Unfähig! Alle miteinander vollkommen unfähig!  
_

„Longbottom!   
Das Rezept besagt, dass zuerst drei getrocknete und gemahlene Schlangenwurzblüten hinzugegeben werden und nach sechsmaligem Umrühren im Uhrzeigersinn fünf Gramm geriebener Bitterwurzsamen!

Sie werden doch wohl fähig sein, klar definierte Anweisungen auszuführen oder erwarte ich wieder einmal zu viel von Ihnen?!"

_  
Ist Longbottom wirklich so dumm oder will er mich nur verarschen?_

„Potter, gibt es ein Problem oder warum starren Sie mich an, anstatt der Aufgabe nachzukommen?"

„Nein."

„Nein, WAS?!"

„Nein, SIR, kein Problem."

„Zehn Punkte Abzug wegen Verschwendung von Zutaten, zehn Punkte Abzug wegen respektlosem Verhalten gegenüber einer Autoritätsperson und noch mal zehn Punkte Abzug - GRANGER, hören Sie auf an Weasleys Trank herumzupfuschen und gehen Sie zurück auf Ihren Platz - SOFORT!"

Verdammte Gryffindor, versuchten mir wohl als Rache für Lupin den letzten Nerv zu rauben. Es ist fast eine Beleidigung, dass sie glaubten ihre 'bösen Blicke' könnten mir etwas anhaben.

_Sogar Niffler haben einen bösartigeren Blick als diese 'Pro-Werwolf'-Sippschaft._

Ich frage mich, wie diese Gryffindorbälger vorhaben ihre Prüfungen zu bestehen. Sicher, Granger wird mit Bravour abschneiden, aber das wird nicht viel helfen, sollte letzten Endes nur ein Drittel des 'Goldenen Trios' einen Job finden.

Obwohl - irgendwann geht auch Filch in den Ruhestand, dann kann sich Weasley um den Job bewerben, während Potter die Marktlücke von Lockhart übernimmt und schlechte, selbstverherrlichende Abenteuerbücher schreibt.

Das wäre doch was für Gryffindors Goldjungen, Aufmerksamkeit ohne Ende.

Dieses penetrante Geschnippse kann nur von Granger kommen.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte ich kalt.

„Hier steht nur Niesswurz, Professor, ist damit die grüne oder die schwarze Niesswurz gemeint?"

„Denken Sie selbst nach, Granger."

„Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher..."

Ich konnte nicht anders als laut zu schnauben.  
„Sie sind eine Gryffindor, Granger, zeigen Sie ihren viel gepriesenen Mut und treffen Sie eine Entscheidung!  
Der Entwickler dieses Trankes muss einen Grund gehabt haben, sich für eine der beiden zu entscheiden."

„Ja, Sir."

Tränkebrauen ist eine Wissenschaft, Granger hat gute Noten, weil sie präzise ist, trotzdem wird sie es nie zu einem Tränkemeister bringen. Dafür fehlt ihr das Feingefühl, die natürliche Intuition, der Ehrgeiz und der ständige Wille, sich selbst und andere zu übertreffen.

**Flashback - 1991**

3. Prüfungstag - Hogwarts - Kerker - Große Halle - Mittwoch  
  
Gemütlich saß ich, zusammen mit meinen nicht weniger neugierigen Kollegen, am gedeckten Frühstückstisch und wartete auf Albus, Serena und ihren ominösen Mentor, da sich dieser überraschend für heute angekündigt hatte.  
Wahrscheinlich um seinem Schützling noch einmal gut zuzureden.

Gerade trank ich einen Schluck schwarzen Kaffee, als sich die großen Flügeltüren öffneten.

Ich verschluckte mich heftig und fing an, unkontrolliert zu husten, geistesgegenwärtig -leider- klopfe mir Hagrid auf den Rücken, was mich noch mehr außer Kontrolle brachte.

Ich sprang ziemlich unelegant, mit hochrotem Kopf und immer noch hustend auf und röchelte:

„Flamel?!"

Die etwa 1,60 m kleine Legende lächelte freudig und kam auf mich zu, ich versuchte krampfhaft den Hustenreiz zu unterdrücken, was meinen Kopf in einem noch prächtigerem rot erstrahlen ließ.

„Severus! Wie schön dich zu sehen! Warst du joggen? Du bist heute gar nicht so blass wie sonst!"

Ich ignorierte seinen Kommentar, wohl wissentlich, dass Nicolas Flamel, seines Zeichens legendärer Alchemist und Tränkebrauer, genauso ein Spaßvogel wie Albus war.

_Flamel - Albus - Serena  
Flamel - Meister der Alchemie und der Tränke  
Albus - Freund von Flamel - Serenas Pate/Großvater_  
_  
Flamel - Meister  
Serena - Schüler  
_

Schlagartig wurde ich leichenblass.

„Nicolas!", brachte ich halb keuchend, halb röchelnd hervor, „Was, in Salazars Namen, machst du hier?"

_Ich will's nicht wissen... Ich will's nicht wissen... Ich will's nicht wissen... Ich will's...  
_

Er schaute mich etwas perplex an und fing an zu schmunzeln: „Sie haben es dir nicht gesagt?", fragte er leichthin mit freudigem Lächeln und funkelnden Augen.

_Albus, du hinterlistiger alter Sack, wenn ich dich und das verdammte Gör erwische!  
_

Gedanklich warf ich den beiden sämtliche Schimpfwörter an den Kopf, die mir bekannt waren, nicht wenige, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich pubertierende Hormonschleudern unterrichtete.

Ich knurrte Flamel an, nicht dass ich etwas gegen ihn hatte, war ich doch gedanklich dabei, Albus in seine Einzelteile zu zerlegen.

Nicolas störte sich nicht weiter daran, sah sich um und winkte heiter meinen Kollegen zu, woraufhin ich ihm bedeutete, mittlerweile wieder halbwegs beruhigt, er möge Platz nehmen.

Er begrüßte meine anwesenden Kollegen, setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben mir und fragte beiläufig in die Runde:

„Ich hoffe Serena hat ihnen keinen Ärger gemacht?"

Ich wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als mir so ziemlich alle anderen dazwischen redeten.

„Nein, wunderbar..."

„...ein ganz liebes Mädchen."

„...sehr talentiert..."

„...fabelhafte Kenntnisse."

„magisch hoch begabt..."

Ich war etwas überrascht, die Prüfungen schienen gut gelaufen zu sein, doch dass meine Kollegen derart aus dem Häuschen waren, hatte ich noch nie erlebt.

Dementsprechend perplex sah ich Flamel an.  
Dieser schien schon mit einer entsprechenden Reaktion gerechnet zu haben, da er emsig nickte, höflich antwortete und sich freudig bedankte um schlussendlich mich anzusehen

„Severus? Was denkst du?"

_Die Welt verarscht mich._

Wie unbeteiligt zuckte ich mit den Schultern: „Ich habe noch keinen Anhaltspunkt, Nicolas. Meine Prüfung ist erst für Freitag angesetzt, wie du weißt."

Er nickte und nahm sich einen Schokomuffin: „Wie laufen deine Forschungen?"

„Hätte ich Zeit, hätte ich Forschungen."

„Deshalb legte ich vierhundert Jahre Unterrichtspause ein", schmunzelte er.

„Im Gegensatz zu mir, hast du auch die Zeit, doch warum hast du wieder einen Schüler? Ich dachte du wolltest generell nicht mehr unterrichten?"

Er seufzte und lehnte sich zurück: „Sera ist ein Sonderfall."

Meine Neugier war nach wie vor ungestillt: „Inwiefern?"

„Ein Naturtalent, was soll ich sagen?"

Ich nickte als Zeichen, dass er fortfahren sollte.

„Devon adoptierte sie, doch er war selbst noch mitten im Studium zum Fluchbrecher, dementsprechend oft musste er jemanden suchen, der auf seine Kleine aufpasste.

Es gab nur drei, denen er seinen Engel anvertraut hat: Albus, Anthony Prius und mir.

Zum ersten Mal sah ich sie da war sie etwa drei Jahre alt.  
Albus hatte sich zu Besuch angekündigt, brachte sie mit und Perenelle, meine Frau, war hin und weg von dem drolligen kleinen Wesen, das sie quietschvergnügt anlachte, sie hat sie geherzt, geknuddelt und wollte sie gar nicht mehr loslassen.

Wie ich gestehen muss war ich ebenso von ihr angetan, so kam es, dass ich Devon anbot, Serena zu mir zu nehmen, sollte er zu sehr im Stress versinken und er nahm mein Angebot dankend an."

„Nicolas, entschuldige wenn ich dich unterbreche, aber warum hat … Devon? … sie zu sich genommen wenn er selbst noch - wie es den Anschein hat - ein halbes Kind war?"

Flamel runzelte die Stirn, anscheinend dachte er angestrengt nach, welche Informationen er mir geben konnte und welche er für sich behielt: „Das hatte seine Gründe, Severus, verzeih, aber dazu kann ich dir nicht mehr sagen.

Devon ist ein wunderbarer Vater, das ist alles was zählt.

Auch wenn er anfangs wegen seinem Studium wenig Zeit für sie hatte, so waren doch drei Ersatzgroßväter für den kleinen Wirbelwind da, die sie ständig auf Trab halten konnte."

Er fing an zu lachen: „Wir wurden selbst fast wieder zu Kindern!"

Ich schmunzelte, als ich mir vorstellte, wie sich drei hochgeschätzte Magier um eine Wiege scharten, Grimassen zogen, allerlei Unsinn von sich gaben und sich damit zum Affen machten.

„Dann eifert sie dir nach?"

Flamel nickte leicht und schmunzelte: „Sie liebte mein Labor von Anfang an. Mit großen Augen bestaunte sie als Kind die vielen Kessel und Gerätschaften, die dort glitzerten, Geräusche von sich gaben und vor sich hin blubberten.

Hingerissen staunte sie still vor sich hin und sah mir fasziniert beim Brauen zu, auch ich genoss ihre ruhige, aufmerksame Gesellschaft.

Sie wurde älter und als sie knapp sechs Jahre alt war, fing das Mädchen an Fragen zu stellen."

Flamel lächelte selig vor sich hin, als er in alten Erinnerungen schwelgte: „Sie fragte, nach welchen Kriterien ich die Zutaten auswählte, warum ich sie schräg oder gerade schnitt, pulverisiere, trocknete oder einlegte.

Sie bat mich, Bücher über die Grundlagen der Braukunst mit ihr zu lesen, sie selbst konnte zwar schon nahezu perfekt lesen und schreiben, doch verstand sie die Einzelheiten nicht und so erklärte ich es ihr. 

Ihre Auffassungsgabe war erstaunlich, ich brauchte ihr Verhältnisse und Details nur ein Mal erklären und sofort verstand sie es, das Gehörte umzusetzen.

Ich fragte Devon, ob es ihm Recht wäre, wenn ich sie in der Braukunst unterrichten würde, er schien nicht erstaunt, anscheidend war er sich ihrer Fassungsgabe bereits bewusst und willigte sofort ein.

Anfangs ließ ich sie Zutaten vorbereiten, ermahnte sie vorsichtig mit dem Messer zu sein, schärfte ihr Bedacht ein, nach einer Weile ließ ich sie auch selbstständig an den Kessel.

Mit zehn Jahren braute sie ihren ersten Vielsafttrank, mit zwölf Jahren Veritaserum und mit vierzehn fing sie selbst an zu forschen."

Wäre ich in diesem Moment im Wasser gesessen, hätte ich einen glaubhaften Fisch abgegeben.  
Mein Mund stand offen, ich schloss ihn, nur damit kurz darauf der Kiefer wieder runterklappte.

Ich war froh, dass Ferienzeit war, hätten mich meine Schüler so gesehen, wäre mein Ruf futsch gewesen.

Just in diesem Augenblick öffneten sich die Flügeltüren und ich starrte - weiterhin mit offenem Mund - Serena und Albus an, welcher auch prompt erfreut auf Nicolas zuschritt, stoppte und mich irritiert ansah:

„Severus? Alles in Ordnung, mein Junge?"

„Gdnd!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Entschuldigen Sie mich!", antwortete ich knapp und floh regelrecht aus der Halle.

_Scheiße. Worauf habe ich mich da eingelassen?_

**Flashback Ende**

Ich wischte mir die Überreste des explodierten Kesselinhaltes aus dem Gesicht: „LONGBOTTOM! Heute Abend! Acht Uhr! Wand, Boden, Kessel schrubben!"


	10. Chapter 3 :2: Feige Drachen

**Disclaimer:** Charaktere und Handlungsorte der Harry Potter Reihe sind alleiniges geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling.

**Chapter 3/2: Feige Drachen & dunkle Prophezeiungen  
(Draco POV)**  
  
„Professor Snape?"

„Mister Malfoy?"

„Könnte ich Sie noch kurz sprechen?"

„Natürlich. Bitte schließen Sie die Tür."

Salazar, mein Dad würde mich lynchen, aber ich konnte Severus nicht ins offene Messer laufen lassen.

„Was gibt es Wichtiges?"

„Ich äh... Severus... weiß du... ich... ich..."

_Oh nein, er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, oh nein, bitte nicht!_

„Draco, was ist los?"

Er schien wie immer zu wissen, dass etwas vor sich ging, doch noch konnte ich ausweichen.  
Ich musste mich entscheiden: Vater oder Pate.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll."

„Wie wäre es am Anfang?"

„Ja schon, aber... äh... also du warst doch gestern bei uns... und... wir haben uns auch nicht gesehen... "

„Lucius sagte, dass du beschäftigt wärst."

„Ja, Nein, das ist schon okay! Es... es geht um etwas anderes."

„Aha?"

„Ja weißt du.. ähm... du bist der beste Freund meines Vaters und er macht sich Sorgen um di-"

„Wo soll das hinführen?"

Mittlerweile trug Severus einen sehr angespannten Gesichtsausdruck zu Schau, ich wusste, dass er es hasste, wenn man um den heißen Brei herum redete, aber was sollte ich sagen?

_He, Onkel Sev, Dad will dich verkuppeln, weil du deinen Arsch nicht hoch bekommst.  
_

Wunderbar.

„Na ja, mein Vater hat dich echt gern und er denkt, dass du zu viel alleine bist..."

„Soll ich bei euch einziehen?! Draco! Was. ist. los?!"

„DadhatgesternSeraeinenBreifgeschriebendamitsiezumQuidditchfinalenachEnglandkommtunddumusstmitweilereuchunbedingtverkuppelnmöchte, ES WAR NICHT MEINE IDEE!"

_Okay, das lief doch ganz gut...  
Mir ist noch nie das großartige Muster der Steine am Boden aufgefallen...  
_

„BITTE, WAS?!"

Geschockt, verwirrt und wütend wäre wohl die falsche Umschreibung seiner Mimik gewesen.  
Entsetzt, verstört und fuchsteufelswild traf es besser.

„Draco, noch einmal ganz langsam! Dein Vater, Lucius..."

_Ich nickte, ließ jedoch den wundervollen Boden nicht aus den Augen.  
_

„...hat Serena Shadows gestern einen Brief geschrieben,..."

_Ich nickte erneut und besah mir den Boden noch genauer.  
_

„...in dem er sie zum Quidditchfinale nach England eingeladen hat..."

_Wusste Severus, dass ein Stein vor seinem Schreibtisch ganz genau wie ein Flubberwurm aussah?  
_

„... damit er mich mit ihr verkuppeln kann, richtig?"

„Eh, ja?"

„IST ER DENN VÖLLIG WAHNSINNIG GEWORDEN?!"

Ich zuckte zusammen, wohl in dem Wissen, dass er nicht mich anschrie, sondern mental meinen Vater, doch Severus Wutausbrüche waren... nun... ausgeprägt.

„Okay, okay."

Er ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen und rieb seine Nasenwurzel, normal ein Zeichen dafür, dass er vor einem schier unlösbaren Problem stand.

„Ich werde Serena einfach schreiben, dass sie ablehnen muss."

„Severus, ich will dir ja nicht reinreden, aber Dad hat die Karte mitgeschickt und sie würde sich sicher nicht freuen, wenn du ihr schreibst, dass du sie nicht sehen willst."

„Und?"

Ich sah ihn entgeistert an: „Dad hatte Recht."

„Womit?"

_  
Sage ich es? Sage ich es nicht? Er könnte mich töten. Oder foltern. Aber Dad hat Recht!_

„Du bist ein Gefühlstroll, Onkel Sev."

Entgeistert starrte mich ein nachtschwarzes Augenpaar an.  
Es tat mir nicht Leid, es wirklich gesagt zu haben - aber an die Konsequenzen wollte ich dann doch nicht denken.

Resigniert seufzte er auf, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

Ich wartete also.  
Eine Minute...  
Drei Minuten...  
Fünf Minuten...  
Sieben Minuten...  
„Onkel Sev?"

Er seufzte erneut und sah mich wieder an, selbst mir als seinem Patensohn waren diese dunklen, tiefen Augen manchmal unheimlich.

„Du hast Recht, Draco, aber womöglich habe ich Glück und sie sagt ab, vielleicht hasst sie Quidditch, vielleicht hat sie einfach keine Zeit..."

„Eh Severus, ich will dich nicht enttäuschen, aber sie wird kommen."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

_Ich kann es nicht fassen!  
_

Serena hasste Quidditch, aber scheinbar wusste Severus das nicht.  
Ein klarer Vorteil für mich!  
Ich wollte nicht derjenige sein, der ihm die vermeintliche Offenbarung brachte...

„Sie mag Quidditch, sehr gern sogar!"

„Bist du dir da sicher?"

„Ja, ja, ganz sicher.  
Aber du musst nicht mitkommen, Vater und ich werden schon aufpassen... Oder ist es dir gerade wegen Dad und mir nicht Recht?"

„Draco, ich hätte kein Problem damit, dass sie mit dir oder deinem Vater zu diesem Spiel geht, mein Problem ist ein ganz anderes..."

„... Narcissa.  
Stimmt. Sie könnte sie für Vaters Geliebte halten."

„Draco sei nicht dumm!  
Narcissa weiß, dass dein Vater keine Geliebte hat und nie haben wird, aber gerade deshalb wäre sie so interessant in ihren Augen!  
Es gäbe keinen triftigen Grund für ihre Anwesenheit: sie ist keine Arbeitskollegin, nicht wohlhabend, nicht reinblütig oder einflussreich.  
Narcissa würde Fragen stellen, Fragen, die ihr einfach nicht gebrauchen könnt, schon gar nicht in dieser Zeit."

Er seufzte und stand auf, um im Klassenzimmer auf und ab zu laufen, ich hingegen setzte mich.

Ursprünglich dachte ich, er hätte wirklich die Option einfach 'nein' zu sagen, aber, verdammt, er hatte absolut Recht!

Es kam keinen Grund sie mitzunehmen, außer als Severus Begleitung.

Doch mir fiel etwas anderes ein... etwas, was mir mehr bedeutete als dieses Thema.

„Sev?"

„Draco, stör' mich nicht, ich denke nach!"

„Sev, mein Vater, er wollte mich nie, nicht wahr?"

Wie erstarrt blieb Severus stehen und sah mich ungläubig an.  
Langsam kam er auf mich zu und ging vor mir in die Hocke, sodass wir etwa auf Augenhöhe waren: „Draco! Wie, in Salazars Namen, kommst du auf so einen Unsinn?"

„Er hasst Narcissa! Sie hat ihm so viel angetan, ihn angelogen und sperrt ihn ein!  
Er führt ein Leben, das er nicht will, wie kann ich sicher sein... wie kann ich sicher sein..."

Ich wollte es nicht, aber konnte es nicht verhindern, Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen und Severus tat etwas, was er seit sehr, sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr getan hatte.

Er zögerte kurz, aber nahm mich dann doch in den Arm und tröstete mich während er mir beruhigend über den Rücken strich.

So viele Fragen, so viel Angst trug ich seit dem Gespräch mit meinem Vater mit mir herum.  
Ich konnte nicht anders als hemmungslos seine Robe vollzuheulen.

Es war einfach alles zu viel!

Eine verrückte Lügnerin als Mutter!

Ein Vater, der einen Mann geliebt hatte, welcher ihm genommen wurde, und der von jenem Zeitpunkt an ein Leben führte, das er nie wollte und eine Frau an seiner Seite hatte, die er inbrünstig hasste!

Wie konnte ich wissen, dass er mich nicht auch hasst?

Was hätte ich dann noch?  
Eine fanatische, irre Mutter, die mich nie wollte, nie akzeptierte, nur als Rückversicherung in Kauf nahm, um meinen Vater erpressen zu können.  
Eine Verrückte, die mir ein Brandzeichen setzen wollte, von einem Herrn, den ich zwar nicht kannte, aber aus tiefsten Herzen verabscheute!

_Severus, ich hätte Severus.  
_

„Sev, wenn irgendwas ist, bist du für mich da?"

„Natürlich, mein Junge, wie kannst du daran zweifeln?"

„Ich weiß nicht, es ist, es ist... wenn er nicht mehr will, dass... dass..." 

„Shhh, ruhig.  
Dazu wird es nie kommen, dein Vater liebt dich, Draco!  
Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, weil du, allein du, seine Welt bist. Zweifle nicht daran..."

„Aber Regulus und er..."

„Hör zu, hör mir gut zu!  
Ja, er hat Regulus geliebt und liebt ihn noch immer, aber viele Dinge weißt du einfach nicht..."

„Was?"

„Zwar ist Regulus nicht mehr bei deinem Vater, trotzdem hat er dich, den Sohn, den er sich immer gewünscht hatte.  
Er sieht in dir nicht Narcissa, sondern den, der du bist - sein Wunschkind, sein Sohn!  
Regulus und dein Vater wollten immer ein Kind adoptieren, sie wollten eine kleine Familie miteinander. Sogar für einen Namen, den ihr erster Sohn tragen sollte, hatten sie sich bereits entschieden."

„Welchen?", ich schniefte noch einmal, trotz Severus Worten war ich immer noch durch den Wind.

„Kannst du es dir nicht denken? Draco natürlich!"

Überrascht sah ich auf und fing langsam an mich zu beruhigen, denn das, was Severus sagte, wusste ich nicht und von dieser Seite hatte ich es auch noch nie betrachtet. 

Ich ging davon aus, dass ich ein Unfall war, ein Teil von Narcissas Intrige gegen meinen Vater.

Vielleicht hatte er Recht, vielleicht war ich wirklich ein Wunschkind, Dad hatte mich auch nie daran zweifeln lassen.

„Sev? Wie... wie war Regulus?"

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, vermutlich war ich zu weit gegangen, denn er schob mich ein Stück von sich und sah mir in die Augen.

„Draco, ich..."

„Bitte Sev, ich muss es wissen!"

Resigniert seufzte mein Pate und deutete mir an, ihm zu folgen. Wir betraten seine privaten Räume und wiedereinmal sah ich mich neugierig um, obwohl ich schon oft genug dort gewesen war.

„Setz dich, ich bin sofort zurück."

Die slytheringrünen Ohrensessel waren bequem, Severus ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und kam mit einem Buch zurück - einem Fotoalbum.

„Hier, Fotos aus unserer Schulzeit, sieh sie dir in Ruhe an."

Ich klappte das Buch, auf dessen Vorderseite das Zeichen von Slytherin prangte, auf, die Widmung ließ mich lächeln.

_**Für unseren Jüngsten, **_  
_**  
wir sind aus der Schule, aber nicht aus der Welt, zwei Jahre werden schnell vergangen sein.**_

Erinnere dich immer daran, dass du zu uns gehörst und wir dich nie im Stich lassen!

Lucius & Regulus  


„Wann war das?"

„Sie gaben es mir an ihrem letzten Schultag, ich hatte noch zwei Jahre bis zu meinem Abschluss."

Darunter war ein bewegungsloses Foto, ich erkannte den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum und alle drei Personen auf dem Foto trugen Schulroben mit dem Slytherinwappen:

Severus, unverkennbar, aber deutlich jünger.  
Keine verbitterten Züge, doch so erbärmlich dünn wie eh und je, groß, hager und dieselbe Frisur, nur weniger fettig.  
Er stand in der Mitte der drei, mein Vater stand rechts neben ihm und strahlte ihn von der Seite an.  
Bei Salazar, mir war als würde ich ein Foto von mir betrachten!

Anscheinend hatte Severus bemerkt, warum ich das Foto so verblüfft anstarrte.  
„Ihr könntet Zwillinge sein, nicht wahr?"

„Ich wusste, dass ich ihm ähnlich sehe, aber so... bisher habe ich noch nie ein Foto von Dad in meinem Alter gesehen."

Links von Severus stand Regulus, er strahlte genauso wie mein Vater und sah wirklich unverschämt gut aus.  
Dunkle Haare, die ihm locker ins Gesicht fielen und fast die grau/blauen Augen überdeckten, etwas kleiner als Severus, doch mit einer deutlich maskulinen Figur, aber nicht ganz so blass wie mein Vater oder mein Pate.  
Er war mir auf Anhieb sympathischer als meine eigene Mutter.

„Wann war das? Ihr scheint so..."

„Glücklich?  
Ja, das waren wir.  
Dein Vater und Regulus waren im sechsten Schuljahr, ich im vierten.

Das Foto wurde von Slughorn aufgenommen, er schleppte immer eine Muggelkamera mit sich herum, ein richtiger Tick, von ihm stammen die meisten Aufnahmen.  
Du kannst es dir durchsehen, wenn du Fragen hast, frag mich ruhig."

Regulus und Lucius im Schullabor, Severus, der anscheinend verzweifelt versuchte, ihnen etwas zu erklären, wenn man von der erstarrten Bewegung auf dem Foto ausging, welche damals wohl eher einem Herumfuchteln geähnelt haben musste.

„Wer ist das? Die kommt mir bekannt vor..."

Severus fing an breit zu grinsen, obwohl er mein Pate war, gewöhnte ich mich nie daran.  
Im Unterricht oder auf den Gängen sah er stets wie eine Miesmuschel aus.

„Druella Bullstrode."

„Warte... Parkinsons Mutter?! Was macht die da?"

„Einen von uns nötigen. Während der Schulzeit tat sie fast nichts anderes."

„Warte... warte! Also Parkinson... ich meine Bullstrode hat schon meinen Vater belästigt?"

„Und Regulus, mich, Alecto und Amycos, Avery, Dolohov, McNair, Rockwood, Rosier, Nott, Traverse, sogar bei Crabbe und Goyle hat sie es versucht.  
Zweifellos waren dein Vater und Regulus ihre bevorzugten Opfer."

„Dann war Parkinsons Mutter auch schon ein nerviges Flittchen?"

„Draco! So etwas sagt man nicht, aber... Ja, man kann sagen, Parkinson kommt ganz nach ihrer Mutter."

„Deshalb sieht mich mein Vater immer so mitleidig an, sobald ich erwähne wie aufdringlich Parkinson ist."

„Ja... er hat da so... seine Erfahrungen..."

„Wie meinst du das?"

Sein dreckiges Grinsen verunsicherte mich, könnte es sein, dass...?   
Nein, bei Merlin! Vater hatte Regulus, was ich auch irgendwo akzeptieren konnte, aber Parkinson... ich meine Bullstrode... nein - niemals!

Unsicher sah ich meinen Paten an: „Sev, war da..."

„SALAZAR, Draco, nein!  
Dein Vater hätte sich lieber kastrieren lassen, als dass er Bullstrode auch nur angefasst hätte!"

„Aber warum..."

„Frag deinen Vater einfach mal nach der Sache in der Gemeinschaftsdusche, glaub mir, er wird sofort wissen, was ich meine."

Ich seufzte und widmete mich wieder den Fotos.  
Severus würde nichts dazu sagen und anhand seines Grinsen konnte ich mir ausrechnen, dass mein Vater eher einen Strip in den Gängen des Ministeriums hingelegen würde, als dass er von dieser Sache erzählte.

„Merlin, Potter?!"

„Ja, James Potter. Neben ihm Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew."

Potter sah seinem Vater wirklich verteufelt ähnlich, seine Mutter war zwar nicht mein Geschmack, aber durchaus als hübsch zu bezeichnen.

„Lupin sah damals schon heruntergekommen aus."

„Lykanthropie ist ein wahrer Fluch, Draco. Er sah schon immer kränklich aus, im Laufe der Jahre hat es sich aber verschlimmert."

„Hasst du ihn?"

Er sah mich überrascht an, es war eine recht persönliche Frage, das wusste ich.

„Ich hasste ihn, sehr lange.  
Aber nicht deshalb gab ich deinem Vater den Tipp mit dem Angriff auf die Schüler.  
Lupin war selbst Schuld, er hätte seinen Trank nehmen müssen, aber dieser dumme Gryffindor war sich wohl zu gut dafür!  
Ich kann nicht tolerieren, dass er durch seine Nachlässigkeit Schüler in Gefahr bringt, auch wenn es Potter und Konsorten sind."

„Ich versteh' schon, aber du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet."

„Ich mag ihn nicht sonderlich. Mit dem Wort 'Hass' solltest du umsichtiger sein, Draco."

Neugierig betrachtete ich das Foto, Sirius und Regulus sahen sich ebenfalls außergewöhnlich ähnlich, wenn auch Sirius Erscheinung etwas lässiger war im Gegensatz zu dem Foto, welches ich von Regulus kannte.

„Ich verstehe... und das? Das ist Sirius Black? Der Bruder von Regulus? Dad sagte er, hält ihn für unschuldig, was meinst du?"

Severus zog eine Grimasse, anscheinend strapazierte ich seine Nerven heute bis aufs Äußerste.

„Er ist nicht unschuldig, Draco, aber er hat niemanden getötet.  
Sieh dir mal den Jungen am rechten äußeren Rand an, das ist Peter Pettigrew. Sagt dir der Name etwas?"

„Ja, Black hat ihn umgebracht, habe ich zumindest in der Zeitung gelesen."

„Erinnerst du dich an Weasleys Ratte?"

„Das hässliche Vieh, ja klar... fehlte 'ne Kralle und hat gestunken."

„Ja,... Pettigrew roch noch nie wie der junge Frühling."

„Pett... Pettigrew!? Die Ratte? Nein, das kann nicht sein, das würde bedeuten..."

„Das heißt, dass Pettigrew lebt."

Okay, ich hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Wie konnte das sein?  
Ungläubig und mit offenem Mund starrte ich meinen Paten an.

„Pettigrew war der Abtrünnige, er war es, der die Familie Potter an den dunklen Lord verriet, Sirius Black konnte es nicht gewesen sein, er war nicht der Geheimniswahrer, wie alle dachten.

Die Potters entschiedenen sich kurzfristig um, Black hatte ihnen dazu geraten, da allen klar war, dass er am wahrscheinlichsten der Geheimniswahrer sein würde. Pettigrew war weniger auffällig."

„Die Ratte... ihr fehlte eine Kralle... Oh Morgana! Wieso hat das nie jemand bemerkt?"

„Wieso sollte jemand danach suchen?  
Das Ministerium und die Gesellschaften hielten Pettigrews Tod und Blacks Schuld für erwiesen, Black saß in Askaban ein. Wer hätte ihn erkennen sollen?"

„Lupin? Er wusste davon!"

„Er war weit weg und hatte sicher genug mit sich selbst zu tun.  
Er hielt drei seiner besten Freunde für tot und den vierten für einen Verräter, glaub mir, Draco, er hatte andere Sorgen."

„Black hätte doch aussagen können..."

„Wo? Bei der Gerichtsverhandlung - die es nie gegeben hat?  
Wer hätte schon geglaubt, dass der ruhige, unscheinbare Gryffindor ein Todesser ist?  
Der dritte, unbeachtete Rumtreiber ein Massenmörder, der sich selbst einen Finger abschneidet, um den Verdacht auf einen seiner ehemaligen besten Freunde zu lenken?

Hättest du das geglaubt?"

„Nein... vermutlich hätte ich aus Verzweiflung wie ein Irrer gelacht..."

Betroffen schwieg ich, niemand hatte so ein Schicksal verdient und nur langsam verarbeitete ich das Gehörte.

Wohl keiner konnte nachvollziehen, wie es sich anfühlte, erst seinen besten Freund zu verlieren, dann zu erkennen, dass man von einem Vertrauten verraten worden war, und dann 12 Jahre in Askaban einzusitzen, nur weil man sein Patenkind und dessen Eltern vor einem verrückten Magier hatte schützen wollen.  
Eine falsche Entscheidung, welche den Tod zweier Magier verursachte, das Leben eines Unschuldigen zerstörte und die Einsamkeit des dritten zur Folge hatte. 

„Er wird den Rest seines Lebens auf der Flucht sein."

Severus nickte knapp.

Ich wusste, dass mein Pate Sirius Black nicht leiden konnte, vielleicht hasste er ihn, dennoch schien es nicht als hätte er ihm dieses Schicksal gewünscht.

„Was will er jetzt tun?"

Überrascht sah er mich an, anscheinend vergaß er etwas Entscheidendes.

„Sev, ich bin mit ihm verwandt und außerdem ist er der Bruder von Regulus, ich werde ihn schon nicht verraten."

„Ich kann dir trotzdem nichts dazu sagen, Draco, ich weiß nicht, wo er ist oder was er vorhat."

„Weißt du wo Pettigrew ist? Wenn man ihn findet und dem Ministerium übergibt, kann man Sirius Unschuld beweisen."

„Warum liegt dir auf einmal so viel daran?"

„Weil... weil... er ist doch der kleine Bruder von Regulus..."

Er seufzte und sah mich tadelnd an.  
Natürlich war mir bewusst, dass ich mich wie ein kleiner Gryffindor anhören musste, aber nichts zu tun wäre auch nicht in Slytherins Sinne.

„Draco, wir können nichts für ihn tun, vorerst zumindest.  
Ich fürchte, Pettigrew ist auf der Suche nach dem Dunklen Lord, sollte er ihn finden, wird er ihm helfen wieder aufzuerstehen.  
Salazar, ich hätte Pettigrew töten sollen als ich die Chance dazu hatte!"

„Was? Wann!?"

„Der Vorfall bei der heulenden Hütte, nicht nur Lupin und Black waren anwesend, sondern auch Pettigrew.  
Lupin hatte seinen Wolfsbanntrank nicht genommen, als er sich verwandelte brach Chaos aus und Pettigrew konnte flüchten, während Black versuchte Lupin zu beruhigen oder zumindest unter Kontrolle zu halten."

„Wurde Sirius gebissen?"

„Draco, Black ist ein verdammter Animagus, anders hätte er nicht aus Askaban flüchten können, nachdem er ein Foto in der Zeitung von den Wieseln in Ägypten gesehen und die Ratte als Pettigrew erkannt hatte.

Abgemagert ist er als großer, schwarzer Hund durch die Gitterstäbe geschlüpft und weil Dementoren blind sind, Menschen aber keine Tiere spüren, konnte er ihnen entkommen.

Black hatte Glück, zwar hat Lupin ihn gebissen, aber der Virus kann nur von Mensch zu Mensch weitergegeben werden, nicht von Mensch zu Tier.

Black sieht aus wie ein Unglücksbringer, ein Grimm. Ironie des Schicksals."

„Seltsam, Trewlaney hat dieses Jahr dauernd einen Grimm in Potters Nähe gesehen..."

„Wenn ich jeden Abend dieselbe Menge an Scotch trinke wie Trewlaney, würde ich auch überall Grimms und Schicksalszeichen sehen."

„Deshalb das mystische Geschwafel..."

Severus saß plötzlich stocksteif da, er sah mich durchdringend an.

„Draco, welches Geschwafel?!"

„Eine Prophezeiung. Sev was..."

„Welche Prophezeiung!"

Unwillkürlich zuckte ich zusammen, mein Pate fuhr mich selten an, es schien als würde er schier in Panik verfallen, etwas, was ich noch nie gesehen hatte, und ich spürte kalte Furcht in mir aufsteigen.

„Das war... vor der großen Halle... ich wollte heute morgen noch kurz zu dir, hab' das dann aber vergessen wegen... wegen Trewlaney... sie war so komisch..."

„Einzelheiten, Draco, Einzelheiten!"

„Ihre Stimme war krächzend... und sie hat abgehakt gesprochen, wirres Zeug von ... von..."

„WAS, DRACO! Was hat sie gesagt? Erinnere dich, verdammt!"

„Severus, was ist los?! Die alte Schachtel kann noch nicht mal das Wetter vorhersagen!"

Er stand auf, stütze die Hände auf die Armlehnen des Sessels und lehnte sich zu mir, ich sah, dass er zitterte, seine Lippen waren nur noch als schmaler Strich zu erkennen und seine Augen funkelten bedrohlich.

„Draco, sag mir, was sie gesagt hat!", zischte er um Kontrolle ringend.

„Sie sagte irgendwas von den Zeichen der Rückkehr, von einer Tugend, die den Tod bedeutet, und faselte von Fleisch, Blut und Knochen."

Er hielt kurz inne bevor er sich zurücksetzte, leichenblass schloss er die Augen und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken.  
Schweiß rann ihm die Schläfen hinunter.

„Severus, was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Als er mich ansah flackerten kurz Angst und Verzweiflung in seinem Blick.

Mein Pate ließ nie Gefühle durchscheinen und das zu sehen verwandelte meine Furcht in nackte Angst.

„Ich weiß es nicht Draco, bei Salazar, ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich es wissen möchte."


	11. Chapter 3 :3: Alkohol & Tränkemeister

**Disclaimer:** Charaktere und Handlungsorte der Harry Potter Reihe sind alleiniges geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling.

**Chapter 3/3: Alkohol & Tränkemeister  
(Serena POV)**

**1994** - Montag - Unicorn Island - Kerker - Laboratorien  
  
„Sieben Einheiten Solanum Nigrum?! Alexej! Das kann nicht stimmen, nicht bei diesem Trank, nicht in dieser Dosierung! Es soll ihn beruhigen, nicht töten!"

„Hier steht das aber so, Sera."

„Interessiert mich das? Zur Abwechslung solltest du eventuell dein Gehirn benutzen."

_Salazar hilf! Haben die alle heute morgen ihren Kopf vergessen und es nur noch nicht gemerkt?_

„Aber so steht das in dem ..."

„Spreche ich undeutlich?", fragte ich mittlerweile gehässig, „Soll ich es dir aufschreiben und dir eine Zeichnung machen?"

„Ja, aber..."

„Kein 'Aber' Alexej! Denk daran, dass dieses Pergament alt ist! Denk daran, dass die Magier, die diese Formel entwickelt haben und sie auf das Pergament übertrugen, nicht derart viel Auswahl an Zutaten hatten wie wir heute."

Alexej sah bedröppelt drein, gewöhnlich pflegte ich einen anderen Umgangston, doch heute schien er nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein und ließ seine Arbeit darunter leiden.

Ich lehnte mich zurück und sah mich kurz in meinem Büro um.

Mir direkt gegenüber saß Alexej in einem, mit dunkelblauem Samt bezogenen, Sessel.  
Seine Augen ruhten auf dem alten Pergament, welches auf dem dunklen Tisch aus Kirschholz lag.  
Leise hörte ich das Feuer in dem großen, offnen Kamin an der rechten Wand knacken.

Seufzend stand ich auf, mir bewusst, dass Alexejs Blick mir folgte, durchquerte mein Arbeitszimmer und trat hinter die kleine, aber gut ausgestattete Bar am anderen Ende des Raumes.

„Was willst du trinken?"

„Sera, es ist erst drei Uhr nachmittags, du kannst doch nicht..."

„Alexej, ich habe dich nicht gefragt, wie viel Uhr es ist, sondern was du trinken möchtest."

„...Gin Tonic..."

Ich nickte, nahm besagte Flasche aus dem Regal und goss ihm großzügig ein.  
Mir selbst gönnte ich einen guten französischen Rotwein, süß und lieblich, wie ich es gerne hatte.

Leise stellte ich das Glas auf dem Tisch ab und setzte mich neben Alexej.

„Wir machen das zusammen, okay?", sagte ich versöhnlicher. Er nickte, griff nach seinem Glas, aus dem er sich einen tiefen Zug gönnte, und schien sich zu beruhigen.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass mit 'Solanum Nigrum' Schwarzer Nachtschatten gemeint ist?"

„Weil Solanum Nigrum seine offizielle Bezeichnung ist?", fragte er zweifelnd.

„Alexej, dieses Pergament ist gut und gerne 2000 Jahre alt! Denkst du, der Entwickler hat sich um die offizielle Bezeichnung geschert?"

Er schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und kippte den letzten Rest Gin in einem Zug herunter.

„Lass dich davon nicht entmutigen", ich lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, auch er bekam ein halbwegs schiefes Grinsen zu Stande.

„Ich habe auch klein angefangen und siehe: Aus mir ist auch noch ein ausgewachsener Giftmischer geworden."  
Er fing an zu kichern, Merlin weiß, ich hasste die Bezeichnungen Giftmischer, Laborratte, Kerkerschreck oder Kesselkünstler.

„Der Rest ist völlig korrekt, soweit ich das sehe, das schaffst du schon. Brauchst du einen Tipp?", zwinkerte ich ihm zu, eine Angewohnheit, die ich zu meinem Leidwesen wohl von Albus übernommen hatte.

Zur Antwort bekam ich eine leichte Grimasse seinerseits: „Wie finde ich heraus, was der Autor mit Solanum Nigrum gemeint hat?"

„Such auf dem Datenblatt von dem Fetzen nach dem Fundort.  
Hast du diesen, schlage nach, welche Pflanzen in diesem Gebiet wachsen, solltest mehrere Solanaceae in Frage kommen, wähle die Dunkelste:  
Der Brauer wird die Pflanze zwar nach Gattung bestimmt haben, aber mit 'Nigrum' aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach das Aussehen beschrieben haben."

„Merlin, wieso bin ich nicht selbst drauf gekommen?!", ungläubig schüttelt er den Kopf und sah mich an, „Was denkst du, welche es ist?"

Ich neigte den Kopf zur Seite und schmunzelte ihn an: „Bei einer Auswahl von 1.500 Arten?"

Er grinste mich schief an: „Als wenn du keine Ahnung hättest!"

„Es ist ein Sedativum", erklärte ich fachlich, „Es wird sicher keine Kartoffel oder Tomate damit bezeichnet sein, zudem der Hinweis war, die Pflanze, beziehungsweise die Frucht, sei dunkel bis schwarz.  
Das Dokument ist ungefähr 2000 Jahre alt und in Latein verfasst also irgendwo im Mittelmeerraum anzusiedeln.  
Ich schätze, der Entwickler wird bittersüßen Nachtschatten verwendet haben, da dieser häufig im Mittelmeerraum zu finden ist und die Früchte dunkelrot bis schwarz sind.  
Solanum Dulcamara ist zwar giftig, aber in dieser Dosierung wirkt es nur berauschend, nicht tödlich."

Kaum dass ich den Satz beendet hatte, war Alexej schon raus aus der Türe, ich schüttelte nur belustigt den Kopf und leerte mein Glas.

Alkohol & Tränkemeister - immer wieder eine verblüffende Kombination.

**Flashback - 1991**

3. Prüfungstag - Hogwarts - Kerker  


_Wo ist er?!_

Ziellos irrte ich durch das Kerkerlabyrinth von Hogwarts.  
Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo ich mich befand, noch wo ich hin musste, geschweige denn, wo der Tränkemeister steckte.

Heute Mittag sprang er wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf, als er mich sah, verließ fluchtartig die Große Halle und ward seither nicht mehr gesehen.

Albus sagte mir, er müsse irgendwo in oder um Hogwarts sein, er würde wissen, wenn Severus das Gelände verlassen hätte, so suchte ich mittlerweile geschlagene drei Stunden nach dem verschollenen Slytherin.

Übersehen habe ich ihn wohl kaum.  
1,90 m geballter Sarkasmus sprang einem unweigerlich ins Auge und setze sich im Hinterkopf fest, ob man wollte oder nicht.

Nicolas meinte, er hätte nach mir gefragt und ein paar Antworten bekommen, doch irgend etwas schien ihn aus der Bahn geworfen zu haben.

_Was, in Salazars Namen, hast du angestellt Nick!?_

Ich stand irgendwo in den Kerkern und wusste nicht einmal mehr, wie ich dort herauskommen sollte.

Die nächste Gabelung nach recht, nach links, geradeaus - Sackgasse!

Stinkwütend stürmte ich wieder zurück.  
Es reichte mir, Hogwarts oder nicht, Geheimnistuerei hin oder her!

Ich wandte mich zu einem Bild, darauf abgebildet war eine wunderschöne Netzpython, die sich um einen Stein wand und mich skeptisch musterte.

Staunend besah ich das Kunstwerk.  
Die wundervolle gelbliche Färbung mit den schwarzen Zeichnungen verliehen der Schlange ein königliches Aussehen und ließen mich vor Anerkennung stupide vor mich hin lächeln.

Bis die Schlange mich aus meinen Gedanken riss.  
„Was hast du für ein Problem, Magier? Verschwinde!", zischelte sie.

„Du bist wunderschön", sagte ich schlicht.

Die Netzpython zischte erschrocken auf, ging in Lauerstellung und beäugte mich misstrauisch: „Du verstehst mich, Magier? Stehst du unter dem Zeichen der Schlange? Du trägst keine Uniform, doch ein Lehrer bist du nicht! Wer bist du? Antworte!"

„Mein Name ist Serena Serpens Shadows, ich verstehe euch, doch wurde ich erst vor Kurzem dem Hause Slytherin zugeteilt und werde nicht lange in Hogwarts verweilen", antwortete ich höflich.

Ich wusste, dass Schlangen eitle Tiere waren, die einen respektvollen, höflichen Umgangston zu schätzen wussten.

Ihre Haltung entspannte sich leicht und sie kroch in meine Richtung auf den Bildrand zu: „Du trägst den Namen der Schlange, Magier. Bist du ein Schüler? Was tust du hier unten?"

Schlangen sind nicht nur herrisch und misstrauisch, nein, sie sind auch neugierig.

Ein Charakterzug, den auch Slytherins in meist ausgeprägter Form besitzen.

„Ich suche jemanden, Schönheit, doch ich weiß nicht, wo er ist und wo ich mich befinde."

Sie zischelte, es hörte sich amüsiert an: „Den dunklen Tränkemeister, nicht wahr?"

Ich war überrascht, hatte er sie vor mir gewarnt? „In der Tat, woher wisst ihr das? Wisst ihr, wo ich ihn finden kann?"

„Das Schloss ist ruhig, die Schüler Slytherins wandeln nicht, der einzige, der sich in den Kerkern aufhält, ist der ruhelose Tränkemeister."

Sie zischte selbstzufrieden: „Natürlich kann ich dich zu ihm führen, du ehrst mich und hast mich Schönheit genannt, findest du mich wirklich schön?"

_Schlangen und Slytherins - die narzisstischste Sippschaft, die mir je untergekommen ist.  
_

„Ja", hörte ich mich ehrfürchtig sagen, „Quezacoatle selbst muss vor Freude Tränen vergossen haben, als er sah, dass ein Magier die Schönheit seine Volkes erkannte und in dir verewigte."

_  
Heucheln für Anfänger_  
_Lektion I. „Schön dich zu sehen!"_

Sie zischelte erfreut und bedeutete mir ihr zu folgen.

Von ihrem Bilderrahmen aus kroch sie in den nächsten, wo sie prompt einen blonden Magier erschreckte, der vor sich hingedöst haben musste.

Der Blonde sah ein wenig verschreckt drein, doch widmete er weder mir, noch der Schlange, mehr Aufmerksamkeit als nötig.

Mit selbstzufriedenem Grinsen folgte ich ihr langsam und sie führte mich aus den Wirren des Labyrinths bis vor ein Bild auf dem Aphopis, der ägyptischen Gott der Dunkelheit in Schlangengestalt, abgebildet war.

Er blinzelte mich müde an, ich verneigte mich leicht und sprach ihn an: „Ich grüße dich Götterschlange, mein Name ist Serena", und deutete auf die Pythonschlange, „Jene Schönheit war es, die mich zu dir führte."

Er sah mich überrascht an, wohl nicht gewohnt, dass jemand seine Sprache beherrschte und ihn mit einem derart demütigen Umgangston ansprach.

„Was ist dein Anliegen?", zischte er reserviert.

Ich wusste, dass er fähig sein musste, die Sprache der Menschen zu verstehen und zu sprechen, da er zur Hälfte ein menschliches Geschöpf darstellte, doch sprach ich ebenfalls in Parsel weiter. „Ich bin auf der Suche nach dem Tränkemeister, ehrwürdige Gottheit, ich bitte euch, mir den Weg zu weisen", unterwürfig senkte ich den Kopf.

„Ich weiß, wo er sich aufhält, Colubra", zischte er dunkel, „hinter meinem Bildnis befinden sich seine Räume.  
Ich werde ihm Bescheid geben, dass ihr wünscht ihn zu sehen. Welches Gesuch wollt ihr stellen?"

„Bitte um Einlass, ich würde ihn gerne sprechen", antwortete ich leise.

Er wandte sich um, doch zögerte er kurz und sah mich an: „Colubra", flüsterte er leise, „überlegt es euch. Des Herren Geist ist vernebelt, giftige Dämonen aus flüssigem Feuer strömt durch seine Adern."

Einen Moment schaute ich verdutzt: „Er ist betrunken?!", fragte ich verwirrt.

Aphopis schaute etwas betreten. „Wünscht ihr trotzdem ihn zu sprechen?"

_  
Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher._

„Ja, ich... ich denke schon."

Mitleid stand in seinem Blick, als verschwand um seinen Meister zu holen.

Gerade dachte ich darüber nach, wie schlimm es wohl sein konnte, wenn mich schon ein Bild bedauerte, als das Gemälde zur Seite flog und ich mich Auge in Auge mit einem etwas zerfleddert aussehenden Tränkemeister wiederfand.

Seine Haare standen zu allen Seiten ab, die Augen waren blutunterlaufen und das aschfahle Gesicht wirkte genauso knittrig wie seine Robe.

Ich machte mir eine mentale Notiz schnellst möglich die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen, sollte jemals wieder ein Bild Mitleid mit mir haben.

Snape starrte mich durchdringend an: „Was wollen Sie."  
Keine Frage, keine Feststellung, rein gar nichts außer einem bedrohlichen Flüstern.

„Eh, Guten Abend Professor", begann ich, doch er unterbrach mich schroff. „Sparen Sie sich die Floskeln!"

Der Geruch von Feuerwhiskey schlug mir entgegen, ich sah, wie er leicht schwankte und sich an der Türumrandung abstützen musste, um nicht vollends ins Taumeln zu geraten.

„Albus und Nicolas baten mich, nach Ihnen zu sehen, sie haben etwas mit Ihnen zu besprechen."

Er sah mich von oben herab an, mit einem Blick, als wäre ich der Dreck unter seinen Nägeln, der versuchte mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Oho, Sie machen Botengänge?", fragte er in höhnischem Ton, „das hätte ich bei IHRER Karriere nicht erwartet."

Fassungslos starrte ich ihn an: „Was meinen Sie, Sir?"

Snape beugte sich zu mir runter, der Geruch nach Whiskey wurde intensiver.  
Ich konnte mich nicht von den tiefschwarzen Augen lösen, in denen ein Feuer brannte, welches ich nicht zu deuten wusste. „Nicolas hat mir von Ihnen erzählt, ich weiß, warum Sie hier sind, Sie wollen sich mit mir messen, mit mir anlegen. Krieg wollen Sie!"

„Sir", sagte ich pikiert, „Sie sind betrunken."

„Gut kombiniert, Sherlock", erwiderte der Tränkemeister völlig trocken.

_  
Slytherins Hauslehrer zitierte Muggelromane???_

„Sir, ich sagte Ihnen bereits, dass ich hier bin, um mich an Ihnen zu messen. Das hat nichts mit einem Krieg gegen Sie zu tun."  
Ich war verwirrt - was hatte Snape plötzlich für ein Problem?

„Ich war der jüngste Tränkemeister seit fast dreihundert Jahren, ich war einer der Besten", begann zu sinnieren, doch ich unterbrach ihn schroff .  
„Sir, Sie sind einer der Besten, nach wie vor."

Er zog die Nase kraus. „Bevor Sie kamen."

Wortlos ging er in seine Räume, ließ jedoch die Türe offen, was ich als Zeichen nahm ihm zu folgen.

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

Neugierig sah ich mich in Snapes Räumen um.  
Seine Schränke und Tische waren aus dunklem Teakholz gefertigt, die Bezüge des Sofas und der Stühle in sattem Grün gehalten. Ich sah drei kleine magische Fenster an der Wand, welche von grünen Vorhängen flankiert waren, sowie einen dicken grünen Teppich vor dem Kamin, auf dem zwei Ohrensessel und ein kleiner Beistelltisch standen.

Die Wände waren mit Bücherregalen zugepflastert, die wiederum gespickt voll waren mit verschiedenen Rezeptbüchern, aber auch Werke, die sich auch in meiner Sammlung finden ließen. Dunkle Künste, Gifte und schwarze Rituale.

Zu meinem Erstaunen sah ich viele Bücher von Muggelautoren, alte Weltliteratur von Homer, Vergil, Ovid und Dante bis hin zu klassischen Werken von Charles Dickens, Artuhr Conan Doyle, Mark Twain, William Shakespeare, Johann Wolfgang von Goethe und Edgar Allan Poe, sowie einige Bücher aus jüngster Vergangenheit, Krimis wie mir schien.

„Setzen!", kam es knapp von Snape, während er auf einen der beiden Ohrensessel deutete.  
Ich kam dem Befehl ohne zu zögern nach, da ich es unter anderem gewohnt war, irgendwelche Weisungen kommentarlos zu befolgen, setze mich und stellte fest, dass die Sessel bequem waren.

„Butterbier?", kam die nächste, in überraschend höflichem Tonfall gestellte, Frage.

„Nein, danke Sir."

Ich trank ungern Butterbier, doch konnte ich ihn mit meinen knapp 16 Lenzen schlecht nach Absinth fragen.  
Außerdem war mir bewusst, bei wem ich hier saß. Bei einem Tränkemeister, der sicherlich in irgendeinem Schränkchen etwas Veritaserum aufbewahrte und meiner Einschätzung nach, kein Problem damit hatte, mir etwas davon unterzujubeln.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah ich ihn an einer kleinen Bar hantieren, wo er ein tiefes Glas mit Feuerwhiskey und ein langhalsiges Glas mit Rotwein füllte.  
Snape nahm beide zur Hand, kam in meine Richtung und hielt mir den Rotwein unter die Nase.

Zögerlich nahm ich ihn an und meine kurze Skepsis blieb ihm natürlich nicht verborgen: „Es ist nicht vergiftet" ,kam leise von ihm während er sich setzte.

Ich fühlte mich ertappt. „Ich dachte nicht an Gift, Sir."

Skeptisch zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe: „Amortentia mische ich Ihnen sicher nicht in den Wein, Miss Shadows, in dieser Hinsicht habe ich mir meine Würde bewahrt."

Seine Stimme klang angespannt und spottend, mir tat diese Aussage in der Seele weh - bei allen Götter, was dachte er von mir?

Ich atmete tief ein und murmelte „Vrtsrm!" vor mich hin, mir bewusst, dass meine Wangen einen unnatürlichen Rotschimmer angenommen haben mussten.

„Wie meinen?", fragte er und beugte sich in meine Richtung.  
Das Feuer des Kamins spiegelte sich in seinen Augen, unwillkürlichen drückte ich mich weiter in den Sessel, riss mich von dem schwarzen Inferno los und sah in die Flammen.

„Veritaserum, Sir, ich hatte weder mit Gift noch mit... Amortentia gerechnet, Sir, sondern mit Veritaserum."

Er lehnte sich zurück: „Wie kommen Sie darauf Miss Shadows?", wollte er hörbar amüsiert wissen.

Mein Blick war immer noch auf die Flammen gerichtet, ich sprach leise und bedacht. „Meine Beweggründe den Beruf eines Tränkemeisters zu wählen waren weder Liebe zur magischen Gesellschaft, noch der Drang irgendwem zu helfen. Ich bin mir wohl bewusst, welche Macht in dieser hohen Kunst verborgen liegt.

Sie wissen, ich lüge Sie an, Albus lügt Sie an, Flamel lügt Sie an. Sie wissen, dass Ihnen etwas verschwiegen wird und Sie wissen, dass ich Ihnen sagen könnte, was es ist.

Ihre Fähigkeiten gäben Ihnen die Macht, mir, hier und jetzt, sämtliche Geheimnisse zu entlocken", schloss ich und führte das Glas an meinen Lippen.

„Stopp", Snapes Ton war befehlend, er stand auf, nahm mir das Glas aus der Hand und verschwand kurz aus meinem Sichtfeld.

Er kam mit dem selben Glas Rotwein zurück, doch wusste ich, es war Wein ohne Veritaserum, dankbar nahm ich es an und trank einen Schluck.

„Sie haben wundervoll blaue Augen, Sir", log ich ihn frech an.

Der Tränkemeister bedachte mich mit einem undeutbaren Blick und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, ich lächelte leicht und straffte die Schultern. „Wieso fragen Sie nicht einfach, Professor. Ich werde Sie weder belügen, noch mehr verheimlichen als nötig", schlug ich ihm in sanftem Ton vor.

Er besah mich skeptisch, ich hatte den Eindruck, er wog in Gedanken ab, ob er mir glauben konnte oder nicht, offenbar entschied er vorerst zu meinen Gunsten. „Warum sind Sie hier?"

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Das sagte ich Ihnen doch, Sir..."

„Nein", unterbrach er mich schroff, „Ich will wissen, warum Sie mich gesucht haben. Albus schickt Fawkes, wenn ich zu ihm kommen soll."

Ich wurde nervös, was sollte ich sagen? Dass ich mir Sorgen gemacht hatte?

„Ich... wollte... nach Ihnen sehen, Sir. Sie schienen mir nach dem Gespräch mit Nicolas verstört und ich... muss gestehen, dass ich Angst hatte, er hätte Ihnen irgendwelche Ammenmärchen von mir erzählt."

Er besah mich mit einem undeutbaren Blick: „Das hat er", raunte er, zögerte kurz und senkte den Kopf, um auf das Glas in seinen Händen zu starren, „Dass sie mit zehn Jahren ihren ersten Vielsafttrank brauten, mit zwölf Veritaserum und mit vierzehn selbst anfingen zu forschen."

Ich seufzte laut auf und sah wieder ins Feuer.

Für einige Minuten herrschte Schweigen, nur das Knistern der Flammen war zu hören.

„Ist es wahr?", durchbrach der Tränkemeister leise die Stille.

Ich sah ihn an, legte den Kopf zur Seite und lächelte ihn schief an. „Sir, wenn man Flamels Schüler ist, muss man schon ein Troll sein, um so etwas nicht zu Stande zu bringen.

Nick hat mich seit meiner frühsten Jugend unterrichtet, von klein auf war ich fast jede Woche vier bis fünf Tage bei ihm und mit ihm im Labor.  
Ich habe ihn beobachtet und aus dem Gesehenen gelernt.  
Irgendwann sagte ich ihm, dass ich von ihm lernen möchte, er freute sich darüber und erfüllte mir meinen Wunsch.  
Ich hatte den Willen zu lernen, Spaß am Brauen, war neugierig und wissbegierig.  
Nicolas hat mir und meiner Ausbildung sehr viel Zeit gewidmet."

Der Tränkemeister senkte den Kopf und nickte einsehend.

„Er hat Ihnen nicht davon erzählt, wie ich unzählige Male sein Labor gesprengt habe? Dass meine ersten Entwicklungen ein Duftkissen und Scherzbonbons waren?", fragte ich leise und beobachtete amüsiert wie Snape ruckartig den Kopf hob.

„Sie dachten doch nicht, ich wäre von Anfang an perfekt gewesen? Noch heute bin ich es nicht und ehrlich gesagt habe ich eine Heiden-Angst vor der Prüfung bei Ihnen."

Ich hielt meinen Kopf gesenkt und besah mein Glas derart intensiv als gäbe es nichts Interessanteres auf der Welt, meine Wangen hatten vermutlich wieder einen Rotschimmer angenommen und ich gratulierte Snape mental - bisher hatte es keiner geschafft mir derart oft die Schamesröte ins Gesicht zu treiben.

„Davon sagte Nicolas kein Wort." Seine Stimme klang leise, ich sah zu ihm auf und auch seine Wangen waren gefärbt - ob vom Alkohol oder wegen des Eingeständnisses vermochte ich nicht zu sagen.

Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus, keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte, doch ich hatte nicht ewig Zeit.

Ich befand, dass es an der Zeit war, ihm einige Informationen zukommen zu lassen. „Sir? Möchten Sie nicht wissen, warum Nick heute angereist ist und nicht erst am Freitag?"

Snape hob den Kopf und betrachtete mich intensiv: „Wegen Ihnen." Das stand für ihn fest, doch ich verneinte.

„Ich möchte Sie bitten folgende Informationen mit Diskretion zu behandeln, da es sich um ein sehr heikles Thema handelt."

Er nickte irritiert, seine Haltung verriet Anspannung.

"Im heutigen Gespräch mit dem Direktor und meinem Mentor konnte ich beide davon überzeugen, dass Sie, meiner Meinung nach, früher als die anderen Lehrer über bestimmte Gegebenheiten informiert werden sollen.

Nicolas ist hier, weil er Albus um etwas gebeten hat.  
Der Direktor gab seine Einwilligung und in den nächsten Tagen wird eine Lehrerkonferenz zu diesem Thema stattfinden.

Vorab: Ich bin mir darüber im klaren, dass Potter" - ich bemerkte mit Erstaunen wie Hass in seinen Augen aufloderte - „dieses Jahr zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts kommen wird, deshalb wurden schon verschärfte Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen. Doch nun gibt es etwas von höherer Priorität, was die Ankunft des Jungen erst einmal in den Hintergrund drängt."

Er schwenkte sein Glas und sah mich verächtlich an: „Was bitte könnte wichtiger sein als dieses... Kind?"

Abscheu war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören, ich beschloss Albus danach zu fragen, doch zuerst war etwas anderes wichtiger: „Der Stein der Weisen."

Seine Augen weiteten sich, sein Glas schlug auf dem Boden auf während der Rest des goldenen Inhaltes sich auf dem Teppich verteilte.

Zweifelnd sah er mich an: „Unmöglich..."

Ich blickte ihm fest in die Augen und erwartete höhnische Bemerkungen, Spott oder einen Rauswurf, doch er schwieg und erhob sich.

Das Glas klirrte als er dagegen trat, doch ihn schien das nicht zu interessieren.  
Snape verließ mein Blickfeld, nur um kurz darauf mit einer halb vollen Flasche Feuerwhiskey zurückzukehren.

Er trank jetzt direkt aus der Flasche, verständlich, den Stein der Weisen zu hüten war eine höchst prekäre Angelegenheit, in den falschen Händen konnte er entsetzliches Leid verursachen.

„Auch ein Grund weshalb Sie hier sind?", wandte der Tränkemeister sich an mich.

„Mitunter. Nick dachte schon länger daran, Albus den Stein anzuvertrauen.  
Perenelle und er sind momentan anderweitig beschäftigt, sodass sie selten zu Hause sind. Der Stein ist bei ihnen nicht mehr sicher.

Anthony, einer seiner engsten Vertrauten, ist momentan genauso wenig in der Lage den Stein an sich zu nehmen, auch mein Vater könnte ihm keinen Schutz bieten.

Wir sind alle der Meinung, dass Albus am besten als Hüter geeignet ist." Ich sprach leise.

„Hogwarts", sagte er mit einer ausladenden Geste, „ist eine Bastion. Der Direktor ein großer Magier, der Stein müsste hier sicher sein", er sah mich durchdringend an. „Und doch haben Sie Bedenken?"

„Ich halte generell nichts vom Stein der Weisen. Bitte verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch,  
Nick ist ein Teil meiner Familie, dennoch ist Nicolas meine Auffassung wohl bekannt, ich sprach schon öfters mit ihm darüber:  
Sollte der Stein jemals in die falschen Hände geraten, könnte er verheerende Schäden anrichten."

Snape nickte verständnisvoll und zögerte seine Frage zu stellen: „Wissen Sie..."  
„..wie man ihn herstellt?", beendete ich seinen Satz und schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich habe nie danach gefragt und um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich an der Unsterblichkeit nicht interessiert."

Er sah mich verdutzt an: „Das ist nicht ihr Ernst!", sein Ton war kritisch, er glaubte mir nicht - eine Absurdität in seinen Augen - sicher, wer würde schon die Unsterblichkeit ablehnen?

„Professor", ich zögerte, war unsicher und hatte Angst vor der Antwort, die ich mir von ihm sehnsüchtig wünschte, „Glauben Sie... Glauben Sie, dass Schuld vererbbar ist? Dass Schuld im Blut liegt?"

Überrascht sah er mich an, zögerte jedoch keine Sekunde: „Ja, das glaube ich allerdings."

Ich schloss die Augen und spürte, wie sich meine Kehle zuschnürte, wie ich zurückgeworfen wurde in den Tunnel aus Schuld und Angst.

Eine Spirale, aus der es keinen Entrinnen gab, nur die Schreie der Verdammten und die Anschuldigungen derer, die mich für die Blutschuld brennen sehen wollten.

_Du bist ein Monster, eine Kreatur - nichts weiter. _

Ich wollte weg, weg von den Blicken, die sich anfühlten als könnten sie die Finsternis in meinem Herz erkennen.

Anscheinend bemerkte der Tränkemeister, dass ich um meine Fassung rang: „Sie sind zu jung um Schuld zu tragen." Seine Stimme klang überraschend sanft und beruhigend und brannte sich in meine unreine Seele.

_Du weißt, wie es ist, schuldig zu sein, nicht wahr?_

Zu einer anderen Zeit, an einem anderen Ort, wenn ich nicht das wäre, was ich bin, Merlin, ich hätte alles gegeben, um ihm hier gegenüber zu sitzen, dieser dunklen, samtenen Stimme zu lauschen, seinen Blick zu spüren, meine Sinne vernebelt von der angenehmen Wärme und dem Geruch nach Sandelholz und Kräutern.

Aber ich war dessen nicht würdig, es war falsch, ich hätte niemals diesen Raum betreten dürfen, mich nie in seine Nähe wagen sollen.

Ruckartig riss ich mich aus meiner Apathie.  
Es war an der Zeit zu gehen.

Kalter Hass auf mich selbst loderte in mir, es tat mir leid, trotzdem konnte ich es nicht verbergen, der Tränkemeister würde die Verbitterung spüren.

„Verzeihen Sie, Professor, aber Sie haben absolut keine Ahnung."

Ich wollte keinen Moment länger bleiben.  
Mein Herz raste, ich hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken.

Ich wollte allein sein, denn Einsamkeit war das einzige, was ich verdiente.  
Weg von dem düstren Tränkemeister, denn auch ihm gegenüber trug ich Schuld, Blutschuld.

Seine Augen machte mich fast wahnsinnig, er wusste sicher nicht was er mir mit seinen Blicken antat, dennoch war seine Anwesenheit mehr als ich ertragen konnte.

Ihm das Glas in die Hand drückend murmelte ich kurz „Danke für den Wein, Sir, gute Nacht"  
und verschwand schleunigst aus seinen Räumen.

Snape war viel zu überrascht von meinem plötzlichen Aufbruch, als dass er mich noch hätte aufhalten können. Wahrscheinlich wollte er mich auch nicht zurückhalten.

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

Die halbe Nacht wanderte ich rastlos durch das Schloss, Midnight als wachenden Schatten, der mich begleitete.

Die Nähe des Wolfes tat mir gut und war tröstend, denn trotz des Wissens um mein Wesen akzeptierte und liebte er mich bedingungslos.

Am frühen Morgen lag ich im Gras der Ländereien von Hogwarts, mein treuer Gefährte döste neben mir, während ich die Sonne beobachtete wie sie das Dunkel vertrieb und einen neuen Tag heranbrachte.

Unvermittelt jagte mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

Ich sah zurück zum Schloss und blicke direkt in ein unergründlich nachtschwarzes Augenpaar.

**Flashback Ende  
**

Die Götter wissen, noch heute verfolgt mich dieser durchdringende Blick aus den dunkelsten und faszinierendsten Augen, die ich je gesehen hatte.

Noch einmal besah ich die treuren Pergamente, die ich heute morgen erhalten hatte und las Dracos kurzen Brief:

_Sera,  
Severus weiß noch nichts von der Einladung, ursprünglich wollte er uns auch nicht zum Quidditchfinale begleiten.  
Mein Dad hat mich über dich ausgefragt, er denkt, dass Severus mitgeht, wenn du dabei bist.  
Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass du Vaters Einladung folgst, ich würde mich sehr freuen! _

Draco

PS: Das war alles nicht meine Idee!

Ich stand auf, durchquerte mein Arbeitszimmer und wandte mich der ersten Tür linkerhand zu, dahinter befand sich das die kleine Bibliothek, die auch als Konferenzraum fungierte.

Es wartete noch viel Arbeit auf mich, doch ich war viel zu nervös in den letzten Tagen.

Wie immer, wenn ich mich mit Severus traf, wurden Minuten zu Stunden, zudem rückte der Zeitpunkt näher, an dem ich meine neuen Mitarbeiter kennen lernen würde.

Zugegeben, vielleicht lag es auch nur an dem dunklen Tränkemeister.

Selbst schuld - Selig sind die geistig Armen.

Ich würde mir noch einige Tage Zeit lassen, um auf Lucius Brief zu antworten. Zugegeben, ich war unentschlossen.

Einerseits hasste ich Quidditch und wollte Severus zu nichts zwingen,  
andererseits würde ich mich freuen Draco wieder zu sehen, die charmante Gesellschaft von Lucius, in Severus Begleitung, zu genießen und natürlich war ich neugierig auf Narcissa, die Draco - zu meiner Überraschung - stets 'Narcissa' und nie 'Mutter' nannte.

Den angrenzenden Raum passierte ich ungesehen, Alexej schien sich für seine Recherchen in seine Arbeitsräume zurückgezogen zu haben.

Die Türe quietschte leise, als ich sie öffnete und den Labortrakt in Richtung der 'Cavum Lunae', unserer sogenannten 'Mondhöhle', verließ, wo mein Basilisk auf mich wartete.

Einen Tag nach Vollmond vereinnahmte ich die Höhle für mich, sodass mir noch gute drei Wochen Zeit blieben ihn zu zerlegen.

Süßlicher Verwesungsgeruch schlug mir entgegen, als ich die Türe öffnete, doch ich war an Derartiges gewohnt, sodass ich nicht mal mehr die Nase rümpfte.

Je weiter mich die in den Stein gehauene Wendeltreppe hinab führten, desto intensiver wurde der Gestank und eine zweite, versiegelte Türe versperrte mir den Weg.

Das Portal entriegelte sich, der Zauber hatte mich anhand meiner magischen Aura identifiziert und ich trat hindurch.  
Kurz wurde mir schwindelig, die Fäulnisgase eines Basilisken waren toxisch, doch machte ich mir darüber keine Gedanken.

Ich hantierte fortwährend mit Giftstoffen, welche kontinuierlich in meinen Körper eindrangen und ihn verseuchten, ich konnte von Glück sprechen, sollte ich jemals das junge Alter von fünfzig Jahren erreichen.

Zudem würde ein Krieg kommen, Voldemort persönlich würde mich jagen und sämtliche Todesser darauf verwenden mich zu finden.  
Vermutlich würde er mir die Chance einräumen, mein Leben zu retten, indem ich mich ihm anschloss.  
Ergo: Ich war so gut wie tot.

Sollte Severus jemals rausbekommen, was ich ihm wirklich alles verheimlichte, würde ich wohl den qualvollsten Tod sterben, den diese drei Varianten für mich bereithielten.

Der Gestank wurde mir zu viel.  
Ich zog eine Maske über Mund und Nase, fischte zwei kleine hellblaue Aerolapidis aus meiner Robe und setzte sie in die vorgegebenen Halterungen in der Maske ein.  
Zwei Stunden konnten Sie mir Luft spenden, bevor ihre Magie erlosch und ich sie erneuern musste.

Dem Basilisken hatte ich mittlerweile fast alle inneren Organe entfernt.  
Er war einst ein prächtiges Geschöpf gewesen. Obgleich ich ihn quasi gnadenlos ausschlachtete, verrichtete ich meine Arbeit still, ohne dass je ein Wort meine Lippen verließ.  
Ich schwieg aus Ehrfurcht vor dem Tod und jenem, den er zu sich holte.

_Du wirst dich für das, was ich dir antue, rächen können, bald, in der nächsten Welt._


	12. Chapter 4 :1: Fragen, Blut & Abneigung

**Disclaimer:** Charaktere und Handlungsorte der Harry Potter Reihe sind alleiniges geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling.

**Chapter 4/1: Fragen, Blut & Abneigung  
(Severus POV)**

**1994** - Dienstag - Hogwarts - Klassenzimmer VgdK - Slytherin/Gryffindor  
  
„Mister Malfoy?"

„Vampire haben charakteristische Fangzähne, einen Roten Stich in der Färbung der Iris und einen blassen Teint, in der Regel bewegen sie sich elegant und geräuschlos."

Ich nickte knapp: „Fünf Punkte für Slytherin. Man unterscheidet zwei Arten von Vampiren: Reinblüter und Geschaffene."

Ich hörte ein leises Flüstern: „Schon wieder Reinblütergeschwafel."

„Potter! Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, während ich unterrichte haben Sie den Mund zu halten", fauchte ich ihn an und sah, dass der Möchtegern-Held mit den Augen rollte.

„Und noch mal zwanzig Punkte Abzug wegen Respektlosigkeit, wollen Sie noch mehr Punkte für Ihr Haus verlieren, Mister Potter?"

„Nein, Sir", kam die leise Antwort, ich hörte seine unterdrückte Wut, doch scherte ich mich nicht weiter darum.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich meinen Patensohn schadenfroh grinsen.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, man unterscheidet Vampire nach zwei Kriterien:   
Geschaffene Vampire sind die bekanntesten, ihr Dasein wird durch drei Instinkte geleitet: töten, trinken, überleben.

Der allgemeine Wiedergänger verbreitet einen entsetzlichen Gestank, eine Kombination von blutig und modrig, das Gesicht ist meist schlamm- und blutverschmiert, die Augen leblos, der Irisring meist hell und die Pupillen verschleiert.

Man kann sie äußerlich mit Inferi vergleichen, doch sind Vampire schneller und gerissener, eine gewisse Intelligenz zeichnet sie aus, da sie die Fähigkeit zur Kombination und Konversation besitzen.

Reinblütige, geborene Vampire unterscheiden sich drastisch von der zweiten Art.  
Sie sind meist tadellos und elegant gekleidet, haben blendend weiße Fangzähne, einen hypnotisierenden Blick und wirken äußerst attraktiv.

Sie sind auf kein Geschlecht fixiert, sollte Ihnen als Mann ein männlicher Vampir gegenübertreten, wird auch er versuchen Sie mit seinen Reizen zu locken, selbiges gilt auch für Frauen.

Eine stolze Rasse, wohlerzogen und manierlich, ihre Umgangsformen sind höflich und gewandt, sie pflegen im Schatten zu verweilen, weshalb man wenig über sie weiß, doch im Gegensatz zu Geschaffenen brauchen Reinrassige nur wenig Blut um zu überleben und töten nicht zwangsläufig oder nur selten.

Sie sind in Familien oder Clans organisiert, meist leben Menschen unter ihnen, mit denen Sie einen Tauschhandel pflegen: Blut gegen Schutz.

Reinrassige Vampire haben eine Lebenserwartung von mehreren hundert Jahren, sie zu töten ist äußerst schwierig, gegen die meisten Zauber sind sie immun oder zumindest resistent.  
Sobald ein Geschaffener ihren Weg kreuzt wird dieser von Ihnen getötet.

„Miss Parkinson?"

„Das verstehe ich nicht, sie schaffen die doch?"

Ich seufzte entnervt, aber antwortete dennoch.  
Unwillkürlich erinnerte mich die junge Miss Parkinson an ihre Mutter, welche auch nicht mit übermäßiger Intelligenz gesegnet war.

„Ja und nein, es gibt in allen Arten und Rassen schwarze Schafe, so gibt es auch einige geborene Vampire die derartige Monster schaffen, manche als Kriegsmittel, zum Beispiel versuchten einige eine Armee aufzustellen und damit Gebiete zu erobern oder feindliche Familien auszulöschen, manche aus Grausamkeit und der Freude zu töten.

„Miss Bulstrode?" 

Selbst unter den Tonne von Make-up konnte ich einen leichten Rotschimmer der Wangen erkennen, ich wusste eine selten dämliche Frage kam auf mich zu.  
„Kennen... Kennen Sie einen geborenen männlichen Vampir, Sir?"

Meine rechte Augenbraue schnellte in die Höhe, ich antwortete zögernd, mein Gefühl sagte mir, die kommenden Fragen würden mich zur Weißglut treiben.  
„Ich wurde bereits mit einem bekannt gemacht."

„Wie ist er, ich meine vom... vom... Aussehen her, sind Vampire tatsächlich so wie sie im Buch beschrieben werden?"

_  
Gutaussehend? Attraktiv? Charmant? Unwiderstehlich? Ich fürchte, ja._

„Ich muss gestehen, Miss Bullstrode, in meinen Augen hatte er eine sexuelle Anziehungskraft wie ein Apparierunfall, vermutlich, weil er nicht zu meiner Orientierung passte und ich ihn deshalb nicht lechzend angestarrt habe, wie Sie es vermutlich getan hätten."

Ihre Wangen nahmen an Farbe zu, mittlerweile erstrahlte ihr gesamter Kopf in einem leuchtenden Rot, in diesem Moment hatte sie außergewöhnliche Ähnlichkeit mit einem Bratapfel auf zwei Beinen, mehr als sonst, wobei sie im Normalfall eher einem Kürbis ähnelte.

„Zu Ihrer Frage: Seine Wirkung auf das weibliche Geschlecht war exzeptionell, ja, Miss Parkinson?"

Auch ihr Kopf war rot, gedanklich ohrfeigte ich mich, weil ich sie nicht einfach ignoriert hatte.

„Haben... haben Sie noch... Kontakt zu... zu ihm?", wollte das dummdreiste Gör wissen, meine Zähne knirschten, auf dieses Thema war ich nicht gut zu sprechen und das sah man mir auch an, sie zog augenblicklich den Kopf ein.

„Nein", knurrte ich, „ich fahre nun mit dem Unterrichtsstoff fort, sollte es den beiden frühreifen Damen, die es offenbar nötig hätten, recht sein.

Ich gebe ihnen einen guten Rat Miss Bullstrode, Miss Parkinson, Vampire sind ästhetisch orientiert, kultiviert und ungemein anspruchsvoll.  
Fischen sie lieber in Gewässern, in denen ihre Köder funktionieren, als den Exoten aus dem Meer nachzutrauern, die sie eher verschrecken als anlocken würden!"

Hätten die beiden Früchtchen in der vordersten Reihe nicht eine derart ausschweifende Masse, könnten ihre Versuche, sich unsichtbar zu machen, von Erfolg gekrönt sein. Damit wäre beiden Parteien geholfen - vor allem mir, da ich sie nicht mehr ansehen müsste.

„Zu Ihren Fähigkeiten sei gesagt, dass die Stärksten unter ihnen sehr wohl über magische Kräfte verfügen, nicht im Übermaß, doch Longbottom könnten sie leicht das Wasser reichen.  
Sie erschaffen Vampire, indem sie eine Art Blutaustausch ausführen, genaueres ist nicht bekannt, klar ist, dass ein Biss allein unwirksam ist.

Geborene Vampire sind ungemein schnell und stark, vermeiden Sie direkte körperliche Kämpfe, rechnen Sie damit, dass sie ihren Flüchen mit Leichtigkeit ausweichen oder dass Ihre Zauber gänzlich unwirksam sind.

Sie sind Strategen, gerissen und überaus intelligent. Machen Sie nie den Fehler und unterschätzen Sie sie, allgemein kann ich Ihnen den Rat geben, sie nie herauszufordern, sofern sie nicht den Beruf des Aurors in Betracht ziehen, gehen Sie ihnen gänzlich aus dem Weg. Fragen?"

Schweigen, anscheinend war die gesamte Klasse eingeschüchtert, vereinzelt starrten mich Gryffindor hasserfüllt an - nicht dass das etwas Neues wäre.

„Gut, folgende Maßnahmen können Sie ergreifen, um geborene Vampire zu vertreiben - wohlgemerkt vertreiben, sie zu vernichten würde Ihre Fähigkeiten bei Weitem übersteigen.

Pfählen, enthaupten, verbrennen kann ihnen einige Tage Ruhe einbringen, am wirksamsten sind die Methoden kombiniert.

Das Durchbohren mit einem Dolch oder Schwert kann ihnen zumindest einige Minuten Vorsprung einräumen, magische Waffen sind dafür am besten geeignet.

Sonnenlicht sollten Sie nicht einmal in Erwägung ziehen, es ist dummes Geschwätz, dass Vampire durch Lichtbestrahlung getötet werden können, zwar sind sie meist blass, doch nur weil eine gewisse Blässe in ihren Kreisen als mondän und vornehm angesehen wird.

Sollten Sie bei Muggeln aufgewachsen sein, vergessen Sie die albernen Gerüchte durch christlichen Firlefanz könnte ihnen geschadet werden, Vampire sehen dies als Beleidigung.

Geschaffene Vampire können Sie durch die Methode pfählen, enthaupten, verbrennen durchaus vernichten, ein magischer Dolch oder Runenschwert kann sie ebenfalls töten, Magie wirkt bei ihnen nur bedingt, doch reagieren sie äußerst empfindlich auf Feuer. Fragen?"

Eisiges Schweigen, böse Blicke, alles beim Alten.

„Gut. Lesen Sie Seite 157 bis 198, ihre Hausarbeit über die Sommerferien wird eine schriftliche Zusammenfassung über Merkmale, Besonderheiten und Vernichtungsmöglichkeiten beider Arten, Mindestlänge 2 Meter. Beginnen Sie."

Ein Murren ging durch die Reihe, sicher, das einzige, das noch in ihren Köpfen Platz fand, waren die Sommerferien, die am Freitag beginnen würden und das Quidditchfinale.

Das Quidditchfinale. Darüber hatte ich mir die letzten Tage mehr als einmal den Kopf zerbrochen, dennoch war etwas anderes vorrangig.

Freitag. Das Treffen.  
Heiße Eifersucht brodelte in mir auf, ich versuchte verbissen, meine Gedanken zu verdrängen.

_Vermutlich wird sie mit dem arroganten Bastard mittlerweile das Bett teilen._

**  
Flashback - 1991**

4. Prüfungstag - Hogwarts - Gelände  
  
Mit der Kaffeetasse in der Hand beobachtete ich, wie Tränen silberne Spuren auf ihren Wangen hinterließen, während sie den wundervollen Sonnenaufgang betrachtete.

Nachdem ich Albus aus dem Bett gejagt hatte, damit er mir versicherte, dass ihre Informationen der Wahrheit entsprachen, ging ich zu Bett, nur um zwei Stunden später wieder aufzustehen und etwas durch das Schloss zu schlendern. Fast hätte sie mich angerempelt, doch schien sie derart in Gedanken, dass sie einfach an mir vorbei ging.

Midnight winselte nicht, er sah mich an und neigte leicht seinen Kopf, als sei es ein Zeichen, dass er mich grüßen wollte ohne seine Herrin dadurch aufzuschrecken.

Ich folgte ihr einige Zeit und versank selbst in meinen Überlegungen, tausend Fragen hatte ich im Kopf, mir bewusst, keine Antworten zu bekommen.

Wie passte das alles zusammen? Ich konnte mir keinen Reim darauf machen.  
Welche wunde Stelle hatte ich berührt, dass sie wie ein verletztes Tier das Weite suchte?

Der Schmerz, die Verzweiflung und den Selbsthass, den ich gesehen hatte, verwirrten mich, kannte ich diese Gefühle selbst nur zu gut, doch konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, welche verabscheuungswürdige Taten dieses Mädchen in ihrem, noch so jungen Leben, vollbracht haben sollte, dass sie dieselben Dämonen verfolgten wie mich.

Unerwartet sah ich eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten des dunklen Waldes treten, alarmiert zog ich den Zauberstab, Midnight und Serena schienen ihn ebenfalls gesehen zu haben, sie standen auf und mit Entsetzen stellte ich fest, dass sie genau auf die Gestalt zugingen.

Gerade wollte ich loslaufen, als ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte, mich reflexartig umdrehte und dem Direktor meinen Zauberstab unter die Nase hielt. 

„Ruhig, Severus, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", meinte dieser noch völlig verschlafen.

„Wer ist das?", fragte ich gerade heraus, der ältere Zauberer blinzelte an mir vorbei, sah mich wieder an und gähnte herzhaft.

„Dir auch einen Guten Morgen, mein Junge", Albus grinste, ich rollte mit den Augen.  
„Direktor, guten Morgen. Wer ist das?", wiederholte ich meine Frage ohne Umschweife, ich drehte mich um und erstarrte in der Bewegung.

Ich sah, wie Serena in den Armen dieser Gestalt lag, anhand der Haltung - die Körper nah beieinander, ihr Kopf seitlich an seine Brust gelegt, während er ihr vermutlich einen Kuss in ihr Haar hauchte, ihre Arme um seine Taille geschlungen, sein rechter Arm besitzergreifend um ihre Schultern, seine linke Hand an ihrer Hüfte - konnte ich erkennen, dass diese Umarmung weder väterlicher noch freundschaftlicher Natur war.

Ein Feuer breitete sich in mir aus, egal, wer oder was diese Person sein sollte, ich würde sie inbrünstig hassen! 

„Ah, Drake scheint angekommen zu sein", ließ der Direktor verlauten und wollte sich zum Gehen wenden, doch meine grabesähnliche Stimme ließ ihn innehalten

„Wer ist das!" Albus drehte sich um, ich hatte mich nicht bemüht, meine Stimme normal klingen zu lassen, sodass Albus die feinen Nuancen zwischen Wut und Hass gut heraushören konnte.  
Der Direktor sah mich irritiert an, schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ich dachte, eine Spur Entzücken in seinen Augen zu erkennen, doch könnte ich mich in dieser Hinsicht auch getäuscht haben, er sah mich nun gutgelaunt wie immer an.

„Drake Valentine", sagte er und sah ebenfalls in Richtung der beiden, die zu meinem Missfallen immer noch eng umschlungen da standen, „ein Mitarbeiter von Anthony und ein guter Freund von Serena, einer ihrer Duellier- und Trainingspartner. Wahrscheinlich möchte er nach ihr sehen und ihr Mut zusprechen."

Die beiden hatten sich mittlerweile voneinander gelöst und kamen auf uns zu, langsam konnte ich seine Statur erkennen. Er schien ein Stück kleiner zu sein als ich ca. 1,80 - 1,85 m, schlank, aber bei Weitem nicht so dünn wie ich, sondern eher athletisch und durchtrainiert.

Die Kleidung dunkel gehalten, keine Robe, sondern eine einfache schwarze Hose aus robustem Stoff, die perfekt saß, ein Gürtel mit silberner Schnalle, die Stiefel in dunklem Wildleder, ein dunkles Hemd mit hochstehendem Kragen, das seine vornehme Blässe betonte, und ein dunkler taillierter Mantel ebenfalls aus Wildleder.   
Eine Kette aus polierten Onyxperlen zierte enganliegend seinen Hals und an seinem Finger konnte ich einen silbernen Siegelring glänzen sehen.

Je mehr ich von ihm sah, desto unsympathischer wurde er mir:  
Die Gesichtsform schmal und scharf geschnitten, eine gerade aristokratische Nase - maskulin, aber nicht übertrieben groß, hohe Wangenknochen, makellose, blasse Haut, ein schmaler, doch schön geformter Mund, geschwungene Augenbrauen betonten dunkle Augen, seine dunkelbraunen bis schwarzen Haare nicht ganz schulterlang, stufig geschnitten und wehten locker im Wind.

_  
Du Arschloch!_

Meine Laune war am Tiefpunkt angelangt, Albus musterte mich von der Seite, was mich nicht weiter interessierte, da meine Aufmerksamkeit gänzlich meinem neuesten, auserkorenen Opfer gehörte.

Serena indes freute sich sichtlich ihn zu sehen, sie liefen nah beieinander, sodass sich fast ihre Hände berührten, es schien, als hätten die beiden ein inniges Verhältnis zueinander.

Ich sah sie an und bemerkte, dass ihre Augen verweint aussahen und ihr Blick leer wurde, sobald ihr Augenmerk auf mich fiel, sie blieb knapp hinter dem Fremden stehen, es schien fast so, als würde sie sich hinter ihrem Freund verstecken, was dem Dunkelhaarigen natürlich nicht verborgen blieb. Er stellte sich schützend vor sie und zog seinen Liebling an sich, sodass ich nun gezwungen war, ihn anzusehen.

Ich musterte den Fremden nur abschätzig, leider musste ich feststellen, dass er wirklich ungemein gutaussehend war, indessen taxierte er mich mit eisigen und schneidenden Blicken.

„Drake, es freut mich, dich wiederzusehen", unterbrach Albus unser visuelles Gefecht, der Angesprochene ließ mich nicht aus den Augen und erwiderte höflich:  
„Guten Morgen, Professor Dumbledore, die Freude liegt ganz meinerseits.  
Darf ich fragen, wer ihr Begleiter ist?"

Seine Stimme war dunkel und er hatte einen leichten, schätzungsweise italienischen oder spanischen, Akzent.

Ich schnaubte abfällig: „Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, für mich selbst zu sprechen, Mister Valentine. Mein Name ist Professor Severus Snape."

„Ah, der Tränkemeister, ich habe von Ihnen gehört, doch war mir nicht bewusst, dass sie derart jung sind."

Er deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an und schmunzelte leicht. „Mein Name ist Dracul Sanguinantis Draculesti ad Regnum Inmortalitas X., freut mich, Euch kennen zu lernen, ehrwürdiger Tränkemeister." 

Stille.

„Draculesti? So wie Vlad Dracul? Der Vampirfürst?", versicherte ich mich vorsichtig und trat einen Schritt zurück, unterdessen begann der Blutsauger stolz zu grinsen, wodurch er ein paar schneeweiße spitze Eckzähne entblößte. Ich besah ihn mir genauer und erst jetzt fiel mir der schmale rote Ring um seine Pupillen auf.

„Direktor, wussten sie davon?", meine rechte Hand umklammerte meinen Zauberstab, sodass mein Knöchel weiß hervortrat.

„Ruhig Severus, ja ich wusste davon", antwortete Albus entspannt, während der Vampir einen Schritt auf mich zutrat.

„Haben Sie etwa Angst, Professor?", fragte er spöttisch, während er 'Professor' schnurrend betonte.

Meine Augenbraue schnellte in die Höhe.  
„Sparen Sie sich ihre Reize für die, die darauf anspringen, Blutsauger", entgegnete ich ihm in dem eisigsten Ton, den ich aufbringen konnte, und trat einen Schritt auf Valentine zu. „Was sollte ich fürchten? Sie? Kommt ihnen ihre Frage nicht genauso lächerlich vor wie mir?"

Wir standen uns kampfbereit gegenüber, ich sah, dass das Rot um die Pupille intensiver wurde und sich flüssig zum äußeren Irisring ausweitete, meinen Zauberstab hielt ich nun offen gewappnet in der rechten Hand, mein Körper wurde durch das Adrenalin angeheizt, ich spürte, wie sich mein Herzschlag beschleunigte und war bereit, ihn in das nächste Jahrtausend zu hexen, sollte er nur mit der Wimper zucken.

_  
Du kommst mir ja gerade recht!  
_

„Severus!" 

„Drake!"

Albus legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter, währenddessen zog Serena Drake am Arm ein Stück von mir weg „Andiamo!", zischte sie und sah an mir vorbei zum Direktor. „Wenn Sie uns entschuldigen, wir haben noch Einiges zu besprechen. Um acht Uhr im VgdK-Klassenzimmer, Sir?", ihre Stimme war emotionslos, keine Gefühlsregung war zu erkennen während sie Albus Zustimmung abwartete, um kurz danach, mich völlig ignorierend, mit meinem neuesten Hassobjekt in Richtung Kerker zu verschwinden.

Der Direktor sah mich intensiv an, einige Zeit sagte er nichts und musterte mich eingehend. „Was sollte das, mein Junge?", fragte er sanft, er schien nicht verärgert zu sein.

„Ich kann ihn nicht leiden", antwortete ich knapp, aber ehrlich, eigentlich erwartete ich, dass Albus mich fragen würde, warum das so wäre, doch er schwieg und bedeutete mir ihm zu folgen.

„Drake stellt keine Gefahr dar, er und Sera sind Freunde und sie hält ihn unter Kontrolle."  
Ich schnaubte abfällig und murmelte: „Für mich sieht das so aus, als würde er eher auf ihr liegen..."

„Severus! Ich kann dir versichern, dass du dich irrst, außerdem würde es ihre Sache sein, nicht deine!"

Ich ignorierte Zweiteres und fragte direkt nach, es war mir egal, was Albus dachte.

„Was macht Sie so sicher, Direktor? Sie wissen welche Anziehungskraft seine Rasse besitzt. Bei allem Respekt Direktor, sie mag ihre 'Enkelin' sein, dennoch ist sie ein junges, naives Mädchen, ergo das perfekte Opfer für einen gutaussehenden Vampir wie er einer ist.  
Es ist doch wohl mehr als offensichtlich, welcher Art sein Interesse ist, allein die besitzergreifenden Gesten sollten ihnen ins Auge gesprungen sein, wenn sie nicht gerade im Halbschlaf waren!" 

Mein Ton war höhnisch, eine Seltenheit Albus gegenüber, dennoch ließ er es mir durchgehen.

„Auch ich habe Augen im Kopf, mein Junge, und das Selbe gesehen wie du, sicher zeigt er Interesse an ihr, warum auch nicht? Auch ich war einst jung und kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, wie es war in diesem Alter zu sein.  
Dennoch scheine ich mehr gesehen zu haben als du, sie hat seine Avancen keineswegs erwidert, sondern völlig ignoriert. Es scheint mir, als hätte die Eifersucht deine Sicht vernebelt", lächelte er vor sich hin.

Wie vom Donner gerührt blieb ich stehen.

_Eifersucht?!?_

Ruckartig drehte ich mich um, meine Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, ich dachte, ich hätte mich verhört und spürte wie mir die Zornesröte ins Gesicht stieg.

„Eifersucht?! Albus, du wirst alt und siehst Gespenster! Deine Enkelin ist wirklich... reizend... reizend im Sinne von - sie reizt meine Nerven bis aufs Äußerste!   
Sie ist noch ein Kind, zwanzig Jahre jünger als ich."

„Achtzehn, mein Junge."

„Meinetwegen! Achtzehn Jahre! Ich könnte ihr Vater sein! Eine Schülerin! Deine Enkelin! Blanke Verleumdung! Eifersüchtig! PAH!"

Mein Kopf leuchtete vermutlich krebsrot, ich war wütend wie lange nicht mehr.  
Ich wagte es, den Direktor anzukeifen wie einen dummen Schüler, doch dieser lächelte nur selig vor sich hin, Merlin, was hätte ich ihm gerne den Kopf von den Schultern gehext!

Rasend vor Wut warf ich ihm noch einiges an den Kopf, aufs Äußerste empört, dass er mir unterstellte, in dieser Art an dem Kind interessiert zu sein.

Ich redete mich immer mehr in Rage, um letztendlich fuchsteufelswild meine Wut in meinen Räumen an dem Mobiliar auszulassen, fest entschlossen, an diesem Tag keinen Fuß mehr vor die Türe zu setzen.


	13. Chapter 4 :2: Rüpel & Belästigungen

**Disclaimer:** Charaktere und Handlungsorte der Harry Potter Reihe sind alleiniges geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling.

**Chapter 4/2: Rüpel & Belästigungen  
**(Severus POV)

**1991** - 4. Prüfungstag - Hogwarts - VgdK Klassenzimmer - Prüfung Okklumentik

Mein Vorsatz löste sich in Wohlgefallen auf.

Albus zitierte mich ins Klassenzimmer, da er einen zweiten Okklumentiker für die Prüfung benötigte.

Es war ein wahres Wunder, dass meine Laune noch schlechter wurde, obwohl ich dachte nach der morgendlichen Begegnung wäre der Tiefpunkt erreicht gewesen - ich hatte mich getäuscht.

Albus, Serena und - zu meinem Missfallen - Valentine erwarteten mich bereits in dem Klassenzimmer, der Direktor sah mir als einziger freundlich entgegen, während der Vampir mich offen feindselig musterte und der Prüfling meine Anwesenheit gänzlich ignorierte.

„Können wir umgehend beginnen?", fragte Albus an mich gewandt, ich nickte und er sah Serena an, die ebenfalls ihre Zustimmung gab, doch ohne auch nur in meine Richtung zu sehen.

Albus beschwor zwei Stühle und deutete Serena an sich zu setzen, er selbst setzte sich ihr gegenüber und lächelte sie aufmunternd an, trotzdem zeigte sie keine Reaktion, sondern saß da wie versteinert.

Der Direktor hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Prüfling, obgleich er zögerte.  
„Bitte beginnen Sie, Direktor", hörte ich sie geistesabwesend flüstern.

Albus runzelte die Stirn, dennoch kam ein silberner Strahl aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs, der direkt auf die Stirn des Prüflings zuschoss, allerdings sein Ziel nie erreichte, da er von ihr zurückgedrängt wurde.  
Ihre Mimik zeigte weder Anstrengung noch Emotionen und langsam machte ich mir Sorgen, ernsthaften Schaden angerichtet zu haben.

Der Direktor verstärkte seine Magie, der Strahl wurde stärker, doch hielt sie weiterhin stand ohne eine Gefühlsregung zu zeigen.  
Drake stand halb vom Schatten verdeckt in einer Ecke, doch dem ungeachtet, konnte ich sehen, dass seine Augen Serena sorgenvoll fixierten.

Nach zehn Minuten brach Albus ab und wandte sich an mich: „Ich kann keine Schwachstelle in ihrem Schutzwall finden. Versuch du es bitte, Severus."

Er stand auf, ich setzte mich ihr gegenüber, trotzdem sah sie an mir vorbei, ihre Augen leuchteten nicht und wirkten leer.

Ich konzentrierte mich und versuchte in ihren Geist einzudringen, vergeblich, ihr Geist war völlig verschlossen, mental sah ich ein massives Tor und zu meiner Überraschung prangte ein Wappen drauf - ein schwarzer Phoenix auf silbernem Grund.

Verwirrt durch das Gesehene brach ich ab und wandte mich Albus zu: „Kein Durchkommen, Albus, zumindest nicht ohne sie anzugreifen."

Jetzt, in ihrer und Valentines Anwesenheit nach dem Hoheitszeichen zu fragen wäre unklug, so wollte ich warten bis ich mit dem Direktor unter vier Augen sprechen konnte.

Albus schien zufrieden. „Serena, lass Severus in dein..."  
„Nein", unterbrach die Angesprochene ihn schroff, „Er nicht Direktor, wie vereinbart, Sie", sagte das Mädchen knapp.  
Es schien als würde sie es in Kauf nehmen, durch die Prüfung zu rasseln, solange ich ihrem Geist fern blieb.

„Er wird nicht stöbern Liebes, selbst wenn, wüsstest du, was zu tun wäre", versuchte Albus sie zu überreden, trotz allem schien Serena nicht gewillt, mich auch nur ein wenig herantasten zu lassen, sie sah mich noch nicht einmal an: „Nein, Albus, selbst ein Bild wäre zu viel."

„Miss Shadows, ich werde sicher nicht mehr Zeit in Ihrem Kopf verbringen als unbedingt nötig", sagte ich nun.  
Es machte mich wütend, dass der Prüfling sprach, als wäre ich nicht anwesend: „Des weiteren müssen sie ebenso in meinen Geist vordringen wie ich in den Ihren, außerdem ist der Prüfungsablauf vorgegeben, was heißt, dass ich nicht einmal in die Nähe Ihrer Privaten Gedanken und Erinnerung kommen werde."

Endlich sah Serena mich an, zwar skeptisch und stur, trotzdem sah ich nun etwas Leben in ihren Augen, sei es auch nur reiner Trotz.

„Lass ihn Sera, es ist okay", äußerte sich zu meiner Überraschung auch Valentine, woraufhin Serena den Vampir ansah und zögerlich nickte.

Albus drückte mir einen Stapel Karten in die Hand, während Valentine dem Prüfling die Augen verband, natürlich nicht ohne ihr sanft einzelne Haarsträhnen zurückzustreichen und mich dreckig anzugrinsen, wofür er prompt einen meiner berüchtigten Blicke kassierte.

Das Ziel bei dieser Prüfung war zu sehen, ob sie in der Lage wäre durch meine Gedanken den Weg zu meinem Kurzzeitgedächtnis zu finden, um durch meine Augen zu sehen.

Es ist vergleichbar mit dem Weg durch ein Labyrinth: Hunderte Türen, von denen einige geschlossen, manche versperrt und gesichert, andere durchaus offen stehen.

Ich deckte die oberste Karte auf, darauf abgebildet war ein Meer aus weißen Rosen, nur eine in der Mitte stach durch ihre rote Farbe heraus, kurz darauf spürte ich ihre Anwesenheit.  
Sanft und zögerlich tastete sie sich Schritt für Schritt vor und rüttelte versuchsweise an meiner mentalen Tür, welche sich ohne Widerstand öffnete.

Ich wusste, wie ich verhindern konnte, dass sie Bereiche durchstöberte, die sie nichts angingen. Wie oft habe ich den dunklen Lord bei seinen Streifzügen durch meine Gedanken blockiert und ihn mit Bildern zufrieden gestellt, die nur für seine gnadenlosen roten Augen bestimmt waren.

Langsam wagte sie sich weiter vor, ich spürte, wie sie sich am Rand vortastete, um mein Kurzzeitgedächtnis zu finden.  
Ihr Vorgehen war weder grob noch ruppig, und doch musste sie sich erst einmal zu recht finden, da jeder Mensch eine anders gestrickte mentale Ebene besitzt, dementsprechend tappte sie noch völlig im Dunkeln.

Allmählich hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht, ich merkte wie sie zurückhaltend gegen die immaterielle Tür stupste, sie dann doch öffnete und die Welt aus meinen Augen sah.

„Ein Beet weißer Rosen, eine rote Rose in der Mitte", sagte der Prüfling leise, der Direktor nickte und deckte die nächste Karte auf.

„Ein Einhorn im Wald."

„Ein Zentaur mit einem gespannten Boden und eingesetztem Pfeil."

„Sehr schön, Liebes", ließ der Direktor zufrieden verlauten, „du kannst dich nun wieder zurückziehen."

Sie tat wie ihr geheißen, doch anstatt ruckartig meinen Geist zu verlassen, war ihr Vorgehen ruhig und bedacht, natürlich dementsprechend angenehm für mich, trotzdem wunderte ich mich ein wenig über dieses Verhalten.

„Serena, die letzte Prüfung", sagte Albus nun sanft zu ihr.  
Ich wusste, was kommen würde, und war gespannt, wie der Direktor den Prüfling davon überzeugen wollte.

Abermals erstaunte mich das Mädchen, denn es nickte unsicher und sagte leise, dass ich gleich beginnen sollte.

Ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, sah dass Albus ebenfalls verblüfft war und in der Ecke, über Valentines Kopf, schwebte ebenfalls ein imaginäres Fragezeichen.

Der Prüfling beschwor ein Stück Pergament herauf, auf dem sie sich nach kurzem Überlegen eine Notiz machte, es zusammenfaltete und an Albus weiterreichte, der es wiederum besah und lächelnd nickte.

Die letzte Prüfung besagte, dass ich in ihren Geist vordringen würde, sie mich mental aufhalten müsste und mir nur Erinnerungen, Gefühle und Bilder vor Augen führen durfte, die vorher ausgewählt worden waren.

Da ich ein weniger sanftmütiger Mensch war, ging ich auch ein wenig ruppiger vor und fing gleich damit an, vor dem mentalen Tor Randale zu machen, ich trat einige Male dagegen und hörte kurz darauf ihre gereizte Stimme in meinem Geist.

_  
Sie Rüpel!_

Unwillkürlich fing ich an zu grinsen.  
Man hatte mich schon alles geheißen, doch Rüpel war neu für mich.

Die Türe öffnete sich ein Stück, ich schlüpfte hindurch und fand mich in einem dunklen Korridor, ähnlich den Kerkern von Hogwarts wieder, der nur spärlich durch Fackeln beleuchtete war.

Da ich wusste, dass ich Zeit hatte, schritt ich langsam durch die Gewölbe und rüttelte hier und da an einigen Türen, nur um zu sehen, ob sie verschlossen waren, bis sich einige Meter weiter eine Türe wie von Geisterhand öffnete.  
Zielstrebig ging ich darauf zu und trat hindurch, gespannt auf das, was Serena mir zeigen wollte.

Ich fand mich in Albus Büro wieder, in dem Serena und er eine Tasse...

„Kaffee?? Wieso bei allen Göttern bekommen SIE Kaffee und ich nur Tee!"

Ich hörte ein helles Lachen, was mir ein kurzes, aber selbstzufriedenes Lächeln entlockte.  
Langsam aber sicher schien das Mädchen wieder aufzutauen, Gedanken, dass ich auch körperlich und nicht nur geistig vor mich hin lächelte, machte ich mir nicht.

Sie antwortete nicht weiter, trotzdem spürte ich ihre Anwesenheit, auch wenn sie sich mir nicht zeigte wusste ich, dass sie ebenfalls bei dieser Erinnerung verharrte und stillschweigend wartete.

_Ein junges Mädchen sitzt einem älteren Zauberer gegenüber, sie lächelt genau wie er.  
Ein goldener Phönix döst bei ihr und lässt sich eingehend streicheln, beide verweilen vor einem großen Schreibtisch in einem Büro, das voll war mit allerhand merkwürdiger Gerätschaften, manche davon klicken leise vor sich hin, ein Pendel im Regal schwingt rhythmisch, manche verharren still und andere sind in ständiger Bewegung._

Vor jedem dieser beiden steht eine Tasse, aus der des weißhaarigen Magiers strömt das Aroma frischer Kamille, der Inhalt der Tasse des jungen Mädchens ist pechschwarz und duftet intensiv nach Kaffee.

Die junge Magierin ist einheitlich schwarz gekleidet.  
Ihre rabenschwarzen Haare werden von zwei Stäbchen gehalten, wie es die Frauen in asiatischen Ländern zu tragen pflegen, dennoch fallen ihr vereinzelt gelockte Strähnen über die Schultern und ins Gesicht, sie ist blass und sehr schlank, ihre stechenden, saphirblauen Augen sind auf den älteren Zauberer gerichtet, der einen langen weißen Bart trägt und bunt wie ein Paradiesvogel gekleidet ist.  
Seine, in einem satten Gelbton schimmernde Robe, wird durch dunklere orange und rote Wellen unterbrochen, sodass es aussieht, als würde sie fließen und auf seiner leicht gebogenen Adlernase sitzt eine halbmondförmige goldene Brille, durch die hellblaue gewitzte Augen glitzern.

„Ich würde es gerne wissen", äußert sich der ältere Magier und steht auf, um einen alten, geflickten Schlapphut zu holen, der über der Krempe einen langen Riss aufweist und unsagbar schäbig aussieht, denn der braune Stoff, aus dem er gefertigt ist, gleicht knittrigem, faltigem und porösem Pergament.

Skeptisch besieht die junge Magierin den Hut: „Also, schön, Großvater. Neugierig bin ich wohl nicht weniger als du", sie zeigt Ansätze eines Lächelns, doch scheint das Mädchen sehr nervös, der alte Magier bleibt vor ihr stehen während sie das Haupt neigt.  
Kaum schwebt der Hut über ihrem Kopf erschallt Gelächter in dem Raum, welches weder zu dem weißhaarigen Magier, noch zu dem jungen Mädchen gehört. Die Krempe des Hutes steht weit offen und er vibriert durch seine eigene Lachsalve, bevor er anfängt einen leichten Singsang von sich zu geben:

„Im Herzen der Löwe, im Geiste die Schlange,  
ich weiß Rat hab' keine Bange,  
sehe, was dein Herz begehrt,  
von mir wird dir dein tiefster Wunsch gewährt.

Der Schlange List, Geschick und Stolz,  
Für ihr Haus bist du aus dem richt'gen Holz.  
Im Zwiespalt bin ich kurz gewesen,  
denn in dir spüre ich den Mut des Löwen.

Der Krieg ist nah, er kehrt zurück,  
Schütze Hogwarts mit List und Geschick,  
Doch in Zeiten voller Leid und Schmerz,  
höre stets auf die Stimme in deinem Herz.

SLYTHERIN!"

Der alte Magier lächelte selig vor sich hin, während das junge Mädchen ihn fragend ansieht.  
„Du hast es gewusst, Albus?"

Der Angesprochene sah die Zauberin mit funkelnden Augen an.  
„Hattest du etwas anderes erwartet, Liebes?", erkundigte er sich in neckendem Ton und zwinkerte ihr zu, das letzte, was der Eindringling sah, waren ihre strahlenden Augen und ein sanftes Lächeln, bevor er eine Gestalt neben ihm sah, die ihn, zwar unter Protesten, aus dem Raum herausschob und die Türe hinter ihm schloss.  
_  
_  
So stand ich wieder im spärlich beleuchteten Korridor, rätselnd über das gerade Gesehene starrte ich die Wand an, bis ich einen mentalen Klaps bekam.

„HE! Das ist sexuelle Belästigung!", murrte ich laut in die Stille, leider nicht fähig den amüsierten Unterton zu verbergen, was mit einem leisen, hallenden Kichern aus der Ferne quittiert wurde.

Wahrscheinlich wäre ich bei so viel Dreistigkeit unter anderen Bedingungen völlig ausgerastet, doch in diesem Moment war ich froh darum.

Zum Ersten war ich mir sicher, dass Valentine - dieses schmierige Arschloch von Blutsauger - meinen Wortlaut genau gehört hatte, verbunden mit meinen, vermutlich roten Wangen, für die ich mich ausnahmsweise nicht schämte, und dem freudigen Kichern von Serena konnte er sich selbst einen Reim darauf machen.

Zum Zweiten hatte ich mir eingestanden, dass mich ihr Verhalten doch gekränkt hatte.  
Sei es nur wegen ihrem mangelnden Interesse an meiner Person, da ich es hasste ignoriert zu werden, vor allem, wenn ich die Aufmerksamkeit einer Person vollends für mich haben wollte oder rein aus meinem Standpunkt heraus eine Autoritätsperson zu sein, natürlich!

Unwirsch schüttelte ich den Kopf und ging tiefer in die kerkerähnlichen Gefilde, bis ich hinter mir ein Knarren hörte, mich umdrehte und sah, dass sich eine zweite Tür geöffnet hatte, durch die ich nur zögerlich hindurch trat.

_Ein Labor, besser, es war einst ein Labor, was man anhand der Kessel sah, die die Explosion unbeschadet oder zerbeult überstanden hatten und aus Bergen von Schutt und Asche staubig hervor ragten. _

Nebelschwaden einer vergangenen Detonation zogen durch den quadratischen Raum, die Schränke und Regale waren teilweise gesplittert, bei manchen wurden die Türen aus den Angeln gehoben. Vereinzelt kokelte und brannte es hier und da und an der Stelle, wo vormals vermutlich ein Labortisch gestanden hatte, ragte nur noch ein schwarzes kohleähnliches Stück Holz aus den gebrochenen Fassungen.  
Die steinerne Arbeitplatte war entzweit und ein Teil von ihr lag, neben einem Bündel Stoff, auf dem Boden.

Der Eindringling trat näher an das textile Häufchen und erstarrte in der Bewegung, als er erkannte, dass es sich um einen Menschen handelte, der leblos und zusammengekrümmt in dem Trümmerfeld lag.

Die Person am Boden regte sich und versuchte aufzustehen.  
Ihre Haare standen ab und waren kurz, teilweise struppig abstehend, sie kräuselten sich und man konnte davon ausgehen, dass sie bei der Explosion verbrannt waren, wie auch die schlichte, zerfetzte Robe der Person.

Sie versuchte sich aufzuraffen, nur um mit einem unterdrückten Schmerzensschrei wieder zusammenzubrechen.  
Ihr Bein lag begraben unter der Steinplatte und endlich konnte der Eindringling ihr Gesicht erkennen: Serena, jedoch um einige Jahre jünger, etwa 14 - wenn überhaupt.

Ihr Gesicht war zerschnitten von Glassplittern, über der rechten Augenbraue klaffte eine Platzwunde, aus der das Blut direkt in ihr Auge floss, welches dick angeschwollen war.

In der Haut der Wange steckte ein Glassplitter, die waren Lippen rot gefärbt von dem Blut, das ihr aus Mund und Nase floss.  
Ihr Blick war verklärt durch Tränen, die ihr zweifellos der Schmerz in die Augen trieb, vermutlich hatte sie einige Brüche und innere Verletzungen.

Als sie versuchte, sich zu bewegen, zuckte sie zusammen und stöhnte leise gequält auf.

Anscheinend suchte sie ihren Zauberstab in der Asche um sich herum, sie tastete soweit es der Schmerz ihr erlaubte und zog ihn schließlich unter einem Haufen angekohltem, geborstenen Holz, welches sich an der Wand hinter ihr gesammelt hatte, heraus.

Leise hörte man ihr geflüstertes 'Wingardium Leviosa', das sie auf die Steinplatte, die ihr Bein unter sich begraben hatte, richtete und einige Male hörte man unterdrückte Schmerzenlaute, als sie langsam und bedacht den Stein schweben ließ, um ihr Bein freizulegen. 

Schlussendlich ließ sie die Platte ca. einen Meter von sich entfernt fallen, versuchte sich aufzurichten, wobei man aus ihrer Mimik lesen konnte, dass es ihr erhebliche Qualen bereitete.  
Sie schob ihre Robe vorsichtig ein wenig zurück und zum Vorschein kam ein offener Bruch des Schienbeins, der immens blutete und mittlerweile die Asche unter dem Bein blutrot gefärbt hatte.

Aschfahl lehnte sie sich zurück und die Erinnerung begann dunkler zu werden, die Konturen verschwammen und der Fremde verstand, dass die Erinnerung hier endete, da das junge Mädchen ihr Bewusstsein verlor.  


Hatte mich der sprechende Hut geschockt, so rang ich nun endgültig um Fassung.  
Ich musste mir mehrmals ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass Serena überlebt hatte, dass Hilfe gekommen war, dessen ungeachtet musste ich kurz innehalten, um meine Gedanken zu ordnen.

_Professor? Die Prüfung ist beendet, bitte verlassen sie meine Gedanken._

„Immer mit der Ruhe", brummte ich und sah mich noch einmal um.

Wie gerne hätte ich jede einzelne Türe geöffnet.  
Hunderte Geheimnisse lagen hier verborgen, Dinge, die nicht für meine Augen bestimmt waren und die mich doch reizten einen Blick auf sie zu werfen.

Seufzend zog ich mich zurück und öffnete die Augen.  
Das erste, was ich sah, war Albus, der ganz gryffindoruntypisch mit stolz geschwellter Brust vor mir stand, seine Augen funkelten vergnügt während er mich freudig anlächelte.

„Dein Büro, der sprechende Hut", beantwortete ich seine unausgesprochene Frage.  
„Ein zerstörtes Labor, Miss Shadows verletzt. Keine Probleme, keine anderen Türen geöffnet."

„Sehr schön", lächelte er, „ich werde dies so weitergeben."  
Er fuhr sich zufrieden durch den Bart. „Das war es fürs erste, meine Liebe, die theoretische Prüfung ist beendet, wie sehen uns um dreizehn Uhr, wie gehabt in diesem Raum, zu der praktischen Prüfung."

Der Direktor nickte sowohl mir als auch Serena und Valentine freundlich zu und deutete an, dass wir nun gehen könnten.

„Miss Shadows, ich möchte Sie noch kurz unter vier Augen sprechen", sagte ich bestimmt und rechnete dennoch mit einer Ausflucht, doch zu meinem Erstaunen, sah sie den Blutsauger an, welcher sie eindringlich musterte.

„Drake, scusa me."

Valentine schnaubte abfällig, Missfallen zeichnete sich in seiner Mimik ab.

„Certo, Colubra. I'o vacanza Nicolas", murmelte der Vampir säuerlich, schritt auf die Flügeltüren zu und ließ sie geräuschvoll hinter sich zuknallen.

Serena sah mich nicht an, auch nicht, als ich mich ihr gegenüber setzte.

Ich wusste nicht, wie ich anfangen sollte und ihr eisernes Schweigen half mir nicht im Geringsten.  
Ich war noch in Gedanken, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte und begann mit dem, was mich am meisten schockiert hatte: „Diese Explosion, Miss Shadows, was ist passiert?"

Das Mädchen schüttelte leicht abwesend den Kopf: „Ich war unvorsichtig, Sir, ehrlich gesagt, kann ich mich heute nur noch an das Geschehen nach dem Unfall erinnern. Was davor war, weiß ich leider nicht mehr."

„Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich. Was passierte, nachdem Sie ohnmächtig wurden?"

„Mein Vater fand mich. Ich hatte großes Glück, eigentlich störte er mich nie bei der Arbeit, Midnight war es, der an der Kerkertür jaulte und winselte, dadurch wurde mein Vater alarmiert."

„Haben Sie ernstzunehmende Verletzungen davongetragen?"

Das Mädchen sah kurz auf, streifte mit ihrem Blick meine Augen und fixierte sofort wieder den Boden.

Noch immer wusste ich nicht, was ich ihr getan hatte, normal verletzte ich Menschen um mich herum absichtlich, bei ihr war dies ausnahmsweise unabsichtlich passiert.

„Einige, Sir. Die Heiler meinten, wenn mein Vater mich nur zehn Minuten später entdeckt hätte, wäre alle Hilfe zu spät gekommen."

„Sie hatten Glück, Miss Shadows, Sie sollten besser auf sich Acht geben.  
Wie Sie wissen, bin nun auch ich für Sie verantwortlich und sollten Sie sich noch einmal so etwas leisten, können Sie damit rechnen, dass Sie noch am Krankenbett Ärger mit mir bekommen."

Ruckartig hob das Mädchen den Kopf und sah mich verwirrt an, ich ließ sie keine Gefühlsregung sehen, obwohl ich mich über ihren verwirrten, fragenden Gesichtsausdruck amüsierte.

„Sie sind ein Slytherin, Miss Shadows, dieses Privileg erlischt nicht einfach, wenn Sie Hogwarts verlassen. Sie werden immer ein Slytherin bleiben und sollte mir zu Ohren kommen, dass Sie Unsinn anstellen, werden Sie bis zum Ende Ihres Lebens auf den Knien vor mir herumrutschen und Kessel putzen. Ich hoffe wir haben uns verstanden?"

„Eh, ja, Sir", der Prüfling sah mich immer noch verwirrt an.

_Bei Salazar, Mädchen, wie soll ich es dir begreifbar machen?_

Ich räusperte mich und schlug einen noch herrischeren Ton an, vielleicht die falsche Wahl für die Worte, die folgten, aber eine Schlange kann nun mal nicht einfach die Hand nach jemand anderem ausstrecken.

„Es ist egal, was Sie von sich selbst denken, sollte Sie etwas bedrücken, fällt das natürlich auch in meinen Zuständigkeitsbereich und ich verlange ausdrücklich, dass Sie mich aufsuchen, sollten Sie etwaige Probleme haben!"

_  
Gut gemacht, Severus, du hast nicht mal selbst verstanden, was du damit sagen wolltest._

Das Mädchen runzelte die Stirn und ein sanftes Lächeln erschien, sie sah mir kurz in die Augen und ich glaubte Tränen in den ihren glitzern zu sehen.

Aus ihren Augen sprach Erleichterung und ich wusste, dass ich ihr, etwas unbeholfen, eine große, mir unbekannte, Last von den Schultern genommen hatte.

Nicht wissend, was ich sagen sollte, beschloss ich auf den Singsang des Hutes einzugehen, über den ich mir schon während der Erinnerung reichlich Gedankten gemacht hatte.

„'Im Herzen der Löwe, im Geiste die Schlange' bedeutet, dass sie die Charakteristik beider Häuser in sich tragen", mutmaßte ich laut.

„'Der Schlange List, Geschick und Stolz' sind die typischen Eigenschaften eines Slytherin, doch sagte der Hut auch 'denn in dir spüre ich den Mut des Löwen' - zweifellos die Tugend des Hauses Gryffindor. 'Im Zwiespalt bin ich kurz gewesen' könnte man so deuten, dass beide Stärken ausgeprägte Teile ihrer Persönlichkeit sind."

Kurz zögerte ich und sah den Prüfling an, sie schien in Gedanken versunken, dennoch ging ich davon aus, dass sie mir zugehört hatte.

Stille trat ein und ich überlegte fieberhaft, was der Hut mit der Strophe über ihren tiefsten Wunsch sagen wollte:

Ihr Doppelname Serena Serpens kennzeichnete einen, oder beide Elternteile, die eine enge Verbindung zu Schlange hatten, eventuell Slytherins.

Ihre leise Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken: „'ich weiß Rat hab' keine Bange, sehe, was dein Herz begehrt, so wird dir dein tiefster Wunsch gewährt.'  
Es... es war mein Wunsch, Slytherin zugeteilt zu werden, mein... mein Vater war ein Slytherin, aber ich habe auch gewisse Anteile eines Gryffindor."

Sie knetete nervös ihre Finger.

Eine Frage brannte mir auf der Zunge, ich wusste, Sie würde mir nicht antworten, trotzdem stellte ich sie leise: „Kenne ich... Ihren Vater?"

Sie sah mich unsicher an, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, sah betreten zu Boden und wisperte.  
„Ja, Sir. Beide."

Zuerst war ich verwirrt, doch dann verstand ich. Anscheinend kannte ich sowohl ihren leiblichen Vater, als auch jenen, bei dem sie aufgewachsen war.

„Ich kann Ihnen die Namen nicht verraten. Nicht heute. Vielleicht irgendwann."

„Ist das ein Versprechen?", fragte ich ernst, „Das Wort eines Slytherin?"

Sie hob den Kopf, sah mich zweifelnd an, dennoch sah ich, wie ihre Augen anfingen zu glänzen. „Ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort. Das eines Slytherin und das Ehrenwort eines Gryffindor, aber ich möchte dafür eine Gegenleistung", erwiderte das Mädchen finster, ich konnte nicht anders als zynisch den Mundwinkel zu heben.  
„Ich frage mich ernsthaft, wo der Hut an Ihnen einen Funken Gryffindor-Anstand entdeckt haben will." 

„Albus stand zu nah bei mir", konterte sie trocken ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, was mich wiederum zum grinsen brachte. Auch sie lächelte und begann dann ihre Forderungen zu stellen.

„Zum Ersten: Fragen Sie mich nicht nach meiner Herkunft oder nach meinen Eltern.  
Lässt sich das einrichten?"

Widerwillig nickte ich, machte mir dennoch eine mentale Notiz alle Slytherin-Abgänger der letzten vierzig Jahre zu checken - eine Sisyphosarbeit, doch vielleicht ließ sich etwas entdecken.

„Zum Zweiten: Prüfen sie mich nicht wie einen Schüler, sondern wie einen Meister."

Etwas in der Art hatte ich mir bereits gedacht, so nickte ich zustimmend.

„Zum Dritten: Sollte ich die Prüfung bestehen, möchte ich weiterhin in Kontakt mit Ihnen bleiben, um Sie um Rat fragen zu können oder nach Ihrer Meinung. Außerdem möchte ich, sobald ich den Titel Tränkemeister trage, das Privileg haben, Sie mit Vornamen ansprechen zu dürfen und zu einem vertrauteren 'Du' wechseln."

Meine Augenbraue schnellte nach oben, es schien ihr bitterer Ernst zu sein, ich sah ihre Augen funkeln: „Warum ist das Ihr Wunsch?", fragte ich ehrlich überrascht, da ich nicht mit so etwas gerechnet hatte.

Das Mädchen lächelte, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Ich lehnte mich zurück, musterte das Mädchen skeptisch, während sie meinen Blick amüsiert erwiderte.

Meine Entscheidung war gefallen.  
Mir sollte es recht sein, auch wenn ich nicht wusste, wozu und warum sie ausgerechnet mit mir in Kontakt bleiben wollte.  
Ich deutete ein kurzes Nicken an und schlagartig erhellte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck.

Dennoch schien sie noch einiges auf dem Herzen zu haben, auch ich zerbrach mir über die letzte Strophe den Kopf.

„Professor? 'Der Krieg ist nah, er kehrt zurück'", der Prüfling kaute auf seiner Unterlippe und sah mich sorgenvoll an, „ist damit der dunkle Lord gemeint? Was denken Sie?"

Ich atmete tief durch, denn ich teilte ihre Befürchtung: „Sehr wahrscheinlich, jedoch nicht sicher", nuschelte ich, „Der Hut sagte auch, dass Sie Hogwarts schützen sollten. Ist das in ihrem Sinne?"

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht: „'Schütze Hogwarts mit List und Geschick'", murmelte sie vor sich hin, „Wer würde diese wundervolle Schule und die damit verbundenen Ideale nicht schützen wollen?", fragte sie und sah auf.

In ihren Augen spiegelte sich eine Entschlossenheit, die ich sehr gut kannte, mir erging es nicht anders, dennoch wunderte ich mich, da sie keine derart enge Bindung zu Hogwarts hatte, wie ich.

„Sie sind gewillt dafür zu kämpfen? Woher dieser Eifer?"

„Wie ich bereits sagte, Sir, im Fall eines Krieges werde ich unweigerlich zwischen die Fronten geraten.  
Meine Beweggründe sind meist persönlich: Rache und Freiheit sind wohl die bedeutsamsten, dennoch fühle ich mich Hogwarts verpflichtet, sei es durch das Wissen, dass diese Schule Albus Leben ist oder weil nun endlich mit eigenen Augen sehe, wovon mir so viel Wunderbares berichtete worden ist.

Nicht zuletzt ist dieser Ort ein Platz, für den es sich zu kämpfen lohnt, auch wenn man keine direkte Bindung daran hat."

Diese Antwort überraschte mich, dennoch war es nachvollziehbar.

„Rache für ihre Eltern?", fragte ich zögernd.

Ich wusste, dass dies wohl ein heikles Thema war, ich lag richtig, denn kurz legte sich ein Schleier aus Schmerz und Verbitterung über ihre Züge.

„Nein, Rache für mein Leben, für meinen Vater, der durch Voldemort alles was er liebte verloren hat, Rache, für all jene, denen er das Leben genommen hat, Rache für mich, für Sie und alle anderen, deren Leben er zerstört hat!"

Ihre Augen blitzten vor Wut.  
Ich sah blanken Hass in ihren Augen lodern und fragte mich unwillkürlich, ob sie den dunklen Lord gnadenlos töten würde, wenn sie die Chance dazu hätte.

Ich senkte den Blick, mir war schmerzlich bewusst, dass ich nicht allein jede Aussicht auf ein glückliches Leben, so wie ich es mir vorstellte, verloren hatte.

„Wenn es darum ginge, müsste er tausend Tode sterben", unbewusst flüsterte ich diese Worte und schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf, als ich den Kopf hob, sah ich, dass sie mich mit einem verständnisvollen Blick betrachtete.

„Nicolas erzählte mir, dass Devon sie alleine aufgezogen hat. War der dunkle Lord am Tod seiner Frau schuld?"

Sie lächelte kurz schief was mich irritierte.

„Devon... hatte nie eine Frau", eine Aussage die mich zusehends verwirrte.

„Aber sie sagten doch...", fing ich an, wurde aber rasch von ihr unterbrochen, „Sir, verzeihen Sie, vielleicht habe ich mich ungeschickt ausgedrückt.  
Devon hatte nie eine Frau, was Voldemort ihm nahm war sein Geliebter, seinen Bruder und seinen bester Freund.  
Er nahm ihm alles, wofür er gelebt hatte."

Ich schwieg betroffen.  
Viele solcher Schicksale waren mir bekannt, an manchen Schicksalsschlägen trug ich die Schuld, doch wusste ich auch wie ihr Vater sich fühlen musste, weil ich ebenfalls einen Freund, der mir viel bedeutete, verloren hatte.

Voldemort weckte das Schlechteste in jedem Menschen.

Mich machte er zu einem Mörder, einem Monster. 

Meinem einzigen noch lebenden Freund aus früheren Zeiten, Lucius, erging es nicht anders.  
Er verlor seine einzige Liebe durch die Hand des dunklen Lords und fristete seither sein Dasein neben einer Frau, die er inbrünstig hasste. Der einzige Lichtblick für uns beide war Draco.

Unbewusst lächelte ich leicht, als meine Gedanken zu meinem Patensohn abdrifteten, doch riss mich Serenas Stimme aus den Gedanken.

„Wissen Sie, mein Vater war begeistert als ich sagte, dass ich unbedingt Tränkemeister werden wollte", sie sah mich träumerisch an, „Als ich ihm mitteilte, dass es mein Wunsch wäre, ein Slytherin zu werden, lachte er und sagte für mich käme nichts anderes in Frage, außerdem meinte er..." Sie zögerte und sah mich unentschlossen an.  
Natürlich war ich ungeduldig, da ich jede Information über ihre Familie - die ich augenscheinlich kennen musste - förmlich verschlang, dennoch harrte ich geduldig aus, auch wenn es mir nicht leicht fiel.

„Er... er sagte, Sie seinen sicherlich der beste Hauslehrer, den Slytherin jemals hatte. Sie würden mich beschützen, ich müsse Ihnen nur vertrauen und dürfe mich nicht vor Ihrer Art abschrecken lassen."

Meine Augenbraue war am Ansatz angelangt: „Meiner Art?", fragte ich gedehnt, „wie hat er mich beschrieben?"

Sie sah mich zweifelnd an, ihr Blick beinhaltete fast das Betteln darum, nicht reden zu müssen.

„Miss Shadows", zischte ich und sah sie zusammen zucken, „was hat er über meine 'Art' gesagt?"

Sie seufzte und schloss die Augen: „Er sagte, sie seien unhöflich, rüpelhaft, abweisend, pampig, schnippisch, barsch, taktlos, temperamentvoll, leicht zu erzürnen, zickig..."

„Wie bitte?", ich war verblüfft, dass sie ihren Kopf derart weit einziehen konnte, sodass ihr Hals verschwand und, natürlich, dass es jemand wagte mich als Zicke zu betiteln!

„Entschuldigen, Sie, Sir, ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen, aber genau das war es, das mein Vater sagte." Mittlerweile hatte sie ihre Unterlippe blutig gebissen, ihre Lippen färbten sich rot, doch sie war derart damit beschäftigt, sich klein zu machen und das Donnerwetter abzuwarten, sodass sie es wohl nicht bemerkte.

Ich seufzte, verblüfft, vermutlich, weil ich keine Anstalten machte, ihr den Kopf abzubeißen, sah sie mich an.

„Nun, ihr Vater - wer auch immer er sein mag - hat Recht. Sie sind ein Slytherin und damit mein Schutzbefohlener. Sie können den Kopf wieder ausfahren, ich werde ihnen nichts tun."

Ein wenig unsicher ließ sie von ihrer Kauerstellung ab und nuschelte leise: „Ich hab' mir schon ein paar Schulroben besorgt."

Überrascht hob ich eine Augenbraue: „Woher?"

Sie grinste mich an, ihre Augen funkelten spöttisch: „Ich habe Albus zu einer Wette überredet, er hat verloren."

Ich könnte nicht anders als selbst ein wenig schief zu grinsen: „Wie haben Sie das geschafft?"

Ihre Haltung entspannte sich zusehends: „Ich habe gewettet, dass Professor McGonagall meine Animagusform nicht eindeutig identifizieren kann und mich eine Katze nennen wird. Er hielt dagegen und setzte sieben Slytherinroben samt Krawatten."

„Was war ihr Einsatz?", fragte ich neugierig, sie zog eine leichte Grimasse: „Singen."

„Sie können Singen?", wollte ich amüsiert wissen.

„Können, ja - wollen, nein." 

„Was ist ihre Animagusform?", erkundigte ich mich interessiert, da diese meist viel über den Charakter eines Menschen aussagte.

Das Mädchen stand auf, trat lächelnd in eine schattige Ecke und ich hörte ihre Robe rascheln.

Ihre Reaktion verwunderte mich, bis ich ein leises Miauen hörte und meinen Blick auf den Boden richtete.

„Eine Katze?", fragte ich leicht spottend und erhielt als Antwort ein Fauchen sowie ein kehliges Knurren, beschwichtigend hob ich die Hände: „Okay, keine Katze."

Sie tapste auf mich zu, blieb vor mir sitzen und sah mich mit untypischen, großen blauen Augen an.  
Ihr braunbeiges Fell mit schwarzer Zeichnung sah weich aus, es war ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis, doch ich mochte Tiere, so lehnte ich mich leicht nach vorne, dennoch hielt ich inne und war unschlüssig, ob ich sie nun berühren durfte oder es unterlassen sollte.

Sie beantwortete meine Frage, indem sie die Augen schloss, die Ohren waagerecht stellte und mir zutraulich den Kopf entgegenreckte.

Widerwillig gestand ich mir ein, dass ich diese Geste durchaus als niedlich empfand und streichelte ihr über den kleinen Kopf.

Das Fell war so weich wie es aussah, sie wirkte so klein und zierlich, ich gönnte mir ein kurzes Lächeln, allerdings wurde es durch ein Klopfen aus meinem Gesicht gewischt.

Albus streckte den Kopf zur Türe herein, lächelte mich an um kurz darauf den Raum zu mustern.  
„Weißt du, wo sie ist, mein Junge?", wandte er sich an mich, bevor ich antworten konnte, maunzte sie leise und trabte auf ihn zu.  
Erst jetzt fiel mir der übermäßig lange Schwanz auf, völlig untypisch für eine Katze erinnerte er mich eher an ein Äffchen.

Albus lächelte breit und hob sie mit einem Arm hoch: „Habt ihr etwas gegessen?", fragte er an sie gewandt.

Ich grinste unwillkürlich, es sah einfach albern aus, wie Albus mit einer Katze sprach, sie maunzte kläglich und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Du bist wirklich schon viel zu dünn", tadelte er sie, mir verging mein Grinsen, als er mich ansah, „und du auch, mein Junge! Ihr könnt beide mehr auf den Rippen vertragen, bevor mir mit der Prüfung beginnen werdet ihr etwas essen!"

Ich war gerade drauf und dran zu antworten, als ich etwas leise knurren hörte.

Mein Blick fiel auf die 'Katze', deren Schwanz wild zuckte, ihre Ohren waren angelegt und ein tiefes, kehliges Knurren war zu hören.

Albus sah verdattert auf das Tier in seiner Hand, welches immer noch vor sich hinknurrte.  
Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, um mir das Lachen zu verkneifen, doch der Direktor kannte keine Gnade und orderte bei den Hauselfen vier riesige Sandwitches, von denen er mir zwei in die Hand drückte.

Mit den Worten: „Und du Liebes, verwandelst dich zurück", setzte er das kleine Wesen auf den Boden, welches ihn trotzig anstarrte und sich trotz allem nach kurzer Zeit in den schmollenden Prüfling mit vorgeschobener Unterlippe verwandelte.


	14. Chapter 4 :3: David vs Goliath

**Disclaimer:** Charaktere und Handlungsorte der Harry Potter Reihe sind alleiniges geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling.

**Chapter 4/3: David vs Goliath **  
**(Severus POV - Flashback 1991) **

4. Prüfungstag - Hogwarts - VgdK Klassenzimmer

„Können wir anfangen, Großvater?", Serena klang genervt, was wohl von der Nervosität herrührte.  
Der Direktor nickte zustimmend und wandte sich mir zu: „Möchtest du hier bleiben und mir behilflich sein, mein Junge?"

Mein Blick driftete zu Serena, die anscheinend nichts einzuwenden hatte, so beschloss ich, mir das Ganze anzusehen.

Der Direktor ließ zwei Linien auf dem Boden erscheinen, ca. 10 - 15 Meter auseinander, er wies den Prüfling an, sich ihm gegenüber hinter die Linie zu stellen und sagte ihr, sie solle einige Schutzzauber über sich sprechen.

Serena tat wie geheißen und nickte als Zeichen, dass sie bereit sei.

Albus griff sie mit leichten Zaubern an, doch das perlmutt-schimmernde, durchsichtige Schild hielt dem mühelos stand und sämtliche Zauber prallten ab oder wurden neutralisiert.  
Der ältere Magier nickte zufrieden: „Ich werde jetzt die Zauber verstärken, Liebes."

Die Nervosität stand Serena ins Gesicht geschrieben, dennoch lächelte sie tapfer.

Die ersten Flüche prallten noch am Schutzschild ab, allerdings begann der Wall langsam zu flimmern und der erste Rictusempra verfehlte sie nur knapp.

Ein Tarantellegra schoss direkt auf sie zu, meine Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen, als das Mädchen flink den Flüchen auswich, anstatt zu kontern. Serena schien drauf trainiert zu sein, sich nicht nur auf ihre Magie zu verlassen - absolut sinnvoll in meinen Augen, man konnte sich nie genug Wissen und Können aneignen.

Auf ein Handzeichen von Albus nickte sie verstehend, ich wunderte mich, aber verstand kurz drauf, dass es ein Hinweis für sie war, nun Magie zu nutzen.

Einen Expelliarmus blockte sie durch einen Protego, ebenso den Stupor und einen Impertimenta. 

Zirka zehn Minuten lang griff Albus Serena an, nur mit leichten Flüche natürlich, während sie mit konzentriertem Gesichtausdruck seine Angriffe gekonnt blockte.

Nach einer halben Stunde senkte der Direktor zufrieden den Zauberstab und lächelte: „Sehr gut, Liebes.  
Ich werde jetzt ein Schutzschild erstellen, bitte versuch es zu brechen ohne zu wissen, welchen Spruch ich verwenden habe.  
Nach jedem zerstörten Schutzwall beschwöre ich einen neuen Wall mit einem schwierigeren Zauber herauf, der natürlich für dich schwerer zu brechen sein wird."

Sie nickte und hob ihren Zauberstab, Albus indes nutzte stille Magie um einen leicht bläulichen Schutzwall um sich herum zu beschwören. 

Mühelos zerstörte sie ihn, ebenfalls durch stille Magie, so ging es die nächsten zwanzig Minuten weiter - Albus beschwur ein Schutzschild, Serena zerstörte es.

Unerwartet senkte Serena ihren Stab: „Albus, ich kann dein Shielderia nicht durch einfache Zauber zerstören."

Der Direktor zwinkerte ihr zu und ließ den Schildzauber fallen, zaghaft lächelte Serena während Albus über das ganze Gesicht strahlte.

Beide waren ein wenig außer Atem, nicht verwunderlich, verbrauchten doch Schildzauber viel Energie, trotzdem forderte Albus Serena heraus.

„Lust auf ein kleines Duell, Liebes?", seine Augen funkelten vergnügt, als der Prüfling durch ein angedeutetes Nicken zustimmte.

Sie gingen aufeinander zu, verneigten sich respektvoll voreinander und stellten sich Rücken an Rücken.  
Ich wunderte mich, da sie sich streng an den zeremoniellen Brauch hielten, und ging davon aus, dass die beiden sich nicht zum ersten Mal als Duellanten gegenüber standen.

Unvermittelt hörte ich, wie jemand die Türe öffnete.  
Zu meinem Missfallen war es Valentine, der nach einem kurzen Nicken von Albus durch die Tür schlüpfte, sie hinter sich schloss und davor stehen blieb.

Er schenkte mir keinen Blick, auch ich ignorierte ihn offen, trotzdem sah ich - davon ausgehend, dass er auch in meine Richtung linste - wie er ebenfalls gespannt das Schauspiel verfolgte.

Zeitgleich entfernten sich die Duellanten voneinander.  
Der erste Schritt, die Zauberstäbe waren jeweils in der rechten Hand auf den Boden gerichtet.  
Der zweiten Schritt, ich erkannte in Serenas Augen Anspannung und höchste Konzentration.  
Der dritte Schritt, Albus Mimik verriet, dass auch er sich konzentrierte.  
Der vierte Schritt, ich wunderte mich, da der Direktor keine Probleme gegen sie haben dürfte.  
Der fünfte Schritt, simultan hoben sie ihre Zauberstäbe.  
Der sechste Schritt, der Prüfling spannte die Schultern.  
Der siebte Schritt, Serena schloss die Augen.  
Der achte Schritt, der Direktor fischte sich noch schnell ein Bonbon aus der Robe.  
Der neunte Schritt, die Mimik des Mädchens wurde steinern.  
Der zehnte Schritt, beide wirbelten herum.

„Stupor!"  
„Expelliarmus!"

Beide verfehlten ihr Ziel.

Das Mädchen wich Albus Fluch geschickt aus, der Direktor blockte ihren Zauber.

„Locomotor Mortis!" Albus Schildzauber hielt.

„Conjunctivitis!" Das Mädchen blockte mit einem Protego.

„Furunculus!" Das gelbliche Schild hielt, flimmerte dennoch.

„Das ist nicht nett Liebes!", warf Albus zwischendurch ein.

„Großvater, das ist ein Duell, kein Kaffeekränzchen!", rief sie zurück.

Nun reihte sich ein Fluch an den anderen, ich war gefesselt von diesem Kampf. Obwohl ich wusste, dass Albus nicht mit voller Kraft kämpfte, war es doch beeindruckend, wie wacker sich der Prüfling hielt.

„Petrificus Totalus!"

„Rictusempra!" Der Fluch durchbrach Albus Schild und streifte ihn, er kicherte kurz wobei ich nicht wusste, ob es eine Folge des Fluches war, die Freude am spielerischen Kampf oder wegen Serenas durchaus starken Angriffen. 

„Tarantellegra!"

Plötzlich fing sie an, schief zu grinsen und obwohl ich wusste, dass sie mir vermutlich unterlegen war, spürte ich einen kalten Schauer meinen Rücken hinabrieseln, denn dieses Lächeln war eindeutig kämpferischer Natur.

„Achtung Großvater, jetzt wird's heiß!"   
Ich wunderte mich, warum sie ihn vorwarnte, doch bemerkte ich, wie Valentine große Augen bekam, sich umsah und Schutz hinter einem Schreibtisch suchte.

Vollends verwirrt sah ich zu Albus, der zu meiner Überraschung ebenfalls, etwas hektisch, ein starkes Shielderia beschwor.

_Scheiße. Weg hier!_

Ich sprang unelegant auf und brachte mich hinter dem Pult, an dem ich lehnte, in Sicherheit.  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig…

„Prester!" 

Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf.  
'Prester' war ein Verteidigungszauber, der gleichermaßen als Angriffsfluch genutzt werden konnte, nichtsdestotrotz wurde es als dunkle Kunst eingestuft und woher sie diesen Spruch kannte, konnte ich mir beim besten Willen nicht erklären, da er nur in verbotenen Büchern über schwarze Magie zu finden war.  
Doch mehr interessierte mich, ob sie ihn beherrschen konnte, so spähte ich hinter dem Pult hervor und was ich sah verschlug mir den Atem.

Wie ein Feuerdämon stand sie stolz erhobenen Hauptes im Mittelpunkt eines Feuertornados, ich fühlte die enorme Hitze gemischt mit ihrer Macht, die mich reichlich überraschte und glaubte meinen Augen und meinem Gefühl nicht zu trauen.

Ihre Aura war mit der eines durchschnittlichen Schülers in ihrem Alter nicht zu vergleichen, sie war stark, bei weitem nicht so stark wie Albus oder ich, aber stärker als ein Großteil meiner Siebtklässler, zudem nutzte und kontrollierte sie die dunkle Kunst.

Es war möglich, keine Frage, aber so etwas lernt man nicht von heute auf morgen.

In ihren Augen erkannte ich, wie sie das feurige Inferno um sie herum wiederspiegelte.

Albus hatte sein Schild mittlerweile verstärkt, er musste sehen, dass sie die dunklen Künste anwandte, dennoch lächelte er versonnen.  
Doch merkte ich, dass er nun nicht mehr gewillt war, Rücksicht zu nehmen, da er seine Kraft sammelte und seine Aura deutlich stärker wurde.

„Bulla!", rief er und beschwor dadurch ein Wasserschutzschild.

Nun griff er sie ebenfalls durch stärkere Zauber an: „Cataracta!"   
Schlagartig war der Raum gefüllt von Wasserdampf, ich hörte ein lautes Zischen als Albus Wasserfall auf ihren Feuertornado traf, dessen ungeachtet kämpften sie blind weiter.

„Forpex!"   
Anhand der Stimme konnte ich Serena identifizieren, welche diesen schwarzmagischen Feuerspruch lossandte.

Ich sah durch den Nebel wie zwei Feuerbälle auf den Direktor zuschossen, die in ihn die Zange nahmen.

„Gelida!", konterte er und die beiden Angreifer wurden durch kaltes Wasser zischend neutralisiert.

„Procella!", befahl der Prüfling und ich fühlte, wie ein Sturm aufzog.  
Die Aussicht wurde besser, die Sicht wurde immer mehr frei und ich sah, dass sich auf ihrer Hand der Wasserdampf in einer Kugel aus Wind bündelte und kurz danach, vermutlich durch einen Evanesco, verschwand.

Beide standen da wie zuvor, keinem war auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt und während Albus zufrieden lächelte, sah man Serenas Augen herausfordernd blitzen.

Sie schwenkte elegant den Zauberstab: „Expecto Patronum!"

Eine kleine silberne Wolke bildete sich schützend vor ihr und nahm Konturen an.  
Nach zweimaligem Blinzeln musste ich doch leicht schmunzeln.

Vor Serena saß ein kleiner Fuchs, ähnlich der Animagusform von Lucius.  
Er hatte die selbe Größe war nur kräftiger gebaut, augenscheinlich ein Männchen.

Erstaunt über ihre Taktik beobachtete ich das Geschehen.  
Einen Gestaltenpatronus zu beschwören ist nicht einfach und ihn dann auch noch im Kampf einzusetzen, wahrscheinlich um selbst wieder Energie zu sammeln, war ein geschickter Zug.

Kurz dachte ich nach, wen wohl der Patronus symbolisierte.  
Ich sah zu Valentine und musterte ihn eingehend, ob ich ein Anzeichen von Stolz erkennen konnte, doch er spähte, wie ich, neugierig hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor und ließ sich nichts anmerken.

Der kleine Fuchs fauchte wild in Richtung des Direktors, während er eine Lauerstellung einnahm und die Haare aggressiv aufstellte.  
Ich empfand ihn als nicht besonders bedrohlich, er war ein recht kleiner Schutzherr und eher niedlich als beängstigend.

Albus schmunzelte amüsiert. „Guter Schachzug, meine Liebe", rief er ihr zu.

Serena lächelte ihn an und nickte als Dank.

Der Fuchs fauchte noch einmal beherzt, Serena sah ihn liebevoll an, während dem Direktor das 'Kampfgebrüll' des silbernen Patronus ein breites Grinsen entlockte.

Nach kurzem Zögern rief auch Albus seinen Patronus, in Form eines Phönix, zu sich, der sich nun auf seiner Schulter setzte und, wie es schien, neugierig seinen Kontrahenten musterte.

Durch ein grelles Leuchten und einen unmenschlichen Schrei schreckte ich auf und sah wieder zu den beiden Duellanten. Anscheinend ließen sie nun ihre Schutzherren gegeneinander antreten.

Ich sah, dass sich zwei schemenhafte Gestalten immer wieder gegenseitig angriffen, wobei jedes Mal ein gleißender Blitz entstand, wenn die beiden Silbernen aufeinander trafen.

Der Fuchs fauchte und schnaubte, während der Phönix laut krächzte, bevor er angriff.

Der Kampf an sich war nicht zimperlich, wirklich erstaunlich wie flink und gewitzt der Fuchs war, ich hatte seine Kraft falsch eingeschätzt, tatsächlich war er alles andere als ein schwacher Schutzherr. 

Nach etwa fünf Minuten hatte Albus Phönix den Kampf für sich entschieden, es war nicht verwunderlich, da er der stärkste mir bekannte Patronus war, doch hatte sich der Prüfling mit seinem kleinen Schutzherrn tapfer geschlagen.

Der Fuchs winselte, schlich zurück zu seiner Herrin und fing an zu verblassen, sie lächelte ihn herzlich an, ich wunderte mich, als sie ihm gegenüber eine Geste der Dankbarkeit zeigte, ehe er mit einem leisen Jaulen verschwand.

Serena straffte die Schultern, ihr stand Schweiß auf der Stirn und auch der Direktor schien mittlerweile außer Atem, doch wie es schien war keiner der beiden gewillt aufzugeben.

Der Kampf entbrannte von neuem, Flüche schossen auf den Gegner zu und wurden geblockt oder neutralisiert.

Ich wusste, dass Albus bei Weitem stärker war, aber er hielt sich zurück, vermutlich ermutigte er das Mädchen dadurch, außerdem hatte ich den Eindruck, dass ihm dieser spielerische Kampf tatsächlich Freude bereitete.

Ich sah mich im Klassenzimmer um, in dem der Kampf tobte. Es sah dementsprechend aus: Der Raum war völlig verwüstet.  
Der Fußboden war durch Albus Wasserfall klitschnass, an der Seite, wo Serena stand, war der Boden und die Decke pechschwarz verkohlt, einige Stellen glühten sogar noch, die meisten Schreibtische waren Opfer verirrter Flüche geworden und waren geborsten, angebrannt und teilweise völlig zu Asche zerfallen.

Auch das Pult, hinter dem ich kauerte, hatte einiges abbekommen, doch diente es noch gut als Schutzschild, zusätzlich hatte ich natürlich noch einige Schutzwälle heraufbeschworen und ich sah, dass es Valentine hinter seinem angekohlten Schreibtisch nicht anders erging.

Das Mädchen beherrschte zu meiner Verwunderung die dunklen Künste in ausgeprägtem Maß.

Mir fiel auf, dass der Prüfling meist Elementarmagie, bevorzugt Feuerzauber, nutzte, während Albus zu meiner Verwunderung ebenfalls Elementarmagie anwandte, jedoch das Gegenstück zu der ihren - Wassermagie - was jeden ihrer Angriffe zischend und dampfend neutralisierte.

Elementarmagie war als dunkle Kunst eingestuft, wobei ich mir nicht erklären konnte, warum.

Eine weitreichende Ausbildung war für diesen Magiezweig erforderlich, bei der ein Magier lernen musste, sich den Elementen zu unterwerfen, das Element zu bitten, einen zu schützen oder den Gegner anzugreifen.

Elemente waren nicht kontrollierbar, sie waren ihre eigene Magie und ließen sich zu nichts zwingen.

Der Verdacht war naheliegend, dass Albus ihr Mentor war, denn beide schienen die Angriffe des Gegenübers vorauszuahnen und dementsprechend zu reagieren.

Als der Kampf mittlerweile fast eine Stunde andauerte, wurden Serenas Angriffe müder, vermutlich war sie erschöpft, dennoch ließ sie sich nichts anmerken und kämpfte tapfer weiter.

Albus hingegen schien es ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben und schraubte seine Angriffskraft gleichermaßen zurück.

Nach weiteren zwanzig Minuten sah ich, wie der Prüfling aschfahl wurde und ihre Hand zu zittern begann, ein Zeichen für enorme Erschöpfung und Magiemangel.

Albus konnte es nicht bemerken, denn er hatte einen undurchsichtigen Schutzwall beschworen, das Serena verbissen zu brechen versuchte.

Trotz ihrer Ermüdungserscheinungen sprach sie einen Zauber nach dem anderen, nicht gewillt aufzugeben, obwohl sie, wie ich klar sehen konnte, mittlerweile leicht zu schwanken begann.

Ich traf eine Entscheidung und rappelte mich auf, sodass ich noch im Schutz des Pultes auf die Beine kam.  
Geduckt schlich ich die Wand entland auf den Prüfling zu, Albus hatte schon eine ganze Weile keinen Angriff mehr gestartet und ich rechnete auch nun nicht damit - sollte ich mich irren, konnte ich immer noch blocken, da ich beide stets im Auge behielt.

An der Ecke des Raumes blieb ich stehen, sah mich um und nahm zur Kenntnis, dass sie und Albus mich nicht entdeckt hatten.  
Ich lief in geduckter Haltung weiter die Wand entlang auf sie zu, sodass ich ca. 5 Meter hinter ihr stehen blieb.

Schon trat ein, was ich befürchtet hatte.  
Das Mädchen hielt leichenblass inne, schwankte kurz, während ihr kraftlos der Zauberstab aus den Händen glitt.  
Ich reagierte sofort, als ihr die Beine wegknickten und fing den bewusstlosen Prüfling auf.

Ein unvergleichlicher Duft stieg mir in die Nase, nach Himbeere, Kirschblüten und einem Hauch Orange, für einen Moment hoffte ich, dass Albus die Bescherung erst einmal verborgen blieb, dieser Geruch war betörend und ich schwelgte regelrecht darin.

Zu meinem Bedauern, oder zu Serenas Glück, wurde der Direktor durch die fehlenden Angriffe misstrauisch und senkte seinen Schutzwall, Valentine war nun ebenfalls in der Lage zu sehen, was geschehen war.

Beide kamen auf mich zugeeilt, das Mädchen lag immer noch bewusstlos in meinen Armen und es überraschte mich, dass Valentine nicht sofort einen eifersüchtigen Tobsuchtsanfall bekam, sondern sie tatsächlich besorgt beäugte. 

„Professor?", sagte er sorgenvoll, wodurch sich sein Akzent hervorhob, „Cosa e fatto? Fatto Male? Ihr... ihr geht es doch gut, es ist doch nichts Schlimmes?"

„Sie ist erschöpft, Drake", mischte sich Albus ein, „ich hatte es geahnt. Doch sie wollte nicht kapitulierten. Das Mädchen ist einfach zu stur und zu stolz!", der Direktor seufzte, „Severus, würdest du sie bitte zur Krankenstation bringen?" 

„Natürlich, Direktor."

Valentine schien schlagartig den ersten Schock überwunden zu haben: „Ich komme mit!" 

Gerade wollte ich zu einer Antwort ansetzen, dass ich keinen Wert auf seine Anwesenheit legte, allerdings war Albus schneller: „Das wird nicht nötig sein, Drake, ich bin sicher, dass bei Severus in guten Händen ist. Außerdem wird Poppy, unsere Heilerin, einige Stärkungstränke benötigen."

Man sah ihm deutlich an, dass ihm die Situation nicht behagte.  
Er warf mir einen bissigen Blick zu, dennoch stimmte er Albus zu.

Ich nickte und hob sie vorsichtig hoch.

Behutsam trug ich sie zur Krankenstation, sie war leicht so konnte ich sie mühelos tragen ohne Magie verwenden zu müssen.  
Dort angekommen übergab ich sie nur widerwillig an Poppy, das bewusstlose Mädchen hatte offenbar bemerkt, dass ich eine Wärmequelle war und sich nichtsahnend an mich gekuschelt.

Unter gar keinen Umständen hätte ich zugegeben, dass ich es genossen hatte und mir extra Zeit ließ, Serena zur Krankenstation zu bringen.

**Flashback Ende **

Das Läuten der Glocke machte mich wieder auf meine Klasse aufmerksam.  
Merlin, sei Dank hatte keiner bemerkt, dass ich etwas weggetreten war, die meisten packten schnell ihre Sachen zusammen und sahen zu, dass sie aus meiner Reichweite kamen.

Als alle das Zimmer verlassen hatten, schloss ich magisch die Türe und erlaubte mir ein hörbar frustriertes Seufzen.

**Autors Note**

Authentische Zauber und Flüche:  
  
_Furunkulus_ - (lat.) Furunkel, Abszess - lässt im Gesicht des Getroffenen Furunkel wachsen.

_Tarantellegra_ - Tarantella (ital.) schneller Tanz, Allegro (lat.) fröhlich. Tempobezeichnung für schnelle, fröhliche Musikstücke - Lässt den Betroffenen die Kontrolle über seine Beine verlieren und schlingernde Tanzbewegungen ausführen.

_Locomotor Mortis_ - (engl.) die Fortbewegung betreffend, Mortis (lat.) des Todes - schließt die Beine des Getroffenen zusammen, so dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen kann.

_Conjunctivitis_ - (lat.) Bindehautentzündung - ruft eine schmerzhafte Bindehautentzündung hervor, führt zur Beeinträchtigung der Sehkraft.

_Petrificus Totalus_ - Petrify (engl.) versteinern, facere (lat.) machen, Totalus (lat.) ganz - Lässt den Getroffenen sofort erstarren.

_Rictusempra_ - Rictus (lat.) weit geöffneter Mund, Semper (lat.) immer - Kitzelt den Getroffenen permanent.

_Evanesco_ - (lat.) Verschwinde - Lässt Materie verschwinden.

_Stupor_ - (lat.) Staunen (engl.) benommen machen - (Stupefy) Zauber der den Betroffenen betäubt und erstarren lässt.

_Shielderia_ - (engl.) Shield - Mächtiger Schildzauber, blockt alles außer dem Avada Kedavra

_Protego_ - (lat.) ich beschütze - blockt schwächere Zauber und Flüche

_Expecto Patronum_ - (lat.) ich erwarte einen Schutzherrn - Wehrt zuverlässig Dementoren ab, benötigt eine starke glückliche Erinnerung.

_Impendimenta_ - (lat.) ich hindere - lässt den Getroffenen mitten in der Bewegung erstarren.

_Expelliarmus_ - Expelliarmus (lat.) ich entwaffne, Arma (lat.) Waffe, expellere (lat.) treiben, heraustreiben - Zauber entreißt Zauberstab des Getroffenen

Fiktive Zauber und Flüche des Autors:  
  
_Prester_ - (lat.) feuriger Wirbelwind - Lässt einen feurigen Tornade entstehen

_Bulla_ - (lat.) Wasserblase - Bildet eine schützende Wasserblase

_Cataracta_ - (lat.) Wasserfall - löscht Feuerzauber

_Forpex_ - (lat.) Feuerzange - Feuerbälle nehmen den Betroffenen in die Zange

_Gelida_ - (lat.) kaltes Wasser - erzeugt Schutzwall aus kaltem Wasser

_Procella_ - (lat.) Sturm - erzeugt einen Wirbelwind (auch in Räumen)


	15. Chapter 4 :4: Love me, Bite me

**Disclaimer:** Charaktere und Handlungsorte der Harry Potter Reihe sind alleiniges geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling.

**Chapter 4/4: Love me, Bite me oder die etwas andere Art der Liebe  
****(Serena POV)**

Unicorn Island - Kerker - Serena Shadows Privaträume  
  
Zögernd öffnete ich ein Auge, im Nacken spürte ich Drakes regelmäßige Atemzüge. Während er schlief hielt er mich immer fest umschlungen, ich genoss es jedes Mal, den warmen Körper zu spüren und mir von seinem betörenderen Duft nach Minze und Rosenholz die Sinne vernebeln zu lassen.

Es war keine Liebschaft, nicht auf die herkömmliche Art und Weise, es war Sex ohne Verpflichtungen.  
Die reinste Form von Leidenschaft ohne einen Funken romantischer Liebe.  
Wir sehnten uns beide nach Nähe und die seine war mir willkommen.  
Er war ebenso ein Wesen der Dunkelheit wie ich selbst, seine Seele konnte ich nicht beschmutzen, keine Schuld zwang mich, seine Nähe zu meiden. 

Ich kannte ihn seit Jahren, denn sein Vater gab ihn in die Obhut von Anthony.  
Drake war ein gelangweilter Vampirprinz, der keinen Sinn in seinem Leben sah, er war jung für einen seiner Gattung, erst 150 Jahre alt.

Anthony gab ihm eine Aufgabe, er war das Bindeglied zwischen der magischen Gesellschaft und dem Vampirreich, Prius lehrte ihn die Kunst der Diplomatie.

Als ich zehn Jahre jung war, lernten wir uns kennen.

Damals verschwendete ich keinen Gedanken an eine mögliche Verbindung mit ihm, genauso wenig wie er mich beachtete, doch ich wurde älter, reifer und irgendwann begann er, mich mit anderen Augen zu sehen.

Mich interessierten zu dieser Zeit nur meine Tränke und meine bevorstehenden Prüfungen.

Ich war siebzehn, als ich den Titel eines Tränkemeisters verliehen bekam, meine Gedanken waren frei, doch zugleich beherrscht von schwarzen Augen, unnahbar für mich, doch so anziehend.

Meine Gefühle spielten verrückt, ich wusste nichts damit anzufangen, nicht damit umzugehen, war ich doch so jung, naiv und unerfahren.

Mit meinem Vater wollte ich nicht darüber sprechen, er hätte mich in der Luft zerrissen und auch vor einem Gespräch mit Albus, Nick oder Anthony scheute ich mich, denn ich wusste selbst nicht, wie ich es ihnen erklären sollte.

Keine Worte konnten beschreiben, was ich fühlte.

Benji hatte seine erste Freundin, Liz, ich wollte ihn nicht mit meinen Problemen belasten, so schwieg ich, litt und wurde mir mit jedem Tag meiner Einsamkeit mehr bewusster.

Meine Maske saß perfekt, keiner merkte, wie traurig ich wirklich war.  
In mir breitete sich eine unbeschreibliche Leere aus, nach wie vor war mir unklar, welchen Grund meine Gefühle hatten, was ich dagegen tun konnte oder wie ich damit umgehen sollte.

So kam es, dass ich mit siebzehn Jahren anfing, meinen Kummer mit Alkohol zu ertränken.

Ich betäubte meine Verzweiflung. Fast jeden Abend, wenn ich allein in meinem Zimmer saß und die Einsamkeit drohte, über mich hereinzubrechen, öffnete ich eine volle Flasche, um sie in den Morgenstunden leer fallen zu lassen. 

Drake schien es zu spüren, eines Abends suchte er mich auf.  
Seine Bewegungen waren geschmeidig, sein Duft betörte mich und zum ersten Mal sah ich in ihm den Mann, der er wirklich war.

Seine dunklen Augen mit dem roten Ring um die Pupille erinnerten mich an die Augen eines Raubtieres, er sah mich an wie seine Beute und ich konnte nicht behaupten, dass mir dieser Blick missfiel.

Seine Augen waren dunkel, sie erinnerten mich an jene, die mich nachts in meinen Träumen heimsuchten, er sah mich an, wie ich es mir von den dunklen Abgründen aus meinen Träumen erhoffte, so führte eins zum anderen.

Er war plötzlich so nah, ich spürte seine Lippen auf meinen, schloss meine Augen und gab mich dem Kuss hin.

Drake wusste, dass ich anders war.  
Mein Wesen unterschied sich von dem der Magier, die er bisher getroffen hatte, er spürte meine Macht, meine dunkle Aura, doch schien ihn das nicht abzustoßen, im Gegenteil - es zog ihn an.

In dieser Nacht verführte er mich nach allen Regeln der Kunst, ich wusste nicht, wie mir geschah, und als ich wieder zur Besinnung kam, lag ich in seinen Armen.

Er war zärtlich, etwas, was ich nicht von ihm erwartet hätte.

Er ließ mich vergessen, woher meine Trauer kam, er ließ mich spüren, dass ich am Leben war, er gab mir das Gefühl, nicht das Monster zu sein, das ich jeden Tag im Spiegel sah, er gab mir Nähe, Wärme und Geborgenheit.

Ich tauschte ein Laster gegen ein anderes, Alkohol gegen Drake.

Letzte Nacht hatte er mich wieder aufgesucht, unerwartet hauchte er mir einen zärtlichen Kuss in den Nacken, ich seufzte wohlig in dem Wissen um seine Person und sein Anliegen. Diese Nacht würde ich in seinen Armen, anstatt in den Eingeweiden des Basilisken verbringen.

Schon in meinem Büro fiel meine Robe seinen geschickten Händen zum Opfer, meine Ungeduld ließ mich sein Hemd zerreißen, er knurrte sinnlich, als er meine langen Fingernägel auf seiner nackten Haut spürte, zielstrebig lenkte ich ihn in Richtung Badezimmer, wo sich meine bewussten Erinnerungen verloren.

Entweder suchte ich ihn des nachts unangemeldet in seinen Räumen auf oder er sandte mir einen Zettel, einen zärtlichen Blick, manchmal eine Rose als Zeichen, dass ich ihn erwarten sollte.

Wir waren uns beide darüber im klaren, dass wir ein Band der Freundschaft hatten, dass wir nicht aus Liebe immer wieder zueinander fanden, doch stört es weder ihn, noch mich.

Zuweilen trafen wir uns zu verschiedenen Zusammenkünften auf der ganzen Welt, an Orte, an denen Liebe nichts verloren hatte, reine Körperlichkeit bestimmte das Geschehen.

Frauen wie Männer zeigten ein reges Interesse an uns beiden, Drake war nicht festgelegt, er nahm Rücksicht auf mich, vielleicht tat er mir einfach einen Gefallen.  
Männer waren ihm willkommen, doch außer mir durfte keine Frau in seinen Armen liegen.

Auch ich konnte Frauen wenig abgewinnen, zu Drakes Genuss küsste ich hin und wieder eine Frau, die er mir zuwies, ich ließ mich zärtlich berühren und von ihnen liebkosen, dennoch fand ich an Männern mehr Gefallen.

Zusammen wählten wir die Männer aus.  
Gar nicht so einfach, da er filigrane, blonde Männer mit Augen wie funkelnden Jadesteinen bevorzugte, im Gegensatz dazu drehte ich mich nach großen, schlanken Exemplaren mit heller Haut, schwarzem Haar und dunklen Augen um.

Oftmals war es die reine Lust am Voyerismus, die ihn dazu trieb, mir und meinem Auserwählten zuzusehen, seine Augen waren vor Lust verschleiert.  
Drake genoss es, obwohl er nicht in die eigentliche Handlung miteinbezogen war, doch waren seine Berührungen nach solchen Abenden intensiver, als würde er mich zurückerobern wollen.

Drake war mein Magister, er ermutigte mich, neues auszuprobieren, sodass ich mich auch zwei Männern oder einem Mann und einer Frau hingab.  
Er zeigte mir die Lust am Schmerz, den ich nur unter seinen Argusaugen zugefügt bekam, damit er einschreiten konnte, sollte der Peiniger zu weit gehen.  
Sogar in solchen Situation konnte er es nicht unterlassen, meinen Schutzengel zu spielen.

Alles, was nur halbwegs im Bereich des Möglichen liegt, habe ich die letzten Jahre unter strengster Diskretion ausprobiert, bevorzugt mit Drake als Partner, doch kenne ich seinen Fetisch reiner Beobachter zu sein, so habe ich ihm einige Shows geboten, die ihm die reine Wollust in die Augen trieb.

Wir waren nicht nur in dieser Hinsicht Partner, auch im Kampf verließ ich mich völlig auf den Vampir und würde ihm ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken mein Leben anvertrauen.

Drake stand mir näher als jeder andere.

Als die CustOps gegründet wurden, bestand Drake darauf ein Teil meiner Einheit zu werden, ich hätte ihn lieber als Partner an meiner Seite gesehen, doch einigten wir uns darauf, dass er und Benji gleichgestellt als meine Berater und Vertraute fungieren würden. 

In den Kerkern befanden sich nur meine Privaträume, sodass wir ungestört für uns sein konnten, wann immer wir wollten.

Keiner wusste von unserem Verhältnis, wir waren überein, dass es unsere alleinige Privatangelegenheit war, zumal ich ihm nicht nur meinen Körper, sondern auch mein Blut schenkte, sobald er danach verlangte.

Mein Blut war mächtig, es verlieh ihm mehr Stärke als herkömmliches Muggel- oder Magierblut, sodass wir beide aus unserer Verbindung unsere Vorteile zogen.  
Nähe, Vertrauen, innige Freundschaft, eine Person, der man sich offenbaren konnte, eine verwandte Seele, wir schützten uns gegenseitig und waren immer füreinander da.

Wir liebten uns auf eine Art und Weise, die schwer zu erklären, schwer zu verstehen war.

Ich vertraute ihm meine dunklen Gedanken und mein Gefühlschaos an, das Wissen um mein Wesen, meine Seele, meine Verletzbarkeit, die sonst niemand erahnen konnte. 

Ja, ich hatte ihn geliebt und liebte ihn noch immer, auch wenn es sich abstrakt anhörte, so war die Liebe zu ihm einer der Gründe, die mich noch am Leben erhielten.

„Sera?"   
Unwillkürlich zuckte ich zusammen, seine dunkle Stimme erklang direkt neben meinem Ohr.  
„An was denkst du, Engel?", flüsterte er mit leicht italienischem Akzent, welchen er sich durch fast fünfzig Jahre bei der Familie seiner Mutter in Italien angeeignet hatte.

„Dass ich es hasse, wenn du mich Engel nennst", brummte ich unlustig.

„Amore, du siehst aus wie ein Engel, mit und ohne Schwingen", sein Griff wurde fester, er zog mich näher zu sich, vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren und murmelte leise: „Ardo di Amore per te. Ti amo", ich muss bar dieser Worte lächeln und kuschelte mich näher an ihn.

Seine dunkle Stimme war ruhig und klang gedämpft„Tu non vuole dice ancora tiamo?"

Ich seufzte, er lockerte seine Umarmung, sodass ich mich zu ihm umdrehen konnte.  
„Io stesso vale per te, du weißt doch, dass ich dich liebe, Drake", sanft berührte ich sein Gesicht, streichelte ihm über die Wange und hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Si", sagte er leise und sah mir tief in die Augen, „ho fame, Sera." 

Leise lachte ich auf: „Fame d'Amore?"

Drake öffnet seine Lippen, ich sah seine spitzen Eckzähne aufblitzen und schauderte leicht, doch er lächelte mich nur sanft an: „Auch", raunte er mir zu, küsste mich und ließ dabei einen seiner Zähne meine Lippen ein wenig aufreißen, sodass er bei jedem Kuss mein Blut schmecken konnte.

Es steigerte seine Lust, sein Körper wurde wärmer, seine Küsse intensiver, fordernder, es schien, als würde er den dominanten Part für sich beanspruchen.

Ich spürte, wie seine Hand meinem Bauch entlang strich und mich dazu verleitete ihm die Führung zu überlassen, mich einfach fallen zu lassen.  
Das letzte, das ich bewusst wahrnahm, waren seine Hände, die meine Handgelenke mit einem eisernen Griff festhielten und sein warmer Körper in hitziger Erregung auf dem meinen.

  
**(Drake POV)**  
Donnerstag - Unicorn Island - Serena Shadows Privaträume  
  
Zum zweiten Mal am heutigen Tag öffnete ich träge blinzelnd die Augen, es war fast Mittag, doch unsere Abwesenheit würde niemanden stören oder auffallen, da jeder seinen eigenen Arbeiten nachging und sowohl Sera, als auch ich des öfteren extern beschäftigt waren.

Mitunter kam es vor, dass unsere Mitarbeiter uns tagelang nicht zu Gesicht bekamen.

Ich schmiegte mich enger an den warmen Körper neben mir.  
Seras Atmung war flach, ihr Puls langsam und ihr Herzschlag rhythmisch - sie schlief tief und fest.

Ihr Kopf lag leicht seitlich, ich sah die Male, die ich hinterlassen hatte, sanft streichelte ich darüber, sie seufzte kurz auf und murrte ein wenig, aber schlief weiter, anscheinend hatte ich sie erschöpft.

Vereinzelt fielen ihr lange, seidige Strähnen in das blasse Gesicht und ich spürte ihren warmen Atem auf meiner Haut.  
In Momenten wie diesen war ich froh, dass wir zueinander gefunden hatten, auch wenn wir keine wahren Liebenden waren, so war unsere Verbindung so tief und stark wie man es sonst nur bei Blutsbanden findet.

Ich sollte ihr Mut für Freitag zusprechen, in der Hoffnung, der Slytherin sei nicht mehr derart feige wie in den letzten drei Jahre und würde ihr endlich Avancen machen, hatte ich doch damals schon in seinen tiefschwarzen Augen ein Inferno aus Hass und Neid auf mich wüten sehen.  
_  
Tränkemeister, brennst du schon vor Eifersucht?  
_

**Flashback 1991**  
4. Prüfungstag - Hogwarts  
  
Nervös tigerte ich durch Hogwarts, Albus sagte mir, dass Serena bis zum Abendessen wieder fit wäre, dennoch machte ich mir Sogen um meine Colubra.

Ich hatte mir in den Kopf gesetzt, dass sie mein Mädchen werden würde, doch irgendwie sprang sie nicht auf mich an und ignorierte all meine Avancen.

Oft sagte sie mir genervt, ich solle mit dem Unsinn aufhören, sie hätte Wichtigeres zu tun.

Nie habe ich versucht sie zu küssen, ich nahm Pherhormone, Lockstoffe, wahr und ich würde merken, wenn ich eine Chance hätte, doch bisher hatte ich vergebens gewartet.

Dieser übellaunige Tränkemeister schien mir ebenfalls einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen.  
Heute Morgen nach meiner Ankunft machte Sera mir unmissverständlich klar, sollte Snape auch nur Blähungen wegen mir bekommen, würde sie meinen Kopf fordern und sie hatte nicht ausgesehen, als würde sie spaßen.

Wohl oder übel musste ich mich fügen, denn ich kannte meine kleine Magierin gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es, wenn sie so etwas zu mir sagte, in diesem Ton und mit Erwähnung der Konsequenzen im Falle eines Verstoßes, ihr absoluter Ernst war.

Im schlimmsten Fall würde sie tatsächlich meinen Kopf fordern und ihn vermutlich eigenhändig abschneiden.

Nicht, dass sie mich dadurch hätte töten können, aber sie konnte bewerkstelligen, dass die schmerzlose Variante 'einen Gefallen tun' der Variante 'Schmerzen, weil ich Bockmist gebaut habe' weichen würde.

Allein die Blicke, die sie mir während dieser kleinen Standpauke zugeworfen hatten, hatten schon weh.

Wiedereinmal bewies sie, dass sie die richtige Frau an meiner Seite wäre.  
Stolz, intelligent, konsequent, mutig, listig und geschickt, nur nicht willens mich je zu heiraten.

_Alles hat einen Haken, nicht wahr?_

Nicht, dass ich verliebt gewesen wäre.  
Nun, ich war an ihrem Körper und ihrer Freundschaft interessiert, nicht an ihrem Herzen, dennoch zog ich in Erwägung wirklich irgendwann um ihre Hand anzuhalten, auch wenn keine romantischen Gefühle sondern reine Berechnung dahinter standen.

Doch für den Fall, dass sie ihr Herz an einen anderen verlieren würde, würde ich dem nicht im Wege stehen.  
Man mochte es kaum glauben, aber bei uns Vampiren galt die wahre, reine Liebe als höchste Erfüllung.

_  
Liebe stirbt nie, nicht wahr Mister Stoker?_

In den Taschen meines Mantels kramte ich nach meiner Uhr und bemerkte, dass es Zeit zum Abendessen war, so machte ich mich auf in Richtung Große Halle - sollte ich sie finden, denn irgendwie hatte ich mich wohl verlaufen.

**O--O --O--O --O--O --O--O --O**

Als ich die Halle betrat, war bereits die Lehrerschaft samt Direktor und Gast Nicolas versammelt, sowie Serena, die sich gerade angeregt mit dem Tränkemeister unterhielt.

Letztgenannter warf mir wahrhaft tödliche Blicke zu, es schien, als würde allein meine Anwesenheit seine Laune um einige Grad abkühlen lassen.

Höflich grüßte ich die Runde, Sera zwinkerte mir zu, ich lächelte sie charmant an und setzte mich etwa ihr, Albus und Snape, dessen Blick sich nun noch einmal verdunkelte, gegenüber.

Wenn auch keine Schönheit, war dieser Mann zweifelsohne interessant.  
Leider hatte er mir klar zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich mein Pulver nicht bei ihm zu verschwenden brauchte und sein Blick, der manchmal abschweifte, als er mit Sera angeregt diskutierte, sprach Bände.

„Geht es dir besser, Colubra?", fragte ich als ich meine Chance in Form von Nicolas sah, welcher Snape ablenkte, indem er ihn wohl gerade über eines seiner Experimente ausfragte.

„Sicher, wie es scheint habe ich ein wenig übertrieben", murmelte sie, während ihre ausnehmend blassen Wangen einen zart rosa Ton annahmen, „doch nach Madam Pomfreys Pflege und einigen Stärkungstränken von Professor Snape fühle ich mich wieder wie neu. Ich könnte gleich wieder gegen Albus antreten."

„Das sollten Sie unterlassen, Miss Shadows", mischte sich der Slytherin ein, „schließlich müssen sie morgen die letzte Prüfung absolvieren."

Ein großer Mann, der rechts neben mir saß, sah mich fragend an: „T'schuldigung, aber was heißt 'n Cholera?", wollte er wissen.

„Colubra, Hagrid, Latein, es bedeutet Schlangenweibchen", antwortete der Tränkemeister statt meiner, „Ich gehe von einer Anspielung auf Ihren Zweitnamen aus?"

Sie nickte und lächelte ihn scheu an.  
Langsam aber sicher hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Sera ganz grob in Nifflermist griff.

Ich kannte diese Art von Blick, mit dem mein Mädchen diese Vollidioten bedachte, und das gefiel mir überhaupt nicht!

Ich wusste, dass ich bei diesem Mann nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum reden musste, entweder bekam ich eine Antwort oder nicht: „Sind sie verheiratet, Professor Snape?"

Er trug einen Siegelring, zwei Schlangen, die ineinander verwobene S bildeten, einen Ehering sah ich nicht, also konnte ich davon ausgehen, dass es keine Frau an seiner Seite gab.

Irgendwie musste ich ihn loswerden, machte er mir doch mein Mädchen streitig.

Markanter Charakter, starke Persönlichkeit, klarer Geist, herausragende Fähigkeiten, dunkle Aura dazu ein Äußeres, an dem Colubra merklich Gefallen fand.

Ich traute ihm nicht, er war gefährlich: ein Ex-Todesser und Mörder.

Sicher nicht gut genug für mein Mädchen, selbst wenn sie sich in ihn verlieben sollte, würde ich Mittel und Wege finden, ihn von ihr fern zu halten - er würde ihr das Herz brechen, soviel stand für mich fest. 

Alles in allem bedeutete das für mich: Feind!

Anscheinend traf ich einen wunden Punkt, seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, er funkelte mich wütend an und sein Gesicht glich einer Maske.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass Sie das etwas angeht", erwiderte er kalt.

Unwillkürlich fing ich an zu grinsen, als Sera sich räusperte und ihn entschuldigend ansah.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor", sagte sie leise, „Drake meinte es bestimmt nicht böse, Sir, dennoch", sie sah mich an, in ihren Augen eine unausgesprochene Warnung, „haben Sie Recht, es geht ihn nichts an."

Snape bedachte sie mit einem nachdenklichen Blick, als sie mich bösartig anfunkelte.  
„Ihr Mann hat ein loses Mundwerk, Miss Shadows." 

Seras Augen wurden tellergroß, als die Bedeutung der Worte zu ihr vordrang.

Ihr Kopf rückte herum und Snapes Mundwinkel zuckte kurz, denn sie gab ihm durch ihre Reaktion eine Antwort auf die unausgesprochene Frage.

„Drake? Mein was? Er... ist ein Freund, Sir, nur ein Freund."

Unauffällig schielte ich zu Albus und Nick, die anscheinend amüsiert das Gespräch verfolgten oder besser gesagt: Die gestotterte Rechfertigung von Serena, deren Kopf mittlerweile der Farbe von Gryffindor alle Ehre machte.

Als ich wieder zu ihr sah, hielt Sie den Kopf gesenkt, ihre Gesichtsfarbe war immer noch äußerst belebt und sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe.

Snape hingegen goss sich aus einer Kristallkaraffe, sichtbar zufrieden, genüsslich ein Glas Wasser ein und zog, als er meinen Blick bemerkte, spöttisch eine Augenbraue nach oben, was ich als wahrer Draculesti natürlich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen konnte.

„Colubra, es hört sich an, als würdest du dich für mich schämen!", warf ich ihr, teils gespielt, doch teils wirklich verletzt, vor, woraufhin sie seufzte und mich anlächelte.

„Natürlich würde ich mich nicht für dich schämen, Drake, dennoch ist da nichts, worüber es zu reden wert wäre."

„Was nicht ist kann ja noch werden...", sagte ich mit dem charmantesten Lächeln, das ich aufbringen konnte, was Snape natürlich nicht verborgen blieb.

Seine Augen verdunkelten sich merklich, als sie mir schmunzelnd zuzwinkerte.

„Müssen Sie nicht langsam zurück in Ihren... Sarg?", warf Snape ein.

Er hatte es wohl eilig mich loszuwerden, jedoch dachte ich nicht daran, Sera allein mit diesem schmierigen Typen zu lassen und zog es vor, mich direkt an Albus zu wenden, der mir indes einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte.

„Ich fürchte Severus hat Recht, Drake.  
Anthony ließ mich wissen, dass du es vermutlich vorziehen würdest, hier bei Serena zu bleiben, doch soll ich dir ausrichten, dass dich dringliche Aufgaben erwarten und du heute Abend noch zurückkehren sollst."

Innerlich kochte ich, dennoch ließ ich mir nichts anmerken, Snapes Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln, während seine Augen triumphierend glitzerten.

_  
Bastard!_

„Natürlich, Albus, dürfte ich Serena noch auf ein Wort in die Gärten entführen?"

Gerade wollte der Direktor zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Snape unvermittelt in eisiger und stichelnder Tonlage zum Sprechen ansetzte. „Leider muss sie Miss Shadows enttäuschen, Valentine, es ist mittlerweile weit nach der Ausgangssperre und als Ihr Hauslehrer kann das nicht verantworten."

Wie konnte er es wagen, Ihr und mir Vorschriften zu machen?  
Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte!  
Ich fühlte, wie meine Wut sich steigerte und meine Kampfinstinkte überhand nahmen.

„SIE haben NICHT das Recht...!"

„Drake", Serena sprach nicht laut, das musste sie nicht. Ich spürte ihren stechenden Blick auf mir ruhen. „Er hat durchaus das Recht, mir Vorschriften zu machen und ich werde mich an seine Gesetze und Verbote halten."

Ihr Ton duldete keine Widerworte.

Wir fochten ein stummes Duell aus, Seras Augen glitzernden warnend, während meine Augen mittlerweile einen starken Rot-Ton angenommen hatten.

Snape, Albus, Nick, sowie das gesamte anwesende Lehrerkollegium verfolgten unseren stillen Kampf und ich beschloss mental anzuklopfen, um zu fragen, was das sollte.  
_Drake, ich bin nicht dein Eigentum, also hör auf mich so zu behandeln!_

Ihre Tonlage war aggressiv, unwillkürlich zuckte ich zusammen, was die Fledermaus natürlich registrierte, doch den Grund konnte er auch nach mehrmaligem Hin- und hersehen zwischen mir und meinem Mädchen nicht erkennen.

Stumm nickte ich und erhob mich.  
Mir reichte es für heute Abend.

Ich verstand nicht, weshalb sie derart von dieser Kellerassel angetan war und, nur um ihn vor mir in Schutz zu nehmen, sogar einen Streit mit mir riskierte.

Snape würdigte ich keines Blickes, ich verabschiedete mich höflich von Albus, Nick und dem restlichen Kollegium und funkelte noch einmal in Richtung Serena, die mich immer noch mit hasserfüllten Blicken taxierte.

Seufzend ging ich auf sie zu.  
Ich wollte nicht im Streit auseinandergehen, außerdem war es eine Art Ritual zwischen uns und ich wusste, dass ich der Fledermaus noch einmal anständig in die Suppe spucken konnte.

Sie stand auf, anscheinend war sie nicht böse auf mich, dennoch blieb ich dicht vor ihr stehen, bis ich ihre Hand auf meine Hüfte fühlte.  
Für mich ein Zeichen um die Distanz vollends zu überbrücken und sie in meine Arme zu ziehen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich den Tränkemeister kochen, seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich und seine Lippen waren nur noch als schmaler Strich erkennbar, während seine Augen wütend blitzen.

Es war mir egal.  
Mein Mädchen war nicht böse auf mich, das war alles was zählte.

**Flashback Ende**

Seufzend kuschelte ich mich wieder an sie, küsste ihren Nacken und schloss meine Augen.

Sie war immer noch mein Mädchen, mehr denn je, doch mittlerweile wusste ich, dass sie ihr Herz unwiederbringlich verloren hatte, auch wenn sie stets bestritt überhaupt eine Seele oder ein Herz zu haben, das sie verlieren könnte.

Snape sollte vorsichtig sein, sollte ich jemals erfahren, dass er im Begriff war mein Mädchen zu verletzten, so würde er mehr leiden als jeder andere Mensch zuvor.


	16. Chapter 5 :1: Tiefer Schmerz

**Disclaimer:** Charaktere und Handlungsorte der Harry Potter Reihe sind alleiniges geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling.

**Chapter 5/1: Tiefer Schmerz & Falsche Linderung  
(Nicolas POV)**

1994 - Carcasonne (Frankreich) - Mittwoch - Wohnzimmer von Nicolas Flamel  
  
Sera, dummes Kind, bei allen Göttern, ich hoffte du weißt, worauf du dich einlässt.

_Nicolas,  
ich habe leider nicht viel Zeit, denn die Entscheidung ist gefallen, Freitag werde ich Black und Lupin kennen lernen._

Salazar weiß, ich bin aufgeregt, hat mir doch mein Vater und auch Albus schon so viel über Sirius erzählt, Gutes wie Schlechtes. Somit ist zu vermuten, dass es ein anstrengendes Jahr werden wird. 

Wahrscheinlich werde ich die beiden Benji unterstellen, du weißt, die Lunatics brauchen Mitarbeiter und von Lupin ist bekannt, dass er verträglich und sanftmütig ist, wobei Black den Ruf hat, das Feingefühl eines Trolls zu besitzen. 

Auf alle Fälle werde ich sie hier, in der Zentrale, im Auge behalten, keinesfalls werden die beiden allein extern eingesetzt, falls es wirklich nötig sein sollte, lasse ich sie von meinen Leuten rund um die Uhr bewachen.

Wie dem auch sei, Albus versprach mir bei Problemen einzuschreiten, genau wie Anthony mir Unterstützung zusicherte, sollten die beiden Ärger machen, wobei ich denke, dass dies nicht nötig sein wird.  
Freitag wird auch Severus, auf meinen Wunsch hin, anwesend sein.

Das Werschweinchen-Experiment läuft auf vollen Touren, eventuell hast du nächste Woche ein paar Stunden Zeit? Du wolltest sie dir ansehen, sollte ich erfolgreich sein.

Auf deinen Wunsch hin, habe ich Alexej aufgetragen, das lateinische Pergament zu übersetzen, und wir haben entdeckt, dass es ein Rezept für ein einfaches doch wirkungsvolles Sedativum ist.   
Sobald ich die vollständige Übersetzung habe und diese überprüft wurde, schicke ich es dir zu, wie du es wolltest.

Parallel dazu arbeite ich an einem alchimistischen Visus Auditus Lapidis (VAL).  
Ein Stein, der durch sein Tragen eine mentale Verbindung ermöglicht, etwa gleich dem Prinzip von Hexenspiegeln, dennoch anders, da der Stein diese geistige Verbindung durch eine Abwandlung von Legliments erschafft, die auf die Aura seines Besitzers ausgelegt ist.  
Sobald ein Magier kontaktiert wird, baut sich nach einer Bestätigung eine Verbindung auf, über die zwei Magier mental kommunizieren können, ohne dass andere Anwesende es bemerken würden.  
Ein weiterer Vorteil ist, dass nur der Besitzer im Stande ist, den Stein zu nutzen, für andere wird er völlig nutzlos sein.

Es wäre möglich durch die Augen des Trägers zu sehen, seine Gefühle wahrzunehmen, seine Gedanken, eine wortlose Kommunikation auch über größere Distanzen, vielleicht sogar durch magische Schilde, Merlin, sollte mir das gelingen, wäre ich endlich überzeugt meinen Titel verdient zu haben.

Ich sollte zum Punkt kommen, nicht wahr?  
Das dunkle Mal nimmt wieder klare Konturen an, die Träger fangen an es zu spüren, wahrscheinlich weißt du das alles schon, dennoch möchte ich es noch einmal erwähnen, da der Zeitpunkt näher rückt, zu dem der Unnennbare wiederkehren wird.

Die Trainingsphase hat begonnen, sodass ich kaum noch Schlaf finde, da ich meine regulären Pflichten dennoch nicht vernachlässigen möchte.  
Ich bin froh meine Mitarbeiter zu haben, denn sie unterstützen mich so gut sie können und stehen voll und ganz hinter mir.

Überbringe bitte Perenelle meine liebsten und besten Wünsche, ich vermisse euch beide.

In Liebe,

Serena 

Seufzend ließ ich den Brief sinken.  
Sera verstand es auf den Punkt zu kommen, doch die Informationen zwischen den Zeilen waren das wirklich Interessante:

Devon bat sie um diesen Gefallen, denn er wollte seinen Bruder in Sicherheit wissen und Sera hatte ihm noch nie einen Wunsch abschlagen können. Nichtsdestotrotz rechnete sie damit, dass Lupin und Black Ärger machen würden - was auch meine Befürchtung war, doch ich hielt mich an Devons Worte, dass Lupin das kleinere Übel und der Schlüssel zur Kontrolle über Black war.

_Das Werschweinchen-Experiment, Merlin, ich musste es mit eigenen Augen sehen, es war ein Erfolg!_

Leider musste ich zugegeben, dass ich anfangs daran gezweifelt hatte, dennoch war ich überzeugt, dass, wenn es einen Weg gäbe, Serena ihn finden würde, denn sie hatte die Gabe Zusammenhänge zu erkennen, das wusste ich.

'Ursache, Wirkung, Maßnahmen. Nicolas, ich kenne die Wirkung und die Ursache, dennoch verstehe ich es nicht!  
Bevor ich an der Maßnahme arbeiten kann, muss erst die Ursache klar analysiert werden, dadurch kann ich eventuell die Wirkung umkehren oder einschränken und folglich eine Maßnahme ergreifen.'

Sie hatte Recht.  
Vielleicht würde sie mit diesem Erfolg zur Heilung der Lykanthropie beitragen, wie zuletzt Damocles Belby durch den Wolfsbanntrank.

VAL war wirklich eine Überraschung für mich und ich konnte mich nicht des Eindruckes verwehren, dass es eine Entwicklung für den bevorstehenden Krieg sein würde.

Sicherlich sind Hexenspiegel und Flohpulver gute Kommunikationsmittel, trotzdem wiesen sie Sicherheitslücken auf, da sowohl Vielsafttrank in beiden Fällen genutzt werden konnte um Spionage zu betreiben oder Fallen zu setzen als auch das Flohnetzwerk nicht gegen Überwachung gesichert war.

Eine Schöpfung wie VAL könnte von großem Nutzen sein, es könnte zur Spionage sowie zur sicheren Kommunikation genutzt werden, ein klarer Vorteil für uns gegenüber dem Unnennbaren.

Ich musste Sera trotz allem ermahnen kürzer zu treten. Keine Frage, sie war ein Arbeitstier.

Sie hatte schon Wochen eingeschlossen in ihrem Labor verbracht, um dann, nah am Rande eines Zusammenbruchs, aber mit einem weiteren erbrachten Erfolg, wieder zu erscheinen.

Sieben Tage die Woche zwölf Stunden Arbeit, sechs Stunden Training, auf ihre Gesundheit zu achten kam ihr nicht in den Sinn.

Das Mädchen war der Meinung, dass sie das Alter von dreißig Jahren sowieso nicht erreichen würde, trotzdem wollte ich nicht mit ansehen wie sich meine Schülerin zu Tode quälte, nicht für die Arbeit, nicht für den Sieg.

Sie fühlte sich schuldig für Dinge, die nicht in ihrer Verantwortung lagen.

Nicht sie hatte Unschuldige getötet, bestialisch gefoltert und zahllose Leben zerstört, gleichwohl fühlte Sera sich durch die Blutschuld dazu verpflichtet, ihr Leben nur für einen Zweck zu nutzen: Die endgültige Vernichtung Voldemorts.

Tausende Male sagte ich ihr, dass es nicht ihre Taten waren, tausend mal sprach sie dagegen, dass sie trotzdem in der Schuld der Toten und der Opfer stehe.  
Serena sagte, sie sei eine dunkle Schöpfung und lebe ein Leben, welches ihr nicht zustehe. Ihre blinde Auffassung würde ihr am Ende gebieten dem allem ein Ende zu setzen, auch ihrem eigenen, von ihr verachteten, Leben. 

Dass Albus, Tony und ich sehr wohl Bescheid wussten, schien sie nicht zu bemerken, ja, vielleicht stand uns ihre Situation klarer vor Augen als ihr selbst.

Ihr Verhältnis zu Drake war ein offenes Geheimnis unter uns, sie liebten sich, auf welche Art war nicht von Belang, denn auch Liebe aus Freundschaft gibt einem Menschen Kraft und Halt.  
Dass es sich nicht um eine romantische Liebe handelte, ist uns von Anfang an klar gewesen, denn auch wenn Serena es nicht wahrhaben wollte, hatte sie ihr Herz längst verloren.

**Flashback - 1991**

5. Prüfungstag - Hogwarts - Freitag - Kerker - Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke  
  
Zwei Stunden am Stück schrieb Serena mittlerweile, es hatte den Anschein als würde sie sämtliche Fragen mechanisch beantworten, keine Regung zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht, keinerlei Emotionen spiegelten sich in ihren Augen.

Das einzige Geräusch, welches den Raum erfüllte, war das emsige Kratzen der Feder auf dem Pergament, Severus und ich schwiegen.

Anfangs war mir aufgefallen, dass sie einer enorm umfangreichen Prüfung unterzogen wurde.

Gut hundert Seiten mit Prüfungsfragen stapelten sich, auf einige Fragen und Aufgaben konnte ich einen kurzen Blick erhaschen. Ich hatte die Vermutung, dass Snape Serena nicht als Schüler prüfte, sondern als ebenbürtigen Meister.  
Etwas, was ich schon geahnt hatte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel musterte ich den düster dreinblickenden Tränkemeister, welcher meinen Schüler mit Argusaugen bewachte, trotzdem bemerkte ich, dass sein Blick zuweilen glasig wurde und seine Gedanken abdrifteten als er das Mädchen beobachtete.

Gestern, während des Abendessens hatte sich Serena gegen Drake gestellt, eine interessante Wendung in meinen Augen.

Bisher hatte sie den Vampir stets beschützt und sich für ihn eingesetzt, wogegen sie ihn tags zuvor regelrecht der Schule verwiesen hatte, nachdem abzusehen gewesen war, dass Snape und er aneinandergeraten würden.

Auch Albus schien diese Gegebenheit entdeckt zu haben, er sah ständig zwischen dem scheu dreinblickenden Mädchen und dem grimmigen Tränkemeister hin und her, während seine Augen auffällig funkelten. Auch sein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen war äußerst frappierend und langsam begriff ich, was er schon längst gesehen hatte.

Serena schien tatsächlich Gefallen an dem jungen Professor gefunden zu haben, wohingegen der Slytherin nicht zu merken schien, was sich direkt vor seiner Nase abspielte.

Mich wunderte es, dass gerade er ihr Aufsehen erregte, denn an seinem Äußeren war nichts besonders Ansprechendes.

Er war nicht einmal ansatzweise als schön zu bezeichnen, indes hatte er eine düstre und abweisende Ausstrahlung, eine kalte, zynische Art und war bekanntermaßen bösartig, launisch und unfair.

Im Gegensatz dazu war Drake äußerst attraktiv und gutaussehend, charmant, humorvoll und Serena deutlich erkennbar zugetan, dennoch reagierte sie auf keine seiner Avancen, obgleich sie in dem Alter war, in dem man langsam Interesse am anderen - oder gleichen - Geschlecht entwickeln sollte.

Serena zeigte reges Desinteresse an jungen, sinnlichen Liebhabern und entwickelte scheinbar ein Faible für dominante, düstre Zyniker.

**O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O  
**  
Schon in der Vergangenheit war ihr Interesse an dem ehemaligen Todesser schier unstillbar gewesen, obwohl er ihr völlig unbekannt gewesen war, bis Devon davon Wind bekam und wutschäumend klarstellte, dass sie kein Interesse an Snape zu haben hatte.

Ein derartiger Streit zwischen ihr und Devon war bisher niemals vorgekommen und das Ergebnis war gewesen, dass sie für eine ganze Woche verschwand, in der Devon sich vor Vorwürfen schier verrückt machte und unter Tränen schlussendlich zusammenbrach.

Albus fand Serena in England, wo sie als Animagus Hogwarts beobachtete und brachte sie zurück nach Hause.

Serena verlangte von Devon eine Erklärung und erpresste ihn mit der Drohung das nächste Mal unauffindbar zu sein.

So fügte sich ihr Vater dem Unvermeidlichen Schicksal.

Stundenlang sprachen Devon und Serena in der Bibliothek miteinander, nach einigen Stunden gesellte sich Albus zu ihnen und im Nachhinein erfuhr ich, dass die beiden ihr alles über ihre Abstammung erzählt hatten.

Als sie die Bibliothek verließ, erwartete ich das Mädchen bereits, ich werde diesen Augenblick nie vergessen.

Ihre Augen waren leer und rot gerändert, noch immer liefen ihr Tränen die Wangen hinab, ich wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, doch sie wich vor mir zurück und wurde von Schluchzern gebeutelt.

„Nicht..., geh weg... will deine Seele nicht beflecken, Nicolas, halte dich von mir fern... bin nichts weiter als eine Kreatur... geschaffen von einem Monstrum... kein Recht auf Leben... geh weg, geh..."

Stotternde Worte wie Peitschenhiebe. Ich war zu geschockt um etwas darauf zu erwidern, so ließ ich sie gehen um kurz darauf in die Bibliothek zu stürmen, wo ich einen aufgelösten Devon und einen sorgenvoll dreinblickenden Albus vorfand.

„Wir haben sie verloren, Nicolas."

Devon weinte bitterlich und auch dem Direktor standen Tränen in den Augen.

Wochenlang ließ Serena niemanden zu sich und schloss sich im Kerker ein, die Sorge war fast greifbar und wir beschlossen, das Mädchen dort herauszuholen, ob sie wollte oder nicht.

Devon schaffte es, alle Banne zu lösen, Albus sprengte die Türe und der Anblick, der sich uns bot, als wir ihre Räume betraten, war grauenhaft:

An allen Wänden, von der Decke bis zum Boden, stand in blutigen Buchstaben geschrieben.

_Unwürdig!_

Schuldig!

Rache!

Sühne!

Monstrum... Bestie... Ungeheuer... 

Anfangs übersahen wir das Mädchen.  
Das Erste, das ich sah war das Seziermesser und die verstreuten Federn. Ihre Schwingen, bei allen Göttern…  
Das Mädchen hatte in ihrem Hass versucht sich die Flügel ab zu schneiden.

Sie hatte sich in der äußersten Ecke des Raumes zusammengekauert, überall an ihr klebte Blut, die Robe hatte sie längst abgestreift und ihre Haare hingen ihr strähnig in das tränenvolle, angeschwollene und blutverschmierte Gesicht.

Serena war nicht ansprechbar und völlig abgemagert, anscheinend hatte sie in den Wochen so gut wie nichts gegessen, obwohl die Hauselfen sagten, sie würden ihr regelmäßig die Mahlzeiten zukommen lassen.

Ihre Augen waren glasig und ein leicht süßlicher Duft vermischte sich mit dem Geruch von Blut, ich erkannte es sofort als Opium und fand am Boden mehrere zerbrochene Flaschen, welche nach Absinth rochen.  
Die nächsten zwei Wochen verbrachte sie im Bett, ihr Blick gläsern und ihr Geist verschlossen.  
Wir versuchten alles um sie zu einer Reaktion zu bewegen, doch nicht einmal schmerzhafte Nadelstiche lösten eine erkennbare Regung aus.

Nah am Verzweifeln saßen wir eines Abends in der Bibliothek und beratschlagten darüber, was nun werden sollte, bis unvermittelt ein unbeschreiblich trauriger Gesang aus den Kerkern ertönte.

Als wir die Treppen runterhetzten erkannten wir, dass nicht nur Fawkes sang, es mussten zwei Phönixe sein!

Doch wo sollte der zweite Phönix herkommen?

Nachdem die Schutzzauber deaktiviert worden waren und wir die Türe aufgerissen hatten, bot sich uns ein unglaublicher Anblick.

Serena saß mit Fawkes auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin und mir bot sich ein seltenes Bild von dem Mädchen in ihrer wahren Gestalt.

Tiefschwarze Flügel umschlossen die Gestalt des Mädchens im Schatten, doch jene Federn, die von dem Feuer des Kamins beschienen wurden, schillerten golden.  
Serena schämte sich ihrer Schwingen, ihr war es zuwider anders zu sein.  
In dem Wissen, dass Serena durch ihre 'Anomalie' nie hätte unter Menschen gehen können, versahen wir ihren Rücken mit eingebrannten magischen Zeichen und Runen.  
Ein schmerzhafter und grausamer Prozess, durchgeführt an einem Kind das nicht verstand warum man es derart quälte. Dennoch: Es war das Beste für sie.  
Serena hatte die Möglichkeit ihre Geheimnis preis zu geben wann immer sie wollte, die restliche Zeit sah sie jeder als normales Mädchen. Die Schmerzen waren nur ein kleiner Preis für diese Normalität.

Der Phönix kuschelte sich an sie, keiner von beiden nahm Notiz von uns und sie stimmten zusammen wieder diese unfassbar traurige Melodie an.

Ich sah, dass es Devon und Albus genauso ging wie mir, der Gesang berührte unsere Herzen und ließ uns ahnen, welcher Schmerz sie innerlich zerriss.

Leise ließen das Mädchen und der Phönix das Lied ausklingen, Albus war der erste, der sich wieder gefangen hatte.  
„Sera? Liebes, sag wie geht es dir?"Den Kopf gesenkt, fing sie leise an zu sprechen.  
„Keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt..."

Ich sah, dass mein alter Freund Albus anfing zu zittern: „Merlin, Serena", hauchte er, „weißt du wovon du sprichst, Kind?"

„Ich weiß es, er hat es mir gesagt. Er sagte auch, dass es noch einen Platz in der Welt für mich gibt."

„Schatz? Wer hat dir das gesagt? Was ist los?", Devons Stimme zitterte, Serenas Emotionslosigkeit ängstigte ihn.

Als das Mädchen aufsah, stellte ich mit Erleichterung fest, dass ein leichtes Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielte: „Es ist in Ordnung, Daddy, bitte lasst mich allein mit Albus reden."

Devon wollte protestieren, doch erstickte sie jeglichen Protest im Keim als sie sich erhob und eindrucksvoll ihre Schwingen spreizte, auch mir blieben die Worte im Halse stecken.

Bis in den frühen Morgen blieb Albus mit Serena im Arbeitszimmer in den Kerkern, danach verlor keiner der beiden je ein Wort über das Gesprochene.

Schon am nächsten Tag zum Mittagessen, dem ersten seit Wochen zu dem sie wieder erschien, verkündete Albus, dass Serena im nächsten Jahr ihre UTZ-Prüfung in Hogwarts absolvieren würde. Zeitgleich bat Sera Devon und mich ihr intensiven Unterricht zu erteilen, keiner der beiden ließ Widerworte zu und so fügten wir uns den Gegebenheiten.

Ein Jahr, in dem sie sich hinter ihren Büchern und der Arbeit versteckte, kaum einen Satz außerhalb des Unterrichtes mit uns wechselte und einen beängstigenden Wissensdurst entwickelte, nahm seinen Lauf.

Das Gewicht, das sie verloren hatte, holte sie nicht wieder auf.

Ihre Erscheinung kläglich zu nennen würde die Situation verschönern, elend war ein besserer Ausdruck für ihre körperliche Verfassung.

Wir machten uns Sorgen, dass der Aufenthalt in Hogwarts sie zurückwerfen könnte.

Wir irrten uns, es gab eine leichte Verbesserung ihres Zustandes - anfangs.  
Sera legte an Gewicht zu und war offener, bis zu der Zeit, in der das Mädchen die Tränkemeisterprüfung mit Bravour hinter sich hatte und nicht wusste, was sie mit ihrem Leben anfangen sollte.

Serena spielte uns eine 'heile Welt' vor, dennoch konnte sie die Schreie ihrer Seele durch das falsche Lachen nicht überdecken.

Eines Abends, zirka drei Monate nachdem sich ihr Zustand wieder zusehends verschlechtert hatte, bat Serena Albus, Devon, Anthony und mich in die Kerker.

Dort angekommen stellten wir fest, dass wir nicht die einzigen waren, die sie sprechen wollte.

Auch Benji, Anthonys Neffe und seine neue Freundin Felicia, Drake und andere Magier waren anwesend.

Feuer brannte in Serenas Augen so wie lange nicht mehr, keiner von uns wusste, was sie vorhatte.

Nachdem sie uns ihren Vorschlag unterbreitet hatte, herrschte fassungsloses Schweigen.

Es war gewagt.

Gefährlich und verrückt.

Nahezu unmöglich.

Und doch wurde in dieser Nacht die Idee der Custodis Opacum geboren. 

**O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O**

Als sie ihren Stuhl verrückte und sich erhob, schreckte ich aus meinen Gedanken auf.

„Ich habe alle Fragen nach bestem Wissen beantwortet, Sir."

Der Tränkemeister nickte knapp und nahm den Prüfungsstapel von dem Tisch, es war kurz vor zwölf, tatsächlich hatte sie es geschafft alle Fragen zu beantworten und das in einer Zeit die zu der Menge nicht in Relation stand.

„Die theoretische Prüfung ist beendet, ich erwarte sie um dreizehn Uhr zurück."

Serena nickte und verließ das Klassenzimmer während Severus anfing die Arbeit zu korrigieren.  
Ich blieb wo ich war, keinesfalls würde ich den Prüfungsraum verlassen, da ich von Natur aus ein neugieriger Mensch war und einen Eindruck bekommen wollte, ob meine Schülerin die Prüfung gemeistert hatte.

Der Prüfer sah nicht auf, offenbar störte ihn meine Anwesenheit nicht, mehr noch, zu meiner Überraschung reichte er mir jede geprüfte Seite um sie noch einmal auf Fehler durchzusehen.  
Gerne übernahm ich diese Aufgabe, ich dankte ihm und richtete meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die geschwungene Schrift meiner Schülerin.

**O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O  
**  
Die praktischen Aufgaben erforderten wahrlich das Wissen eines Tränkemeisters, dennoch vertraute ich auf ihr Können:

Die erste Aufgabe war ein Sedativum mittlerer bis starker Stufe ihrer Wahl herzustellen, die Bestandteile sowie die Mengen waren nicht vorgegeben.

Den, aus dem Gedächtnis gebrauten Trank, musste sie anschließend zu sich nehmen um die Wirkung zu überprüfen.

Schon als sie die erste Zutat auswählte, begriff ich für welches Sedativum sie sich entschieden hatte: Somnifer.  
Den „Schlafbringer". Ein außerordentlich starkes Sedativum mit dem  
Hauptbestandteil Morphin, ein Opiat, welches aus Schlafmohn gewonnen wird, dazu Salz der Barbitursäure, Barbiturate.

Seit geraumer Zeit vermutete ich, dass Serena gewisse Probleme hatte, doch als sie diesen Trank braute, wurde mir bewusst, dass sie das Rezept perfekt auswendig konnte.

Der Slytherin schien ebenfalls ihre Wahl erkannt zu haben, er zog elegant eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah mich erstaunt von der Seite an.

Ich ließ meinen Blick nicht in Snapes Richtung schweifen, ich wusste er würde die Sorge in meinen Augen erkennen.

Mittlerweile hatte sie einen Großteil der Bestandtaten vor sich aufgestellt, offenbar gelang es ihr mühelos, unter den unbeschrifteten Zutaten die richtigen auszuwählen, zum Erhitzen wählte sie einen mittelgroßen Eisenkessel aus und beschwor eine kleine magische Flamme in der Feuerstelle.

Der Prüfling goss zirka ein Liter Wasser ein und erwärmte es langsam, zwischenzeitlich wählte sie sorgfältig aus den Gläsern die besten Beimengen aus um sie sogleich abzuwiegen und beiseite zu legen.

„Sir, haben sie etwas getrocknete Mohnbluhmmilch?"

Severus besah das Mädchen skeptisch, nickte knapp und rausche in sein Büro, natürlich ließ er die Türe geöffnet um den Prüfling weiterhin im Auge behalten zu können.

Ich hörte, dass eine Schublade geöffnet wurde und als Severus wieder kam, hatte er eine kleine Phiole mit sandigem weiß-gelblichem Inhalt in der Hand.

Serena bedankte sich knapp als sie das Glasgefäß entgegennahm.

Die Phiole blieb noch verschlossen, zuerst fügte sie unter rühren einige frisch zerkleinerte Kräuter bei, verschiedene Öle und einige andere Substanzen, welche die Grundlage des Sedativums bildeten.

Dieser Trank fungierte primär nicht als Narkotikum, es war ein starkes Schmerzmittel, das den Herzschlag regulierte, den Körper in eine Art Dämmerschlaf fielen ließ und einen traumlosen Schlaf ermöglichte.

Natürlich konnte es auch als Droge missbraucht werden, so wie es bei Serena vermutlich der Fall war.

Dieser Trank verfügte zudem über zwei tödliche Ingredienzien: Opiate und Barbiturate.

Bei einer Überdosierung kann jede Zutat für sich zu einem Herzstillstand führen, beides durfte nur in kleinen Mengen verwendet werden.

Mittlerweile hatte der Inhalt des Kessels die richtige Farbe und Konsistenz, der Prüfling fügte nun sorgfältig abgewogen zwei Milligramm Barbituratpulver hinzu, welches sich sogleich auflöste.

Drei Milligramm getrocknete Mohnbluhmmilch folgte im Anschluss, diese wurde zuletzt verwendet, da die Dämpfe, die nach dem Beifügen entstanden, allein schon benebelnd und einschläfernd wirkten.

Der Prüfling nahm eine Probe des starken Narkotikums, goss ihn in eine beschriftete Phiole und überreichte sie dem Tränkemeister.

Serena war kein einziger Fehler unterlaufen, es war unverkennbar, dass sie Erfahrung in der Herstellung dieses Trankes hatte.  
Diese Tatsache steigerte meine Sorge ins Unermessliche.

„Es ist nicht nötig den Trank zu testen, Miss Shadows."

Mein Kopf ruckte herum.

Konnte es sein, dass Snape eins und eins zusammen gezählt hatte und ihm klar war, weshalb Serena dieses Sedativum so mühelos brauen konnte?

Er musterte den Prüfling stechend, was Serena jedoch nicht sonderlich beeindruckte.

„Ja, Sir."

Er lupfte eine Augenbraue und durch einen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs erschien ein Pergament, welches auf den Prüfling zuschwebte. 

„Sie werden die Grundlage für Veritaserum ansetzen, die maximal gegebene Zeit dazu beträgt drei Stunden."

**Flashback Ende**

Serenas Brief wurde von mir sogleich beantwortet.

Ich schrieb ihr, dass ich gerne mehr über ihre derzeitigen Forschungen wissen würde und dass Penerelle und ich uns über einen Besuch von ihr freuen würden.

Von meinen Bedenken gegenüber Black und Lupin erwähnte ich nichts.

Ich wusste, dass sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen hatte, unwiderruflich, außerdem war es vielleicht doch eine gute Idee.

Extreme Situationen erforderten extreme Maßnahmen, vielleicht würde etwas Gutes aus dieser Verbindung entstehen, wer konnte es schon wissen?

Wer unglücklich verliebt ist braucht vor allem Aktivitäten.

Die beiden Gryffindor würden Serena wohl kaum eine ruhige Minute gönnen, was doch von Vorteil sein könnte.

Außerdem nahm ich mir vor, ihr eine Haarprobe abzuzweigen, natürlich unbemerkt, wie immer, um zu sehen, ob ihr Opiumgebrauch sich erhöht hatte oder weiter gefallen war.

Den kürzesten und doch aussagekräftigsten Satz in ihrem Brief ließ ich unkommentiert

'Freitag wird auch Severus, auf meinen Wunsch hin, anwesend sein.'

Wie mein alter Freund Leonardo da Vinci, er Ruhe in Frieden, zu sagen pflegte:  
_Unsere Gedanken wenden sich der Hoffnung zu._


	17. Chapter 5 :2: Pseudogeschenke

**Disclaimer:** Charaktere und Handlungsorte der Harry Potter Reihe sind alleiniges geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling.

**Chapter 5/2: Pseudogeschenke & wichtige Hinweise  
(Severus POV)**

Mittwoch - Hogwarts - Kerker - Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke  
  
_Bei Salazar! Dumm, dümmer, Gryffindor!  
_  
Reichte es nicht, dass ich Aufsätze korrigieren musste, in denen jedes zweite Wort einen grammatikalischen Fehler enthielt und die meisten völlig am Thema vorbei geschrieben waren? Ausätze, in denen sogar die niedergeschriebenen Informationen, die absolut nicht relevant waren, völlig falsch waren und die Schlussfolgerungen bei den wenigen, die das Thema letztendlich doch getroffen hatten, unlogisch und nicht nachvollziehbar waren?

NEIN - zeitgleich brauten andere Dummköpfe, ebenfalls Gryffindor, die Grundsubstanz für einen einfachen Verwandlungstrank, der in diesem Stadium eine klare himmelblaue Färbung hätte haben sollte.

Nachdem ich aufgestanden war, sah ich, dass die Inhalte der Kessel in den schimmernsten Farben vor sich hin blubberten.

Giftgrün, hellgelb, violett, hier und da ein leichtes türkis und aquamarin, welche noch am ehesten der richtigen Farbe entsprachen, dann leicht rötlich, dunkelblau und orange.

Der Gryffindor in der hintersten Reihe hatte sogar einen silbern schimmernden Trank gebraut, Merlin allein wusste, WAS dieser Trank bewirken konnte.  
Der von mir aufgetragene Verwandlungstrank, war es jedoch nicht.

Jeder nicht korrekt gebraute Trank hatte eine andere Farbe als hellblau.  
Jeder Trank der nicht hellblaue schimmerte, wirkte auch nicht wie ich es aufgetragen hatte.  
Keiner der Kesselinhalte war hellblau, also war davon auszugehen, dass keiner der Schüler den Trank korrekt gebraut hatte.

Meine Vermutung ging dahin, dass sogar mehr als die Hälfte dieser Tränke gefährlich, ätzend, giftig, wenn nicht sogar tödlich waren.

Kurz überlegte ich, ob es sinnvoll wäre einen Nervenzusammenbruch vorzutäuschen, wobei vortäuschen war nicht einmal nötig, ich stand wirklich kurz vor einem völligen Kollaps.

Die Alternative wäre einfach Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen und den Schülern Allensamt eine schlechte Note zu verpassen, um meine Wut etwas zu besänftigen und trotzdem meiner Arbeit nachkommen zu können.

_Gute Idee...  
_  
„Verlangt wurde ein hellblauer Trank, hat einer Ihrer Tränke die gewünschte Farbe?"

Betreten sahen alle zu Boden.

„Natürlich... Jeder von Ihnen wird einen Aufsatz über diesen Trank und seine Herstellung schreiben mit Auflistung aller Zutaten und ihrer Wirkungsweisen. Ich würde meinen, mindestens ein Meter Länge ist angemessen. "

Durch einen Schlenker ließ ich die traurigen Überreste meiner missbrauchten Zutaten verschwinden, pünktlich läutete die Schulglocke, dennoch hielt ich die Schüler zurück.

„Außerdem werden Sie mir auf einem Extrapergament mögliche Alternativen zu diesem Trank auflisten, mit Vor- und Nachteilen des jeweilig genannten."

Ein Stöhnen ging durch die Reihen, es war wie Balsam für meine Seele, eine Genugtuung, denn keiner von ihnen verdiente es anders.

**Flashback - 1991**

5. Prüfungstag - Hogwarts - Freitag - Kerker - Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke  
  
_Unmöglich! Völlig unmöglich!_

Zwar überflog ich Serenas Arbeit nur, dennoch konnte ich es kaum fassen!

Jede Antwort war absolut korrekt, fachgerecht wie aus dem Lehrbuch und zeugte von deutlichem Verständnis der Materie.

Wen hatte ich hier vor mir? Salazar Slytherin höchstpersönlich?!

Natürlich beobachtete ich den Prüfling aus den Augenwinkeln, zwar hatte ich alle mir bekannten Anti-Mogel, -Schummel und -Trickzauber gesprochen, trotzdem wollte ich absolut sicher gehen, so dass ich mir keine ihrer Bewegungen entgehen ließ.

Man sah, dass der Prüfling völlig in seinem Element war, unwillkürlich zog ich eine Verbindung zu einem tranceähnlichen Zustand.

Dass sie ausgerechnet ein Sedativum, auf Opiumbasis, völlig aus dem Gedächtnis brauen konnte, überraschte und schockierte mich gleichermaßen.

Dieses Beruhigungsmittel war bekanntermaßen eine Droge mit berauschender Wirkung, dass sie es vermutlich regelmäßig braute, ließ mich entsprechende Schlüsse ziehen.

Sicherlich sollte ich mit Albus oder Nicolas über meine Vermutung sprechen, jedoch genügte mir ein Blick auf Flamel um zu wissen, dass ich Recht hatte.

Es war keine Vermutung, es war ein Faktum.  
Albus und Nicolas wussten wohl darüber Bescheid.

Warum taten sie nichts dagegen? Es war klar ersichtlich, dass das Mädchen Hilfe brauchte!

_...aber würdest du dir helfen lassen?  
_

Noch mal sah ich unauffällig zu dem Mädchen, sie lächelte zufrieden vor sich hin und zerkleinerte eifrig die Zutaten.

Einer der wenigen Menschen, die meine Liebe zum Brauen teilten, Serena erkannte welche Macht wirklich in der hohen Kunst verborgen lag.

Eine junge Magierin, intelligent, zugegebener Maßen hübsch und vor allem: Unvoreingenommen.

Bisher hatte sie mir keinen abfälligen Blick zugeworfen, weder angewidert noch verächtlich, Angst schien sie keine vor mir zu haben, dafür jedoch Respekt.

Meist sah ich in den Augen des Mädchens Anerkennung, Hochachtung, die fast an Bewunderung grenzte, und, über was ich mir am meisten den Kopf zerbrach, Verständnis.

_„Ich kann Ihnen die Namen nicht verraten. Nicht heute. Vielleicht irgendwann."_

„Ist das ein Versprechen? Das Wort eines Slytherin?"  
  
_  
_Vielleicht brauchte ich wirklich nur Geduld um Antworten zu bekommen.  
Ich wusste nicht warum, denn ich verließ mich nie auf sogenannte 'Eingebungen', doch ich glaubte daran, dass sie ihr Versprechen nicht brechen würde.

Trotzdem, weitere Nachforschungen würde von Nöten sein, sei's nur um meine Vernunft zu besänftigen.

_„Albus vertraut Ihnen."_

Vertrauen.  
Wertvoll und doch so zerbrechlich.  
Konnte ich ihr bis zu einem gewissen Punkt vertrauen?  
Mein Verstand sagte 'Nein' und doch beunruhigte es mich nicht, dass sie von dem Brandmal des dunklen Lord bescheid wusste.

Vielleicht war es nicht wichtig zu wissen, wer ihre Eltern waren, wer ihr Ziehvater war, woher sie kam und warum sie ausgerechnet mich ausgewählt hatte.

Nannte man so etwas Vertrauen?

Oder Naivität?

_„Verzeihen Sie, Professor, aber Sie haben absolut keine Ahnung."_

Vermutlich absolut zutreffend.  
Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wen ich da überhaupt prüfte, außerdem schien dieses Mädchen mehr über mich zu wissen als sie zugab.

Gerade das machte mir Angst.

_  
„Weil ich von Ihnen geprüft werden will und zwar nur von Ihnen."_

Sie sagte selbst, sie wolle mich nicht übertrumpfen, sondern von dem Besten geprüft werden.

Sie ist zu mir gekommen, weil ich, in ihren Augen, der Beste bin.

_...und du bist für mich ein absolutes Rätsel..._

**Flashback Ende**

Zugeben würde ich es niemals, dennoch hatte ich alle Briefe, Trank- und Kochrezepte, die Serena mir jemals geschickt hatte, aufgehoben.

Die Orochi-Schuppen standen gut aufbewahrt in meinem privaten Zutatenschrank, bisher hatte ich mich nicht darüber informiert, welche Tränke damit hergestellt werden konnten, jedoch wusste ich, dass Serena mir diese seltene und teure Zutat nicht ohne Grund hatte zukommen lassen.

Ich erzählte ihr bei einem Treffen von meinen Forschungsarbeiten und wenn sie wusste, dass meine Experimente an einem bestimmten Punkt angelangt waren, schickte sie die Zutaten, welche selbst ich nur schwerlich beschaffen konnte.

Mein Dank war, dass sie meine Theorien durchsehen dufte.  
Die einzige Person, die dieses Privileg besaß, außerdem ließ ich ihr die ein oder andere Unverschämtheit durchgehen, was sie vor allem bei unseren, zugegeben häufigen, Treffen ausreizte.

Es begann vor zwei Jahren. Rund eine Woche nachdem Sie ihre Prüfung abgelegt hatte, bekam das Mädchen ihre Ergebnisse.  
Am gleichen Abend noch klopfte es an der Tür zu meinen Privaträumen, und als ich die Türe aufriss und gerade zu einer obligatorischen Standpauke ansetzen wollte, erkannte ich im letzten Moment, dass keiner meiner Schüler in Slytherinrobe vor mir stand.

Serena strahlte als hätte sie einen Zauberstab mit permanentem 'Lumos'-Zauber im Hintern, allein das freudige und stolze Glitzern in ihren Augen reichte mir, um zu wissen, was sie von mir wollte, ich bat sie herein und so kam es, dass sie mich, wie versprochen, jederzeit kontaktieren durfte.

Wir trafen uns bei weitem öfter als es geplant war.  
Ich war daran nicht ganz unschuldig, zugegeben, ich genoss es mit jemandem zu reden, der meine Liebe zu der hohen Kunst teilte.

Unsere Treffen wurden häufiger, wir trafen uns regelmäßig, rein kollegial natürlich, um neue Rezepte zu tauschen, Theorien zu erläutern, zum Austausch neuer Erkenntnisse, was letztendlich alles zu angeregten, stundenlangen Diskussionen führte.

Vielleicht sollte ich einräumen, dass ich das Mädchen tatsächlich um _einiges _häufiger zu Gesicht bekam, als ursprünglich geplant.

Nach Albus Einwilligung überreichte ich ihr die Hälfte der Zutaten, die ich durch die mühsam Zerlegung des Basilisken selbst erarbeitete hatte, sowie den gesamte Schädel des Tieres.

Ihre Freude war unvorstellbar, sie sah aus als würde sie mich jeden Moment anspringen.

Außerdem bekam sie Regelbuch des Hauses Slytherin, sowie eine nagelneue schwarze Robe mit dem Schlangensymbol, die ich extra für sie bei Madam Malkins anfertigen gelassen hab, den passenden Schal in grün/silber natürlich inklusive.

Serena verstand diese Geste, es war meine Art ihr zu sagen, dass sie weiterhin unter meinem Schutz stand und ich in ihr einen wahren Slytherin sah.

Bei jedem Besuch in Hogwarts, eigentlich immer wenn sie wusste, dass ich anwesend sein würde, trug sie meine Robe mit dem Hoheitszeichen Slytherins.

Ich war neugierig, ob sie auch bei dem Treffen mit den drei Gryffindor am Freitag, diese Robe mit dem Wappen tragen würde.

Dieses Jahr hatte ich mir etwas Besonderes einfallen lassen.  
Ich wusste, dass Drachen das Mädchen faszinierten, so besorgte ich - in der Nocturngasse - ein Ei der Art 'Parvus Draconis'.

Die kleinste existierende Drachenart, bei dem sowohl Männchen als auch Weibchen ausgewachsen maximal 20 cm groß wurden.  
Jedoch waren sie bissig und spukten, charakteristisch für einen Drachen, Feuer - wenn auch in kleinerer Version.

Zugegeben, zahlen musste ich dafür nichts, ein 'alter Kollege' war mir noch etwas schuldig.  
Anfangs wollte ich eine kleine Mondschlange besorgen, doch hatte er nur dieses Ei, welches ich ihm ohne großartige Theatralik einfach abnahm und den ehemaligen Todesser in der Gosse liegen ließ.

Eine Züchtung, natürlich.

Verboten, selbstverständlich.

Ich gab ihr Instruktionen wie sie das Ei zu behandeln hatte, dass sie es täglich mit einem Wärmezauber belegen und es an einem möglichst ruhigen Ort aufbewahren sollte.

Als ich es ihr übergab musste Serena mir schwören, dass nicht versuchte herauszufinden welches Geschenk ich ihr gemacht hatte, sondern dass sie sich überraschen ließ.

Diesen Monat müsste der kleine Drache schlüpfen, ich war auf ihre Reaktion mindestens so gespannt wie sie neugierig auf den Inhalt des kleinen Eis.

Und dass ihr jährlicher Überraschungsbesuch am 08.01, einen Tag vor meinem Geburtstag, stattfand, hatte natürlich auch nichts zu bedeuten.

Jedoch musste ich zugeben, dass mein Geburtstag seit zwei Jahren zumindest ertragbar geworden war.

Im ersten Jahr war ich noch abweisend, bis die halbe Flasche guten alten Whiskeys - ein Muggelprodukt, das sie mir mitgebrachte hatte, da sie der Meinung war, dass wir als Tränkemeister auch weniger 'magische' Dinge analysieren und testen sollten - bis zur Hälfte geleert war. 

Von da an hielt Serena mir meine Kollegen vom Hals, die meinen Geburtstag als willkommenen Grund bzw. Vorwand sahen sich völlig die Kante zu geben.

Gegen 18 Uhr rauschte sie durch Albus Kamin, verkündete lauthals, dass sie ein komplexen Trank brauen müsste, den sie nur mit meiner Hilfe herstellen konnte und dass wir keinesfalls gestört werden durften, da ein Fehler den Trank ruinieren und uns das Leben kosten könnte.

Albus Frage warum sie diesen komplexen Trank nicht mit ihrem Mentor, Nicolas Flamel, herstellte, der sonst auch regelmäßig mit ihm zusammenarbeitete, überhörte sie.

Jedes Jahr.

Durch das Treffen mit Lockhart im ersten Jahr wurde sie vorsichtiger, sie schlich, um unbemerkt zu bleiben, in Animagusform zu meinen Räumen.

Ich vermute, sie wollte nicht schon wieder aus einer derart prekären Situation von mir errettet werden müssen, wie es damals der Fall war.

Im letzten Jahr erwartete ich gelassen das Klopfen um kurz nach sechs an meiner Türe, ich öffnete sie nicht, sondern begrüßte sie mit den Worten: „Sollten Sie mir ein Ständchen halten, hexe ich ihnen ein Furunkel von der Größe eines Klatschers an den Hintern!"

Worauf hin sie durch die geschlossene Türe antwortete: „Nur wenn Sie mir genannten anschließend mit einer Salbe einreiben, aber schön sanft!"

Ich bekam drei Flaschen vor die Nase gehalten, im ersten Jahr süffiger, goldgelber Whiskey und im zweiten Jahr klaren russischen Wodka.

Bei dem letzten Treffen machte ich eine Bemerkung über meine Vorliebe für dunkle, schwere italienische Rotweine, selbstverständlich arglos und ohne jeglichen Hintergedanken. 

Seit dem analysieren wir jedes Jahr den Geschmack und die Wirkung alkoholischer Muggelgetränke und Muggelzigaretten.

Nachdem die erste Hälfte der Flasche von uns geleert worden war, übergab mir das Mädchen schüchtern und zögernd ihr Präsent.

Im ersten Jahr war es ein neuer, hochwirksamer Anti-Kater-Trank samt Rezept.  
Anfangs war ich skeptisch, doch schon am nächsten Morgen war ich mehr als dankbar dafür, ich ließ mich sogar dazu hinreißen Serena vor Dankbarkeit den ganzen folgenden Tag Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Im zweiten Jahr war es eine Kopie von 'Salazar Slytherins Terveneficus', eine Originalkopie.

Unzensiert und originalbelassen, jene Worte, die Salazar persönlich vor Tausend Jahren niederschrieb, zudem stand es auf der 'schwarzen Liste', da es Rezepte für die grausamsten tödlichen Gifte, die damals bekannt und heute schon fast wieder in Vergessenheit gerieten, beinhaltete.

Die Frage woher sie es hatte tat sie mit einem Schulterzucken und einem zuckersüßen Lächeln ab.

Meine Freude über dieses Buch konnte ich nicht verbergen, ihre Freude über meine Freude stand meiner Euphorie in nichts nach.

Nach der ersten Flasche fingen wir an uns über unsere gestörten Kollegen zu unterhalten, über talentlose Schüler und das obligatorische 'fluffige' Geschenk von Albus.

Meist waren es Plüschpantoffeln in der schrillsten, vorstellbaren Kolorierung oder Mützen, deren Farben im Dunkeln zu leuchten schienen und in den Augen schmerzten.

Nach der ersten Hälfte der zweiten Flasche kamen dann die Schandtaten aus der Jugend an die Oberfläche.  
Merlin, ich hatte ihr von Dingen erzählt, die ich noch nicht einmal heute vor Albus zur Sprache bringen würde.

Nachdem die zweite Flasche gänzlich geleert war, nannte ich sie leicht lallend „Sera", während sie mich im Jahr nach ihrer Prüfung noch zurückhaltend, aber lallend, „Professor" nannte, im zweiten Jahr, nachdem ihr der Titel Tränkemeister verliehen wurde, lallte sie mich deutlich berauscht mit „Sev" an.

Der nächste Tag war einer der wenigen, an denen ich meine Langschläfernatur auskostete, auch war meine Laune meist nicht derart schlecht wie es an meinem Geburtstag normalerweise der Fall war, zumindest nachdem ich eine Dosis von Serenas Anti-Kater-Trank eingenommen hatte.

Sie blieb immer zum Mittagessen, unterhielt sich mit Albus und meinen Kollegen, nach dem Essen vertrat sie sich in meiner Begleitung die Beine, den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachte sie mit mir in Labor und reiste anschließend ab.

Niemals ließ sie sich dazu hinreißen ihre Anwesenheit den Schülern zu präsentieren, nur Draco begrüßte das Mädchen. Serena hatte meinen Patensohn wahrlich ins Herz geschlossen.

Ich genoss diese Besuche, ja.

Serena suchte meine Nähe und das Mädchen war eine der wenigen Personen, deren Anwesenheit mir nicht unangenehm war, sogar wenn sie mich und Albus an einmal im Jahr irgendwo hinschleppte.

Wir zu viert zu dem weltgrößten magischen Zutatenmarkt auf einer kleinen Karibikinsel, Albus, Nicolas, Serena und ich.

Die zwei älteren Zauberer nahmen in einer Art Cafe platz um sich zu unterhalten.  
Sie sagten wir hätten alle Zeit der Welt und Nick drückte uns eine Liste in die Hand, auf der er seine benötigten Zutaten verzeichnet hatte.

Leider kam ich nur selten dazu diesen Markt zu besuchen, meist stand ich unter Zeitdruck doch an diesem Tag verbrachten wir zu zweit Stunde um Stunde damit jeden Stand zu durchforsten.

Wir diskutierten über verschiedene Güteklassen, rätselten über die Verwendbarkeit mancher Zutaten und bestaunten Neuzüchtungen.

Schlussendlich, als auch der letzte Stand seine Pforten schloss, wunderten wir uns wie zwei ältere Zauberer eine solch horrende Rechnung nur durch das konsumieren von Rum zusammenbrachten um letztendlich festzustellen, dass zwei junge, nüchterne Tränkemeister extreme Probleme damit hatten zwei ältere, volltrunkene Magier zum öffentlichen Kamin zu dirigieren. 

Bei Merlin, Perenelle, Nicolas Frau, hatte auf ihren Mann gewartet und empfing uns, als wir ihn ablieferten, sie war nicht... erfreut... über seinen Zustand und ich war froh nicht in seiner Haut zu stecken.

Albus luden wir in seinem Büro ab, wie er es wünschte, jedoch versiegelten wir in weiser Vorrausicht seine Räume, so dass er zwar herauskommen konnte, aber nur ich, nachdem Serena nach Hause gefloht war, in den Raum hineinkommen konnten.

Am nächsten Morgen, es war fast Mittag, fand ich ihn immer noch schlafend in seinem Sessel vor.

Letztes Jahr war es Schottland, wo Serena gerne ein Picknick machen wollte, natürlich erfüllte der Direktor ihren Wunsch, was für mich hieß, dass ich ihr ebenfalls den Wunsch zu erfüllen hatte.

Weit oben in den Highlands, an einem friedlichen, unberührten Ort verbrachten wir zu dritt den Tag bis tief in die Nacht hinein.  
Wir unterhielten uns ungezwungen, lachten ausgiebig, diskutierten hitzig und schwiegen ehrfürchtig während wir den wundervollen, klaren Sternenhimmel beobachteten.  
Wie ich gestehen muss vergingen diese Stunden für meinen Geschmack leider viel zu schnell. 

**O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O**

Vor zwei Jahren, als die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet wurde, war dies natürlich das Hauptthema bei den Gesprächen zwischen mir und Albus.

Eines Tages kam Albus mit drei Pergamenten zu mir, auf dem Handschriftlich einige Daten verfasst waren:

_-----------------  
Die Gorgonen (gorgónes, Singular die Gorgone oder Gorgo, gorgó) sind geflügelte Schreckgestalten mit Schlangenhaaren, die jeden, der sie anblickt, zu Stein erstarren lassen._

Die bekannteste Gorgone war unzweifelhaft die Medusa, die auch in der Muggelliteratur durch folgende Sage fragwürdige Berühmtheit erlangte:

Die dritte und jüngste der drei Gorgonen - Stheno, Euryale und Medusa - war zugleich die hässlichste unter ihnen - Medusa.  
Die ehemalige Geliebte des Poseidon wohnte mit den beiden anderen in einem Tempel der Athene und war die einzig Sterbliche unter ihnen. 

Als sie alle schliefen, kam Perseus. Ihre Häupter hatten statt Haaren Schlangen und jeder, der sie direkt ansah, erstarrt sofort zu Stein.

Perseus näherte sich der Medusa, indem er in sein spiegelndes Schild sah. Er schnitt ihr unter Führung Pallas Athene den Kopf ab und fing ihn im Zauberbeutel der Nymphen auf.  
-----------------

-----------------  
Der Basilisk (griech. Basilikos lat. Regulus kleiner König), auch 'König der Schlangen' genannt, ist eine leuchtend grüne, bis zu 15 Meter lange Schlange mit großen, gelben Augen.

Der männliche Basilisk trägt einen roten Federbusch auf dem Kopf, das tödlichste an ihm ist sein Blick, der versteinert oder sofort tötet.  
Sein Atem, sowie sein Biss sind toxisch bzw. außerordentlich giftig.

Wenn er über ein reichhaltiges Nahrungsangebot an Säugetieren, Vögeln und Reptilien verfügt, kann der Basilisk mehrere hundert Jahre alt werden.

Als der erste Züchter eines Basilisken gilt Herpo der Üble.  
-----------------

-----------------  
Der Alraune-Wiederbelebungstrank ist das einzige Heilmittel für versteinerte Personen, welche von einem indirekten Blick eines Basilisken oder Gorgonen getroffenen wurden.

Seine wichtigste Zutat ist, wie der Name sagt, die Wurzel ausgewachsener Alraunen.  
-----------------

Sofort erkannte ich Serenas Handschrift.

Das Rezept für den Alraunen Wiederbelebungstrank lag bereits neben der fertigen Grundsubstanz für den Trank in meinem Labor, jedoch musste ich mich noch gedulden bis die Alraunen ausgewachsen waren, so dass ich deren Wurzeln zur Vollendung des Trankes benutzen konnte.

Natürlich hatte ich ebenfalls an Gorgonen gedacht, doch ein Basilisk war mir bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt nicht in den Sinn gekommen.


	18. Chapter 5 :3: langweilige Finanzen

**_A/N: Erklärungen zu „Summus Dux" - Obester Befehlshaber_****_, „Lunatic's" & „Pharmalunae" sind Wortspiele. Lunatics und Pharmalunae sind Vereinigungen von Werwölfen. _  
**

**Poetica licentia: **Vielen Lieben Dank für dein Review! Ich habe in dieser Geschichte einige Fehler gemacht, vor allem stilistische, wie du im Bezug auf die Flashbacks anmerkst. Es freut mich, dass dir der Rest gefällt :)

**Amoklauf:** Ich war ein paar Tage nicht da, sorry -schäm-

**_Dieses Kapitel wurde von mir um etwa die Hälfte gekürzt._**

Sogar Arithmantik war spannender.

„Die Verkaufzahlen von 'Dulcodoris' ist in Osteuropa um sieben Prozent gestiegen, in Asien um neun Prozent, im westlichen Europa und den Emiraten um zwölf Prozent und in den Vereinigten Staaten um ganze neunzehn Prozent!  
Das ist wunderbar!"  
Anthony freute sich als wäre Weihnachten.

Ich lächelte nur schwach, obwohl ich mich natürlich ebenfalls freute, dass der Orden sein finanzielles Budget dadurch aufstockten konnte.

Aber musste Anthony mir alles haarklein auflisten?

„Sera, weißt du, was das bedeutet?"

„Mehr Geld?"

Tony zog eine Schnute, er sagte immer ich solle den Erfolg meiner Entwicklungen feiern, egal als wie sinnlos und stupide ich sie erachtete.

'Dulcodoris' war eine Art Aromakissen oder Duftspender, welches auf der Basis des Amortentia basierte. Eine meiner ersten Erfindungen, welche ich eigentlich nur wegen Midnight entwickelt hatte, da er... nun... nicht unbedingt den Duft verströmt, den man allgemein als 'lieblich' kannte.

„Die Herstellung von allen 'Venenum'-Produkten steht nicht in Relation zu der Nachfrage, innerhalb einer Stunde waren die neuen Lieferungen jedes Mal ausverkauft."

Venenum, Schönheit aus der Phiole - meine Entwicklung basierend auf Tonys Idee.  
In meinen Augen dumm, sinnlos, völlig überflüssig, aber der Verkaufschlager schlechthin.

„Damocles informierte mich, dass zwei Hospitale, drei private Einrichtungen und fünf Apotheken Interesse an der Arbeit von 'Pharmalunae' gezeigt haben, eine dreimonatige Probebelieferung läuft in zwei Wochen an."

„Die Interessenten wissen Bescheid, mit welcher Einrichtung sie es zu tun haben?"

„Natürlich, unsere Tochtergesellschaft genießt einen außerordentlich guten Ruf, Sera, zuverlässig und professionell.  
Einige unserer Klienten haben sogar Interesse daran den Wolfsbanntrank zu vermarkten, ich dachte Damocles hat dir davon erzählt?"

„Ja, letzte Woche beim monatlichen Meeting. Er wäre nicht abgeneigt und hat mir sogar Hilfe bei meinen aktuellen Forschungen angeboten, nachdem er von dem Erfolg bei dem 'Werschweinchen' - Experiment hörte."

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Dass ich seine Hilfe gerne annehme, es sei eine willkommene Chance weiterhin seine fabelhaften Kochkünste auszukosten."

Tony lachte auf, wohl wissend, dass Belby nicht nur ein genialer Tränkemeister, sondern auch ein begnadeter Koch war.

„Wie gefällt es den beiden auf Nevis?"

„Es herrscht karibisches Klima, Werwölfe sind um sie herum, die Francis eifrig bemuttern kann, eine riesige Anlage, in der die beiden völlig ungestört leben können und trotzdem eine Aufgabe haben, die sie vollkommen erfüllt.

Damocles sagte zu mir, dass die Entscheidung uns zu vertrauen wohl die beste Entscheidung war, die er in seinem ganzen Leben getroffen hatte.  
Nachdem Francis ihm einen strafenden Blick zuwarf lenkte er ein, dass es wohl die zweitbeste nach dem Heiratsantrag war."

„Sie wollen heiraten?"

„Nachdem die beiden keine Verfolgung durch verrückte Ministeriumsbeamte mehr fürchten müssen, weil sie ihre lächerlichen Werwolfgesetze durchsetzen wollen, hat Damocles sich entschlossen um seine Hand anzuhalten.  
Francis hat natürlich ja gesagt, wahrscheinlich werden sie nächstes, vielleicht noch dieses Jahr heiraten und wir sind natürlich alle herzlich eingeladen."

„Und... Damocles Familie?"

Ich erinnerte mich, dass Belbys Familie Damocles verstoßen hatten, weil er sich in einen Werwolf verliebte, welcher zudem noch männlich war.  
Außerdem machte Damocles sich für die Rechte der Lykanthropen stark, was seine Angehörigen nicht verstanden und einfach nicht akzeptieren wollten.

„Er wird sie nicht informieren. Warum auch?  
Damocles ist froh keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihnen zu haben, was ich voll und ganz verstehe."

„Sicher, es ist trotzdem traurig.  
Auch wenn die Toleranzgrenze dieser Menschen derart niedrig ist, Damocles ist immer noch ein Teil ihrer Familie und Familien sollten zusammenhalten. Ist das denn nicht mehr selbstverständlich?"

„Leider nicht, Tony. Du weißt doch: Freunde kann man sich aussuchen, seine Familie nicht.  
Nun, lass uns diesen Quatsch möglichst schnell hinter uns bringen, ich habe noch einiges im Labor zu tun."

„Neue Entwicklungen, meine Liebe?"

„Auch.  
Ich werde dich informieren, sobald ich mir darüber im klaren bin, ob meine theoretischen Ausführungen praktisch ausführbar sind."

„Ein neues Projekt, Sera?  
Es scheint als wärst du mit den Werschweinchen nicht ausgelastet."

„Momentan kümmert sich Alexej um die Tiere, ich müsste sowieso einen Mondzyklus abwarten, ob die Verwandlung erneut einsetzt, sollte das der Fall sein, beginnt Phase Eins -  
Erforschung und Analyse der Infektionsmöglichkeiten."

„Es ist doch bekannt, dass..."

Mein Unmut ließ mich laut Schnauben: „Ja... ja... es ist bekannt, dass die Infektion durch einen Biss erfolgt.  
Unbekannt ist, ob der Speichel die Erreger enthält, das Blut des Werwolfs mit einfließen muss oder der Biss selbst ausschlaggebend ist.  
Im Speichel eines infizierten Magiers konnten bisher keine Erreger nachgewiesen werden, daher ist meine Vermutung, dass sich bei Vollmond eine mir noch unbekannte und nicht lokalisierte Drüse aktiviert, die den Speichel mit Viren versetzt.  
Sollte dem so sein, ist fraglich, ob Speichel allein zu einer Infektion führen kann oder ob ein Magier nur durch einen Biss erkrankt, was wiederum meine Theorie bestätigen würde, da ich eine fluchverbundene Krankheit für wahrscheinlich halte, die nur durch den Biss übertragbar ist."

Eine kurze Stille folgte.

„Das wäre wirklich gut zu wissen."

Genervt rollte ich mit den Augen.

„Und was ist Phase Zwei?"

„Das kann ich dir sagen, wenn die Ergebnisse der Phase Eins vorliegen, Tony.  
Können wir jetzt BITTE weitermachen?  
Ich habe noch anderes zu tun!"

„Natürlich, Liebes, am besten du siehst es selbst durch."

Er übergab mir mehrere Pergamente, ich sah sie mir kurz an und nickte. „Geplante Projekte?"

„In zwei Wochen finden in den jeweiligen Institutionen Sommerfeste statt, welche den Eltern die Chance gibt, die Schule zu besichtigen und sich mit dem Lehrkörper auszutauschen.  
Natürlich sind die Termine so gelegt, dass unsere Mitarbeiter, du eingeschlossen, an den Veranstaltungen teilnehmen können."

„Wer übernimmt die Planung und Ausführung?"

Er schmunzelte: „Solltest du es nicht an Benji weitergeben, bleibt es wohl an dir hängen."

„Allein ist er damit überfordert, nein Tony, wenn es möglich ist, beziehe alle Mitarbeiter, die verfügbar sind, mit ein, mich eingeschlossen."

„Du willst Black und Lupin allein in der Zentrale lassen?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Du willst sie mitnehmen? Sera, ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist..."

„Du bist skeptisch, natürlich, das bin ich auch, aber man sollte ihnen eine Chance geben.  
Ich werde sie in der ersten Woche genau im Auge behalten, wir werden sehen, ob sie für den Umgang mit den Kindern geeignet sind.

Du weißt, dass ich der Letzte bin, der unsere Schützlinge in Gefahr bringen würde."

„Ich weiß nicht ob du einen gefährlichen Menschen erkennst, wenn er vor dir steht..."

Tony musterte mich durchdringend, dennoch hatte ich nicht das Gefühl einen Fehler begangen zu haben, dass er mich nun derart beschuldigend ansah.

Obwohl ich nicht wusste, auf was diese Anspielung bezogen war, verunsicherte sie mich: „Wenn du mir etwas mitzuteilen hast, Anthony, dann direkt."

Meine Stimme zitterte nicht, obwohl seine Mimik Anspannung verriet.

„Der Todesser, Serena.  
Ich weiß, dass du... seine Gesellschaft suchst, aber er ist eine Gefahr, siehst du das nicht?  
Albus vertraut ihm, das heißt jedoch nicht, dass er ein guter Umgang für dich ist."

„Du urteilst über ihn?"

Ich fühlte Wut in mir aufwallen, meine Stimme klang erbost und eisig, doch unternahm ich keinen Versuch meine Gefühle zu verbergen.

Anthony sollte ruhig wissen, dass er meinen Zorn heraufbeschwor.  
„Sera, hör doch..."

„Nein, DU hörst mir jetzt zu!  
Niemand ist perfekt, Tony, auch du machst Fehler!"

„Versteh doch, Liebes, er gehörte zu jenen, die wir bekämpfen!  
Er verfiel der dunklen Seite und die Dunkelheit setzt sich in der Seele fest!  
Er hat getötet, er ist ein verdammter Mörder, die Schuld wird ewig auf ihm lasten!"

Ich atmete tief ein und sah ihn emotionslos an, einen Moment verengten sich seine Augen nur um sich kurz darauf entsetzt zu weiten.

„So denkst du also."

„Sera, nein! Es... es tut mir leid..."

Ich stand auf, mir war die Etikette egal, mein Benehmen und auch Tony, ich wollte weg! „Nein, mir tut es leid... "

Hinter mir ließ ich die Türe geräuschvoll ins Schloss fallen, ich nahm den direkten Weg in mein Büro, ignorierte jeden, der mir auf dem Weg begegnete, schlug die Türe hinter mir zu und versiegelte sie mit sämtlichen Schutzzaubern, die mir auf die Schnelle einfielen.

In meinem Labor fand ich das Gesuchte: eine kleine Phiole mit weiß/gelblichem Inhalt, die ich erleichtert in meiner Robe verschwinden ließ.

In der richtigen Dosierung können Gifte Segen bringen...

_...als hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass du dein Fachgebiet ausgiebig prüfen wirst...  
... aber du weißt nicht, dass dein Fachgebiet auch meine Sektion ist..._

Snape setzte sich auf seinen imposanten Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch, von dem er mich genau im Auge hatte, und bedeutete Nicolas, er möge ebenfalls Platz nehmen.  
Ich wusste, im Bereich Toxine war er der absolute, unangefochtene Meister.

„Ich möchte kein Wort über Magie von Ihnen hören, sondern in welche Kategorien nichtmagische toxische Substanzen unterteilt werden."

Der Tränkemeister trug ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen zur Schau, jedoch wusste ich, dass es sehr bald verschwinden würde.

Damit hatte ich gerechnet, aber nicht mit mir!

Vor ihm lag ein Pergament, uneinsehbar für mich, dennoch wusste ich, dass er sich Notizen machte.  
Nicht nur zu meinen Antworten, sondern auch zu meiner Haltung und seinen Eindrücken.

"Pflanzliche Toxine, Pilz- und Bakteriengifte, tierische Gifte, chemische Gifte und metallische Giftstoffe."

„Zwei Beispiele für die jeweilige Kategorie.  
Bei pflanzlichen und bakteriellen Toxinen woraus die Substanzen gewonnen werden, sowie die spezifische Zugehörigkeit.  
Bei den tierischen Giften eine Auswahl an Vertretern der jeweilig angesprochenen Art, samt einer Erläuterung, sowie eine umfassende Ausführung der Eigenschaften und die genaue Wirkungsweise der Toxine."

„Aconitin oder Akonitin ist ein Diterpenoid-Alkaloid, das aus dem Blauen Eisenhut gewonnen wird.  
Aconitin kann zu Benzoylaconin und Aconin hydrolisiert werden.

Der Nachweis erfolgt über Dragendorff-Teagenz nach Munier, bei der eine Farbreaktion nach orange zu beobachten ist.

Die Wirkung von Aconitin beruht auf einer Erhöhung der Membranpermeabilität für Natriumionen, verlängert damit dessen Einstrom und verzögert die Repolarisation.  
Es wirkt peripher wie zentral auf motorische und sensible Nerven, zunächst erregend, gefolgt von einer Lähmung.

Kardiale Auswirkungen sind vor allem Arrhytmien sowie eine Bradykardie, die in letaler Dosis zum diastolischen Herzstillstand führt.

Die tödliche Dosis liegt bei einem Erwachsenen bei circa fünf Milligramm."

„Sie erwähnten das Verfahren zum Nachweis sowie die Menge um einen Menschen zu töten."

Snapes Augen funkelten seltsam zufrieden.

„War das eine Feststellung oder eine Frage, Sir?"

„Eine Feststellung. Weiter!"

Ich beantwortete ihm jede Frage völlig korrekt und ausführlich, während Snapes Augen immer größer und der Blick immer ungläubiger wurde, verbreiterte sich mein selbstgefällig Grinsen im gleichen Maß.  
Jedoch fing er sich schnell wieder und ein angriffslustiges Glitzern stahl sich in seine Augen.  
„Ich möchte dass sie mir zwei berühmte Vergiftungsfälle nennen."  
„Wie bitte?"

„Sie haben mich schon verstanden, Miss Shadows!"  
„Aber..."

„Kein Aber, oder möchten sie mir damit sagen... sie wissen es nicht?"  
Seine Stimme tropfte vor Hohn und ich schnaubte abfällig.

In mir keimte der Verdacht auf, dass Snape verbissen eine Wissenslücke entdecken wollte um sich selbst Genugtuung zu verschaffen.

„Sokrates starb durch einen Becher Schierlingskraut.  
Kleopatra ließ sich, der Sage zu zufolge, von einer Kobra beißen, um der Gefangennahme durch Oktavian zu entgehen."

Seine Kiefer mahlten, man sah ihm an, dass er fieberhaft überlegte, wie er mir doch noch eine negative Bewertung verpassen konnte.  
„Welches Toxin würden sie für einen Mord verwenden?"

„Wie bitte!?"

Meine Stimme überschlug sich, nun schaltete sich Nicolas ein: „Severus, ich denke das geht zu weit."

Schwarze Augen fixierten Nicolas mit einem eisigen Blick, als er wieder das Wort an ihn richtete war seine Stimme weich und hatte einen unschuldigen Unterton: „Verzeih, Nicolas, aber es ist eine Frage des persönlichen Interesses."

Nicolas indes sah mich etwas unsicher an, mein Nicken gab ihm die Bestätigung, dass ich Willens war Snape diese Frage zu beantworten, wenn ich auch sein Bestreben nicht erkannte.

„Muss es ein nicht magisches Toxin sein oder kann ich einen magischen Trank nennen?"

„Beides. "

Nicht, dass ich damit nicht gerechnet hätte...

„'Caudusnex', Sir."

Seine Augenbraue zuckte: „Was können sie mir über dieses Gift sagen, Miss Shadows?"

„Der 'gesicherte gewaltsame Tod' ist ein absolut tödliches Toxin zu dem kein Serum existiert. Dieser Trank muss oral eingenommen oder injiziert werden.  
Es tötet, indem es auf seinem Weg durch den Blutkreislauf sämtliche Nervenzellen aktiviert, ähnlich eines Cruciatus.  
Diese Tantalusqual ist die Todesursache:  
Durch den anhaltenden Schmerz bricht der Kreislauf zusammen, die Atmung setzt aus, schlussendlich tritt der Tod durch Herzversagen ein."

Seine Augen funkelten, er bedeutete mir fortzufahren.

„'Peremptalis Magica', einer der grausamsten bekannten magischen Tränke, zu dem ebenfalls kein Serum existiert. Es muss weder oral eingenommen, noch injiziert werden - allein der Hautkontakt, das Eindringen in den Körper durch die Poren, garantierte einen langsamen, qualvollen Tod.

Dieser Trank tötet, indem er die Magie eines Zauberers manipuliert, sodass seine Kräfte sich gegen ihren eigenen Besitzer wenden

Der Geist wird, ähnlich wie beim direkten Kontakt mit einem Dementor, durch fiktive Horrorszenarien langsam aber sicher gebrochen.

Die physische Wirkung steht im direkten Zusammenhang mit der psychischen Wirkungsweise.

Die verletzenden, schrecklichen und qualvollsten Gedanken des Betroffenen nehmen Gestalt an und das, was er am meisten fürchtet, geschieht für ihn völlig real.  
Der Trank sorgt dafür, dass er sämtliche Schmerzen, die er in diesen Szenarien erleidet, auch körperlich durch seine eigene Magie zugefügt bekommt.

Sollte der Betroffene seinen Verstand noch vor dem Eintreten des Todes verlieren, kann er von Glück sprechen.  
Durch die anhaltenden Schmerzen, die seelische Belastung und den kontinuierlichen Entzug der Magie stirbt der Betroffene an Erschöpfung, Kreislaufzusammenbruch, Herzstillstand oder Suizid."

„Warum gerade diese beiden?"  
Seine Stimme war leise, doch keine Abscheu war darin zu finden, vielmehr ehrliche Neugier.

„Ihre Effizienz, Sir, sie sind absolut tödlich."

Natürlich sollte man Opiate nicht mit Alkohol, schon gar nicht mit Absinth, kombinieren, jedoch war der Effekt - eine völlige Sinnes- und Geistesvernebelung - gerade das, was ich in solchen Momenten brauchte.

Kurz kicherte ich albern und leise vor mich hin.  
Es war mir egal, denn ich war völlig allein, zudem hätte es mich auch nicht gestört, wäre das nicht der Fall gewesen.


	19. Chapter 6 :1: Kollegen des Grauens I

**Chapter 6/1: Kollegen des Grauens Part I ****(Severus POV)**

Donnerstag - Hogwarts - Konferenzraum 

_Merlin, Albus, komm zum Punkt!_

„...außerdem möchte ich mitteilen, dass Bertha Jorkins als verschwunden gilt.  
Ich möchte anmerken, dass ich wegen den momentanen Umständen alle außergewöhnlichen Vorfälle als wichtig erachte."

Albus schloss und sah in die Runde, sämtliche Kollegen, mit Ausnahme des neuen VgdK-Lehrers, waren anwesend.  
Albus schien auf Fragen zu warten, doch ich bezweifelte, dass überhaupt jemand zugehört hatte.

Der Direktor fuhr fort seine monotone Aufklärung auszuführen, bisher schien mir noch kein wichtiger Punkt dabei gewesen zu sein.

Ich wartete auf die Verkündung, wer dieses Jahr den Posten als Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste innehatte.

Leider hatte Albus mir schon vor Wochen mitgeteilt, dass es sich wohl um eine außenstehende Person handeln würde.

„Nun, meine Lieben, ich möchte Ihnen nur als erstes mitteilen, dass ich mich freue Alastor Moody als VgdK-Lehrer ankündigen zu dürfen!  
Alastor hat sich entschlossen die freie Stelle doch anzunehmen, nachdem er hörte, dass das dunkle Mal wieder bedenkliche Konturen annimmt."

_Mad-Eye Moody? __Oh Salazar hilf, als hätten wir nicht genug Irre an dieser Schule. _

Minerva räusperte sich umständlich, ihr Unbehagen über diese Verkündung stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben: „Albus, sind Sie sich sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?  
Moody war in den 70er Jahren ein respektabler Auror und ein unschätzbar wertvolles Mitglied des Phönixordens, daran zweifelt keiner, aber allein seine äußerliche Erscheinung lässt daran zweifeln, dass er konkrete, pädagogische Fähigkeiten aufweist, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine."

Natürlich, wer würde ihre Worte in Verbindung mit Moody nicht nachvollziehen können?

Ob die Schüler nicht versuchen würden sich gegen Moody, anstatt gegen die dunklen Künste, zu verteidigen, war fraglich.

Mit seinem von unzähligen Narben entstellten Gesicht, in dem ein Stück der Nase fehlte und den wirren, ergrauten Haaren, konnte er eher als Inferi durchgehen als als Auror, der seinerzeit allein die Hälfte der Askaban-Insassen eingebuchtet hatte.

Mit Grauen erinnerte ich mich an sein rotierendes, magisches Auge.

In seiner Nähe konnte man nicht einmal in Ruhe in der Nase bohren - nicht, dass ich das jemals auch nur in Erwägung ziehen würde -  
Dieses große, leuchtend blaue, magische Requisit verlieh ihm die Fähigkeit durch Wände und Türen sehen zu können.   
Außerdem bekam ich, als abgehärteter Tränkemeister, Würgereize, sobald sich Moodys Auge in Richtung seines Hinterkopfes eindrehte.

Wenigstens konnte sich Mad Eye nur noch schwerlich anschleichen, sein Holzbein verriet ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue.  
Ich konnte mich daran erinnern, dass Rosier für den Verlust seines Auges und die Hälfte seiner Nase verantwortlich war, wer ihm jedoch das Holzbein eingehandelt hatte, war mir nicht bekannt.

Unwillkürlich zuckte meine Augenbraue als ich mich erinnerte, dass Moody mir noch nie vertraut hatte.  
Selbst in der andauernden Zeit des Friedens glaubte er, ich würde ihn vergiften wollen.  
Er trank in meiner Nähe nur aus seinem Flachmann und aß nichts, ohne es vorher beschnüffelt zu haben.

_Dummkopf, als würde ich kein geruchsneutrales Gift bei einem Mord verwenden._

„Minerva, Moody mag zwar eine etwas seltsame Gestalt sein, dennoch zweifle ich nicht im Geringsten an seinen Fähigkeiten.  
Ich bitte Sie alle meine Entscheidung zu akzeptieren und Alastor mit Respekt zu behandeln."

Vereinzelte nickten einige meiner Kollegen, ich bemerkte, dass Albus mich aus den Augenwinkeln ansah, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, hier irgendwas zu bestätigen, was ich sowieso nicht einhalten konnte. Oder wollte.

Als er mit dem leidlichen Thema 'Trimagisches Turnier' begann, verdrehte ich mental die Augen, als würden wir nicht genug um die Ohren haben schleppte dieser senile, alte Tatterich auch noch die Gefahr direkt in diese Schule.

In Form von Drachen und anderen gefährlichen magischen Kreaturen.  
In Form von verrückten ehemaligen Auroren.  
In Form von Potter.  
In Form von Karkaroff.

Igor Karkaroff, Schulleiter des Durmstrang-Institutes, welches vermutlich irgendwo in Nordeuropa oder Nordrussland lag, war berühmt, oder auch berüchtigt, es kam drauf an, in welchen Kreisen man sich bewegte, für seinen Unterricht mit dem speziellen Schwerpunkt 'dunkle Künste'.

Welch Ironie des Schicksals, dass ausgerechnet Karkaroff der Schulleiter dieses Institutes war und diesen Sommer anreisen würde.  
Ich war gespannt darauf, welche Reaktion das Wiedersehen mit Moody, jener Auror, der ihn in den dunklen Zeiten verhaftet hatte, bei ihm auslösen würde.

Karkaroff, der seine Nase meist in Sphären trug, die nicht einmal Lucius kannte, verriet ihm damals alles, was er über den dunklen Lord sagen konnte.  
Sein Lohn war schlappe sechs Monate Haft in Askaban und es erstaunte mich, dass er es trotz seiner Eintragung mit dem Vermerk 'Todesser' zum Schulleiter geschafft hatte.

Wir würden sehen, ob er mich erkennen würde - oder erkennen will.  
Er sprach immer in Augenhöhe mit mir, war schlank, jedoch nichts im Vergleich zu mir, trug sein Haar kurz und einen akkurat geschnittenen Spitzbart, stets elegant gekleidet stellte er ein arrogantes, kaltes Lächeln zur Schau.  
Die Grausamkeit und Feigheit hinter dieser Fassade kannte ich allerdings zu gut.

Er war meist einer der Ersten, die sich freudig um hilflose Muggel, Squibs und Magier 'kümmerte', ein Feigling, der jederzeit bereit war, auf Schwächere loszugehen, aber umgehend flüchtete, sobald er einem ebenbürtigen Gegner gegenüberstand.

Selbstverständlich hatte ich Albus gewarnt, wie immer hörte er nicht auf mich, da er - für mich völlig unverständlich - an das Gute in Karkaroff glaubte.

_Albus, DU hast die grausamen Morde und bestialischen Folterungen nicht mit eigenen Augen mit ansehen müssen! _

Vielleicht sollte ich meine Versuche Albus ins Gewissen zu reden aufgeben, vielleicht sollte ich auch einfach wie ein Slytherin handeln - Serena kontaktieren und sie auf meine Seite ziehen...

**Flashback 1991**

Abreisetag - Samstag - Hogwarts - Konferenzraum 

Albus sah feierlich in die Runde.

Mental trat ich ihm in den Hintern, ich hatte noch anderes zu tun und seit einer Stunde saß ich hier schon fest. Einige Seitenblicke sagten mir, dass es den misten meiner Kollegen nicht anders erging.

Die Ausnahmen bildeten Hagrid, der den Direktor treudoof lächelnd ansah, Trewlaney, die letzte Nacht wohl wieder zu tief ins Glas geschaut hatte und nun mit halb geschlossenen Augen vor sich hin döste, und Nicolas Flamel, der seit einer geschlagenen Stunde mit einer Engelsgeduld wahrhaftig zuzuhören schien.

Minerva musste für Nicolas von ihrem Platz weichen, pikiert dreinschauend setzte sich meine Kollegin neben Poppy.  
Ich selbst wurde neben dem Prüfling platziert, welcher rechterhand des Direktors saß und meinen Platz einnahm, keineswegs unangenehm für mich, ich selbst hatte ihr von vornherein diesen Platz angeboten um Serena besser im Auge haben zu können, ohne dass es auffällig wurde.  
Außerdem war ich für heute, von Albus gelegentlichen Bonbonattacken sicher.

„Meine lieben Kollegen", dröhnte der Direktor nun etwas lauter, ich wusste dass dies das Zeichen war, dass er nun, endlich, zum Punkt kommen würde, „wie ihr alle wisst, ist mein Freund Nicolas nicht grundlos hier. Seine Anwesenheit ist weder ein Höflichkeitsbesuch, auch keine unbegründete Sorge um Serena, vielmehr geht es um sein Lebenswerk -  
Den Stein der Weisen."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen, Albus bedeutete, die Fragen zurückzustellen, bis er zu Ende gesprochen hatte: „Nicolas und Penerelle werden eine längere Reise antreten und es ist unsagbar wichtig, dass der Stein geschützt wird und auf ihrer Reise wäre dieser ausnahmslose Schutz nicht gegeben.

Ich denke allen sind die Konsequenzen bewusst, sollte der Stein in die falschen Hände geraten, deshalb hat Nicolas mich gebeten, ein Jahr lang als Hüter des Steins der Weisen zu fungieren und ihn in Hogwarts, dem sichersten ihm bekannten Ort, aufzubewahren.

Selbstverständlich fühle ich mich geehrt, dass mir dermaßen viel Vertrauen entgegengebracht wird und von Nicolas ausgewählt worden zu sein ist eine Ehre, aber auch eine Belastung für mich.

Wie Ihnen allen sicherlich bekannt ist, wird Harry Potter dieses Jahr eingeschult werden, allein dies zwingt uns besondere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu treffen, nun, da der Stein der Weisen in unsere Obhut gegeben wurde, werden diese Maßnahmen noch einmal reichhaltig verstärkt um den bestmöglichen Schutz zu gewährleisten.

Um diese Vorkehrungen zu besprechen habe ich euch, liebe Kollegen, gebeten, sich mit mir hier einzufinden, denn ich allein bin nicht fähig dieses unvorstellbar mächtige Relikt zu schützen." Albus schwieg kurz und sah feierlich in die Runde: „Ich bitte Sie um Ihre Hilfe und Unterstützung."

Nicolas räusperte sich und zwinkerte Albus zu, während der Ansprache des Direktors war immer wieder ein Lächeln über das Gesicht des Meisteralchemisten gehuscht.  
„Ich möchte betonen, dass es nicht in meiner Absicht liegt, durch den Stein der Weisen etwaige Störungen zu verursachen, doch Albus ist einer meiner engsten Vertrauten, ich wäre beruhigt den Stein in seiner Obhut zu wissen, zumal ich, dieses unter Umständen gefährliche Relikt, keinem anderen als ihm anvertrauen möchte.

Sicherlich ist es riskant den Stein hier aufzubewahren, nicht nur für das geschätzte Kollegium, sondern auch für die Schüler.

Dennoch denke ich, dass, solange niemand außerhalb dieser Mauern von dem Aufbewahrungsort des Steins in Kenntnis gesetzt wird, die Gefahr durch etwaige Überfälle oder direkte Raubversuche so gering wie möglich gehalten wird.

Momentan befindet sich das Relikt in guten Händen, sicher verwahrt in Gringotts."

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich, dass saphirblaue Augen mich eindringlich fixierten, als unvermittelt ein Eindringling versuchte, an meinem mentalen Schutzschild vorbeizukommen. Selbstverständlich schloss ich sofort sämtliche Pforten, trotzdem hörte ich ein verzweifelt geflüstertes Wort.

_Gringotts..._

Sofort verstand ich, was das Mädchen mir schon am ersten Tag mitteilen wollte, unauffällig nickte ich und spürte, dass sie sich abwandte und von meinen geistigen Schilden abließ.

Minerva antwortete, ungefragt, als erste, wahrlich typisch für einen Gryffindor: „Sie ehren uns alle mit Ihrem Vertrauen, Nicolas, ich denke meine Kollegen werden mir zustimmen, wenn ich Ihnen und Albus vollste Unterstützung zusichere und, selbstverständlich, völlige Verschwiegenheit über diese Sache."

Das gesamte Kollegium, ich inbegriffen, nickte zustimmend und jeder einzelne versichte Nicolas und Albus noch einmal äußerste Diskretion mit dem Umgang dieser Informationen.

Albus, Nicolas, und zu meiner Überraschung auch Serena, erhoben sich.  
Der Direktor wandte sich noch kurz zu dem versammelten Kollegium: „Nun, ich bitte die Hauslehrer einzeln in mein Büro zu kommen, Severus, bitte folge mir."

Selbstverständlich stand ich auf und folgte den Dreien, neugierig, was mit mir besprochen werden sollte.  
Serena hielt abrupt vor dem steinernen Wasserspeier, dem Gargoyle, der das Büro des Direktors bewachte, an.  
„Entschuldige, Großvater. Ist meine Anwesenheit erforderlich?"

Der Direktor schien verwirrt: „Liebes, es war doch deine Idee, weshalb fragst du?"

„Es ist besser, wenn so wenig Personen wie möglich über die genauen Vorkehrungen Bescheid wissen.  
Wenn es dir Recht ist, werde ich zwischenzeitlich, wie heute morgen besprochen, Sahli kontaktieren und mit ihm die Einzelheiten besprechen."

Albus nickte lächelnd und strich dem Mädchen über den Kopf, ihre Wangen nahmen einen zarten rosa Ton an, vermutlich durch die, mehr oder weniger, peinliche Geste des Direktors.

Mein vollkommenes Verständnis war ihr sicher.  
Sollte der Direktor jemals auf die Idee kommen mir gegenüber ein ähnliches Gebärden, wie es bei Serena im Augenblick der Fall war, an den Tag zu legen, vermutlich würde ich ihm den Arm abbeißen.

„Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen", die Schülerin nickte mir höflich zu und als mein amüsierter Blick den ihren traf, veränderte sich der, vormalig zarte Ton, in einen auffälligen roten Streifen, der sich sogar über ihre Nase zog.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah ich, dass Nicolas krampfhaft versuchte sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.  
Im Gegensatz zu ihm gelang es mir problemlos, denn Flamels Mundwinkel zuckte verräterisch.

Der Direktor schien weder von Nicolas Kampf mit sich selbst, noch von Serenas mittlerweile hochrotem Kopf gestört zu werden, er war viel zu sehr von dem Versuch eingenommen, ihr auf penetrante Art und Weise ein Bonbon aufzudrehen und kniff sie, zum dritten Mal in Folge, in die Wange.

„Du willst wirklich kein Zitronenbonbon, meine Liebe?", fragte er mit gespielt traurigem Blick, die Angesprochene seufzte und nahm widerwillig die dargebotene Süßigkeit an.

Bei mir zog dieser Blick schon lange nicht mehr, was Albus natürlich nicht davon abhielt, mich immer wieder mit den 'Kugeln des Grauens' zu belästigen.

Resigniert kauend informierte die Schülerin den Direktor darüber, dass sie den Kamin in ihren Räumen nutzen würde um mit genannter Person in Kontakt zu treten.

Der Name 'Sahli' war mir bekannt, leider konnte ich mich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, woher, zumal auch kein Nachname oder Hinweis auf den Tätigkeitsbereich genannt wurde.

Gedankenversunken folgte ich Dumbledore und Flamel die Treppen hinauf zum Büro des Direktors, tatsächlich hatte dieses Gör es mit ihren Worten geschafft mich nervös zu machen.

Eine Frage kreiste unaufhörlich in meinen Gedanken.

_Was wäre, wenn der Stein in den Besitz des dunklen Lords geraten würde?_

Niemals durfte diese Eventualität auch nur in den Bereich des Möglichen rücken, niemals, denn die Folgen wären für alle, für jeden verdammten Bewohner dieser Erde, katastrophal...

**Flashback Ende**

Meine Entscheidung war gefallen, zwar hielt der Direktor mir immer wieder vor, ich würde übertreiben, gar zu Paranoia tendieren, dennoch kannte ich eine Magierin, die meine Bedenken vollends verstehen würde.

Meine persönliche Geheimwaffe gegen den Direktor.

_Albus, du wirst dich nicht nur mit mir rumschlagen müssen, dank dir habe ich Verstärkung..._

Ich wusste von Dumbledore, dass Serena es war, die ihn damals zu den verschärften Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gezwungen hatte.

Das Mädchen war sogar so weit gegangen, ihn zu erpressen und genau das war es, was ich jetzt brauchte.

Karkaroff durfte Hogwarts nicht betreten, immer wieder drifteten meine Gedanken zu der Prophezeiung ab, von der Draco mir erzählte.

Schaudernd legte ich meine rechte Hand auf meinen linken Unterarm, genau dorthin, wo mir einst das dunkle Mal eingebrannt worden war.

Die Zeichen der Rückkehr.

Die Götter um etwas zu bitten gehörte noch nie zu meinen Angewohnheiten, dennoch tat ich in letzter Zeit nichts anderes als Merlin, Morgana, Salazar und den Rest der Gründer, sogar Godric Gryffindor selbst, anzuflehen Voldemort möge tot und begraben sein...


	20. Chapter 6 :2: Kollegen des Grauens II

**Chapter 6/2: Kollegen des Grauens Part II  
(Lucius POV)**

Donnerstag - englisches Zaubereiministerium - Konferenzraum  
  
Entnervt wäre wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts, sogar ein Gespräch mit der alten Parkinson über ihre Vorlieben bei der Wahl ihrer Unterwäsche wäre im mir im Moment lieber als das, was ich hier ertragen musste.

Ich saß rechterhand neben dem ehemaligen stellvertretenden Leiter der Abteilung für magische Unfälle und Katastrophen, Cornelius Oswald „Putsch-Paranoiker" Fudge, seit 1990 der amtierenden Zaubereiminister.

In meinen Augen war dieser kleine, unscheinbare, korpulente Wichtigtuer mit grauen Haaren eine blanke Witzfigur, seine Vorliebe für Nadelstreifen, die er gerne mal mit einem grünen Anzug und ebensolcher Melone kombinierte und seinen kleinen, purpurnen Schnallenstiefeln, trug alles in allem zu einem eher lächerlichen als respekteinflössenden Erscheinungsbild bei.

In seinem ersten Jahr hatte er es sogar geschafft Albus Dumbledore auf den Wecker zu gehen, wahrscheinlich war er neben dem dunklen Lord der einzige, der dieses Wunder je vollbracht hatte.

Mittlerweile hatte er den Tick mich bei jeder Entscheidung um Rat zu bitten, natürlich ein großer Vorteil um Gesetze und Auflagen wie es mir passte hinbiegen zu können, selbst wenn er nicht meiner Meinung war, hatte ich noch die Möglichkeit seine Meinungsbildung, durch großzügige Spenden für das St.Mungos Hospital und andere wohltätige Zwecke, zu formen. 

Der Nachteil war, dass er mir permanent am Hintern klebte.

Seine aufdringliche Art ging mir nach spätestens fünf Minuten derart auf den Geist, dass ich nur noch mühevoll den üblichen Reflex, ihm einen der Verbotenen auf den Hals zu hetzen, unterdrücken konnte.

Wer das größere Übel war, er oder seine Assistentin, konnte ich nicht auf Anhieb entscheiden.

Dolores Jane Umbridge, eine kleine, untersetzte Frau, mit einem schwammigen, krötenartigen Gesicht und einem sehr breiten, schlaffen Mund, die mich mit ihren lüsternen Blicken regelrecht in Panik versetzte!  
Sie hatte große, runde, leicht hervortretende Augen, unter denen dicke Tränensäcke hingen und mit denen sie mich penetrant wollüstig musterte.

Passend zu einem Samthaarband, das wohl ihre kurzen, graubraunen Locken in Form bringen sollte, hatte sie eine zittrige und mädchenhaft hohe Stimme und versuchte beharrlich, durch ihr ständiges, nervenaufreibendes 'chrm, chrm', auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Ich wusste um ihr selbstsüchtiges, sadistisches Wesen und ihre berüchtigten, rücksichtslosen Vorgehensweisen.  
Beeindruckend - für eine derart dumme und untalentierte Hexe wie sie eine war.

Der dritte im Bunde war Rufus Scrimgeour, er erinnerte mich stark an einen alten Löwen: gelbe, wachsame Augen hinter der Nickelbrille, buschige Augenbrauen die genauso gelbbraun und mit grauen Strähnen durchzogen waren wie sein Haar.

Ein gefährlicher Mann, Leiter des Aurorenbüros in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung.  
Hart durchgreifend, zielstrebig, mit einem energischen Äußeren, geprägt durch viele Kämpfe strahlte er, trotz seines Alters, Spannkraft und Anmut aus.

Der Leiter der Abteilung für magische Spiele und Sportarten, Ludo Bagman, war ebenfalls unter den Anwesenden.

Bis Anfang der Achtziger war er ein erfolgreicher Quidditchspieler der englischen Nationalmannschaft gewesen.  
Bei seinem Heimatverein den Wimbourner Wespen galt er als der beste Treiber aller Zeiten und verhalf ihnen zu drei Meistertiteln.

Auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Karriere wurde er verdächtigt ein Todesser zu sein, etwas völlig Absurdes wie ich wusste.

Später, während der Gerichtsverhandlung sagte er aus, dass er unwissentlich von Augustus Rookwood, einem alten Freund seines Vaters, ausgehorcht worden und immer der Meinung gewesen sei, Rookwood würde gegen den dunklen Lord kämpfen.

Da Rookwood ihm eine Karriere im Ministerium in Aussicht gestellt hatte, wäre er nie auf die Idee gekommen dessen Integrität anzuzweifeln.

Bagman war mittlerweile dick, faul und kurzatmig und hatte einen Hang zur Großkotzigkeit.

Seine Spielsucht brachte ihn in große finanzielle Nöte, ich wusste, dass er seine Schulden durch Wettgeschäfte kompensieren wollte.

Gerade wurde das Wort an Bartemius Crouch, Leiter der Abteilung für Internationale magische Zusammenarbeit, gegeben.  
Mit seiner steifen Erscheinung, seinem kurzgeschnittenen grauen Haar, dem exakt getrimmten schmalen Schnurrbart und dem tadellosen Anzug erinnerte er mich mehr an einen humorlosen Muggel als an einen angesehenen Magier, der, laut seiner Behauptung, über 200 Sprachen beherrschte.

Wobei sein Ansehen durch seinen Sohn, Barty Crouch Jr., einem alten Bekannten von mir, reichlich Schaden genommen hatte.

Als Chef der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung hatte er sich in den Zeiten des dunklen Lords bei der magischen Gesellschaft durch sein hartes, teilweise zweifelhaftes, Vorgehen gegen die Todesser großen Respekt erworben.

Er gestattete den Auroren den 'Todesfluch' zu benutzen, schickte Verdächtige ohne Gerichtsverhandlung nach Askaban, so auch Sirius Black, dessen Unschuld ich nicht im Geringsten in Frage stellte, da ich damals schon bezweifelt hatte, dass der junge Black auch nur ansatzweise mit den Ansichten des dunklen Lords sympathisierte, geschweige denn einen Anschlag, wie er ihm vorgeworfen wurde, verüben würde.

Dumbledore half ihm. Aus gutem Grund war ich von der Urteilsfähigkeit des alten Mannes vollkommen überzeugt, so auch von Sirius Unschuld. 

Das Blatt wendete sich, als sein eigener Sohn zusammen mit den Lestranges verhaftet wurde, er ließ ihn zwar ohne Gnade nach Askaban schaffen, doch sein Ansehen nahm einen großen, irreparablen Schaden und mit seiner Karriere war es vorbei.

Er wurde damals seines Amtes enthoben und zur Zeit schien es, meinen Informanten nach, dass es mit Barty Junior in Askaban zu Ende zu ging.

Man gab ihm nur noch wenige Wochen zu leben.

Es war nicht so, dass ich um ihn trauerte, auch wenn wir über Charis Crouch, geborene Black, wie alle reinblütigen Magierfamilien Englands miteinander verwandt waren, so wünschte ich meinem ehemaligen Todesserkollegen ein möglichst schmerzhaftes, qualvolles Ende.

Er war ein Auswuchs an Gewissen- und Skrupellosigkeit, derart brutal und unmenschlich wie ich es nur selten erlebt hatte.

Eines der Wiesel, ich wusste seinen Namen nicht und er war mir auch vollkommen egal, nickte eifrig und machte sich hektisch Notizen, während er Crouch vergötternde Blicke zuwarf.

Wofür war die Frage, eine flotte Feder nahm das Protokoll sowieso auf und jeder Anwesende würde eine Abschrift davon bekommen.

Der Leiter der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe, Amos Diggory, fehlte; er hatte in Rumänien zu tun, da er sich mit den Drachenwärtern für das bevorstehende Ereignis absprechen musste.

Natürlich verriet mein Gesichtsausdruck, wie üblich, nicht, dass ich am liebsten schreiend weggelaufen wäre, vielmehr sah ich desinteressiert und gelangweilt drein.

Was unter anderem ebenfalls den Tatsachen entsprach.

Das letzte halbe Jahr kauten wir immer und immer wieder die selben Themen durch:

Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft, bei der feststand, dass das Endspiel zwischen Irland und Bulgarien am 25.08.1994 stattfinden würde.

England war schon in der Vorrunde gegen Transsylvanien ausgeschieden, was eigentlich absehbar gewesen war, da die englische Mannschaft durch und durch aus beschämenden Weicheiern bestand.

Das zweite Thema war das geplante Trimagisches Turnier, ein Wettbewerb zwischen den drei größten europäischen Zauberschulen Beauxbaton, Durmstrang und dem Gastgeber Hogwarts.

Ab Ende des 13. Jahrhunderts, alle fünf Jahre abwechselnd, an einer der drei Schulen abgehalten, galt es als freundschaftlicher Wettbewerb und Mittel der Völkerverständigung, bis man im 19. Jahrhundert die Zahl der Todesfälle beim Turnier für zu hoch erachtete und auf weitere Wettbewerbe verzichtete.

Dieses Jahr wurde, nach sorgfältiger Vorbereitung durch unser Ministerium, zum ersten Mal seit Jahrzehnten wieder ein Trimagisches Turnier in Hogwarts durchgeführt, bei dem jede Schule durch einen, zur Sicherheit nach dem Zaubereigesetz volljährigen, Schulchampion vertreten werden würde.

Diese Schüler mussten in drei verschiedenen Aufgaben ihre Kühnheit, ihr Geschick und ihre Fähigkeiten im Zaubern unter Beweis stellen, eine Jury beobachtete sie dabei und bewerteten ihre Leistungen.

In zwei Tagen würden Olympe Maxime aus Beauxbaton, Igor Karkaroff aus Durmstrang, ebenfalls ein alter Bekannter, dem ich am liebsten aus dem Weg gehen würde, und Albus Dumbledore hier im Ministerium zusammentreffen und gemeinsam mit dem internen magischen Rat die letzten Einzelheiten abklären:  
Die Ankunft der ausländischen Schüler in Hogwarts war genau zu planen, die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sollten noch einmal besprochen und geprüft werden, außerdem war die Jury festzusetzen, welche traditionsgemäß aus den drei Schulleitern und zwei weiteren Personen bestand.

Fudge schlug Crouch und Bagman vor, natürlich nicht, bevor er mich gefragt hatte, ob ich Interesse daran hätte ein Jurymitglied zu sein, jedoch hatte ich aktuell anderes im Kopf - wie zum Beispiel das beharrliche, leichte Brennen des dunklen Mals!

Das Turnier sollte Halloween mit der Auswahl der Schulchampions beginnen, wenige Tage danach würden die Zauberstäbe geeicht werden und die Termine für die Wettkämpfe waren ebenfalls bereits festgesetzt:

Die erste Aufgabe am 24.11.1994, in der die Kühnheit der Champions auf die Probe gestellt werden sollte.  
Geplant war, dass die Teilnehmer vor ihren Mitschülern und den Schiedsrichtern einem Drachen ein goldenes Ei aus dem Gelege entwenden sollten.

Wir hatten bereits Kontakt mit den rumänischen Drachenwärtern aufgenommen, die sich bereit erklärt hatten, mit drei brütenden Drachenweibchen anzureisen, allerdings mussten wir dafür sorgen, dass die Ankunft der Drachen unbemerkt blieb, vermutlich würde uns das mehr Nerven kosten als die Aufgabe den Champions.  
Der Weihnachtsball, bei dem die Schulchampions tanzen sollten, zählte als gesellschaftliches Ereignis ebenfalls zu den offiziellen Veranstaltungen des Trimagischen Turniers.

Die zweite Aufgabe sollte am 24.02.1995 stattfinden. Dort würde Kombinationsgabe gefordert sein, da das goldene Ei, welches sie bei der ersten Aufgabe an sich gebracht hatten und behalten durften, die nötigen Informationen über die zweite Aufgabe enthielt. Um sich gut darauf vorbereiten zu können, mussten die Champions erst sein Rätsel lösen.

Sobald das Ei unter Wasser gehalten wurde, gab es die Information frei, dass sie die zweite Aufgabe unter Wasser führen würde.

Am Vorabend des Wettkampftages würden die Personen, die den Champions am meisten bedeuteten, von den Schulleitern in einen Zauberschlaf versetzt und den Wassermenschen übergeben werden, die die 'Geiseln' an eine Statue mitten in ihrem Dorf auf dem Grund des Hofwarts-Sees binden würden.

Die Champions hatten ab Beginn der Aufgabe um 9.30 Uhr morgens eine Stunde Zeit um ihre Geisel zu befreien und mit ihr ans Land zurückzukehren, eine Aufgabe, die viel Geschick und Voraussicht forderte.

Persönlich erinnerte mich diese 'Geiselnahme' nicht an eine Gruppe Schulleiter, sondern eher an Mitglieder einer bestimmten, anderen Gruppe, die meist maskiert auftraten.

Die dritte Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers sollte am 24.6.1995 bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit beginnen

Für diese Aufgabe würde auf dem Quidditchfeld von Hogwarts ein Heckenlabyrinth gepflanzt werden, in dessen Mitte sich der goldene, Trimagische Pokal befinden würde, die volle Punktzahl war dem sicher, der ihn als Erstes erreichte, er würde der Sieger des magischen Wettkampfes werden.

Der Weg sollte nicht leicht werden, einige Hindernisse würden auf die Wettkämpfer warten.

Spezielle Zauber und gefährliche magische Tierwesen wie Irrwichte, knallrümpfige Kröter, eine Sphinx und Riesenspinnen, natürlich alles strengstens überwacht, sodass den Champions keine Todesgefahr drohen wird.

Dem Sieger winkte Ruhm, Ehre, der verdiente Stolz seiner Familie und Freunden, einen Eingang in die Geschichte der Schule, vielleicht sogar in die seines Landes.  
Der Neid der anderen Schulen war dem Institut des Gewinners sicher und auch das Preisgeld war mit 1000 Galeonen, für gewöhnliche Verhältnisse, hoch angesetzt.

„Chrm, Chrm."

Ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass Draco...

„Chrm, Chrm!"

...eventuell der Champion von Hogwarts werden könnte...

„CHRM, CHRM!"

...obwohl ich mir darüber im klaren war, dass er zu jung war...

„MISTER MALFOY!"

_  
Eh?_

Ruckartig fuhr mein Kopf hoch, ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass meine Meinung gefragt war und zu meinem Entsetzen befand sich Umbrigdes Krötengesicht, nicht in fünf Meter Abstand zu dem meinem wie es mir sonst am liebsten war, sondern sie stand direkt neben mir, in gebückter Haltung, um mit mir auf Augenhöhe zu sein, da ich immer noch, leicht lümmelnd, in meinem Sessel vor mich hingrübelte.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr ich hoch, sie quiekte leicht erschrocken auf und die meisten Anwesenden, außer Fudge, warfen mir mitfühlende Blicke zu.

Wohl alle konnten nachvollziehen, was es für ein Schock war, von solch einem Anblick aus seinen Gedanken gerissen zu werden. 

„Entschuldigen Sie, mein Lieber, Sie haben mich ignoriert, natürlich wollte ich Sie nicht aus Ihren Träumen reißen."

Ihre unnatürlich quietschende Stimme hatte einen falschen, zuckersüßen Ton, weder diese Tonlage noch ihre Wortwahl gefiel mir.

„Miss Umbridge..."

„Bitte nennen Sie mich doch Dolores, Lucius."

_  
BITTE WAS!?_

Sogar Fudge schluckte hart, wahrscheinlich wusste er, wie alle anderen in diesem Raum, welch katastrophalen Fehler sie begangen hatte, da sich förmlich eine Gewitterwolke über meinen Kopf zusammenbraute.

Meine Laune sank schlagartig tiefer als das Ministerium in den Boden ragte.

„Zum Ersten, Miss Umbridge, mich mit meinem Vornamen anzusprechen ist ein Privileg meiner Freunde, Kollegen oder gleichgestellter Magier. SIE gehören zu keiner dieser Kategorien!

Zum Zweiten haben Sie mich gefälligst nicht mit ?mein Lieber' zu betiteln, dies ist einzig und allein meiner Ehefrau gestattet!

Zum Dritten 'träume' ich nicht, sondern denke nach - etwas, was sie gelegentlich auch in Erwägung ziehen sollten, doch da sie stets damit beschäftigt sind, mich aufdringlich anzustarren, kann ich mir vorstellen, dass der Umfang ihrer, wahrscheinlich obszönen, Fantasien ihr spärliches Auffassungsvermögen gänzlich für sich beansprucht!

Und dass ich sie ignoriert habe, Miss Umbridge, war kein Versehen, sondern Absicht, mir ist allein ihre Anwesenheit zuwider, auf ein Gespräch mit ihnen kann ich dankend Verzichten!

Ich hoffe wir haben uns verstanden!

Meine Herren", ich warf einen eisigen Blick in die Runde und sah Umbridge noch einmal mit abschätziger Anwiderung an, „ich habe noch zu tun."

Selbstsicheren Schrittes verschwand ich aus dem Konferenzraum, mir wohl bewusst, dass Umbridges Blick, wie immer, an meinem Hintern klebte.  
**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
**  
Zurück in meinem großen, vorwiegend grün gehaltenen, Büro erwartete mich unter den üblichen Büroeulen und Origami ein kleiner, mir unbekannter, Bussard.

Ein wundervolles, majestätisches Tier mit einem gepflegten dunkelbraunem Federkleid. Er sah mir mit einem aufmerksamen Blick entgegen und als ich mich ihm näherte, verscheuchte er flügelschlagend die Büroeulen, um als Erster das Pergament an mich zu überbringen zu können.

Natürlich musste ich durch sein Verhalten lachen, einen Moment überlegte ich mir, ob ich ihm wohl den Besitzer abkaufen könnte, ein derart schönes und energisches Tier war genau das, was ich mir als meinen Boten vorstellen konnte, jedoch entschied ich erst einmal nachzusehen, wer der Besitzer war.

Vorsichtig nahm ich ihm das Pergament ab, während er mir willig sein Bein entgegenstreckte. Meine Befürchtung er könnte mich beißen verschwand gänzlich, als er mir sein kleines Köpfchen hinhielt, zufrieden mit dem Schnabel klapperte, als ich darüber strich und behutsam, als wenn er mich nicht verletzen wollte, den hingehaltenen Keks entgegennahm.

Ein wirklich außergewöhnliches Tier!

Das Wappen, mit dem das Pergament durch schwarzen Wachs versiegelt war, konnte ich nicht zuordnen, nachdem ich sah, dass der Vogel über angedeutetes Feuer schwebte, wurde mir blitzschnell klar, dass es sich nur um einen Phönix handeln konnte.

_Ein schwarzer Phönix? Welch Sinn für Ironie!_

Würde ich nicht sicher wissen, dass der Orden des Phönix kurz nach dem Fall des dunklen Lords aufgelöst worden war und dass Dumbledore grundsätzlich helle Töne verwendete, auch bei seinen Siegelwachsen, hätte ich geschworen, dass es sich dabei um einen Brief von dem alten Schulleiter handeln könnte.

Mein Name war als Empfänger angegeben, also konnte es sich nicht um einen Irrtum handeln, da in feiner, geschwungener, aber ungeschnörkelter Schrift

_[Lord Lucius Malfoy - englisches Zaubereiministerium - England  
_  
auf dem Umschlag geschrieben stand.

Als ich den Brief umdrehte, um das Siegel zu brechen und ihn zu öffnen, entdeckte ich unter genanntem in kleiner Schrift, die ich wohl vorher übersehen hatte, den Absender:

_[Serena Serpens Shadows - Unicorn Island  
_

**Flashback**

Abreisetag - Samstag - Hogwarts  
  
"Komm schon Draco, Hogwarts wirst du noch oft genug von Außen ansehen können, trödle nicht, wir werden erwartet!"

Belustigt sah ich zu meinem Sohn, der seinen Blick nicht von dem majestätisch anmutenden Gebäude losreißen konnte.

Ich hatte heute einen offiziellen Termin bei Dumbledore in Hogwarts, eine willkommene Gelegenheit Draco die Schule zu zeigen und meinen alten Freund Severus einen kleinen Überraschungsbesuch abzustatten, nur deshalb hatte ich verfügen lassen, dass ich heute diese sonst für kleine Beamte geeignete Aufgabe übernahm.

Mein Sohn freute sich ebenfalls seinen Paten wiederzusehen und auch mal seine Arbeitstätte, von der er schon so viel erzählt bekommen hatte, sowohl von mir als auch von Severus, kennen zu lernen.

Als wir die große Eingangshalle betraten, sah ich Severus. Er hatte mich anscheinend noch nicht bemerkt, da er, wie üblich, energisch in Richtung seines Zieles rauschte.

„Onkel Sev!"

Dracos hohes Stimmchen brach sich mehrmals in der riesigen Halle, da er, ohne zu wissen, dass durch das Echo seine Stimme dreimal so lärmend klingen würde, laut nach ihm gerufen hatte, gellte nun seine Stimme schrill durch die Eingangshalle, sodass nicht nur Severus und ich davon erschraken, sondern auch er selbst entsetzt quiekte.

Severus fuhr herum, seine Augen, die zu verärgerten Schlitzen verengt waren, weiteten sich sofort, nur wenige hätten die Freude in seinen dunklen Augen erkennen können, doch ich kannte ihn lang genug, um wahre Zuneigung darin zu erfassen, als sein Blick auf Draco fiel.

Dracos Blick war immer noch etwas bestürzt, als Severus auf ihn zurauschte, mich wie immer gänzlich ignorierend, sich noch mehrmals umsah, bevor er meinem Jungen ein aufrichtiges Lächeln schenkte und ihm durch die seidigen Haare wuschelte. 

Mein Sohn lachte freudig auf, er liebte seinen Patenonkel als wäre es sein zweiter Vater, Eifersucht hegte ich nicht in mir, denn ich wusste, dass es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte und dass Severus, sollte mir je etwas zustoßen, Draco vor allem Bösen mit seinem Leben schützen würde - vor allem vor Narcissa!

„Dann kann ich ja wieder gehen...", sagte ich lässig und trat ein Schritt in Richtung Tor.

„Natürlich Lucius, ich liefere Draco später ab, einen schönen Tag noch!", murmelte er süffisant grinsend und zog den lachenden Jungen an der Hand ein Stück mit sich.

Künstlich entsetzt sah ich meinen Sohn an, der sich einfach mitziehen ließ: „Auch du mein Sohn?!"

Unvermittelt hörte ich wie quietschend die Kerkertüre geöffnet wurde, natürlich erkannte ich das mir wohlbekannte Geräusch sofort, ich spähte in Richtung Kerkereingang, sah jedoch nichts.

Skeptisch sah ich zu Severus, der jedoch nur eine Augenbraue leicht gehoben hatte, sein Gesicht wirkte nicht verschlossen, sodass ich davon Ausgehen konnte, dass er wohl wusste, was vor sich ging.

Plötzlich schoss ein kleiner, silberner Pfeil an mir vorbei, den ich knapp als meinen Sohn identifizieren konnte, direkt in die Richtung des Kerkereingangs. Schon wollte ich etwas sagen und ihn festhalten, als ich die Hand meines alten Freundes auf meinem Arm spürte und aufsah. Er grinste breit, seine Augen blitzen amüsiert und er neigte leicht den Kopf, ein Zeichen für mich, dass alles in Ordnung war und Draco keine Gefahr drohte.

„DADDY! Kuck mal! Ein Kätzchen!"

Mein Blick huschte zu meinem Sohn, der gerade aus dem Schatten trat und in seinem Schwitzkasten tatsächlich ein zierliches Geschöpf gefangen hielt, das starke Ähnlichkeit mit einer Katze aufwies.

Die blauen Augen des Tieres waren schreckensgeweitet und anscheinend war Draco gerade drauf und dran das arme Geschöpf zu erwürgen.

Ich merkte wie Severus zu zittern anfing und sah zu ihm auf, verwirrt stellte ich fest, dass er krampfhaft versuchte sich zu beherrschen und nicht zu lachen.

Indes schleifte Draco das kläglich maunzende Tier, immer noch im eisernen Schwitzkastengriff haltend, zu uns.

Ich sah, dass sein glänzendes und gepflegtes Fell vorwiegend braune und beige Töne, sowie wundervolle, schwarze, ringförmige Muster aufwies.

Das katzenartige Tier war eher zierlich, fast erbärmlich dürr, es unterschied sich von einer normalen Katze durch den auffällig langen Schwanz, welcher gerade hinter dem lachenden Draco über den Boden geschleift wurde.

Doch das Auffallendste war das außerordentlich hübsche Gesicht mit den großen, strahlend saphirblauen Augen, die uns flehend ansahen.

Severus hatte sich anscheinend beruhig, deutlich hörte man den belustigten Unterton.  
„Draco, lass bitte Miss Shadows los, solltest du sie erwürgen sind du und dein Vater umsonst angereist."

Entgeistert sah ich Severus an, dann meinen Sohn und das arme Tier.

„Miss... Shadows?"

Natürlich klang meine Frage etwas dümmlich und anstelle von Severus antwortete das Tier.  
Durch ein klägliches, lautes Maunzen machte es auf sich aufmerksam und ruderte hilflos mit seinem überlangen Schwanz.

„Bei Slytherin, Draco! Das ist keine Katze, das ist eine Schülerin!"  
Mein Sohn sah das Tier genauso dümmlich an, wie ich vorher gefragt hatte.

Leider würgte er es dadurch noch mehr, sodass Severus nun entschied einzuschreiten, Draco die Katze abnahm und auf den Boden setzte.

Sie sah etwas zerzaust aus und röchelte ein wenig, alles in allem hatte mein Sohn sie scheinbar nicht allzu sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, kurz schüttelte sich das Tier, maunzte Severus an und verwandelte sich vor unseren Augen in einen Menschen.

Mein Sohn wollte schon etwas sagen, Merlin sei Dank, sah er mich vorher an und ich schüttelte, als Zeichen, dass er sich erinnern sollte, dass es ein Geheimnis war, den Kopf.

Draco und Severus waren die einzigen, die wusste, dass ich ein Animagus war, in den alten Zeiten hatte nicht einmal der dunkle Lord davon gewusst, geschweige denn Narcissa.

Als ich wieder aufsah, stand vor mir ein junges, außerordentlich bezauberndes Mädchen mit strahlend blauen Augen, aber wie als Animagus erbärmlich dünn.

Die neutrale, schwarze Schulrobe schien eine Sonderanfertigung zu sein: schlicht jedoch körperbetont, nach außen hin weit geschnitten und schulterfrei, sodass zu der blassen Haut ihr dunkel gelocktes Haar in ehernem Kontrast standen, welche auch ein auffallend ebenmäßig hübsches Gesicht sanft umrahmten.

Das Mädchen wirkte ein wenig mitgenommen und sah hinab zu meinem Sohn, sie war nur geringfügig kleiner als ich, sodass mein Junge ein gutes Stück zu ihr hochsehen musste.

Mit Erstaunen bemerkte ich, dass die Wangen meines Sohnes einen zartrosa Hauch annahmen, als er sie regelrecht anstarrte.

„Draco!", zischte ich, „wo bleiben deine Manieren?!"

Überraschend senkte sie ihr Haupt und verneigte sich leicht vor mir:  
„Guten Abend Lord Malfoy, es ist mir eine Freude Sie kennen zu lernen."

Sie sprach leise, ihre Stimme war weiblich, jedoch angenehm dunkel.

Vor Überraschung über ihre gute Erziehung und ihre ausgewählte Höflichkeit tat ich es meinem Sohn gleich und starrte sie ungeniert an.

Severus piekte mich leicht in den Rücken, sodass ich schnell meine Fassung wiedererlangte. Ich schenkte ihr eines meiner charmantesten Lächeln, nahm ihre Hand und hauchte, wie es sich gehörte, einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken. 

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Miss Shadows. Wie verdiene ich die Ehre Ihnen bekannt zu sein?"

„Ich habe schon viel über Sie gehört, Sir, nur Gutes natürlich."

_Gutes? Über mich? Bei Merlin, bezaubernd, charmant und... witzig!_

Mein Sohn starrte immer noch, ich beschloss ihn schleunigst aus dieser Situation herauszuholen, trat hinter ihn und legte meine Hände auf seine Schultern.

Anscheinend riss ihn diese Geste aus seiner Lethargie. „Mein Name ist Draco Lucius Malfoy", versuchte er in höherer Stimmlage ebenso charmant zu klingen wie ich und schnappte sich ihre Hand, um ebenfalls einen Kuss darauf zu hauchen.

„Freut mich, Miss Shadows!", verkündete er vergnügt und fing gleich darauf an zu plappern.

„Sind Sie ein Schüler? Natürlich sind Sie das! Aber es sind doch Ferien, warum sind Sie hier?  
Sind Sie ein Slytherin? Mein Vater war ein Slytherin und Severus auch!  
Ravenclaw wäre auch noch okay, aber bloß kein Gryffindor oder Hufflepuff!  
Wissen Sie, Hufflepuffs sind doofe Weicheier, Ravenclaws haben keinen Humor und Gryffindors sind doof, weil sie Gryffindors sind und..."

„Draco!", kam von Severus und mir gleichzeitig, das Mädchen schaute Draco etwas verdutzt an, fing jedoch glockenhell an zu lachen, der zarte Ton seiner Wangen wurde darauf intensiver und er lächelte sie scheu an.

Als ich sah, dass auch Severus grinste, erlaubte ich mir ebenfalls ein kleines, malfoyuntypisches Lächeln.

„Miss Shadows ist tatsächlich eine Schülerin, Draco, aber nur für diese Woche, weil sie bei uns ihre UTZ-Prüfungen ablegt", belehrte Severus meinen Jungen, der ihn skeptisch ansah.

„Warum ist sie nicht in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen?"

Mein alter Freund stockte, sah meinen Sohn verwirrt an und runzelte die Stirn: „Ich weiß es nicht, du musst sie schon selbst fragen."

Er richtete seine großen, silbernen Augen fragend auf die Schülerin.

Momentan hielt ich mich im Hintergrund, wahrscheinlich würde das Mädchen offener mit meinem Sohn sprechen als mit mir.

„Mein Vater war der Meinung, dass Privatunterricht die beste Wahl für mich wäre, aber um meine UTZ's zu bekommen muss ich von anerkannten Professoren geprüft werden."

„Aha. Heißt das Sie sind kein Slytherin?"

Sie lächelte, statt ihrer antwortete zu meiner Überraschung Severus: „Slytherin durch und durch, Draco."

_  
Hörte ich STOLZ in seiner Stimme mitschwingen?_

Es wäre das erste Mal, dass in einem Satz von Severus, in dem er über einen seiner Schüler sprach, Stolz mitschwang!

„Der Direktor wird uns bereits erwarten, folgt mir."

Wie immer rauschte er schon auf und davon ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Ich folgte ihm schleunigst und beobachtete schmunzelnd wie sich Draco an Miss Shadows klemmte und sie tapfer lächelnd seinen Redeschwall über sich ergehen ließ.  
**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
**  
„…und dann habe ich einen Drachen gesehen, Drachen sind meine Lieblingstiere! Magst du auch Drachen?"

„Sehr gern sogar, wundervolle Geschöpfe."

„Ja genau, einfach toll! Und ich durfte den Drachen anfassen, hast du auch schon mal einen angefasst?" 

„Ich bin auch schon auf Drachen geflogen."

„Wirklich? Geht das? Muss ich gleich Daddy erzählen, vielleicht geht er auch mit mir Drachenfliegen..."

Mittlerweile duzte Draco das Mädchen und hatte ihr, auf dem Weg von der Eingangshalle zum Konferenzzimmer, seine gesamte Lebensgeschichte in einem Atemzug erzählt.

Draco war ganz vernarrt in die junge Schülerin, vermutlich ging es ihr nicht anders, denn sie betrachtete ihn mit einem liebevollen Lächeln und strahlenden Augen.

Das Mädchen hörte ihm geduldig zu und beantwortete all seine Fragen, es schien als hätten sie sich gesucht und gefunden.

Ich beobachtete das ganze mit gemischten Gefühlen.  
Zum einen war ich glücklich, weil mein Junge glücklich war, zum anderen kannte ich sie nicht. Dennoch sah ich in ihrem Blick all die Emotionen und Gefühle, die ich bei Narcissa gegenüber unserem Sohn noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Boooh, ein Wolf! Ist er groß?"

„Ziemlich, ja."

„Hast du ihn dabei?"

„Sicher."

„Darf ich ihn sehen?"

„Ich glaube deinem Vater wäre es nicht recht, wenn ich ihn zu uns hole."

„Daddy?"

„Nein, mein Sohn."

„Onkel Sev?"

_Oh nein, dieser flehende Blick zog bei Severus IMMER!_

„Er ist harmlos, Lucius..."

„Draco nein, und nenn ihn hier Professor Snape."

„Ja, Daddy... Professor Snape?!"

„Er beisst nicht, Lucius..."

„...bitte Daddy!"

_Verdammt!_

„Also schön, aber erst später Draco!"

„Okay, danke Daddy!"

_Hmpf!_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Albus."

"Lucius, wie schön dich zu sehen! Das ist bestimmt der junge Lord Malfoy."

Albus deutete eine spielerische Verbeugung an, Draco schwellte die Brust, stolzierte auf den Direktor zu und hielt ihm höflich die Hand hin.

Selbstverständlich waren Reinblüter stets gut erzogen - mit Ausnahme von Sirius Black und einigen anderen - aber das hier war mein Sohn, man konnte also eine gute Erziehung getrost erwarten!

Der Direktor schüttelte sanft die kleine, dargebotene Hand und drehte ihm eines seiner berüchtigten Zitronenbonbons an, auch Severus, dem Prüfling und mir bot er jeweils eins an.

Zu meiner Überraschung sah ich, dass Serena freundlich lächelnd die Süßigkeit annahm, um es kurz darauf hinter ihrem Rücken Draco zuzustecken, der sich diebisch darüber freute.

Severus schien es ebenfalls gesehen zu haben, denn seine Augenbraue zuckte schelmisch, als er mich ansah.

_Slytherin, durch und durch._

Natürlich begrüßte Draco, ebenso höflich wie ich, die anderen Anwesenden:

Professor McGonagall, die meinem Sohn ein aufmunternden Lächeln schenkte.  
Flitwick, der ein gutes Stück kleiner als Draco war und zappelnd auf seinem Stuhl saß.  
Lönnrot, ruhig und gemächlich wie immer, zündete sich gerade seine Pfeife an.  
Sprout, verdreckt wie eh und je, bekam von meinem Sohn eine gerümpfte Nase.  
Kesselbrand, der wie immer mehrere Schrammen im Gesicht hatte.

Mit Erstaunen stellte ich fest, dass der Schüler sich neben Albus niedergelassen hatte, normalerweise Severus Platz, doch dieser setzte sich ohne Proteste oder einem Zeichen von Verärgerung neben sie.

Immer noch etwas verdutzt über sein seltsames Verhalten nahm ich an dem runden Tisch neben ihm Platz.

Draco stand etwas verloren neben mir und sah sehnsuchtsvoll zu dem Mädchen, ich wies ihn an sich neben mich zu setzen, folgsam gehorchte er.

Der Direktor ließ ein Pergament vor mir erscheinen und bedeutete mir es durchzulesen. Natürlich kannte ich diesen Brief, er lag ungelesen auf meinem Schreibtisch, denn ich befand es - trotz der Tatsache, dass hier eine Ausnahmeregelung stattgefunden hatte - nicht als wichtig das Schriftstück durchzulesen.

Meine Augen weiteten sich, mein Blick blieb an mehreren Daten und Fakten hängen, jedoch zwang ich mich zur Ruhe, Severus würde später sicher alle meine Fragen beantworten.

Als ich den Namen ihres Paten las, riss es mich dann doch, mein Kopf ruckte hoch und ich sah Albus und Serena abwechselnd an.

„Das hat schon alles seine Richtigkeit, Lucius", antwortete Albus auf meine ungestellte Frage, ich zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und beschloss, dass die Fragen nicht warten konnten.

Das Mädchen schnitt mir das Wort ab noch bevor ich anfing zu sprechen.  
„Die Namen meiner Eltern sind unbekannt, ich lernte sie nie kenne, es konnte nie geklärt werden, wann genau ich geboren wurde und mein Vater Devon adoptierte mich als ich noch kein Jahr alt war.  
Der Zweitname Serpens wurde mir, wie es bei Reinblütern üblich ist, aus Tradition gegeben..."

Der Direktor unterbrach ihren Monolog kurzerhand.  
„Ich bin tatsächlich ihr Pate, Lucius, ich kenne ihren Vater schon sehr lange und als ich dieses kleine, niedliche..."  
„Großvater!"  
„Ja..., verzeih Liebes... jedenfalls entschloss er sich, mir die Patenschaft zu übertragen."

Als ich sicher war, dass er nichts mehr dazu sagen würde, wollte ich gerade einige Fragen zu der Wahl der Fächer stellen, als Severus mir ins Wort fiel, irgendwie fühlte ich mich verarscht.

„Zu deiner nächsten Frage, Lucius, ja es sind exakt die gleichen Fächer, die ich vor Jahren belegt hatte um die Voraussetzungen für die Tränkemeisterprüfung zu erfüllen, ihr Prüfungstermin ist bereits für nächstes Jahr angesetzt."

Selbstverständlich ließ ich mir nichts anmerken und nickte verhalten, innerlich schrie ich: 

_Unmöglich! Wer außer Severus tut sich DIESEN Beruf an?!_

„Damit bleibt nur noch die Frage offen, ob Sie ihre Prüfungen gemäß der Anforderungen bestanden haben", bemerkte ich und zwang mich süffisant zu lächeln.

Jeder der Prüfer übergab mir in Reihenfolge ein versiegeltes Pergament, das ich in ihrer Anwesenheit öffnete und die Ergebnisse laut verkündete:

Nebenfach Kräuterkunde  
Prüfer: Professor Sprout  
O hnegleichen  
Bewertung: Überdurchschnittlich fächerartiges und tiefgreifendes Fachwissen

Nebenfach Runenkunde  
Prüfer: Professor Lönnrot  
O hnegleichen  
Bewertung: Umfangreiches Wissen, übersetzt fehlerfrei und flüssig

Nebenfach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe  
Prüfer: Professor Kesselbrand  
O hnegleichen  
Bewertung: vorbildlicher, fachkundiger Umgang mit magischen Geschöpfen

Sollfach Verwandlung  
Prüfer: Professor McGonagall  
O hnegleichen  
Bewertung: konnte alle Anforderungen äußerst zufriedenstellend erfüllen

Sollfach Zauberkunst  
Prüfer: Professor Flitwick  
O hnegleichen  
Bewertung: beherrschter Umgang mit Magie, Ausbildung vorbildlich

Hauptfach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste  
Prüfer: Professor Dumbledore  
O hnegleichen  
Bewertung: talentierter Okklument und Duellant, beherrscht starke Magie

Jetzt wurde es interessant, auch wenn ich überrascht war von diesen vorbildlichen Ergebnissen, war Severus doch der kritischste Prüfer von allen.

Schwerpunkt Zaubertränke  
Prüfer: Professor Snape  
O hnegleichen  
Bewertung: erfüllte alle Aufgaben vorbildlich, überzeugte durch Fachwissen und Können

Selbst ich, als Meister der Masken, konnte meine Verblüffung kurzzeitig nicht verbergen.

Mein Blick traf auf Severus schwarze Augen, die mir vollkommen ernst entgegensahen und schweifte dann ab zu dem wartenden Prüfling, welcher mich fragend ansah.

Niemals hätte ich erwartet, dass sogar Severus... Moment...

Shadows hat mit Severus geschlafen. DAS konnte sein!

Nachdenklich linste ich meinen alten Freund von der Seite an und runzelte die Stirn.

Vielleicht traute ich ihm in dieser Hinsicht doch zu viel zu.

„Meine Glückwünsche, Miss Shadows, in jedem Fach ein Ohnegleichen, eine wahrhaft außergewöhnliche Leistung."

Sie lächelte verhalten und dankte mir mit einem Kopfnicken.

Diese verhaltene Geste überraschte mich nicht, sie selbst sagte von einem Reinblüter erzogen worden zu sein und Reinblüter quietschen nicht erfreut auf.

Zumindest nicht in der Öffentlichkeit.

Nun, mein Sohn bildet in dieser Hinsicht die Ausnahme.

Scheu lächelte das Mädchen Severus an, wie gewohnt hob er eine Augenbraue, doch dann passierte etwas schier Unmögliches: Er zwinkerte ihr zu!

Meine oberste Priorität war nun folgende Möglichkeiten zu prüfen:

Meine Annahme über eine sexuelle Beziehung von dem Tränkemeister mit den jungen Mädchen zu bestätigen oder zu verwerfen.  
Sollte dem so sein: Severus gratulieren, vor möglichen Konsequenzen warnen.  
Sollte dem nicht so sein: Unauffällig versuchen Draco mit dem Mädchen zu verloben.

Herausfinden, ob Severus Drogen oder ähnliches untergejubelt wurde  
Sollte dem so sein: Severus ausnüchtern lassen,  
Sollte dem nicht so sein: übrige drei Punkte noch einmal gewissenhaft prüfen!

Prüfen ob es sich bei der Person mir gegenüber wirklich um meinen alten Freund handelte oder jemand, durch z.B. Vielsafttrank, seinen Platz angenommen hatte  
Sollte dem so sein: Severus retten!  
Sollte dem nicht so sein: die übrigen drei Punkte noch einmal gewissenhaft prüfen!

Ein Imperius oder ähnliche Flüche und Tränke standen ebenfalls zur Auswahl  
Sollte dem so sein: Severus retten!  
Sollte dem nicht so sein: die übrigen drei Punkte noch einmal gewissenhaft prüfen!


	21. Chapter 6 :3: Plappernde Drachen

An dieser Stelle: Vielen Dank an EvilSeverus, Poetica Licentia, Eleydin, Amoklauf, AMJ & lady.

**Chapter 6/3: Plappernde Drachen & Erleuchtungen  
(Lucius POV)**

Albus bot mir und Draco an, zusammen mit dem Lehrkörper und dem Prüfling das Abendessen einzunehmen.  
Dankend nahm ich an, denn zu Hause erwartete uns nichts und niemand.

Es war als wäre ich zwanzig Jahre in der Zeit zurück gereist, wieder elf Jahre alt und erblickte zum ersten Mal die prachtvolle, riesige Halle Hogwarts.

Entgegen der landläufigen Meinung ich hätte zu Hause alles bekommen, was ich wollte, verbrachte ich hier die glücklichste Zeit in meinem Leben, denn hier war alles, was ich in Malfoy Manor schmerzlich vermisste:  
Vertrauen, Verbundenheit und Akzeptanz.  
Hier waren Severus und Regulus.

Vergnügt beobachtete ich meinen Sohn, das einzige im Leben, was ich je gut und richtig gemacht hatte, wie er sich staunend umsah und mir freudig all seine Eindrücke erzählte.

Ja, heute war ich glücklich wie lange nicht mehr, mein Sohn plapperte vergnügt vor sich hin, Severus ging an meiner Seite und sah ihn mit dem selben liebevollen Blick an wie ich... dennoch, etwas fehlte, etwas entscheidendes: Regulus.

Doch ihn hatte ich für immer verloren...

Die Flügeltüren öffneten sich; waren wir bisher allein, so gesellte sich nun als erstes das Mädchen zu uns.

Severus ließ sich nichts anmerken und nickte nur höflich, dennoch bemerkte ich, dass ihr Blick, nicht wie bei sämtlichen Magiern sonst üblich, zuerst auf mich fiel, sondern auf Severus.

So läuft der Hase also...

„Guten Abend, meine Herren."

„Serena!"

Draco stürmte sofort auf sie zu, anscheinend hatte er all seine Manieren vergessen und sprang sie regelrecht an, während sie ihn lachend auffing.

Mein Sohn freute sich und lachte, er hatte jemanden zum Spielen, der anscheinend treuherzig alles über sich ergehen ließ.

Man mag es kaum glauben, doch damals war mein Junge noch ein unvoreingenommener kleiner Engel, wen er ins Herz schloss, den liebte er bedingungslos.

Draco hing an ihr wie ein nasser Sack, leicht überfordert schleppte das Mädchen ihn zum runden Tisch und setzte ihn auf einem der Stühle ab.

Mein kleiner Drache war hellauf begeistert und ich hatte nicht vor, ihn zu bremsen oder ihm den Spaß zu verderben. Er war oft genug alleine, sodass dieses spielerische Treiben ihn wohl mehr erfreute als jedes materielle Geschenk, mit dem seine Mutter versuchte seine Gunst zu erkaufen.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn und er plapperte munter weiter vor sich hin, es war wundervoll zuzusehen wie mein Sohn förmlich aufblühte.

„... und dann gibt es bei uns auch Einhörner, hast du schon mal ein Einhorn gesehen?"

„In dem Wald, der das Haus meines Vaters umgibt, da gibt es auch Einhörner."

„Die sind wunderschön! Einmal bin ich mit Daddy spazieren gegangen, da ist eines direkt auf uns zu gekommen und hat sich streicheln lassen, das war so schön und..."

„Ein Einhorn hat sich von dir berühren lassen?", raunte mir Severus von der Seite zu.

„Seltsam, nicht wahr?"

Einhörner konnten in die Seele eines Magiers blicken, erkannten sowohl das Gute, als auch das Böse.

Einhörner ließen sich nicht berühren, wenn sie Dunkelheit im Herzen sahen.

Dennoch, das Einhorn schritt damals zielstrebig auf mich zu und neigte den Kopf, zuerst reagierte ich nicht, dann, nach einer Ewigkeit wie es mir vorkam, quietschte Draco, dass ich das Einhorn auch streicheln sollte, wie er es bereits eifrig tat.

Ich streckte meine Hand aus und berührte es, es scheute nicht und bis heute fragte ich mich, was das wohl zu bedeuten hätte.

„Daddy! Daddy, Serena hat dich was gefragt!"

Ich sah zu Draco, der schmollend seine Unterlippe vorgeschoben hatte, es sah unglaublich niedlich aus und ich musste mir jedes Mal ein breites Grinsen verkneifen.

„Verzeihen Sie, Miss Shadows, ich war gerade in Gedanken", entschuldigend lächelte ich sie an, „Würden Sie Ihre Frage bitte wiederholen?"

„Natürlich Sir, meine Frage war, ob ich nun Midnight reinholen dürfte?"

„Wen?"

„Meinen Wolf."

Skeptisch sah ich Severus an, der jedoch keine Bedenken zu haben schien.

Heute erkannte ich ihn wirklich nicht wieder, ansonsten litt er an akuter Wolfsphobie, einer fast panischen Angst vor Wölfen, heute jedoch war er sogar einverstanden, eines dieser Biester in seine direkte Umgebung holen zu lassen und auch seinen Patensohn dieser Gefahr auszusetzen.

Zweifelnd willigte ich ein.

Serena sagte Draco, dass er kurz warten sollte, sie würde 'Midnight' suchen und hereinholen. Sogleich darauf verschwand sie durch das Portal und ein schriller Pfiff hallte in den Gängen von Hogwarts wider.

Keine halbe Minute später betrat sie in Begleitung eines riesigen Schattens die Große Halle.

Ein riesiger Wolfschädel mit hellgelben Augen tauchte aus der Dunkelheit auf, unwillkürlich hielt ich die Luft an, als mir die tatsächliche Größe dieses Tieres bewusst wurde.

'Midnight' war gut und gerne zwei Meter lang, er ging Serena etwa bis zur Hüfte, einen geschätzten Meter, und seine Erscheinung... erinnerte mich spontan an Severus.

Sein Fell war tiefschwarz, man sah, dass es gepflegt wurde, dennoch stand es hier und da ein wenig ab, sodass es ihm alles in allem ein räudiges Aussehen verlieh.

Außerdem war er ein wenig dürr, fast unterernährt.

Was mich am meisten beeindruckte waren seine Augen, die mich aufmerksam und intelligent musterten.

Die Haltung des Wolfes verriet keine Anspannung, langsam kamen die beiden näher.

Draco war mittlerweile näher an mich herangerutscht, letztendlich schien er sich doch ein wenig vor dem imposanten Tier zu fürchten.

Auch Serena hatte seine Angst bemerkt und blieb stehen, der Wolf sah sie regelrecht fragend von unten herauf an, sie sah hinab und fing sanft an mit dem Tier zu sprechen: „Du macht ihm Angst, mein Junge."

Zu meiner Verwunderung schien der Wolf zu verstehen, er kauerte sich auf den Boden und robbte ganz langsam auf uns zu, behielt dabei immer Draco im Augen.

Sobald Draco zuckte, blieb der Wolf unter leisem Winseln ruhig liegen.

Severus stand auf, schritt langsam auf den Wolf zu und ging vor ihm in die Hocke: „Du brauchst keine Angst haben, Draco. Siehst du, er ist ganz zahm."

Der Tränkemeister streckte seine Hand aus und streichelte dem Wolf über den Kopf, anscheinend gefiel es ihm - der Wolf fiel seitlich um und präsentiere Severus seinen Bauch während er mit seinen Blicken den Wunsch 'Streichle mich!' zu verstehen gab.

Draco schien sich zu beruhigen, unsicher und langsam ging er auf die Drei zu.

Der Wolf lag immer noch seitlich mit geschlossenen Augen da, während Severus ihm den Bauch kraulte.  
Serena stand einfach da und lächelte Draco aufmuntern zu.

Ganz langsam beugte sich mein Sohn zu dem Wolf und stupste ihn vorsichtig an, den Wolf schien das nicht zu stören, er sah nicht einmal auf, während Draco anfing ihm zögerlich durch das Fell zu streicheln.

„Der ist ja ganz weich!"

Serena grinste schief und linste zu dem Wolf: „Das kommt vom Baden und... „

Jäh fing der Wolf an tief zu knurren, Draco zog seine Hand weg und stolperte rückwärts auf mich zu, Severus hielt ebenfalls inne mit seinen Streicheleinheiten, währenddessen fing das Mädchen an zu lachen: „Das war nicht gegen euch gerichtet, das Wort 'baden'..."

Der Wolf knurrte nun lauter, seine Lefzen zuckten und sein Schweif bewegte sich unruhig, Serena lachte noch mehr und auch Severus fing an zu grinsen.

Ich verstand ebenfalls, was sie meinte, und grinste unwillkürlich mit, nur Draco sah verunsichert in die Runde.

„Dad?"

„Er mag es wohl nicht...", ich beugte mich zu ihm herunter und sprach flüsternd weiter, „gebadet zu werden, deshalb knurrt er."

Nachdem mich mein Sohn skeptisch gemustert hatte, sah er zu Serena „Aber warum tust du das dann?"

„Bei Wetterwechseln fängt er fürchterlich an zu stinken, genauso wenn er nass ist und im Frühling. Wenn ich ihn dann nicht bade, halte ich es nicht mehr in seiner Nähe aus."

Draco schien trotzdem seinen Wunsch, den Wolf zu streicheln, gänzlich verloren zu haben.

Severus setzte sich auf und deutete an, Midnight auf das weitläufige Hogwarts-Gelände zu bringen.

Ich setzte mich wieder an den kreisrunden Tisch und befand, dass es an der Zeit war, einige Dinge über das Mädchen herauszufinden: „Darf ich Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen, Miss Shadows?"

„Gewiss, Sir."

„Darf ich auch, Daddy?"

Lächelnd sah ich zu meinem Sohn.

Draco eiferte mir immer nach, egal was ich tat, und ich hoffte nur, dass sich dieser Eifer nicht auch auf meine vergangenen Lebensabschnitte erstrecken würde.

Das Mädchen lächelte meinem Jungen zu: „Sicher, Draco."

Mein Sohn stockte und auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich kleine Falten, er schien nicht zu wissen, was er überhaupt fragen wollte.

Ich wusste genau, was ich wissen wollte und da mein Sohn zögerte, fing ich an, höflich die Fragen zu stellen, auf deren Antworten ich mir selbst keinen Reim zu machen wusste: „Wenn Sie erlauben, Miss Shadows, woher kennt ihr Vater Direktor Dumbledore?"

Das Mädchen sah mich an, kurz huschte ein dunkler Schleier über ihre Augen, aber kurz darauf lächelte Sie mir freundlich zu: „Soweit ich weiß, Sir, haben sich mein Vater und Albus vor über zwanzig Jahren kennen gelernt, in den Zeiten des", Serena zögerte kurz und sah mit einem Seitenblick zu meinem Sohn, dann unsicher zu mir, ich nickte ihr nur kurz zu als Zeichen, dass ich verstanden hatte, „nun... die genauen Umstände kann ich Ihnen leider nicht schildern, Sir, sie sind mir nicht bekannt."

Ich schenkte ihr mein charmantestes Lächeln.

Um Antworten auf die Frage zu bekommen, die mich am brennernsten interessierte, musste ich sehr vorsichtig auf diesen Punkt hinarbeiten: „Sie haben wirklich beeindruckende Ergebnisse erzielt, Miss Shadows, darf man fragen, wie Sie das geschafft haben? Natürlich ohne Ihre Intelligenz anzuzweifeln! Ich bin einfach neugierig."

„Ich fürchte Sie halten mich für intelligenter als ich wirklich bin, Lord Malfoy.  
Meine Jugend bestand aus reinem Studium, mein Mindestpensum waren 10 Stunden Arbeit täglich.  
Meine Mentoren, die mich das ganze Jahr über sieben Tage die Woche unterrichteten, waren auch diejenigen, die ich als einzige Gesellschaft hatte.  
Bei derart erfahrenen Magiern wie Professor Dumbledore, Nicolas Flamel-"

„Flamel?", irritiert sah ich zu dem Mädchen, „Der Nicolas Flamel?"

„Ich kenne nur einen Nicolas Flamel, Sir, der Alchimist. Er ist im übrigen auch gerade in Hogwarts, ich werde heute Abend mit ihm abreisen."

„Ich verstehe... Deshalb war es Ihnen möglich unter Severus Kriterien zu bestehen?"

Sie schmunzelte in meine Richtung, Severus hingegen schien völlig desinteressiert an dem Gespräch und zauberte für Draco einen kleinen Illusionsdrachen, der fauchend um den Kopf meines lachenden Sohnes kreiste.

„Ehrlich gesagt war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich bestehen würde, trotz eines brillanten Mentors wie Nicolas."

„Darf man erfahren, von wem Sie noch unterrichtet wurden, Miss Shadows?", fragte ich lächelnd.

Zweifellos würden noch andere bekannte Namen fallen, eventuell war es mir möglich durch ihre Lehrer Informationen über das außergewöhnliche Mädchen zu erhalten, zumal ich bemerkt hatte, dass auch Severus reichlich interessiert schien und vermutlich, ebenso wie ich, bisher noch im Dunkeln tappte.

„Nicolas Flamel, wie bereits erwähnt, unterrichtete mich in der Braukunst und in Kräuterkunde. Er sagte mir, dass er mich alles lehre, was ich wissen müsse, der Rest wäre eine Sache der Erfahrung.  
Trotzdem, er ist und bleibt mein Mentor und Fragen habe ich immer noch mehr als genug. Bisher war er sehr geduldig mit mir, dafür bin ich dankbar.

Manche Fächer unterrichteten meine Mentoren abwechselnd, so duellierte ich mich mit all meinen Professoren und auch mit meinem Vater.  
Zaubereigeschichte wurde mir früh nahegelegt, spielerisch als 'Gute-Nacht-Geschichten'."

Draco quietschte fröhlich, ein Grinsen stahl sich auf mein Gesicht, als ich sah, dass sich die Wangen meines alten Freundes Severus in Erwartung einer peinlichen Offenbarung rötlich färbten.

„Daddy und Sev erzählen mir auch immer 'Gute-Nacht-Geschichten'!"

Das Mädchen musterte den Tränkemeister eingehend, dieser starrte trotzig zurück und Serena schien schlau genug zu sein, nicht weiter auf Dracos Kommentar einzugehen.

Ich fürchtete, dass mein Sohn gerade drauf und dran war Severus hart erkämpftes Image eines bösen Tränkemeisters zunichte zu machen, zumindest konnte ich mir vorstellen, dass es ernüchternd wirkte zu erfahren, dass 'die Fledermaus' allabendlich einem Kind am Bett Märchen vorlas.

Die Schülerin räusperte sich um vorzufahren, nicht ohne Severus noch einmal einen amüsierten Blick zuzuwerfen und dafür einen bockigen Blick seinerseits zu ernten.

„Albus unterrichtete mich in Okklumentik und Legliments, wie Professor Snape bei dem Prüfungs-Duell beobachten konnte, wurde ein Schwerpunkt meines Trainings auf magische Kampftechniken gelegt."

Magische Kampftechniken, eine nette Umschreibung für Schwarze Magie.

Die meisten Magier dachten, Albus Dumbledore wäre allein der reinen, weißen, Magie zugetan.  
Ich fürchtete, dass die meisten Magier auch völlig Idioten waren.

Wie hätte Dumbledore 1945 Grindelwald nur mit dem Gebrauch weißer Magie besiegen sollen?  
Ihn zu Tode heilen?

Es war klar, dass der Direktor als Mann des Friedens ein fähiger Kampfmagier sein musste, leider war es eine unwiderlegbare Tatsache, dass jeder friedlichen Zeit ein Krieg vorausging und jede friedliche Zeit irgendwann durch einen Krieg beendet werden würde.

Männer wie Dumbledore waren es, die dafür sorgten, dass Kriege endeten.

Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn der Direktor dunkle Sprüche und Zauber beherrschen würde, von denen selbst der dunkle Lord noch nie etwas gehört hatte.

„Mein Vater Devon unterwies mich in den Grundkenntnissen eines Fluchbrechers und erzog mich nach der Tradition der Reinblüter, was bedeutet, dass ich sowohl Tanz-, Sing-, und Musikunterricht bekam, als auch das korrekte Verhalten in höhergestellten Gesellschaftsschichten gelehrt wurde."

Mental machte ich mir eine Notiz, dass ich Draco ins Gewissen reden sollte in Kontakt mit dem Mädchen zu bleiben.

Zwar wurden nicht selten diese Grundkenntnisse in reinblütigen Familien gelehrt, dennoch konnte man Bulstrode und Parkinson als bestes Beispiel dafür nennen, dass diese Erziehung an einem Großteil der jungen Magier völlig vorbei ging.

Mit Grauen erinnerte ich mich an den letzten Ball in unserem Hause.  
Vermutlich war ich der einzige Vater, der sich nicht für sein Kind geschämt hatte.  
So ausgelassen und fröhlich Draco plapperte, sobald wir allein waren, so diszipliniert und aristokratisch verhielt er sich, sobald es die Etikette von ihm verlangte.

„Anthony Prius", fuhr die Schülerin fort, während mein Unterkiefer drohte runter zu klappen, „lehrte mich ebenfalls korrekte Umgangsformen.  
Er ist mein Magister, der mich in den wichtigsten Sprachen wie Russisch und das grundlegende Arabisch, Latein, in dieser Verbindung auch Italienisch und Französisch, unterwies.  
Anthony drohte mir damit, nicht eher zu ruhen, bis ich die wichtigsten Sprachen in Perfektion beherrschte.  
Außerdem lehrt er mich Politik, Diplomatie und die Variablen des Geschäftslebens, mit allem, was dazu gehört."

Anthony Prius, bei Salazar, natürlich war er mir bekannt.  
Prius war ein Aristokrat des alten Adels, der sich in die Einsamkeit zurückgezogen hatte, nachdem seine Tochter von einem Werwolf zerfetzt worden war und selbiger seinen Enkel gebissen hatte.

Früher war er ein international engagierter Politiker, ein steinreicher Geschäftsmann und verfügte über spinnennetzartige Verbindungen zu allen Zaubereiministerien, Institutionen und Gesellschaftsschichten.

Heute kannte niemand seinen genauen Aufenthaltsort und dieses Mädchen sagte mir, dass sie von einem der bekanntesten Magier dieser Zeit unterrichtet wurde!

Ich bedeutete ihr vorzufahren, wahrlich, ich hatte mehr Fragen auf dem Herzen als Galeonen in der Tasche, trotzdem entschloss ich mich das Mädchen erst einmal ausreden zu lassen.

„Natürlich hatte ich auch wechselnde Dozenten, meine Mentoren waren immer darauf bedacht, dass mich die besten ihres Faches unterrichteten."

Suchend blickte ich mich auf dem Tisch nach etwas anderem als dem obligatorischen Saft um.

Anscheinend wusste Albus, dass ich Kürbissaft schon immer gehasst hatte, denn ich sah eine verstaubte Weinflasche auf dem Tisch, nach der ich auch sofort griff.

Während ich mir ein gutes Glas Rotwein einschenkte, nach einem Blick zu Severus, der mir sogleich sagte, dass er mich am liebsten erwürgt hätte, da ich als 'Gast' dem Alkohol frönen durfte, er jedoch als Lehrer weiter bei Wasser und Saft bleiben musste, fuhr ich fort weiterhin meine Fragen an Miss Shadows zu stellen.

„Haben Sie sich bereits für ein Fachgebiet entschieden?"

„Ja, Sir. Mundet der Wein?"

Tatsächlich hatte der Wein eine delikate Note, einen aromatischen lieblichen Geschmack und schien eine der teureren Varianten: „Vorzüglich, Miss Shadows, möchten Sie auch ein Glas?"

„Nein, danke, Mister Malfoy, als Schüler steht mir das nicht zu, jedoch freue ich mich, dass der Wein Ihren Vorstellungen entspricht.  
Er ist aus dem privaten Weinkeller meines Vaters, ich hatte ihn für heute aufgehoben doch leider war mir entfallen, dass Albus keinen Wein mag.

Zu Ihrer Frage:  
Ich habe mich bereits spezialisiert, auf den Bereich Neurotoxine und Nervengifte."

Unkontrolliert fing ich an zu husten, das Grinsen, mit dem das Mädchen mich gerade bedachte, erinnerte mich unwillkürlich an meine Schulzeit. Das selbe Grinsen hatte Severus zur Schau getragen, nachdem ich von etwas getrunken hatte, das vorher von dem kleinen Giftmischer mit einem Zaubertrank versetzt worden war.

„Lucius, geht es dir nicht gut?", raunte mir ein grinsender Severus zu.

Ich stellte das Glas auf dem Tisch ab, wartete einige Sekunden auf eine eventuelle Wirkung und räusperte mich: „Nein, nein alles in bester Ordnung."

Das Glas schob ich vorsichtshalber, zusammen mit der vollen Weinflasche, ein Stück weg von mir und sah mich nach Severus Wasserkarraffe um.

„Sera?", Draco sah sie mit großen Augen an, „Was machst du jetzt?"

Das Mädchen sah irritiert meinen Jungen an, statt Draco antwortete ich, denn es war ein guter Ansatz für meine nächste Frage: „Mein Sohn möchte wissen, welche Tätigkeit sie ausüben werden, Miss Shadows."

„Nun, zuerst werde ich nächstes Jahr die Prüfung zum Tränkemeister absolvieren, was darauf folgen wird, ist noch nicht entschieden.  
Ich habe bestimmte Vorstellungen meinen zukünftigen Tätigkeitsbereich betreffend, doch muss ich erst sehen wie sich alles entwickelt."

„Was sind das für Vorstellungen, Miss Shadows?", erklang nun die dunkle, ruhige Stimme meines Freundes Severus, die Schülerin lächelte ihn an und lupfte eine Augenbraue.

„Natürlich bevorzuge ich einen Tätigkeitsbereich, bei dem ich Trankexperimente durchführen kann, Sir.

Verzeihen Sie, Professor, ich respektiere Sie und Ihre Arbeit, aber Lehrkraft käme für mich nie in Frage, meine Nerven sind aus Seide, wenn Sie verstehen."

„Ich verstehe Sie", antwortete der Tränkemeister belustigt, „aber glauben Sie mir, Miss Shadows, mit der Zeit entwickelt man effektive Methoden um seine Nerven zu beruhigen."

Sie lächelte ihn verwirrt an: „Bitte?"

„Strafen, Miss Shadows", antwortete er sadistisch lächelnd, „nichts ist effektiver als stundenlanges Putzen von Kesseln, Wänden und Böden ohne magische Hilfe, vor allem, wenn noch eine drei Fuß lange Strafarbeit auf den Schüler wartet.  
Irgendwann lernt es auch der Dümmste."

Geschockt sah mein Sohn seinen Paten an: „Onkel Sev? Ist das wahr? Daddy!"

Draco sah hilfesuchend zu mir, selbstverständlich wusste ich, dass Severus meinen Jungen nie grundlos strafen würde, aber Draco hatte die Angewohnheit, Regeln großzügig zu übersehen und Grenzen soweit es ihm möglich war auszutesten.

Severus sah ihn amüsiert an: „Wenn du mir keinen Grund gibst, Draco, werde ich dich sicher nicht bestrafen."

Mein Stammhalter fing mit großen Augen an heftig den Kopf zu schütteln: „Nein, Onkel Sev! Ich werd brav sein, bestimmt!"

Severus strubbelte seinem Patensohn durch die Haare: „Dafür werde ich schon sorgen, außerdem gäbe es schlimmere Strafen.

Miss Shadows? Mich würde interessieren wie Nicolas und Albus Sie straften, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie immer einfach waren."

Das Mädchen besah den Tränkemeister skeptisch und fing dann doch an zu grinsen:  
„Nun das kam immer darauf an, was ich angestellt hatte und wer mir die Strafe aufgebrummt hat.  
Körperliche Züchtigung war natürlich nie der Fall, aber meine Professoren straften mich durchaus so, dass ich es mir merkte."

„Die da wären, Miss Shadows?"

Mein alter Freund lehnte sich interessiert und aufmerksam zuhörend ein Stück nach vorne.

Anregungen für künftige Strafarbeiten waren ihm immer willkommen.  
Severus hatte sich bei mir schon öfters darüber beschwert, dass putzen keine 'pädagogisch wertvolle Erziehungsmaßnahme' wäre, was für mich übersetzt soviel wie 'es befriedigt nicht meine Rachsucht' hieß.

Die Schülerin seufzte und musterte den Tränkemeister mit einem amüsierten Glitzern in den Augen.  
„Vermutlich werden es Ihre Schüler bereuen... und ich - irgendwann.

Albus Zitronenbonbons habe ich seinerzeit durch gefärbte Chilli-, Knall- und Scherzbonbons ersetzt, Großvater hat gelacht, trotzdem ließ er sich eine überzeugende Strafe einfallen.  
Ich durfte einen Monat lang für Muggel arbeiten..."

Ich verschluckte mich und fing an zu husten: „Bitte was haben Sie!?"

„Einen Monat für Muggel gearbeitet, Sir.  
Ich vermute Albus hatte es sowieso in Erwägung gezogen, zumal die Muggel schon Bescheid wussten, ich lieferte ihm nur noch einen Grund."

„Worin bestand Ihre Aufgabe?", wollte nun auch Severus wissen.

Missbilligung zeichnete sich in seinem Blick ab, ich konnte es nur zu gut nachvollziehen.  
Für einen Magier, vor allem für einen reinblütigen Zauberer, gab es keine erniedrigende, gewaltlose Strafe als für einen Muggel zu arbeiten.

„Es war nichts wirklich Schlimmes, es war nicht einmal ein richtiger Muggel, sondern ein Squib, der unter Muggeln lebte und eine Bücherei führte.  
Er brauchte Hilfe, sein Partner fiel für einen Monat aus und soweit ich mich erinnere, wollte sein Kollege mit seiner Frau in die Flitterwochen.  
Also habe ich diesen Monat die Arbeiten übernommen."

Mein Sohn zog die Nase kraus: „Du hast für einen Squib gearbeitet? Das ist wirklich eine gemeine Strafe!"

„Besser als die Strafe, die ich von meinem Vater erhielt, nachdem ich den Drink seines Freundes mit einem äußerst wirksamen Abführmittel versetzt hatte."

Severus fing dunkel an zu lachen, eine wahre Seltenheit, aber wenn es um Tränke ging, die in guter, alter Slytherin-Manier untergejubelt wurden, war er genau in seinem Element.

Das hatte ich oft genug zu spüren bekommen.

„Sie haben bitte was? Welcher Trank?"

Das Mädchen grinste: „Einen 'Liqiudum Deduco'."

Severus Augen funkelten und obwohl ich den Trank nicht kannte, konnte ich anhand seiner Reaktion sehen, dass es wohl kein einfaches Abführmittel war.

„Lucius", sprach er mich von der Seite an. „erinnerst du dich daran, als Sirius im dritten Schuljahr einige Wochen auf der Krankenstation lag?"

Ich nickte, zu gut erinnerte ich mich daran.

Sirius hatte Severus kopfüber aufgehängt und seine Hosen verschwinden lassen.  
Es war eine Demütigung ohnegleichen, wochenlang sprach unser Jüngster kein Wort mit mir und Regulus bis er schließlich eines Abends mit einem seltsamen zufriedenen Glitzern in den Augen den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, sich zu uns setzte und meinte die Sache sei geklärt.

Wie er die Sache 'geklärt' hatte erfuhr ich am nächsten Tag durch einen sichtlich geschockten Regulus.

Madam Pomfrey beorderte Regulus auf die Krankenstation und wurde von der Medihexe befragt, ob es in seiner Familie Fälle von akuten Stoffwechselproblemen gab, als Regulus verneinte, führte sie ihn zu seinem, in Windeln gewickelten, jüngeren Bruder Sirius.

Die Medihexe war völlig ratlos, nichts konnte den Durchfall stoppen, sowie Sirius etwas zu sich nahm, schien es rasend schnell durch seinen Körper zu fließen um halb verdaut wieder das Tageslicht zu erblicken.

Er war in einem wirklich erbärmlichen Zustand und das für gute zwei Wochen.

Nicht, dass Sirius das nicht verdient hatte!  
Man konnte sogar sagen, dass Regulus und ich ein wenig stolz auf unseren Jüngsten waren, endlich hatte er sich wie ein richtiger Slytherin gewehrt.

Severus dunkle Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken: „Normal ist dieser Trank nicht nachweisbar, wie kam ihr Vater darauf, dass Sie mit der Sache zu tun hatten? Und welchen Grund hatten Sie, dem Freund ihres Vaters gerade diesen Trank in den Drink zu mischen?"

Das Mädchen räusperte sich und sah den Tränkemeister mit einer Unschuldsmine an,  
„Der einzige, der damals bei uns zu Hause fähig war derartiges durch einen Trank in die Wege zu leiten, war ich.  
Ich konnte diesen Muggel nicht leiden, Sir, ich war in der Stadt, bei genannter Strafarbeit von Albus und habe den Kerl quasi inflagranti mit einem anderen Mann erwischt.

Ich sagte meinem Vater nie etwas davon, es war besser, dass ich ihn vertrieben habe. Dad hat genug mitgemacht, ich wollte nicht, dass es ihm schlechter ging als ohnehin schon."

Ihre Stimme hatte einen harten Ton, ihr Grund war nachvollziehbar, trotzdem hätte es ihr die Strafe erspart, zumal ich mir denken konnte, dass sie bittere Konsequenzen nach sich gezogen hatten.

„Was waren die Konsequenzen, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Mein Vater ließ mich den Rasen mähen, eine Fläche von den Ausmaßen des Hogwarts-Geländes.

Ohne Magie nur mit einer alten Sense habe ich täglich mehrere Stunden damit zugebracht und das über einige Wochen.

Dank der Blasen an meinen Händen durfte ich auch einen guten Monat warten, bis ich mich wieder der Braukunst zuwenden konnte, mir war es schier unmöglich einen Zauberstab zu halten, geschweige denn korrekt zu schneiden oder mit dem Mörser umzugehen."

Geschockt sah ich das Mädchen an, auch Severus musterte sie ungläubig.

Draco schien von alldem nichts mitbekommen zu haben, er spielte ausgelassen mit seinem Illusionsdrachen.

Severus stellte jene Frage, die mir durch den Kopf ging: „Warum haben Sie ihrem Vater nicht die Wahrheit gesagt? Verständlich, dass er Sie gestraft hat, wenn auch in einem Ausmaß und einer Art, die ich nicht verstehe. Sicherlich hätte er anders entschieden, wenn Sie ihm den Hintergrund offenbart hätten."

Das Mädchen seufzte, ein dunkler Schatten lag über ihren Augen, als sie mich intensiv musterte .

Als sie begann zu sprechen, zögerlich und unsicher, schien es mir als würde sie allein mich mit ihren Worten erreichen wollen: „Sir, wie ich Ihnen bereits sagte, alles wofür mein Vater gelebt hatte, wurde ihm genommen und ich werde ihn nicht mehr verletzen als nötig.  
Sollte ich durch mein Handeln Konsequenzen ziehen müssen, sei's drum.  
Irgendwann werde ich entgegen seinem Willen handeln, jene Konsequenz und die folgende Strafe werden wohl härter sein als alles Vorhergegangene.

Trotzdem wird mich nichts davon abhalten können und sollte es noch so unmöglich sein, in ferner Zukunft werde ich es wagen, koste es was es wolle."

**Flashback Ende**

natürlich erinnere ich mich noch an Sie, wie könnte ich nicht?

Ich freue mich von Ihnen zu hören, auch wenn ich zugegeben muss, dass mich Ihr Schreiben überraschte.

Mit Ihrem Sohn verbindet mich eine enge Brieffreundschaft, Draco ist ein wundervoller Lichtblick in der Triste des Alltags.  
Natürlich höre ich rund um Hogwarts einige Geschichte von meinem Großvater, Dracos Ansichten und Ausführungen sind, wie ich gestehen muss, um einiges interessanter.

Tatsächlich bin ich Leiter einer Abteilung eines internationalen anerkannten Institutes, meine Abteilung beschäftigt sich hauptsächlich mit wissenschaftlichen Forschungen.

Unsere Gruppe ist unter dem Namen 'Custodis Opacum' bekannt.

Mit dem englischen Ministerium verbindet mich nicht viel, leider wie ich sagen muss, denn ihr Minister ist der Ansicht, dass er allein Englands magische und nicht-magische Gesellschaft beschützen könnte.

Zu Ihrer Frage, Lord Malfoy, natürlich würde es mich freuen, Sie, Draco und Severus zu einem derartigen Spektakel zu begleiten und ihre Frau kennen zu lernen.

Ich vermute es soll für Severus eine Überraschung werden, nicht wahr?

Ihrem Vorschlag uns am Tag des Finales in Ihrem Ministerium zu treffen würde ich gerne zustimmen, sollte etwas dazwischen kommen, würde ich Sie bitten mich zu informieren, ansonsten werde ich Sie an diesem Tag, etwa zwei Stunden vor Spielbeginn in Ihrem Büro aufsuchen, sollten Sie damit einverstanden sein.

In freudiger Erwartung

Serena Serpens Shadows

Auch nachdem ich den Brief drei, vier Mal durchgelesen hatte, stand immer noch der selbe Name in Mitten des Pergaments.

_'Custodis Opacum'  
_  
In Gedanken versunken streichelte ich den Bussard.

Der Vogel hatte sich mittlerweile in der kleinen, offenen Silberbox, die auf meinem Tisch stand und für wichtige Dokumente gedacht war, nieder gelassen und gurrte zufrieden vor sich hin.

Ich stand auf und lief aufgeregt in meinem Büro umher, nun, vollends von meiner Idee überzeugt, musste ich nur noch an der Ausführung feilen.

Natürlich, es würde nicht einfach werden, aber Draco unter dem Schutz der 'Custodis Opacum' zu wissen, wäre eindeutig das Beste, was ich meinem Sohn bieten konnte.


	22. Chapter 7 : Das Ende und der Anfang

**_Danke an alle Reviewer :) Diese Woche gibt es das letzte Update - zumindest für "CeP" - die Fortsetzung davon ist bereits fertig geschrieben._ **

**Chapter 7: Das Ende & Der Anfang  
(Serena POV)**

Freitag - Unicorn Island - Kerker  
  
Anscheinend begriff Anthony, dass ich keinerlei Interesse daran hatte mit ihm zu reden.

Er beorderte mich heute in sein Büro, gewiss, er war mein Vorgesetzter und ich musste seinem Ruf folgen, aber Serena sah er an diesem Tag nicht - nur seinen direkt unterstellten General Dux Shadows.

Als alles über das abendliche Treffen besprochen war, wollte er noch kurz 'privat' mit mir plauschen, worauf ich selbstverständlich nicht einging und ihm klar machte, dass ich Besseres zu tun hätte als mir geheuchelte Entschuldigungen anzuhören.  
Auch als er erwiderte, dass es keine Heuchlereien wären, sagte ich ihm klar, dass es keinen Sinn machte sich für seine ehrliche Meinung zu entschuldigen.

Den Rest hörte ich nicht mehr, denn die Tür fiel hinter mir ins Schloss und ich sah eiligst zu in mein Büro zu kommen.

Natürlich merkten auch meine Kollegen, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
Ich schob es darauf, dass mein Vater heute seine Reise antreten würde und ich deshalb deprimiert wäre.

Alle glaubten mir.

Alle außer Prius, Vater und Drake.  
Wobei Drake genug Fingerspritzengefühl besaß mich nicht mit unerwünschten Fragen zu belästigen, denn Vampire waren doch um einiges feinfühliger als allgemein angenommen.

Mein Dad fragte vorsichtig, was mit mir los sei, ich schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und er bohrte nicht weiter nach.  
Er war mein Vater und wusste, dass wenn ich was nicht sagen wollte, es auch nicht sagen würde.

Ich konnte Anthonys Meinung beim besten Willen nicht nachvollziehen, er akzeptierte und vertraute meinem Vater bedingungslos, warum nicht auch Severus?

Hogwarts damals wieder zu verlassen, war ein schwerer Schritt für mich gewesen, denn irgendwo mochte ich fast alle Professoren, die dort unterrichteten.

McGonagall, Hogwarts schottische Schweiz.  
Zwar sah sie streng aus - gut sie war auch streng -, aber sie war Professorin mit Herz und Seele.  
Die Sicherheit und das Wohlbefinden ihrer Schützlinge waren ihre oberste Priorität, selbst wenn sie nicht aussah wie die pure Lebensfreude, ihr Herz saß am richtigen Fleck und solange man keine Schottenwitze riss, sah man hin und wieder ein kleines Lächeln bei ihr.

Professor Sprout mit ihrer Vorliebe für Alraunen war ein echtes Unikat, sie besaß eine Unmenge an Feingefühl bei dem Umgang mit ihren Pflanzen.  
In der freien Wirtschaft wäre sie eine wirkliche Goldgrube für jeden Floristen und Zauberpflanzenzüchter, doch dort, in Hogwarts, war sie wohl glücklicher als sie sonst irgendwo sein konnte.

Professor Kesselbrand, bei Salazar, anfangs hatte ich einen halben Infarkt durch seinen Namen erlitten!  
Kurz darauf stellte ich fest, dass er zwar einen liebevollen und beruhigenden Umgang mit Tieren pflegte, die Menschen in seiner Umgebung mit seiner ruhigen Art jedoch fast einschläferte.

Zu meinem Entsetzen musste ich feststellen, dass nur noch ein Toter langweiliger war als Professor Kesselbrand - Professor Binns, der sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte mir eine längere Geschichte über sein Leben zu erzählen.  
Albus hatte bemerkt, dass ich kurz davor war Binns noch einmal umzubringen, als er mich, mit dem Vorwand ich müsse noch für die anstehenden Prüfungen lernen, loseiste.

Der kleine Professor Flitwick, ich wusste nicht wie er es schaffte sich in einer Schar von Schülern Gehör zu verschaffen, doch war dieser kleine Kerl eine liebenswerte Person, die stets quietschfidel seine Umwelt zum Lachen brachte.  
Meistens ungewollt.

Hagrid, Merlin, ich hatte selten einen derart freundlichen, feinfühligen, sensiblen Menschen kennen gelernt, die Größe seines Herzens stand derer seines Körpers in nichts nach.  
Ich schwor mir damals schon ihm irgendwann eine große Freude zu machen, vielleicht würde es dieses Jahr klappen und ich hätte die Zeit ihn nach Unicorn Island einzuladen, damit er unsere, mittlerweile stattliche Ansammlung verschiedenster magischer Kreaturen, unter die Lupe nehmen konnte.

Selbstverständlich hielt ich immer nach kleinen, gehässigen aber ungefährlichen, magischen Kreaturen Ausschau, vielleicht würde mir irgendwann eines ins Auge springen - hoffentlich nicht ihm wahrsten Sinne des Wortes -, das perfekt zu Hagrid passen würde.

Poppy war ebenfalls ein angenehmer und freundlicher Gesprächspartner.  
Die Medihexe erzählte mir, dass sie früher im St. Mungos gearbeitet hatte und auf Albus Wunsch nach Hogwarts gekommen war.  
Hier wurde sie förmlich mit Arbeit überschüttet, denn die halbstarken Magier strapazierten ihr Glück ständig bis aufs Äußerste.  
Sie hatte schon alles gesehen, von leichten Brandverletzungen bis hin zu Schülern, an deren Bett sie Tag und Nacht wachte, Tränen vergoss und zu den Göttern betete, dass ihr Schützling stark genug wäre wieder aufzuwachen.

Severus war ihr eine große Hilfe, Poppy sprach stets respektvoll von dem Tränkemeister und sagte mir, dass sie wusste, egal um welche Uhrzeit sie einen noch so schwierig herzustellenden Trank dringend benötigte, Severus würde ihn ohne Verzögerung fehlerfrei brauen.

Natürlich lernte ich einige Mitglieder des Kollegiums nicht kennen, Madam Hooch, Professor Vector und Professor Sinistra hatten eine magische Kreuzfahrt durch das Bermuda Dreieck gebucht und würden erst kurz vor Schulbeginn zurück kommen.

Auch die Hauselfen und die Schlossgeister waren freundlich, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, den alle 'den fast Kopflosen Nick' nannten, war zwar etwas empfindlich wenn es um seine missglückte Enthauptung ging, dennoch half er mir immer, wenn ich mich wieder einmal verlaufen hatte und er mich, nah an der Verzweiflung, irgendwo im Schloss fand.

Die graue Dame und den fetten Mönch bekam ich so gut wie gar nicht zu Gesicht.  
Mir fiel auf dass Ravenclaws Hausgeist während der Zeit, die ich im Schloss verbrachte, kein einziges Wort sprach, sie schien schon mehr im anderen Reich zu verweilen und ich konnte mir denken, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde bis sie ganz verblassen würde.

Der blutige Baron stellte mich von Anfang an unter seine Fuchtel.  
Ich war höflich und respektvoll ihm gegenüber, woraus er den Schluss zog, dass ich nur ein Slytherin sein konnte.  
Seinen Standpunkt hatte er sich über die Jahrhunderte gebildet und sagte selbst von sich, dass er mindestens genauso gut entscheiden konnte welcher Schüler in welches Haus gehörte, wie der sprechende Hut selbst.

Hufflepuffs waren alle miteinander Luschen, die schon schreiend davon liefen, sobald sie ihn aus einiger Entfernung sahen, dagegen hatte ich sogar den Anstand mich nach seiner Todesart zu erkundigen - im Nachhinein hätte ich es doch lassen sollen, manche Arten zu sterben möchte man sich nicht einmal vorstellen, geschweige denn erzählt bekommen welche Schmerzen damit verbunden seien.

Ein Ravenclaw konnte ich auch nicht sein, Ravenclaws lachten nicht über seine sadistische Witze während ich die Witze zum Brüllen komisch fand.

Und ein Gryffindor konnte ich aus einem bestimmten Punkt heraus ebenfalls nicht sein:  
Ich war ihm sympathisch und kein Gryffindor könnte ihm jemals sympathisch sein.

Meine Erwähnung, dass Albus ebenfalls ein Gryffindor war ignorierte er völlig.

Sei's drum, in dieser ganzen Woche hatte ich nicht einmal eine Begegnung mit Peeves, vor dem mich alle bis Dato gewarnt hatten, und ich vermutete, dass der blutige Baron dafür verantwortlich war und dankte ihm im Stillen.

Vielleicht sollte ich Blumen an seinem Grab niederlegen, zwar mochte er nicht kitschig sein, aber ein Blumenstrauß kam bei Toten immer gut an.

Natürlich konnte ich nicht jeden mögen, Trewlaney und Filch waren mir suspekt, wenn nicht gar unsympathisch.

Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll konnte ich die alte Sherryhexe von Anfang an nicht leiden.  
Ihr Aussehen, ihre Art und ihr seltsames Benehmen waren mir ein Dorn im Auge und ich konnte mir nicht erklären wie Albus sich dazu hinreißen lassen konnte eine Betrügerin, denn das war sie zweifelsohne, in seine Dienste zu nehmen.

Bei Filch sah es nicht anders aus, bei allen Göttern, ich hatte keine Abneigung gegen Squibs, aber er und sein Rattenfänger brauchten nicht glauben mir in die Suppe spucken zu können, nur weil ich mich abends entschlossen hatte noch kurz im Gelände einen Spaziergang zu unternehmen und eine zu rauchen.

Merlin sei Dank, kam Severus hinzu und versprach Filch 'sich um mich zu kümmern', was der Hausmeister mit einem sadistischen Grinsen quittierte.  
Severus luchste mir meine Packung Zigaretten ab, war aber so freundlich mich noch auf meinen gewünschten Spaziergang zu begleiten, natürlich ohne meine Zigaretten wieder herauszurücken.

Trotzdem bekam ich einen Anpfiff von meinem neuen Hauslehrer, denn ich hätte nachts auf dem Gelände nichts zu suchen und er wolle, dass ich mich daran hielt, denn manche gefährlichen Kreaturen, die im verbotenen Wald lebten, überschritten in der Dunkelheit manchmal die Grenze zu Hogwarts und er wollte mich nicht ständig im Auge behalten müssen.

Eine glatte Lüge, denn sobald ich meine Räume verließ, folgten mir nachtschwarze Augen überallhin.  
Vermutlich war das Albus Idee, denn er wollte dafür sorgen, dass ich keinen Unsinn anstellte oder mich in Gefahr begab.

Als ich nach Hause kam, fragte mein Vater sofort über Severus aus, ich erzählte ihm alles, auch von Draco und Lucius.  
Eigentlich hatte ich erwartet, dass er sofort in Tränen ausbrechen würde, doch er hielt sich wacker und wollte unbedingt die Erinnerung im Denkarium sehen.  
Widerwillig stimmte ich zu und begleitete ihn.

Als er das erste Treffen von Professor Snape und mir miterlebte stahl sich ein undefinierbares Grinsen auf sein Gesicht, als er sah wie Midnight sich gegenüber dem Tränkemeister verhielt, brach er in schallendes Gelächter über die ersten unbeholfenen Streichelversuche von Severus aus.

Er bemerkte, dass viele Veränderungen im Lehrerkollegium stattgefunden hatten, dass die Hausgeister die selben wie früher wären und die Schule alles in allem jedoch genauso war wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte.

Über die Farbwahl von Albus Bettdeckenüberwurf für meine Räume und den Namen von Hagrids 'Wachhund' konnte er nur fassungslos den Kopf schütteln.

Devon sagte, dass in Hogwarts jeder nach einer gewissen Zeit ein wenig seltsam wurde.

Für meine erfolgreiche Erpressung von Albus erntete ich ein dickes Lob von meinem Vater - er sagte immer 'Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht' und, dass ich auf mein Gefühl verlassen sollte, wenn es mich vor Gefahren warnte.

Ein echtes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er zum ersten Mal sah wie ich einen der berüchtigten Snape-Blicke kassierte, die Unterhaltung in der Bibliothek und auf dem Gelände verfolgte er mit regem Interesse.  
Devon kicherte, als er bemerkte wie ich den Tränkemeister, durch mein Wissen um das dunkle Mal, erst einen kräftigen Dämpfer verpasste und dann, durch meine Plauderei um den heißen Brei, absichtlich nervös machte.

Als ich die Gründe für meinen Wunsch nach Rache erwähnte, fühlte ich wie sich Devons Hand auf die Meine legte, während der Szenen in Severus Räumen nahm er mich in den Arm, denn er wusste genau was in diesem Moment in mir vorgegangen war.

Sichtlich stolz erlebte er meine Hauseinteilung in Albus Büro mit, ebenfalls überrascht durch den leichten Singsang des Hutes, über den er noch mit mir sprechen wollte.

Devon wollte jede Prüfung sehen, manchmal fragte er mich, warum ich diese oder jene Antwort gegeben hatte, nur um zustimmend zu nicken und um mir zu sagen, wie stolz er doch auf mich war.

Mein Vater lachte, als ich den Veritaserum-Trick des Tränkemeisters durchschaute, und knuffte mich während ich in der Erinnerung ängstlich und schüchtern aufzählte, was er über Severus erzählt hatte.

Über meine gewonnene Wette mit Albus und McGonagalls verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus, Devons restliche Beherrschung ging verloren, als Severus und Drake anfingen sich anzuzicken.  
Vaters Kopf leuchtete in einem intensiven Rot und er bekam fast keine Luft mehr vor Lachen.

Devon fieberte lautstark bei dem Duell zwischen mir und Albus mit, er feuerte mein Erinnerungsebenbild euphorisch an, warf Albus böse Blicke zu und kicherte als sich Severus, nicht unbedingt elegant, durch einen Sprung hinter einen Schreibtisch vor meiner Feuerattacke in Sicherheit brachte.

Keine Sekunde des Kampfes entging ihm und als er sah wie ich langsam erblasste, fing er bereits an mit mir zu schimpfen, schließlich, als die Anstrengung ihren Tribut forderte, war er einerseits dabei mich lautstark zusammen zu stauchen, andererseits warf er dem Abbild des Tränkemeisters, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass dieser sich für meine 'Rettung' positioniert hatte, merkwürdige und ungläubige Blicke zu.

Wie erwartet rannen ihm Tränen über die Wangen, als er Lucius wiedersah, doch trug er ein melancholisches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und erzählte mir, dass sein 'Weißfuchs' sich kaum merklich verändert hatte.

Er erzählte mir von Lucius verleugneter Mutter, einer Veela, die Lucius nie kennen gelernt hatte.  
Lucius Vater Abraxas hatte auf einer seiner Reisen eine kurz andauernde Liaison mit einer Veela gehabt - Lucius Mutter.  
Als er erfuhr, dass die Veela ein Kind erwartete reiste er, in Begleitung einiger 'Kollegen', zu ihr.

Genaueres war nicht bekannt, nur dass er zurück kam und Lucius bei sich hatte.

Der einflussreiche Magier setzte das Gerücht in die Welt, seine heimliche Geliebte, eine reinblütige Hexe aus Russland, sei bei der Geburt seines Kindes verstorben.  
Selbstverständlich wagte es niemand an Lord Malfoys Worten zu zweifeln.

Abraxas selbst war ein großer, dunkelblonder Magier, in dessen kantigen, aristokratischen Gesicht ein ständiger Ausdruck des Misstrauen die blauen Augen argwöhnisch glitzern ließen.

Lucius schien mehr nach seiner Mutter zu kommen.  
Der kleine, hellblonde Sonnenschein quietschte fröhlich vor sich hin während die silbergrauen Augen fröhlich die Welt um sich herum erkundeten und das kleine, engelsgleiche Gesicht einen staunenden Ausdruck annahm, sobald ein fremder Magier in die edel verzierte Wiege sah.

Der kleine Lord Malfoy zog jeden sofort in seinen Bann, nicht einmal sein Vater konnte dem entkommen.

Lucius wuchs umsorgt und verhätschelt in dem riesigen Anwesen Malfoy Manor auf und bekam alles, was er sich wünschte, alles bis auf diese Kleinigkeit, nach der er sich am meisten sehnte: ehrliche Zuneigung.

Spielzeug hatte er in Hülle und Fülle, dennoch sah der kleine Lucius seinen Vater nur sehr selten, denn die Hauselfen kümmerten sich um ihn.  
Allen voran Mitis, seine persönliche Hauselfe, die seit der Geburt die Verantwortung für den jüngsten Malfoyspross trug.

Mitis spielte mit dem kleinen Lord Malfoy und las ihm vor dem Zubettgehen Geschichten vor.  
Mitis war Lucius erste Bezugsperson und so kam es, dass Abraxas Malfoy unwissentlich seine Chance verwarf aus Lucius einen eiskalten Reinblüter zu machen, der 'niederen Kreaturen' kein Recht zu leben gab, denn der kleine Lord Malfoy begriff eines sehr früh - es mochte sein, dass Mitis eine Hauselfe war, trotzdem war sie gut zu ihm, sie half ihm und war für ihn da.

Obwohl Abraxas immer wieder versuchte Lucius einzuprügeln, dass das Leben einer Hauselfe nichts wert wäre, festigte sich die Erkenntnis, in dem jungen Geist von Lucius, dass jedes Leben bedeutsam war, auch das einer Hauselfe.

Mitis brachte Lucius schon sehr früh bei seine Meinung für sich zu behalten, leider verstand er erst im Alter von neun Jahren, warum Mitis ihm immer und immer wieder predigte lieber zu Schweigen als Abraxas seine Auffassung darzulegen.

Lucius bekam von Abraxas einen Cruciatus auferlegt, weil er seinem Vater erzählte, dass er es nicht schlimm finden würde mit Halbblütern in die Schule gehen zu müssen.  
Als sein Vater sagte, dass Halbblüter minderwertige Kreaturen wären erwiderte Lucius, dass sie nicht weniger Wert wären nur, weil sie kein reines Blut in sich trugen.

Mein Vater Devon erinnerte sich, dass Lucius ein in sich gekehrter Junge war, als er in die Schule kam.  
Er kannte ihn von klein auf, weil seine Eltern, Orion und Walpurga Black, ihn und seinen Bruder stets zu den Besuchen in Malfoy Manor mitnahmen und die beiden mit Lucius spielen ließen.

Damals bestand ein lockeres Band der kindlichen Freundschaft zwischen Regulus und Lucius, das sich in Hogwarts festigte und über die Jahre zu inniger Liebe wurde.

Eine Liebesbeziehung zwischen Gleichgeschlechtlichen war in der magischen Welt nichts Besonderes, schon Cassiopeia Black heiratete, anstatt eines Mannes, Elladora Flint und lebte mit ihr bis zu ihrem Tode zusammen.  
Auch Marius Black und Regulus Black I. fühlten sich eher zu Männern hingezogen und heirateten Septimus Potter bzw. Arctulus Prewett.

Keine der reinblütigen Familien Englands störte sich an Homosexualität, solange der gewählte Partner ebenso reines Blut in sich trug wie der Angehörige wurde er freudig in die Familie aufgenommen.

Devon sagte, dass es keinen Magier mit einem reinblütiger Elternteil in England gäbe, der nicht über etliche Ecken mit ihm verwandt sei und unterstrich seine Aussage mit einem alten Buch, in dem der gesamte Familienstammbaum der Blacks aufgeführt war.  
Natürlich mit den obligatorischen Brandflecken, die Devon jedoch ausgebessert und mit dem ursprünglichen Namen versehen hatte.

Mein alter Bekannter Phineas Nigellus Black war ebenfalls aufgeführt.  
Zwischen dem 18. und 19 Jahrhundert ging er als unbeliebtester Schulleiter aller Zeiten in die Geschichte ein.  
In dem Buch war verzeichnet, dass er mit Ursula Flint verheiratet war und mit ihr fünf Kinder hatte.  
Ich sah, dass sein zweitältester Sohn Phineas einen dicken Brandfleck aufwies.  
Auf meine Frage hin, warum dies so sei antwortete mein Vater, dass Phineas Nigellus ihn selbst brandmarkte, weil er sich für einen Black, der sich für Muggelrechte einsetzte, als Sohn zutiefst geschämt hatte.

Ich machte mir eine mentale Notiz bei nächster Gelegenheit Nigellus Portrait unauffällig auf seinen zweitältesten Sohn anzusprechen und seine Reaktion abzuwarten.

Sogar mit den Potters war Vater verwandt.  
Zum ersten über Septimus Potter und Marius Black, als auch über James Potters Mutter Dorea, eine geborene Black, die Charlus Potter heiratete.  
Charlus Potter war ein bedeutender Verfechter für die Rechte von muggelgeborenen Magiern.

Sirius war im Alter von 15 Jahren zu ihr geflüchtet, nachdem er es Zuhause nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte.  
Natürlich empfingen Dorea und Charlus ihn mit offenen Armen und nahmen ihn bei sich auf.

Lucius Vater Abraxas freute sich über die Wahl seines Sohnes einen reinblütigen Magier als Partner gewählt zu haben, auch Orion und Walpurga gaben ihr Einverständnis, denn sie wussten, dass auch die Familie Malfoy nach dem Black'schen Motto 'toujours pur' lebte und ein ansehnliches Vermögen in die geplante Ehe mit einbringen würde.

Beide Familien dachten, dass sie durch diese Verbindung nur gewinnen konnten.

Devon seufzte bei dieser Erinnerung.  
Ihm und Lucius war es damals egal welche Familie, welchen Vorteil aus der Verbindung zog, wichtig für sie war, dass beide Familien ihr Zusammensein akzeptierten.

Als Devon sah wie Draco mich herumschleppte lächelte er traurig, schluchzend flüsterte er, dass Lucius wirklich einen wundervollen Sohn habe.

Ich sah den Schmerz in den Augen meines Vaters.  
Draco hätte ihr Kind sein müssen, doch anstatt zusammen, wie es hätte sein sollen, lebte jeder der beiden mit seiner eigene kleine Familie für sich.

Dracos Erröten, das kindliche Geplapper, die ausgelassene Tollerei mit mir und das fröhliche Kichern, als Severus einen kleinen Illusionsdrachen um den Kopf des Jungen kreisen ließ, brachten Devon dazu unter Tränen zu lachen.  
Fasziniert beobachtete er den kleinen Jungen und lauschte unseren Gesprächen, hin und wieder stellte er fest, dass Draco ein kluger, gut erzogener Junge sei und Lucius dem Charme seines Jungen nichts entgegenzusetzen habe.

Auch ich war überzeugt, dass Draco stets seinen Kopf bei Lucius durchsetzen konnte, nicht verwunderlich, selbst ich wäre wohl bei dem herzerweichenden Blick von dem kleinen Lord Malfoy weich geworden.

Kurz vor dem Ende der Erinnerung fiel mir wieder ein, was ich vergessen hatte, verzweifelt versuchte ich meinen Vater davon zu überzeugen, dass nichts interessantes mehr kommen würde.  
Vergeblich.  
Geschockt sah ich dabei zu wie mein Ebenbild erzählte, warum ich den Muggel vertrieben hatte und traute mich nicht mehr meinem eigenen Vater in die Augen zu sehen, bis ich spürte, dass sich eine Hand unter mein Kinn schob und mich zwang ihn anzusehen.

Statt des erwarteten, enttäuschten Gesichtsaudruckes sah ich mich mit einem liebevollen Lächeln konfrontiert.  
Seine Augen waren noch verweint, aber keine Wut, keinen Vorwurf sah ich in ihnen und mein Vater zog mich in eine verzweifelte, klammernde Umarmung.

Fern hörte ich meine eigenen Worte nachhallen

_...irgendwann werde ich gegen seinen Willen handeln..._

„Ich wusste es mein Engel.  
Du vergisst, ich bin ein Slytherin und beherrsche Legimentik. Am selben Abend, an dem du ihm das Abführmittel in sein Getränk gemischt hast, hatte ich vor mich von ihm zu trennen, nicht nur wegen seiner Untreue, auch weil ich wusste, dass ich ihn nicht liebte.  
Die Gründe für dein Handeln waren so offensichtlich, doch ich war zu wütend und wieder einmal damit beschäftigt in Selbstmitleid zu versinken. Verzeih mir.  
Aber ich bitte dich", er schob mich ein Stück weg von sich, in seinen Augen sah ich Unsicherheit und ein flehentliches Bitten, indes versuchte ich mein Möglichstes um meinen unschuldigsten Blick aufzusetzen, „was immer du dir in den Kopf gesetzt hast, verwirf es! Ich will nicht, dass du dein Leben wegen mir gefährdest! Liebes, versprich mir, dass du keinen Unsinn anstellen wirst!"

Ich sah meinen Vater an und schwieg, er seufzte und zog mich wieder in eine liebevolle Umarmung.

Devon wusste genau, dass er mir kein Versprechen abringen konnte und ich wusste, dass er es auch gar nicht wollte.  
Tief in seinem Innersten konnte er den Tag, an dem ich mich gegen seinen Willen stellen würde, kaum noch erwarten...

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
**

Das ganze Team war damit beschäftigt sämtliche Hinweise auf Regulus Orion Black, der sich heute Devon Draconis Shadows nannte, verschwinden zu lassen.

Kein Foto, keine Gemälde, nichts, das auf seine Identität hinwies, durfte in Unicorn Island Castle zurückbleiben.

Ich räumte meine Privaträume aus, das Familienportrait in meinem Büro war bereits in einem der vielzähligen Lagerhäuser untergebracht, nun machte ich mich daran Schränke und Truhen zu durchsuchen.  
Dabei fiel mir etwas in die Hände, was mich laut auflachen ließ

Gilderoy Lockharts Zauberisches ICH

**Flashback 1993**

Montag - 08.Januar 1993 - Hogwarts - Büro des Direktors  
  
Mit zwei Flaschen altem, schottischen Whiskey bewaffnet hatte ich mir das unmögliche vorgenommen: Severus Geburtstag mit ihm zu feiern!

Mein Vater und Albus rieten mir dringend davon ab, sie sprachen von 'schwerwiegenden Verletzungen' und möglicher 'Todessehnsucht', die mich, ihrer Meinung nach, plötzlich heimsuchte.

Devon war so freundlich mir den Tipp zu geben, zur Not eventuelle Wunden mit dem Whiskey zu desinfizieren.  
Etwas irritiert bedankte ich mich und wunderte mich über seinen besorgen Gesichtsausdruck, als ich in Albus Büro nach Hogwarts flohte.

Auch mein Großvater sagte mir, dass ich es mir noch einmal überlegen sollte.

Ursprünglich kam ich gegen vier Uhr in seinem Büro an, um kurz vor sechs Uhr saß ich, mittlerweile mit meiner vierten Tasse Kaffe, immer noch vor ihm und lauschte seinen Erzählungen, die ich mindestens schon 100 Mal von ihm gehört hatte.

Mein Glück war, dass Minerva hereinschneite und anfing Albus, der anscheinend seinen Termin in der Abteilung für unbefugte Zauberei bei Mafalda Hopfkirch vergessen hatte, in den Kamin zu scheuchen.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere saß ich allein mit Fawkes, der bis zu McGonagalls hysterischen Erscheinen geschlafen hatte, im Büro und sah zu wie der Phoenix wieder in die Traumwelt abdriftete.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg zu Severus Privaträumen in den Kerkern, mental machte ich mir eine Notiz das nächste Mal Albus aus dem Weg zu gehen und in den verbotenen Wald zu apparieren um von dort aus in die Kerker zu laufen.

Just in dem Moment als ich den Kerkereingang erreichte und die Türe öffnen wollte, wurde diese bereits aufgerissen und ich sah mich mit blenden weißen Zähnen konfrontiert, die mich einen Satz nach hinten machen ließen.

„Ach du meine Güte! Wen haben wir denn da?"

Das Grauen packte mich erst, als ich das ganze ausmaß des Schreckens erkannte:  
Diese Zähne gehörten zu einer braun gerösteten Gestalt, welche im starken Kontrast dazu einen fliederfarbenes Hemd, dazu passende Hose, Umhang und Zaubererhütchen trug, das felsenfest, aber schief auf den starren, blond-gelockten Haar saß.

War dies das Monster aus der Kammer des Schreckens?

Das lila DING kam auf mich zugeweht und ich war kurz davor meinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und diesen Mann in die tiefste Kerkerdimension zu Hexen.

„Hallo Mäuschen!"

_  
BITTE WAS!_?

Fassungslos über das Gehörte starrte ich mit offenem Mund das grinsende Plüschtier an.  
Wäre ich weniger geschockt gewesen, hätte der Fliedermann diese Begrüßung wohl kaum überlebt.

„Hast du dich verlaufen, Süße?"

Kennt ihr das?  
Man möchte etwas tun.  
Man möchte etwas sagen.  
Doch das Gehirn leitet die entsprechenden Befehle nicht an die Muskeln weiter, so bleibt einem nichts anderes übrige als dazustehen und dümmlich vor sich hin zu starren.  
Seit jenem Tag war mir genanntes Gefühl bekannt.

„Ohh du bist ein Slytherin? Möchtest du zu dem bösen Professor Snape?"

Mein ganz persönlicher blonder Alptraum schritt auf mich zu, wie in Zeitlupe sah ich, dass er die Hand nach mir ausstreckte.

Ich wollte weg, weg, weg! Aber mein Körper reagierte nicht!

Ich war gefangen, mein eigener Körper hatte sich gegen mich verschworen und nun musste ich hilflos mit ansehen, wie mich diese personifizierte Kreatur meiner dunkelsten Träume näher auf mich zu kam.

Merlin allein weiß, welche Dinge er mit mir anstellen würde.

Doch die Rettung kam in Form eines, nun, nicht ganz so heldenhaft strahlenden Ritters.  
Zumindest trat durch die eisige Stimme, die aus dem Dunkel des Kerkers ertönte, die gewünschte Wirkung ein: „Das würde ich an Ihrer Stelle unterlassen, Lockhart!"

_  
Severus! Danke! Ich liebe dich! Ich werde alles für mich tun, aber halt mir den Kerl vom Leib!_

Das mit Lockhart angesprochene Ding drehte sich mit erstauntem Gesichtsausdruck um.

Ich hoffte, dass sich keine Tränen der Erleichterung in meinen Augen sammelten, Severus Robe vollzuheulen wäre bestimmt nicht vorteilhaft für meinen Plan.

„Severus, wie schön dich..."

„Für SIE immer noch Professor Snape, Lockhart!", erklang die gereizte, kalte Stimme des Tränkemeisters.

Lockhart seufzte theatralisch auf, während ich immer noch verzweifelt versuchte den Schock zu überwinden: „Aber Severus, wir sind doch jetzt Kollegen, da spricht man sich mit dem Vornamen an."

Mein Kopf ruckte herum, Salazar sei Dank, ich hatte meine Körperbeherrschung wieder, jedoch zweifelte ich nun an meinem Gehör, es konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dass Albus SOETWAS in seine Dienste stellte!

„Dass ein Kollege anwesend ist, entspricht den Tatsachen Lockhart, aber dieser Kollege sind zweifellos nicht sie."

Das Flehen in meinen Augen, die Aufmerksamkeit bitte nicht auf mich zu lenken, übersah Snape - oder ignorierte es schlichtweg.

Süffisant lächelte Lockhart mich an, zumindest hatte ich mich wieder soweit im Griff nicht mehr geschockt, sondern vielmehr gelangweilt auszusehen, was ihn nicht davon abhielt mir weiterhin absurde Spitznamen zu verpassen.

„Das Mäuschen hier gehört zu dir?"

Okay, es reichte - ich sah rot!

„Sollten sie mich noch einmal als 'Mäuschen' betiteln, werden sie es bis zum Ende ihres Lebens bereuen!"

Überrascht sah mich der Angesprochene an und fing, zu meiner Verwunderung, an zu grinsen: „Aber Severus, du hast hier ja ein kleines Kampf-Kätzchen!"

Verdattert über so viel Unverschämtheit sah ich hilflos in die Richtung, in der ich den Tränkemeister vermutete.

Anscheinend verstand er meinen Hilferuf, denn er tauchte, als wäre er ein Teil des Schattens, aus dem Dunkeln auf: „Lockhart, sollten Sie damit fortfahren meine Kollegin zu belästigen, müssen Sie mit schmerzhaften Konsequenzen rechnen."

Die Warnung, die er aussprach, jagte mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken und ich wusste, dass ich jedem Befehl, den er in diesem Tonfall jemals aussprechen würde, unverzüglich Folge leisten sollte, denn seine Stimme versprach, dass er seine Drohung ohne Gewissensbisse wahr machen würde.

„Aber Severus, du alter Schlingel!"

Natürlich verstand Lockhart nichts.

Er verschlimmerte seine Situation, indem er Snape offen anzüglich angrinste und musterte mich von oben bis unten: „Ein vorzüglicher Geschmack, wirklich, ich bin beeindruckt..."

Ehe ich mich versah stand Severus schon direkt vor Lockhart, hatte ihn mit einer Hand am Hemd gepackt und zwang den anderen Magier, während er ihm seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle drückte, zu ihm hoch zu sehen.

Lockhart hatte nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance darauf zu reagieren und sah nun direkt in zwei nachtschwarze Augen, die ihn bedrohlich anfunkelten.

Flüsternd sprach der Tränkemeister zu ihm.  
Er sprach so leise, dass ich nichts Genaues verstehen konnte, doch anscheinend wirkten diese Worte Wunder.  
Angesprochener erbleichte schlagartig und als der Tränkemeister ihn aus seinem Griff entließ, flüchtete Lockhart, ohne sich noch einmal mir zuzuwenden, die erste erreichbare Treppe hinauf.

Der Blick der schwarzen, gefühllosen Obsidiane lag nun auf mir.  
Ich biss mir vor lauter Schreck auf die Unterlippe, als der Tränkemeister langsam und bedrohlich auf mich zuschritt.

„Was willst du hier?", raunte er mir leise zu und sah mir direkt in die Augen.

Anstatt zu antworten, eine Antwort, die vermutlich nur ein 'eh!' gewesen wäre, hob ich wortlos die Hand, in der ich eine der drei Flaschen Whiskey umklammerte.

Snape schien nicht daran interessiert zu sein, sondern durchbohrte mich weiterhin mit einem Blick, welcher wohl speziell für die schlimmsten seiner Schüler reserviert war.

Langsam fand ich meine Stimme wieder und konnte nichts dümmlicheres als „Überraschung!" murmeln.

Ich glaubte Belustigung in den Augen des Tränkemeisters zu sehen, den Blickkontakt brach er nicht und jäh spürte ich, wie etwas meinen Arm entlang strich.

Heiß und kalt jagte es mir den Rücken herunter bis ich merkte, dass er mir längst die Flasche aus der Hand genommen hatte und interessiert das Etikett der Flasche besah.

Mein Gesicht brannte, als mir klar wurde, dass ich ihn wohl weiterhin wie ein Kaninchen den Wolf angestarrt hatte.

Der Tränkemeister schien von all dem nichts bemerkt zu haben, bedeutete mir ihm zu folgen und trat durch den Kerkereingang.  
**  
Flashback Ende**

Bis heute konnte ich nicht in Erfahrung bringen, was Severus Lockhart damals zugeflüstert hatte.  
Bereits ein Jahr später hatte Lockhart ein neues Zuhause - die geschlossene Abteilung in St. Mungos.

Zu meiner Verwunderung war nicht Severus Schuld an Lockharts Geisteszustand, anscheinend hatte die Gruppe rund um Potter und er selbst mit 'dem Unfall' zu tun, der den guten Gildy ein einfaches Leben in einer ausgepolsterten Zelle einbrachte.

Etwa um die Zeit, in der Lockhart sein neues Zuhause kennen lernte, traf eine ordinäre Posteule mit einem Paket für mich ein, jedoch konnte ich keinen Absender auf dem Päckchen ausfindig machen.

Natürlich öffnete ich es ohne Umschweife und bereute es im selben Augenblick, als mir Lockharts Zähne von dem Einband des Buches entgegen strahlten und ich den Titel las.  
**Gilderoy Lockharts Zauberisches ICH**

Ich schlug die erste Seite des Buches auf und stellte verwundert fest, dass es eine kleine persönliche Widmung an mich enthielt.  
Für das Mäuschen

Zwar kannte ich Lockharts Schrift nicht, aber diese akkurate Schrift war mir durchaus bekannt.

Zähneknirschend vermutete ich, dass Severus in jenem Augenblick mit einem selbstzufriedenen, sadistischen Grinsen durch Hogwarts dunkle Gänge wanderte.

**(Severus POV)**  
  
Freitag - Hogwarts - Kerker  
  
Heute Abend würde es soweit sein, das Treffen mit den beiden Tölen und Serena.

Nervös und rastlos wanderte ich in meinem Labor umher.

Ich hatte nicht einmal damit angefangen zu brauen, es wäre sinnlos, ich würde jeden Trank verhauen und damit kostbare Zutaten verbrauchen.

Ständig ging mir die Frage durch den Kopf, ob das Mädchen Lucius Einladung angenommen hatte.

Ich fragte mich, ob Lucius wirklich etwas in die angekündigte Richtung vorhatte.  
Bisher war es immer so, dass Serena und ich uns höflich voneinander verabschiedeten und das Mädchen ihren Weg ging, während ich die entgegengesetzte Richtung einschlug.

Keiner von uns beiden drehte sich je um.

Würde sich das ändern?

Selbst nach ihren Prüfungen, drehte sich das Mädchen nicht um, bevor sie in das leuchtend grüne Feuer des Kamins schritt.

Wollte ich, dass sich dies änderte?

Die Zeit würde es zeigen.

Sicher hatte ich, wie immer, anderes im Kopf was mein Privatleben völlig verdrängte: Das dunkle Mal, das Trimagische Turnier, die Prophezeiung.

Als ich Albus von der Prophezeiung, die Trewlaney Draco gegenüber gemacht hatte, erzählt habe, blickte er mich sorgenvoll an und sagte, dass er nicht wüsste, wie die Prophezeiung zu deuten war.  
Doch sie konnte nichts Gutes verheißen.

Es war an der Zeit uns auf den Weg zu machen.

Albus sagte, dass Lupin und Black uns an dem Treffpunkt erwarten würden.

Mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass dieser Abend noch lang werden und einige Überraschungen für mich bereit halten würde.

  
**(Albus POV)**

Hogwarts - Büro des Direktors  
  
Es war soweit, Severus war immer überpünktlich, in wenigen Minuten würde es an meiner Türe klopfen.

Die Prophezeiung von Sybill gegenüber Draco machte mir Sorgen.

Welche Zeichen waren gemeint?

Was für eine Tugend bedeutete den Tod?

In welchem Zusammenhang hatte sie Blut, Fleisch und Knochen erwähnt?

Sollten diese Hinweise wörtlich genommen werden, würde wohl das dunkle Mal als Zeichen gemeint sein.

Blut, Fleisch und Knochen gaben eventuell einen Hinweis auf die dunklen Künste, vielleicht ein altes, schwarzmagisches Ritual.

Natürlich wusste ich, dass in alten dunklen Ritualen oftmals Blut und Knochen eine große Rolle spielten, doch gab es unzählige dieser Rituale und Zauber, wie sollte ich herausfinden von welchem die Prophezeiung handelte?

Seufzend stand ich auf, als es an meiner Türe klopfte.

Vielleicht würde sich alles zum Guten wenden.  
Vielleicht kamen nicht nur Muggel in Genuss eines Wunders...

**(Lucius POV)**

Malfoy Manor - Arbeitszimmer  
  
Draco war zurück, Narcissa leider auch.

Kaum war das Miststück zu Hause, schon griff sie sich unseren Sohn um ihren Plan weiter zu verfolgen, aus meinem Jungen einen kleinen Todesser zu machen.

Aber nicht mit Draco!

Nicht mit meinem Sohn!

Zwar hörte er sich geduldig ihre Wahnvorstellungen an, trotzdem glaubte ich in seinen Augen blanken Hass zu sehen, als Narcissa mit ihm sprach.

Draco behielt seine Maske aus Engelsgeduld weiterhin auf.

Natürlich verspürte ich den Impuls Narcissa mit dem Kopf so lange gegen die Wand zu schlagen, bis sie endlich erkannte, dass sie ihren eigenen Sohn ins Verderben schicken würde, aber ich hatte vollstes Vertrauen zu Draco.

Es hieß abwarten und hoffen, dass der dunkle Lord irgendwo, in einem einsamen, modrigen Grab vor sich hinfaulte und niemals gefunden werden würde.

**(Drake POV)**

Unicorn Island - Bibliothek  
  
Musste das sein?

Musste Serena wirklich allein gehen?

Nicht, dass ich Angst um ihre Sicherheit hätte.

Es fraß an mir, dass sie sich wieder mit diesem schleimigen Tränkemeister traf!

?Mein ausdrücklicher Wunsch, Drake!'  
?Ich bin nicht dein Eigentum!'  
?Dich geht das absolut nichts an!'

PAH!  
Natürlich ging es mich etwas an, wenn meine kleine Colubra drauf und dran war sich das Leben schwerer zu machen als es für sie sowieso schon war!

Seitdem ich wusste, dass Snape Dumbledore auf ihren Wunsch hin begleiten würde, redete ich auf Serena ein.  
Doch es brachte nichts außer, dass sie gereizter wurde als es sowieso schon der Fall war.

Nun war es wohl oder übel zu spät.

Ich saß in der Bibliothek, als mein Mädchen herein schneite und verkündete sie würde nun aufbrechen.

Missmutig musste ich feststellen, dass sie wieder mal dies Robe trug.

Ein Geschenk des Giftmischers.

Selbstverständlich sah Serena meinen Blick und ich ahnte, dass sich das Rot in meinen Augen bedenklich ausgeweitet hatte...  
Ein deutliches Anzeichen, dass mit mir heute nicht zu spaßen war.

Aber Serena wäre nicht mein Mädchen, würde sie davor zurückschrecken.  
Im Gegenteil, sie warf mir einen mahnenden Blick zu und verließ die Bibliothek ohne Anstalten mich ein wenig zu beruhigen.

Dafür hasste ich sie.

Und liebte sie gleichermaßen.


	23. Schwarzer Phoenix

**Disclaimer: **Charaktere und Handlungsorte sind alleiniges, geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling.

_Ein Engel fiel vom Himmel.  
Gefallen, um in der Welt der Menschen zu leben.  
Geboren, um ein einsamer Engel zu werden_

Die Gesetze der Dualität. Die Existenz zweier gegensätzlichen Prinzipien.  
Kein Schatten ohne Licht – Kein Licht ohne Schatten  
Kein Schwarz ohne Weiß – Kein Weiß ohne Schwarz  
Geist & Materie – Leben & Tod– Gut & Böse – Lichtgestalt & Dunkelwesen.  
Mir stellt sich die Frage, was ich bin.

Wo ist mein Platz?

Ich bin keine Manifestation der Liebe zweier Menschen.  
Ich wurde nicht geboren – nein – erschaffen!  
Eine Schöpfung!

Doch nicht von Gott, den Göttern oder jenem höheren Wesen, an das der eine oder andere von euch zu glauben vermag.

Ich bin die ultimative Waffe, geschaffen um den Krieg zu entscheiden.  
Um mächtig, zerstörerisch, unbesiegbar zu sein.  
Geschaffen, um zu töten.

Doch mein Schöpfer machte einen Fehler, einen Fehler, der es mir nicht ermöglicht meinen Platz in der Welt einzunehmen – er gab mir ein Herz.

Ein Herz, in dem eine einsame Seele ihren Platz fand.

Macht mich eine Seele zu einem Menschen?

Nein, ein Mensch zu sein, davon bin ich weit entfernt.  
Ich bin menschlich, nichts weiter und es macht mich krank, auch nur daran zu denken.  
Zu wissen, dass ich ein Leben lebe, das ich nicht verdient habe...

In meinem Körper finden sich Teile zweier Wesen, wie sie nicht unterschiedlicher sein könnte.

Das reine Licht und die tiefste Finsternis.

Der erste Todesengel, ein mächtiger und grausamer Dämon, ist ein Teil von mir.  
Jene Feder, Schwarz wie die Nacht vermag kein Licht, kein Feuer, sie zu erhellen, war der Anfang.

Wie konnte diese Feder in die Hände meines Schöpfers gelangen?  
Welchen Preis forderte der Dämon für einen Teil seiner selbst ein?  
Ist es der Krieg?  
Die zahllosen Seelen, die ER ihm versprach?  
Was war es, das den Dämon veranlasste, die Erschaffung eines derart gottlosen Geschöpfes wie mich zu unterstützen?

Vielleicht werde ich die Antwort, nach der ich seit dem Tage meiner persönlichen Offenbarung suche, im Angesicht des Todes, der endgültigen Erlösung, finden.

Wenn er, ein Teil meiner selbst, mich zu sich holen wird.

Vielleicht hat er Mitleid mit mir.  
Vielleicht schenkt er mir die Dunkelheit, das ewige Vergessen...

Doch die Erschaffung eines zweiten Todbringers war meinem Schöpfer nicht genug, er wollte mehr... mehr... in seinem unersättlichen Streben nach Macht wollte er etwas, was er nicht besitzen konnte.

Ein reines und doch mächtiges Geschöpf.

Widerspricht sich das?  
Bei Merlin, natürlich! Doch was erwartet ihr von einem Verrückten?

Er wollte ein Wesen, welches sein Idol – vergöttert & gehasst zugleich – begleitet und beschützt.

Einen Phönix.  
Doch ein Phönix kann man nicht unterwerfen, nicht besitzen.

Er sieht in die Herzen der Magier und wählt aus, wer seiner würdig ist.

Der Sitz der Magie ist unsere Seele.  
Die Magie an sich ist neutral.  
Jeder entscheidet für sich, wie er sie zu nutzen vermag.

Der Phönix fand seinen würdigen Partner in der Seele eines gutherzigen, tugendhaften und – ich muss zugeben – manchmal etwas schrulligen Magiers.

Doch unterschätzt ihn nicht... er ist weise. Er ist mächtig. Vielleicht sogar der mächtigste Magier unsere Zeit.

Der Phönix entschied sich über ihn, über sein Schicksal zu wachen.  
Der Phönix sah in ihm das Licht, in seinem Herzen und in seinem Handeln, denn dieser Magier schützt die Kinder.  
Sie werden ihre eigene Geschichte schreiben.  
Sie werden leben, leiden, lieben, trauen, und kämpfen.

Denn das ist, was wirklich zählt. Das Licht – das Leben – die Zukunft.

So stahl mein Schöpfer eine Feder des Phönixes, des Freundes seines ehemaligen Mentors, der von ihm meistgehassten Person – damals – und hatte damit zwei mächtige magische Reliquien im Besitz, die ihm die Schaffung seines einzigartigen Werkes ein gutes Stück näher brachten.

Ein Symbol des Lebens & ein Symbol des Todes.

Indem er den Tod seines Wesens akzeptierte, befähigte die Magie meinen Schöpfer seine Kreatur zu erschaffen.

So wählte er einen Namen. Einen Namen für seine Schöpfung. Für sein Kind.

Schwarzer Phönix.

Doch die Gier meines Schöpfers kannte keine Grenzen.

So wollte er keine Kreatur an seiner Seite, er wollte etwas menschlich Anmutendes.  
Und er wusste, wer würdig war durch ihn zu neuem Glanz aufzuerstehen.

Sein Geschöpf sollte List & Loyalität – Mut & Hingabe mit grenzenloser Macht vereinen.

Mut um seine Befehle zu befolgen – List um die Aufträge geschickt auszuführen.

Die Elemente der Magie hielt er bereits in seinen Händen und er wusste, wo die letzten beiden Komponenten für seine grausame Schöpfung zu finden waren.

Tief in den Kerkern Hogwarts lag sie verborgen – die letzte Ruhestätte der Gründer.

Er wusste von dem Basilisken, dass er nicht dort war um zu töten, er war der Wächter der Gräber.  
Er sollte den Gründern ihre wohlverdiente Ruhe sichern.

Hinter dem Bildnis Merlins an der Stirnseite der Kammer des Schrecken, befand sich die Krypta Hogwarts.  
In einem Gewölbe aus weißem Marmor liegen die Gründer Seite an Seite vereint, wie im Leben so auch im Tod schützen sie Hogwarts.

Denn Magie stirbt nicht. Niemals.

Die Gründer hatten nicht vor, Hogwarts schutzlos zurückzulassen, auch nach ihrem Tod nicht.  
So verbanden sie ihre Magie, und somit auch einen Teil ihrer Seele, mit dem Schloss.

Die Gründer entscheiden heute noch für welches Haus ein Schüler geeignet ist.  
Sie ermuntern und mahnen die Schüler, manchmal geben sie gutgemeinte Ratschläge, doch nie mischen sie sich direkt in die Leben ihrer Schützlinge ein, denn sie überlassen jedem selbst die Entscheidung.

Es war ein Grundsatz der schon in ihrem Geiste verweilte, als noch kein Stein von Hogwarts in den Himmel ragte.  
Jedes Wesen ist für sich und seine Taten selbst verantwortlich, jedes Wesen hat einen eigenen, freien Willen.  
Sie wollten einen Platz schaffen, an dem die Kinder eine Zuflucht, ein Heim finden konnten.  
Sie wollten schützen, lehren, helfen und unterstützen.

Ihre Schüler waren ihre Kinder, ihr Leben.  
So war es und ist es heute noch.  
Doch wollten sie, dass die Schule eine eigene Verantwortung erhält.

Schützen, ja – bevormunden, nein.

Sie wollten die Schüler auf ihr Leben vorbereiten, auf die Probleme, die dieses Leben unweigerlich mit sich bringen würde, sie wollten ihnen zeigen, dass sie jedes Problem selbst lösen können.

Mit Tapferkeit und Mut.

Mit List und Tücke.

Mit Klugheit und Gelehrsamkeit.

Mit Sanftmut und Mitgefühl.

Der Löwe vereint unter seinem Banner die Tugenden des Mutes und der Tapferkeit. Stets die Hoffnung im Herzen, die Gerechtigkeit im Geiste und die Zunge auf der Hand tragend, so zeichnen sich die Schüler dieses Hauses durch ihre Kühnheit - zuweilen auch durch ihre Kopflosigkeit - aus.  
Doch vermögen auch jene Schüler nicht in die Herzen anderer zu sehen, so sind sie oftmals geblendet durch Masken und trügerischen Schein.

Im Zeichen der Schlange leben jene, die List und Tücke in sich tragen.  
Hervortretend durch einen unbeugsamen Willen und unbrechbarem Stolz wissen jene Schüler stets, ihre Pflicht und die Erwartungen an sie zu erfüllen.  
Sie geben vor zu sein, wie andere sie sehen, doch tief verschlossen in ihrem Herzen, sind sie sich um ihrer selbst bewusst.  
Verletzlichkeit überspielt durch Arroganz, Liebe geschützt durch Hass.  
Ihre Seele voll Sehnsucht, doch ihr Herz so mutlos versteckt.

Der Rabe beflügelt den Geist jener, die gelehrsam und klug sind.  
Unermüdlich geschäftig sind die Schüler, deren Eifer keine Grenzen kennt.  
Doch ihr unersättlicher Ehrgeiz wird nie gestillt, sodass die Bedrohung, ihr Wesen zu vergessen, allgegenwärtig ist.

Der Dachs umsorgt jene, denen Sanftmut und Mitgefühl gegeben sind.  
Ihre grenzenlose Barmherzigkeit lässt für jedes Wesen Mitgefühl und Verständnis entstehen.  
Doch sind sie unfähig Gefahren zu erkennen, das Dunkel findet in ihrer Welt keinen Platz.  
Arglos und unbedarft sehen jene Schüler den Schatten erst, wenn er sie bereits verschlungen hat.

Ihr erinnert euch an die Gesetze der Dualität? Euch fällt etwas auf?  
Dann seht ihr, was die Gründer zu sehen vermochten.

Weißmagier & Heiler.  
Schwarzmagier & Kämpfer.

Ich sagte euch doch, dass Magie neutral ist, nicht wahr?  
Ihr glaubt mir nicht?  
Ihr sagt, weiße Magie ist gut und schwarze Magie ist böse?

Nun, glaubt weiterhin an Schwarz und Weiß, an Gut und Böse.

Glaubt weiterhin, dass keine Grauzonen existieren und dass man sich entscheiden muss für das ein oder andere.

Doch – verzeiht – seid ihr fähig selbstständig zu denken?  
Mit Heilzaubern lässt sich keinen Krieg gewinnen.

Wie, denkt ihr, haben sich die Weißmagier in all den Jahrtausenden durchgesetzt?

Denkt ihr 1945 hätte Albus Dumbledore Lord Grindelwald mit Zitronenbonbons gesteinigt?

Solltet ihr derart naiv sein – bitte – zieht euch eine Hufflepuff Schulrobe an und strickt ein schön warmes Deckchen für eure Omi – aber verschont mich mit eurer Naivität!

Nun denn – reine Magie ist neutral.

Es gibt Magie, deren Ursprünge in den tiefsten Kerkerdimensionen liegen.  
Wesen geboren aus Hass und Grausamkeit, die seit Anbeginn der Zeit dort leben und darauf warten, dass ein dummer, einfältiger Magier ihre Macht entfesselt.

Dort lauert das reine Böse, die Manifestation alles Schlechten dieser Welt.

In alter Zeit wurden die Tore verschlossen, die Dimensionen getrennt, doch noch heute ist genanntes Übel in unserer Welt.

Dementoren – niedere Dunkelkreaturen – Dämonen des Neides.

Sie sind fähig einem Menschen die Seele zu rauben, in ihrer Nähe verblasst jede Hoffnung.  
Sie nehmen Freude und bringen Kummer.

Morgana, ich hoffe ihr glaubt nicht, dass ich euch christlichen Glauben aufzwingen möchte?  
Gut – das wäre das Letzte, was ich wollte, denn durch jene seltsamen „Muggelreligionen" entstehen Kriege – wahrlich... es ist merkwürdig doch es gibt Parallelen, nicht wahr?

Die Todesser hassen alles was nicht „rein" ist – jene Wesen, die keine reinblütigen Magier sind.  
Die Anhänger verschiedener Religionen hassen die Anhänger anderer Religionen - weil sie diese nicht als „rein" empfinden.

Toleranz? Gleich null.

Leben und Leben lassen.  
Das von mir, einem Wesen mit einem guten Anteil Dämon, zu hören, ist wahrlich paradox.

Nun gut... wo war ich? Ach ja, Laster und Sünden.

In einem alten Buch las ich einst:  
„Der Nährboden für Hass sind Furcht, Missgunst, Machtgier und Intoleranz."

Wie wahr, wie wahr.

Seid eitel, selbstgefällig, wollüstig und flucht was das Zeug hält!

Doch verurteilt niemals – hört ihr! - niemals ein Wesen wegen seiner Herkunft oder seiner Rasse!

Fürchtet und hasst es nicht, sondern versucht es zu verstehen.

Ich spreche aus eigener Erfahrung... glaubt mir.  
Es ist nicht schön anders – gar einzigartig zu sein.

Neid in kleinen Dosen ist nicht schädlich, nein, es stärkt den Ehrgeiz, doch seht zu, dass ihr nicht von Neid und Missgunst zerfressen werdet.

Nun... ich äh... verhaspele mich wohl immer wieder. Wo war ich? Ah ja...

Schwarzmagie.  
Nun... man kann jemanden töten, indem man einen Avada Kedavra spricht – sonnenklar schwarze Magie.

Sagt ihr.

Doch was ist, wenn ich einen Leviosa anwende, jemanden 50 Meter in die Luft hebe – und ihn einfach fallen lasse?

Weiße Magie?

Die Hufflepuffs in der letzten Reihe bitte ich um Ruhe!  
Strickt weiter und unterhaltet euch über die Arthritis von Opi, anstatt mir mit dummen Fragen oder Einwürfen wie „Warum überhaupt töten?", „Muss das sein?", „Man kann doch alles friedlich lösen!" den Tag zu versauen!

Krieg ist nun mal nicht schön und friedlich.

KEINE DISKUSSION! RUHE JETZT!

Nun, solltet ihr mal in die Situation kommen, in der ein Freund/Kollege/geliebter Mensch mit Venomous Toxum Mortalis – einem Giftcocktail aus verschiedenen Schlangengiften, der einen quälend langsamen, schmerzvollen Tod beschert – in Berührung kommt, wie reagiert ihr?

Seht ihr dieser Person beim stundenlangen Dahinsiechen zu oder beendet ihr sein Leid?

Ich würde ihn von seinen Qualen erlösen – durch den dritten unverzeihlichen Fluch! Jenem Spruch, der schnell und schmerzfrei tötet.  
Dem Avada Kedavra.

Doch jedem ist es selbst überlassen.

Wie ihr reagieren würdet – ihr braucht es mir nicht zu sagen.

Merlin bewahre euch davor, jemals ein Leben nehmen zu müssen.

Warum ich mich selbst nicht mit einbeziehe?  
Ich bin ein Teil des Krieges, ob ich will oder nicht.

Früher oder später werde ich gezwungen sein, eine Entscheidung zu treffen – eine Entscheidung, die ein Leben kosten wird.

Ob es meines sein wird, ist noch unklar.

Ihr seht: Magie ist neutral – was daraus wird entscheidet ihr.

Schwarze Magie ist die eine Form von Kampfmagie.  
Man kann mit diesem Zweig der Magie über die Elemente herrschen, die Erde erbeben lassen, Feuersbrünste entfachen, Stürme entfesseln.

Warum dieser Zweig – Elementarmagie – den Dunklen Künsten zugeordnet wird?

Man kann damit angreifen, verletzen und töten.

Infolgedessen ist schwarze Magie jede Form von Zaubern, Ritualen und Tränken, die Schaden anrichten können.

Doch werden manche Zaubersprüche und Rituale der weißen Magie zugeordnet, obwohl sie imstande sind Schaden zu verursachen.  
Doch werden sie nicht als Dunkle Künste bezeichnet, weil sie hilfreich sind, weil sie den Zauberern das Leben bequemer gestalten.

Verteufelte Doppelmoral einer scheinheiligen Gesellschaft.

Rituale, Zauber und Tränke, die heilen & schützen, werden der weißen Magie zugeordnet.

Selbiges gilt für Zauberwesen – nicht menschliche Kreaturen oder magische Geschöpfe, wie die Zauberer sie gerne nennen.

Werwölfe, Zentauren, Meermenschen, Drachen, Vampire, Riesen und Menschen, in dessen Adern Blut dieser Wesen fließt, werden als Dunkle Kreaturen angesehen.

Warum?

Ein Werwolf ist ein Mensch, nur einmal im Monat ist er durch einen Fluch gezwungen sich zu verwandeln.  
Tragen sie selbst die Schuld dafür?  
Trägt ein Werwolf nicht genug Last auf den Schultern?

In den Augen der Zauberergesellschaft – Nein!  
Sie verabscheuen und verdammen ihn, lächerliche Gesetzte werden entworfen, nur um ihm sein Leben noch mehr zu erschweren.

Zentauren, wunderbare sanftmütige Wesen werden verfolgt, weil sie ihre Familien vor den Angriffen intoleranter und dummer Zauberer schützen wollen.

Drachen, diese majestätischen, erhabenen Geschöpfe werden getötet, um Schuhe aus ihnen zu machen.  
Oder Jacken.  
Oder einfach, weil sie größer sind als wir.

Ein 1000 Jahre alter Drache?  
Prima, ich brauch 'nen neuen Drachenleder-Stringtanga! Lass ihn uns töten!

Vampire, was wisst ihr über sie?  
Sie trinken Blut.  
Sie wandeln nachts umher.  
Interessant.

Letztens war ich mit einem Vampir Eis essen in einem kleinen Cafe in Rom, am helllichten Tag.  
Zugegeben wir hatten die Sonne gemieden, jedoch nur weil wir bereits hunderte Touristen mit krebsroten Köpfen herumlaufen sahen.  
Der Vampir bevorzugt im übrigen Stracciatella-Eis und hat die Rechnung übernommen.

Ah, ich habe ganz vergessen zu erwähnen – Parselmünder – eines meiner Lieblingsthemen!

Sollte ich erwähnen, dass ich Parsel spreche?

Was, keiner springt auf und will mich verbrennen? Respekt!

Aber was erwarte ich, die Hufflepuffs in der letzten Reihe sind mittlerweile bei Wollmützenstricken angekommen, die Ravenclaws lesen bereits ihr drittes Buch in folge, die wenigen Gryffindors haben längst ihren Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet und die Slytherins versuchen krampfhaft würdevoll, anstatt verschüchtert auszusehen.

Nun denn, es liegt in der Natur dieser Schüler, nicht wahr?

So bin ich geschaffen - doch anders als im Sinne meines Schöpfers.

Ich wurde gerettet, durch wunderbare Magier, die sich meiner annahmen.

Den einen kennt die Welt als Albus Dumbledore – meinen Großvater, wie ich ihn nennen darf.

Den zweiten, einen vermeintlich Toten, einem ehemaligen Todesser mit Gewissen, dessen Name heute, anders als damals, Devon Draconis Shadows lautet.

Mein Vater.

Nicht mein Schöpfer, doch der Mensch, der mich leben lehrte.  
Der sich um mich kümmerte, mich erzogen und gefördert hat.

Er liebt mich abgöttisch, wie nur ein Vater seine Tochter lieben kann.  
Und so liebe ich ihn – meinen Vater.

Ich bin fähig zu lieben, zu leben, ich fühle und träume, Dank dieser beiden Menschen. Und ich würde meine Leben mit Freuden geben, um das ihrige zu schützen.

Im Herzen ein Löwe, sagt mein Großvater immer gern zu mir, bevor er versucht mir ein Zitronenbonbon aufzudrehen.

Im Geiste eine Schlange, sagt mein Vater immer gern zu mir, bevor ich ihn schachmatt setze.

Verzeiht meine Manieren – ich habe vergessen mich vorzustellen.

Mein Name ist Serena Serpens Shadows und hier beginnt meine Geschichte...

**Ende**

**Autors Note:**  
Ich hoffe, es hat jemand bis hier durchgehalten und dass diese Fanfiktion den Lesern einige unterhaltsame und amüsante Stunden beschert hat.  
Weiter geht es bei "**Custodis Opacum - Die Hüter des Schattenreiches"**, die ich vermutlich direkt hinter CeP ansetzen werde - ohne eine Extrageschichte zu posten.  
Ein Abschlusskommentar, gerne auch von Schwarzlesern, wäre mir willkommen.

Danke an alle, die sich von dieser Geschichte haben fesseln lassen und an die, die mich weiter angespornt haben, als ich das Schreiben aufgeben wollte. Mein größter Dank gilt Joanna, die sich die Mühe gemacht hat "Corvus et Phoenix" zu korregieren und einige Canon-, und noch mehr Rechtschreibfehler ausgemerzt hat.

Serpens, am 27.03.2007


End file.
